


The Little Contractor

by BittyBattyBunny



Series: The Little Contractor [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A Hat in Time AU, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, Mild Blood, Multi, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 165,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: An AU of A Hat in Time!Hattie Is a standard 11 year old who just wanted to find a birthday present for her mother, but wound up finding her town's local legend, the Subcon Snatcher!Join Hattie and her family as they befriend, get to know, and help find the history of the terrifying leviathan that lurks in their local bay!Story will contain both angst and fluff(While not listed in Major Characters, Story does Feature: Dj Grooves, Conductor, Moon Jumper, Badge Seller, the minions and the dwellers!)
Relationships: Snatcher/ Original Character
Series: The Little Contractor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790362
Comments: 195
Kudos: 366





	1. First Encounter of the Noodle Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been scuba diving. Please excuse any inaccuracies; I tried to make it proper but I know I most likely messed something up! Enjoy!

“Aye Lassie you have your gear all checked?” The short spikey haired man asked inspecting the scuba equipment with a scrutinizing glare. His Golden hair was striped with gray as he ran a hand over it pulling it all back. “Aye dun need ya gettin da bends. Ya mother would have me head!” he cackled at his own remark leaving the young girl with a snicker herself.

“Everythings a okay!” she declared raising a hand, blue eyes sparkling, “Today’s a special dive!” she beamed huffing with pride. “I’m going to find the _best_ seashell for mom’s birthday!” She laughed, “I want to find a blue shell to match her eye!”

“Ah blue shell eh?” the old man stroked his beard as he closed one eye, “Ah blue shell.” his voice trailed off. “Aye’m not sure where we might find one of those. Grrrooves would have a better idea. But he has the penguins free dive class today.” he thought on it long and hard his weathered hands clapping as a thought hit him. “Aye if we go closer to the cove, near tha ol sunken sub we may find somethin! But lassie it is off limits afta a certain distance due to da sub and da sharks.” he snickered, “Or werse. Tha subcon Snatcha!” he raised his hands in a claw like manner closing in on the girl.

  
“Ah!” she gasped as he got closer before he started tickling her making her laugh out, “Grampa Connie stop!” she gasped as she continued to laugh, “Noo!! Stop!” she had tears as she laughed.

“Naw can do lassie!” he laughed as he continued his assault and when he had his fill of her laughter let go proudly, “Aight, now git yer gear on, I’ll fire up this ol boat and we’ll fin that shell fer yer mum!” the old man headed to the cabin to get the boat running towards the diving location.

Hattie sat at the edge of the boat as it sped over the water, chugging along as the old boat did. A huge grin plastered her face as she thought of the look on her mom’s face when she found the biggest bluest shell for her! She leaned over the edge as she saw the dark cliffs and the rocks jutting out of the water, the air heavy, signs warning to steer clear. In the cabin she heard yelling, one voice she could definitely tell was Connie, however the other. Creeping to the door carefully as the boat moved she peeked inside to see the old man shouting at the radio.

“YOU PECK NECKS EXPECT ME TO JUST TURN ME BOAT AROUND WHEN AYE AM OUT WITH ME GRAND-LASSIE BECAUSE YOU BUSTED THE OIL TANKA??” Connie was screaming as a raspy voice exited the radio.

“We Just. Need help. Conrad.” The chopping noise made them sound unsure as they spoke. Hattie watched the shouting match as the boat kept going forward, right past the danger signs into the cove.

As the boat entered past the danger line, the weather seemed to change. It was darker than before, the bright sun hidden away. The sky was gray with clouds hanging heavily across it, rain seemed on the horizon. The wind picked up as the boat slowly came to a stop, the waves sloshing violently against the sides. 

Hattie moved aside, her brown hair bobbing while the door swung open and the old bird came out scratching his head grumbling, “Bunch of pecknecks dun know how ta fix a blasted oil tank.” he sighed, “Aye lassie, we’ll ‘ave to do ta dive quick. But not too quick, tha it’s nawt safe.”

“Okay!” she raised her hand in response.She began to finish getting ready to dive, pulling her wetsuit over her bathing suit, suiting up with all her bobbles and tank, throwing a sandwich in her tiny side bag, “what's my time limit?” she asked her head tilted to the side, her wrist up to set the timer on her watch.

“Aye.” he thought on it, “well yer still so small, even if we’ve been diving for a bit.” he snickered at this comment, “Legal pecknecks can’t stop tha family, and I know you know yer safety rules. So we’ll do a 30 minute dive.” he nodded his gold hair bobbing with its silver streaks, “Make sure ta do yer safety stops, stay on my good side, dun swim ta my blind side.” prattling on he got his own equipment ready, “Dun swim afta weird things, las’ time ya did yer mum gave me an earful when you got bit.” he sighed recalling the scolding from both the girls mother AND his own husband.

“So you have everythin’ then lassie?” he asked, getting his hair tucked into his dive suit, squinting old grey eyes.

“Yup!” she grinned, her bright yellow tank firmly on her back, her light brown hair bobbing as she moved excitedly to the edge of the boat, goggles firmly over bright eyes. She looked down seeing how dark the water was, a little nervous, “Connie is this spot okay?” she asked worried about the visibility.

“Aye, aye, it’s fine. I’ve dived ‘ere before!” he hit his chest proudly, not away he wasn’t even in the spot he thought he was.

“Besides lassie ya have a flashlight for a reason, if ya dun wanna dive tha we canne head back.” he offered, seeing the nervous expression over her face.

Hattie shook her head nearly knocking her goggles off, “No I want to! I have to! Mom’s birthday is next week and she has to go to the doctor on it so I need to do it now!” she clenched ehr fist ditermined, “She even made me a Bacon, Lettuce, Bacon sandwich for lunch!” she beamed, “so I’ll eat that after a successful dive then show her the best shell when we get back to port!”

The diving instructor paled, “Lassie please tell me yer mother actually _cooked_ the bacon this time. I dun need to be havin another hospital visit.”

Hattie puffed her cheeks out pouting, “Of course mom cooked it! She just likes to cook things a little less! She learned her lesson after last time! Now only she eats it raw!” she explained with a big grin.

Connie furrowed his bushy brows and sighed rubbing his temples, “Aye lassie, yer mum shouldn’t be eatin it raw either. I worry about ya. I’ll ‘av ta have Grrrooves talk ta ‘er later.” he trilled his husbands name and finished suiting up and checking his own timer. 

“Alright Lassie let’s get movin, before ta crows mess something else up at me shop.” he groaned having hoped to get a longer dive in, “webe lookin fer a blue shell aye? What type?”

“Just one to match mom’s eye!” she explained once more, “I want to get a bright blue like her left eye. I got her a set of pretty black gloves for work to match her right eye so I wanted something for the other!” she clapped as she thought of her mother’s expression opening them. “She always gets upset when she sees her reflection so I wanted something to make her smile instead!”

Her enthusiasm made the old man laugh, “Aye, she’ll be pleased wit anythin you give her. Alright then let’s-” he sat on the boat's edge with her, “Go!” 

On his mark both fell backwards into the dark cold waters. The ocean swallowing them whole, the minimal light from the gray sky fading as they sank into the blackened waters.

Hattie felt the cold waters pressing in all against her. Pressure all around as the weightlessness feeling took over and she floated in the murky ocean. She clicked on her tiny flashlight on her shoulder looking to the old man for instruction. He waved her over and pointed for decent. She gave a nod following after him as they swam deeper into the water.

As the water got darker and darker as they closed in on the bottom she felt glad Connie’s equipment was such a bright yellow. It made finding him so much easier. Keeping to his left side she began to scour the ocean bed for seashells in the cold water. She found a few clams, smaller snails, but all were brown or some kind of gray. She frowned as she continued searching the dirt, shifting in the silt with her tiny hands. Nothing. Zilch. She puffed her cheeks in disappointment continuing her search, keeping an eye on the older diver.

Connie swam around, mostly keeping an eye on the lass but something small caught his eye and he turned for just a moment. That one moment was all it took to lose sight of the child who continued making a dust cloud in her search for a blue shell.

Shifting through the sands she stopped for a break checking her watch. As the dust paused something with a bright yellow eye darted past her. Shocked, she let a small thing of bubbles escape. Curious she began to swim after the creature deeper into the murky waters. Its eye was glowing even amongst the dark ocean and it made it easy to follow. Swimming ahead, solely focused on the bioluminescent creature; unaware of how far she was straying from Connie, she plowed through the water.

The little creature would occasionally stop, turning to look at her if it swam too far ahead. It kept an even distance, almost like it had a mind. Hattie couldn’t help but think of how it reminded her of her cat when it was dinner time. Swimming briskly she felt a small shiver run through her whole body, her ponytail on end. She stopped shaking her head, the little creature had also seemed to stop ahead of her. It flubbed around waiting. That one giant yellow eye turning to watch her.

_It wants me to follow it…_ She hadn’t been sure at first. It had been a joking thought. But seeing it wait it really did seem to want her to follow after it. She gave one look behind her then to her watch. It seemed it hadn’t been as long as she feared. So why not follow the little fish for now? She thought in excitement chasing after it with a new gusto since she knew she had the time. She plowed through the water with vigor after the little fish who sped up, shocked at the fact she was _actually_ swimming after it faster.

Hattie continued on her little chase swimming through the silt and murk kicked up by the fish. Her original quest sent to the back of her mind as she swam between the increasing amount of rocks. Her small size allowed her to easily slip through even in her scuba gear. Swimming after the little fish she kept checking her watch. Time was so slow. She began to get worried as she kept on swimming and stopped as the rocks cleared out.

She gasped coughing as she accidentally swallowed some water from her intake. While the water had been so dark and murky when she and Connie had dived in, suddenly it had cleared out, almost like a beam of light filtering down. It was still dark and abysmal even only 40 feet below the water but yet she could make out the remains of a submarine. It sat half in the ocean silt, various eels crawling in and out.

A bright red eel with a strange flat face swam past her spooking her. That shiver returned as she watched it slink towards the wreck, a glow from it’s long almost jelly like body. A few others similar but each with a different odd face shape. There were even more of those strange fish with a single glowing yellow eye. Hattie kept staring at the submarine. It was impressively large. She had never seen a wreck up close before. Her blue eyes were wide as the little fish she had followed had paused waiting. She had a bad feeling but swam towards it anyway. Closer and closer to the sunken wreck.

As they got closer she could see the ship was split in several pieces, a large gap between the largest sections. The inside was like a void of darkness. She peeked in a window as she got close enough to touch it. Even though she was wearing gloves it felt unnaturally cold. Tracing her hand over the old metal she saw a few more of the strange little eels taking an interest in her. For wildlife they were awfully curious. She was used to fish running away. Actually. She stopped. A shudder rippled through her as her eyes began to widen. Her brain clicking it all together as she floated in the oddly lit water.That was what felt wrong.

Why weren’t the fish running? Instead they didn't seem to pay any heed to her at all. And that one she had been chasing. Why had it been waiting. It let her chase it. She looked behind her. She had to go back! She had to find Connie! Her mind began to panic and she was taking in her air faster than she should have. She checked her meters panicked as she swam around the sub trying to recall which direction she had come from in the water. Everything was the same sludge color. Unbecoming for a normal dive. Why was it so bad? Why hadn’t she noticed it earlier? Connie and DJ always warned her to keep aware when in the water. Tears stung her eyes under her goggles and she did her best to blink them away. She looked up; she'd just have to swim up! As she moved from the side of the sub she caught sight of writing on it.

_S.S.Subcon_ the side read. Her stomach dropped. The Subcon. The Sunken Subcon. The one which housed sharks. She looked around to make sure she saw none and balled her little fist up. She’d punch it in the snoot if she saw one! As she looked down at her hand in a worry a small glint in the sand drew in her attention. She shook her head, no curiosity got her lost in the first place. 

As she looked her light hit the object once more. A bright. Blue. Conch. The very thing she was looking for. She looked around making sure no sharks were there and began descending cautiously. The eel like creatures wiggled around making her back up. Seeing her reflection faintly on a porthole she shook seeing something inside move. Whatever moved it was large. Her heart was racing, she could hear the pounding in her ears. The shell was almost in reach. She reached out for it, her fingers gripping the edge of the shell as it was jolted away from her. She gasped trying to not breathe in sea water as she saw the purple tail of an eel curl around it pulling it towards an opening in the submarine.

Common sense was screaming at her inside her brain as she watched her shell move out of her reach. She was already this far! She just needed that shell! She had to get it! That was the whole point of going out today! She needed it to make her mom smile! She swam after it, throwing caution to the wind.

Closer and closer she drew to the broken half of the Subcon finally grabbing the shell from the eel’s tail and holding it closely with a huge grin under her respirator. Victory belonged to her! She looked to the shell, turning it over in her hands. It was a blue shell! She was so glad to find one! Connie was right they WERE near the Subcon! She was so engrossed in thoughts she hadn’t noticed as the water began to darken. A large shadow falling over the girl in her victory party.

A large clawed hand reached down shifting the sand. The eel tail flicking as it retreated over the edge of the submarine, a second clawed hand being placed beneath the girl slowly moving to pull upwards.

Hattie couldn’t believe what was happening as the cold water around her shifted and she felt pressure lifting her from below. She turned to stare face to face with the creature that was using its hand to move the girl. It’s large face covered mostly in shadow. But there she could see very clearly in the water. Giant yellow eyes glowing. Bright as a sunny day, but far colder. A fanged grin spread across the monster's face as it opened its mouth revealing to be glowing the same yellow as its eyes.

“What a Foooool.” His voice echoed in the water, like many voices at once. Deep and menacing. Hattie could feel it in her head and dropped the shell to cover her hurting ears.

“A small. Tiny. Fooool.” The way he trailed on the word fool was like a growl in his throat. His bright eyes narrowing as he inspected the child, “A Bit small for a scuba diver.” he laughed. It rippled in the water, shaking the girl to her bones.

“What nothing to say?” He asked, raising what she could only assume was an eyebrow. He gave that chilling laugh again.

Regaining her senses, Hattie grabbed the shell tightly and tried to swim away but was pulled back by the creature. She was scared. This was a bad dream right? She turned as she saw his tail gripping her ankle firmly.

_Let go. Please Let go._ She could only think this as she held to her shell.

“Coming into someone’s home. Taking something that isn’t yours.” He tsked at her, bringing her to his face again, “What a rude little human.” he cackled, “Not even really worth eating!”

_Eating…_ Hattie’s face paled at the thought. No she couldn’t get eaten! Mom would worry! DJ would worry! What would Connie think? She wiggled and then an idea hit. Shifting the shell to one hand she reached to her side pack and pulled out her sandwich baggy holding it up as an offering.

She felt the grip on her ankle loosen as the monster stared at her offering. She saw her watch ticking down. She needed to raise up soon! She looked to him with a pleading gaze.

“Are you trying to trade?” he asked with a smirk and a snicker, “such a tiny treat. However how do you expect me to eat that odd skin?” he stated, looking to the plastic baggy.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Kiddo. I know that isn't edible.” he chuckled.

She struggled and pointed to the surface, hand gripping the bag. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She was going to die here wasn’t she? She was praying and felt the hand below her again as she slowly was pushed up. She looked down to see the creature had her in his grip slowly bringing her to the surface. He was slow. Which wasn’t bad for her, but panic was still in her mind watching her timer tick down.

She felt the cold air as they broke the surface. She gasped as she spat out her respirator taking in the fresh air coughing and sputtering. She felt the weight of ehr body as she was fully removed from the water, sitting on the large purple hand.

Looking to his face, she could make his features out better now. He actually looked pretty human minus the whole. Glowing massive face. And no nose. His face was very close as he looked at her waiting on something. 

“The sandwich!” she gasped, speaking out loud now that she was from the water, “Hold on mister monster Ill get it from the baggy! It's way tastier than me, I promise!”

She pulled at the plastic baggie with numb fingers and removed the slightly squashed bread and held it out, “It’s a BLB sandwich!” She gulped hoping he would take it.

“What the peck is a BLB sandwich?” he asked, His voice wasn’t as bone rattling when he wasn’t in the water though it still was very loud.

“Um…” she stammered, “It’s.. um.. It’s bacon. Lettuce. Bacon!” she declared holding it out, “The bacon's kinda chewy, but it was made with a lot of love and lots of bacon!” she beamed. Her hands shook as she held the sandwich. 

He stared at her, scrutinizing the sandwich and sighed, “Well it beats raw fish.” he finally stated, swimming over to a small cluster of rocks and set the little scuba diver on them and held a single claw to her, “Give it here.”

Hattie happily stabbed it onto his claw, a few bits of bacon escaping into the water causing a small (well as small of a gasp as he could manage) to escape from the creature, “what a waste!” he made a tsk noise as he brought the food to his mouth and ate it, a glowing forked tongue slipping to lick his claw, “A little raw ain’t it?”

She could only stare in awe now that she was looking at him and not riding his hand. She hadn’t stopped shaking. But he looked. Kinda human. More than she thought at first. Sure his face was weird and his colors. But he had a man’s chest and stomach, and his arms while weird were still pretty average arms. She peeked to the water seeing a little below the water, a black frill fin around where hips should be. She looked back to him as he was staring off in the distance.

“Is that your boat?” He asked, pointing towards the old ship.

Squinting Hattie could make out Connie’s ship, “Yeah! My Grampa’s!” she saw it moving further away, “Oh!” she gasped worry over her.

“Seems it’s leaving without you. Sucks to suck.” he snickered at her predicament.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she began to cry, “N-No! Grampa will come find me!” She whimpered. She attempted to wipe her eyes but her gloves were still covered in salt water and she cried more.

“TSK” the monster snapped flinching at her wailing. He looked to the ship and dove back beneath the water leaving Hattie alone on the rock crying. 

The air was quiet. Rain began to fall and wash over her as she sat on the rock. She sniffled and placed her hands down between her legs as she watched the ship in the distance. She looked to the blue shell she still had with her. If she didn’t want a stupid shell. No. That’s not the issue. Her stomach sank. She had bigger worries. Much Bigger. She could try to swim to shore but she was already tired and hungry. She laid on the rock tiredly. Maybe if she went to sleep she’d wake up back home. Mom would make her pancakes, her grandpas would take her swimming and her cats would steal her food. 

No sooner had she closed her eyes than the water darkened and the monster came out shaking the access water from his flippy black hair.

“Falling asleep there? Really?” he asked incredulously.

“Just eat me if you’re going to.” she whimpered, “I can’t go home now. Grampa is going away. You ate my sandwich.”

He stared at her with a heavy sigh. He scratched his head before pointing to her with a claw tip jabbing her chest. “I'm not hungry enough to eat a brat who doesn’t care. Not today.” He used his claws to move her upright and pointed, “I just nudged your grandfather’s boat. He’s heading this way. I better not ever catch you in my waters again, Brat.” he growled.

Hattie wiped her face looking as he pointed. It was true, Connie’s boat was getting closer. A small glint of hope spread, “Ah!” She waved, “GRAMPA!” She called, “GRAMPA! I’M HERE!” She shouted. 

She was so scared of being left there she gave her all screaming. Focused on the boat she didn’t notice the monster slip back to the water, taking the blue seashell back with him. She frantically kept waving her arms as the beaten ship pulled closer and closer. Her throat hurt and she eagerly fell into the arms outstretched to her.

It was only once her grandfather pulled her into the boat and wrapped her in a blanket did she feel her heart calming down. While her heart beat slowed, she couldn’t even hear the old man’s scolding, how scared he had been, what would he have done, what was she thinking. How she could have died. It was all a low mumble to her. She felt herself fading, clinging to the warm blanket. Her eyes grew heavier as she felt the boat rock and began to head back to port.Closing them she fell fast asleep, Her dreams filled with those large yellow glowing eyes.


	2. The Price of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met a sea monster on her last dive, Hattie plans to try and meet him again! Grounded or not!

“What did I say!” 

Hattie gasped as she was lifted into the air. She turned to see her mother scowling, her dark brows furrowed and cheeks puffed.

“Morning Mom!” She greeted with a small chuckle, wiggling in her grasp. She gave up as her mother set her on her shoulder still frowning.

“Don’t you ‘morning, mom’ me young lady!” Her mother growled, narrowing her eyes, “Where on earth do you think you are slipping off too, in a bathing suit, when last I knew!” she set her down and pushed her back towards the house, “Someone was very much grounded!”

“But Mom!” She pouted as she was pushed inside the kitchen, the cat meowing as they headed in. Hattie sighed, kneeling down to pet the orange coon affectionately; getting a loud purr rumbling from within, “I Said I was sorry. I didn’t mean to swim off..I’ve been stuck inside for days!! I need to be free!” 

“Mean to or not!” Eclipse placed her hands firmly on her hips. She looked down to her daughter with narrowed eyes, “You still swam off on Conrad! You could have gotten seriously hurt! You were having a panic attack when your grandfather found you! I know Conrad and DJ are great teachers and divers, but honestly what was he thinking taking you on a solo dive at 11?!” She groaned, ruffling her fluffy black hair in frustration. She knelt to face her daughter. A small glare on her eyes as she sternly spoke, “Go change, we’re going over to their house. No diving. No swimming. Only Homework, a few hours of tv, and your ipad. Both have been told this. You will still have to stay over for a few days while I’m at the doctor’s.” She kissed Hattie’s head, “I’m going to finish getting ready.”

“Fine.” Hattie gave in, sitting on the floor playing with the cat. She watched her mother head off into the living room and heaved a sigh.

“Stop sighing young lady! You did this yourself!” Her mother shouted from the living room.

She sighed quieter and stood up. Walking past her mom she headed to her room to grab a shirt pulling the oversized ‘i believe in the subcon snatcher’ over her swimsuit. She grabbed her backpack and headed back to flop on the couch. She clicked the tv on, watching it as her mother walked in front, moving to get a better view as her mother packed.

“Do you really have to go again?” Hattie asked a bit quietly, “It’s your birthday tomorrow..” she mumbled, she was still upset she hadn’t remembered that shell when Connie had picked her up. She folded her knees to her chest.

Eclipse stopped packing and looked at the little girl and gave a small, sad, smile. She took a seat on the couch pulling her in for a hug, “If I wasn’t sick I wouldn’t go.” she reminded her and ran a hand through Hattie’s brown hair. She placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

“I only go to make sure things don’t get worse.” she gave a dry laugh and ruffled her daughter’s hair. “I’ll be back in four days. No more, no less.” she smiled, a small fang peeking from her lip. 

Hattie leaned into her mom, “Hey mom.” She looked up, “Do monsters exist?” She asked with general curiosity. For days she had retraced the events. She told her mother she had chased a weird fish. But; she hadn’t told her mother all of the exact details. Mostly because she wasn’t sure herself. Did she really meet a monster that took erh sandwich?

Eclipse didn’t answer right away, her hand combing through Hattie’s hair as she thought of a response, “Depends on what you define as a monster I guess.” she finally stated, “There are most definitely monsters around. Walking along you, you may never even know one is beside you until they act.” She gave a sigh resting her face on her daughter's head, “We can all be monsters.”

“No mom I mean like. A sea monster.” Hattie clarified, not really wanting to get deep with her mother when she had other things in mind, “Like a big.. 30 foot eel thing!” She stretched her hands out falling into her mother’s lap, “With glowing bits!”

She watched her mother raise an eyebrow before laughing, “Hat, did you drink too much sea water?” she asked, helping her sit back up, “While I don’t doubt that could be though. An Eel that's 30 feet with bioluminescence?” She thought, “Yeah, I think it could exist. After all Oarfish exist, those are long and eel like, though I don’t think they glow.” She stood up cracking her shoulders, “The ocean’s full of unsolved mysteries!”

Hattie tilted her head with a half smile, yeah. Her mom definitely didn’t believe in a sea monster. She grinned, “Yeah! Mysteries; that I can solve!” 

“Absolutely not!” her mother turned around making her hair fluff out as she did. She laughed and lifted her off the couch, “Nice try though.”

Hattie giggled and kissed her mom’s cheek from her perch, stretching her arms out with a crack. “It was worth a shot?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“It was a good shot. But you’re still grounded. You can’t go diving or swimming for a month.” Eclipse laughed, setting Hattie down. She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. “Have everything? If not, DJ knows where I keep the spare key.”

“Yeah! It’s just Grampas’ house.” Hattie grinned a plan formulating in her little head. She was going to find proof! She’d prove she hadn’t just been irresponsible and get that grounding overturned! Her mind was made up!

“Alright then let’s head out kiddo!” Eclipse beamed fist pumping the air, “I don’t want to miss the mid morning train. It’s such a pain to get to Marcus’s place otherwise.” She lamented.

“Bye C.C.! Bye Emps!” Hattie gave her cats a pet before heading out of the house with her mom. 

Eclipse locked the door, “Don’t let Conrad forget he needs to come over and change their water. Last month he didn’t and Empress was so angry her fountain wasn’t brimming.” She rolled her eyes recalling the oriental short hair’s piercing cries. “Gods forbid her fountain isn’t filled right to the rim. It’s not like she can’t drink it still.” Holding a hand out she took Hattie’s and began walking towards the old diving school.

As they walked Hattie was deep in thought. She had to come up with a way to get to the water to meet that monster again. She’d have to get away from her grandparents. She knew he’d try to eat her again if she wasn’t prepared either. She had some pocket money, since she rarely used her allowance, plenty of pons to pay for some food. But what to get him? He didn’t hate her BLB but she didn’t want to buy lettuce, water would make it soggy. Bread would be soggy too. Nor could she cook bacon.

“Ah!” She gasped recalling the microwave bacon at the market. 

“What’s up Kiddo?” Her mother stopped looking down, “Forget something?” 

“No, just thinkin’!” She proclaimed, not wishing her mother to figure out her plans. Bacon. A lot of microwave bacon! But the next issue was getting out there. She pursed her lips deep in thought. She needed a boat of some sort. But she couldn’t really pilot one at 11.

Eclipse raised a brow and sighed, “Don’t shorten your words, Hattie. You’ll start talking like Connie at that rate!” She laughed, “Please don’t start speaking like Connie. Oh my moon, please do not.” She recalled her own childhood, grabbing her daughter’s shoulders firmly. She looked deep into her eyes, “Please do not start talking like him. I like understanding you. I love him. But I cannot translate.”

“I won’t!” Hattie defended laughing at her mother’s remarks, “I speak much better than he does! You can tell what I want! I don’t roll my r’s like it's going out of style! Besides, you shorten words too mom!”

“Good. Though, I don’t think ANYONE can do what that man does to his words.” Eclipse thought to the old man, ignoring her daughter’s last statement. “Speaking of rolling, heads were rolling last night. DJ was saying he fired those 3 crow brothers.”

“Yeah?” Hattie recalled the radio conversation from the week before, “Oh i think it’s because they blew up an oil tank! And I guess they tried to fix it without him!”

“Oh no wonder he was so angry. Add on top someone’s misadventures.” She looked down at Hattie with a small glare of disapproval. And shook her head, “Well, he should have a cool head now. Bertie was going to visit.”

“Aunt Bertie is up?” Hattie asked with a huge grin. Good. That worked wonderfully for her, “Did she bring the chicks?” She asked, thinking of all her little cousins, “All eight of them?” if her aunt had brought all of them. The house would be packed and busy. And no one would notice if she slipped out.

“I’m not sure. We’ll see when we get there.” Eclipse gave a shrug, “I can’t imagine she would leave them home.” 

“I see. I hope she did.” Hattie was grinning ear to ear. Her mother laughed, no idea of her daughter's mischievous plans.

As they approached the large half home, half diving school; the sound of squealing and running was heard pouring from the windows. From the second floor, a young yellow haired toddler hung out the window by his dress shirt, another toddler trying to reel him in.

“Aunnie!” They both shouted, the one holding the other losing grip.

“Uh oh!” He shouted watching his brother tumble out, tears as he started to sob, sitting in the open window.

Eclipse gasped, throwing her bag down and running. She dove, catching the falling toddler, holding him up as she skid across the lawn. She winced as the rocks dug into her arms and legs but sighed in relief as her nephew was unharmed.

“Mom!” Hattie gasped looking up, “HEY! Be careful!” She shouted, stomping her foot at the toddler who ran back inside. At least that answered the question of if her cousins were visiting too.

The door swung open as a very disheveled Connie, “Ah Lassies!” He gasped, out of breath. His beard was a mess and his normally smoothed hair a fluffy nightmare. He was holding onto a third toddler who was busy sucking on her pacifier, “Than’ god ye caught ‘im.” he groaned, “Bertie darlin, had ta go back ta werk, Aye’ve been managing them all day.”

“Managing?!” Eclipse growled as she got up and held to the giggling toddler. Her arms were scrapped, a few more marks to add to the copious scars along her arms, “Connie, Maybe you need to hire a babysitter?” She offered and looked to Hattie and the kids, “Now I feel bad about dropping Hattie off..”

“Ah dun worry about it Lassie, wot’s one more grand babby?” He laughed, adjusting the one in his arms, “If anythin’ Hattie can help me to watch the youngins!”

“Yeah Mom!” Hattie agreed, even though she had other plans. She held her arms out to take her cousin.

Eclipse sighed handing the toddler over, “Just don’t make  _ more _ trouble for your grandfather, okay?” She leaned giving her a kiss, “Thanks again Connie!” She ran to give the old man a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll be back for Hattie in four days! Don’t forget Emp’s water!” She grabbed her discarded bag, heading off in a jog. She waved until the house was out of sight.

Hattie waved at her mom while holding her cousin. Once she was gone she set him down, “Okay Connie what should I do?” She asked, she’d have to find her opening to escape. It was still early in the day and she had a long one ahead with her plot.

“Well Firs, let’s get these wee ones down fer a nap. They’ve been running and playin all mornin’ since the sun rose.” He yawned, the little one in his arms shoving her hand in his open mouth causing him to cough.

“Okay! Sounds like you need one more than them!” Hattie chuckled carrying her cousin into the house, “Time for naps!” She called into the torn apart home. She couldn’t help laughing at all the clothing, knives and gear just thrown around the house, “What’s DJ gonna think when he sees this?” 

“Oh he can shove eet.” Connie set the toddler into one of several play pens, “Aye’ll fix it up before his lessons are done.” he rolled his sleeves up and slicked his hair best he could, “now le’s grab the rest and tucker them down!”

Hattie nodded heading deeper into the mess. “Okay Everyone! Time for naps!”

“Dun wanna!” She heard a protest and tried to find the source.

“Calvin I heard you!” she huffed, stepping over toy trains and toy blocks. 

Making her way amongst the carnage she heard the giggling of one of her cousins. 

“I’m gonna get ya!” She called throwing open the bedroom door. She began to throw the already thrown clothing around, seeing a wiggling pile she ran at it tackling it.

“Ah!” She heard her cousin shout while she wrangled him with a grin.

“Gotcha!” She moved the oversized dress shirt off of the toddler and tapped his nose, “Boop!” She grinned, “Nap time!”

“Naw sweepy!” He yawned, but didn’t resist as she carried him to Connie.

“Ah, thar’s anotha!” The old man laughed taking him into a play pen, he had wrangled at least five of the other children, “Naw, thar’s jus’ Adaline, and Oliverrr.”

“On it!” She beamed, “Why don’t you go lay on the couch?” She smiled sweetly, “I’ll put them in the cribs!” She laughed, “how'd you get so many of them at once? I could only find Calvin!” she frowned, granted she was glad he had found most of her cousins already.

He gave a yawn waving a hand, “Thay jus’ can resist their granpappy!” he snorted, puffing his chest proudly. “If ya go look fa’ Adaline Aye’ll look for Oliverrrr.” he trilled.

“Okay!” Hattie beamed. Two more toddlers and then, if her grandfather actually took a nap. Her plan could begin. She took a peek at the train cuckoo clock and frowned, it was already 11:30. If her plan was going to work she needed to get to the pier before it was too late in the afternoon. Even 2pm would be too late. She huffed running off.

Judging from the fact the house was mostly covered in clothing, and that she had already found Calvin in the bedroom, Adaline may be in the laundry room. She tripped over a pile of discarded toys, seething when she felt a burning in her arm. Looking at it, she had a nice gash down the side and pulled the knife off the floor. 

Tears began to well on her eyes as she started to cry, “G-Grampa!” She called out. She tried to apply pressure, her eyes making it hard to see. She saw her little cousin coming out of the laundry room in a panic when she heard her crying. Hattie grimaced grabbing the toddler firm.

“G-Grampa!” She choked out again, hearing the rustling as the clothing was kicked aside. Blood dripped onto the floor from her arm. Adaline reached trying to wipe the older girl’s tears.

“Ah. Peck. Lassie wot ‘appened?” Connie asked, rushing over. Bending over with a crack to his back, lifting the two girls.

“Knife on the floor. I tripped.” Hattie mumbled holding her arm, “They spilt your knife collection i think.”

“Aye think these are DJ’s nawt mine.” He huffed looking down to the blade, “Les put Addie in ‘er crib and get that patched up. Then let's all lay down.” 

He carried the two girls back to the living room, setting the toddler into her crib. He shifted Hattie in his arms, heading to the bathroom, stepping over the carnage, “we should clean up before Grrrooovves gets home.” he chucked, setting her on the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged around pulling out some bandages and ointment.

“Wash yer arrrrm.” he trilled handing her a washcloth. He began to open a pack of gauze and tape, “let’s see how bad it is.”

Hattie dabbed at her arm, rinsing it in the sink. It wasn’t a terribly deep cut, but it was bleeding a bit still as she tapped the cloth to it

“At least a sharp knife cut is better than a dull one?” Connie chuckled taking her arm gently, he applied the ointment, wrapping the gauze around. He secured the bandage, leaving her arm wrapped very nicely in the bandages.

“Thanks Grampa.” She hugged the old bird.

“Of Course Lassie.” he chuckled, hugging her back. He shifted to pick her up, carrying her with him to the living room. He looked to the cribs, “Looks like everyone has gawn fer a nice lil nap.” He yawned. 

“You should nap too.” Hattie suggested, “I barely woke up before I came over, so I’ll just go play my switch in the kitchen.” She smiled as she was put down.

“Are ya sure?” He asked, containing another yawn. He stroked his beard, “I won’t deny I would like a nap. But I don’t want you being lonely…”

“I’ll be fine!” Hattie insisted, “I want to decorate some stuff in my game anyway!” She grinned, “I’m almost done with a park area!”

He chuckled and flopped onto the couch, “Well than, do ya thing lassie, Grampa Conrad is gonna take a wee cat nap with the babs.” He pulled his hat over his eyes.

Hattie gave his cheek a kiss and grabbed her bag. Once she was sure he was asleep by his snoring, she headed to the kitchen. She opened the door as quietly as she could running out into the yard.

She checked the dive shop, seeing the boat was gone, she ran down the sidewalk. With both grandfathers busy, she could finally confirm her suspicions!

“Okay, so things I need.” she spoke as she walked, “I need a bribe so he won’t eat me. I need a boat to get out there. For a bribe bacon works, I hope. I can get that at the store. But the boat…” she frowned walking into the convenience store. She grabbed a few packs of microwavable bacon. Staring at them she grabbed a total of six and headed to the self checkout. As she was scanning the bacon in, she looked to the clock and frowned, hopefully, he’d still be at lunch!!

She shoved the pons into the machine and counted the remainder, she had more than she thought! She shoved the bacon into a bag and ran off out of the shop, bag trailing behind her as she did. She ran towards the pier only slowing down to check in the window of a local bar. There at the counter, sat an old, grizzled looking man. His hat was over his eyes, his mustache blowing as he slept on his arm at the end. Perfect! Clenching her fist in a victory she headed on.

Walking down to the pier, she stopped in front of the boat rental shop, the neon sign reading open. Peeking through the doors, she saw a set of pale, white haired twins busy talking behind the counter, no sight of the owner. She beamed heading in side proudly and right up to the counter.

“Gweetings!” The twins spoke and saw it was hattie.

“Hewwo Hattie!” the one with their hair up in a ponytail smiled, “Where’s yer mum?” 

“Hewwo Miss Hattie!” the one with their hair loose beamed, “We don’t see yew vewy often, did yer grwampa’s bowt bwo up again?”

“No!” Hattie placed some pons on the table, “I just need a paddle boat! I wanna go look at something! Give it to me Gunnar!” She asked the one with fluffy hair.

“A Paddwel Bowt? I cant wet yew do that!” leaning on his hand he frowned, “I know yew are onwy eweven Hattie!”

“He’s wright!” His sister shook her head, crossing her arms, “Unwess yew are ower 16 we cant wet yew take a bowt!”

“Anna!” Hattie begged, “Look Please? I need it for a little bit! I’m just going to get something for my mom!! I want it to be a surprise so I can’t get my grandpas to take me!” she lied, the reality just being she was grounded, “Captain's asleep at the bar! Break the rules!!” She insisted.

“Oh I dun know Hattie..” Gunnar put a finger to his chin as he thought, “The cawptin would be awwfully mad if we jus wet you take a bowt wiffout an adult!” He gave an exaggerated shrug, pushing his hips out and swishing his skirt as he leaned on the table, his little mouth curled in a smirk, “You know da rules!”

“Oh Come on!” Hattie threw her hands up, “I just want a little paddle boat! I’ll be gone, like an hour tops! You know I can handle it! You’ve known me since I was in diapers!” She argued.

He shook his head as he leaned on the counter, “No can dew!” he waggled his finger, “Rules are rules.” he snickered and leaned back stretching, “Yer uwnder the awge wimit so I can’t jus wet you dew what you wan!”

“Howewer!” Came Anna’s softer voice, “Maybee. Iff yew hewp us wiff cweaning the store up.” She clapped her hands together and covered her smirk, “We may wook the ofwer way and yew may jus. Hawpen to tak a bowt when we awrnt wooking!”

Hattie stared at the twins who both were grinning so wide, you could almost see little devil horns on their heads. Her mouth was agape as she groaned. She dropped her shoulders and laid on the table, “If I can get a boat then fine I’ll help you with the store!”

“Tewwific!” The seal twins spoke in perfect unison, clapping their hands together and bumping cheeks in their simple victory. Gunnar ran off to the back coming back with a broom and dust pan, while Anna came back with a bucket of window cleaner and a rag.

“If yew wash da windows!” Anna started.

“And Sweep da fwoor out frownt of da shop.” Gunnar continued.

“And then dust awwwwwwwwwwwll of da shewvles!” They beamed, “We’ll jus happen to wook da owver way and dwop the keys to a bowt!”

Hattie took the clenaing supplies and glared at the two, “You guys are just avoiding things again aren’t you.”

“How Wood!!” They declared with a grin.

“Maybe a wittle.” Anna smiled, “Jus while cawptin is at wunch!” She giggled, “We were awctually about to go for a swim.” She grabbed a fur coat from behind the counter, “So we’ll be wright bawck! Eef yew are down, we’ll weave yew a key!”

“And you dew a good job!” Gunnar added pulling on an identical coat to his sister, “Have Fun Hattie!” the twins skipped out the door leaving her alone in the shop.

She groaned getting to work. It was going to be worth it. She began to sweep, her arm stinging a bit. She looked at the bandages and frowned, he better come and meet her!


	3. The Truth Lies Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making her way to the bay, will Hattie Find the truth about the subcon snatcher?
> 
> Thank you to lasirenacanta on tumblr for the chapter title!

The little girl’s mouth hung open as she gave one of the biggest grins she could manage, eyes sparkling in pure adrenaline. Running down the dock she slid right up to the blue and bluer paddle boat. She looked back to the store waving, Gunnar and Anna each put a finger to their lips in a shush motion while they turned away. They gave her a single wave from behind before heading back inside of the store. 

Unlocking it she pulled the rope to the beach so she could hop into it without tipping herself over. Throwing the keys and the boat lock into her bag, she set it on the passenger’s seat. Easing herself in she began to paddle into the water. She gave a final look behind her, waving to the two boat clerks once more, beginning to kick at the paddles out into the bay.

\---

While she had thought it through in theory, she hadn’t quite noticed just how far out the subcon wreck was. When on Connie’s boat it seemed like a short journey. She checked her phone’s clock with a sigh, at least on the bay there was poor cell service, so her grandpa wouldn’t be blowing it up with worry. Nor would she need to deal with an angry message from the Captain when he returned from lunch. She stuck her tongue out as she threw her phone into her bag, a small thunk as it hit the seat of the boat instead. She frowned and reached over to put it properly into her bag for safety and paddled her little legs out. She was already this far in, no point to going back without SOME form of victory! Even if the victory was a simple boat ride.

She huffed and puffed as she ran out of stamina, having to stop every so often to take a break. Heaving a sigh while pulling out one of the packages of bacon she tore into it, chewing on the cold snack. Well cold it really wasn’t anymore. Not in the summer heat. And it was rather soggy. She hoped the snatcher wouldn’t mind soggy bacon. Wiping at her forehead she groaned, Reaching into her bag she pulled out a water bottle. Pulling the cap off to have a sip, she was regretting not bringing more than 2 water bottles. 

Looking to the sky, she couldn’t help but notice the clouds had begun to turn gray. Their numbers increased rapidly as she continued into the ocean. She huffed, floating on the water. Looking over into the water and the sky, she began to wonder if this was as good an idea as it seemed. She slapped her cheeks to get herself hyped.

“No I’m committed!” She huffed as she did, “I’m going to find SOMETHING. Even if it’s just plastic in the water!”

Hattie began to continue her trek, as tired as she was. She just had to succeed. She HAD to find SOMETHING. At least to figure out what happened last week! Maybe she did drink too much sea water but. She shook her head, auburn hair puffing out as she did. She slowed down stopping as she saw the “do not cross” signs as well as the “warning sharks” signs. She squinted at them, but she was already here!

The water began to turn murky, dark and harder to see through. The waves chopping at the sides of the 100% not seaworthy vessel. She puffed her cheeks out and attempted to kick her paddling into overdrive, she WAS going to find him! She’d prove to her mom that’s why she ran off diving! She’d get a photo with him! She beamed, she could put it up with the famous subcon snatcher photo! She grinned as she paddled just thinking of her schoolmates faces when she showed off her find. She’d be famous! Her mom wouldn’t ever have to work again! They could use the money to find a cure! Anything! Anything to find, she could just make everyone believe her!

She paddled as fast as her little legs would let her, only stopping when she felt a cramp in her calf. She groaned as she floated out on the water, the currents carrying her further into the cove. She leaned over the edge of her little boat, looking into the water as she rested, she trailed her hands in the cold water. She closed her eyes as she let the cold salt water lick at her hands and wrists calming her down. She hadn’t even noticed the fact something large swam below her. Bright yellow stripes glowing in the murky water as it dipped deeper down vanishing.

She leaned back in her seat with a huff, “come on leg…” She shifted best she could in the tiny paddle boat and looked to her arm, the bandage was starting to itch. She frowned, crinkling her nose up. She stripped the wrappings off, piling them next to her. It wasn’t that bad now that it wasn’t bleeding. It definitely stung still but not super bad compared to her cramp. 

“I wonder if I’ll get a cool scar like Mom has…” She mumbled as she looked around the area of the boat, eyes trailing to the rocks getting closer to the boat. This had to be the spot right? She remembered being on a rock. Looking to the signs she passed, it definitely seemed the same distance away. She smiled puffing her chest proudly for having actually paddled her way all the way.

Hattie looked to the bacon in her bag and began to open all the boxes, compiling it into one soggy pile of lukewarm microwave bacon. Best be ready to meet the Snatcher with a snack. She didn’t want to sit there and fiddle with the packages while he loomed. Ripping at the plastic, she crumpled them and shoved them into one of the boxes so it wouldn’t go in the water. 

About to paddle again she felt something rock the little boat. Looking over the side, she could barely make something below her. She couldn’t tell if it was a rock or not. She squinted and reached into the water in an attempt to touch it, no sense of danger despite the obvious warning shark signs from earlier. She gasped as the entire boat was thrown into the air.

Reaching out as she fell into the water, her eyes and arm stung as she swallowed the salt water, sinking in the bay, too shocked to try swimming right away. She felt something grab her waist and was thrown onto a rock. She choked and spat the salty water, wheezing to catch her breath. She leaned on the rock attempting to sit upright, that familiar feeling of regret entering her head as she looked to the sinking boat.

“Aw.. peck.” She grumbled.

“That’s foul language, kid.” Came that echoing voice. She turned to see the Glowing eyes of the sea monster as he leaned on the rock beside her, a sly grin on that large purple face of his, “I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again. And here you are. Soaking wet.”

“You threw my boat!” she defended, pointing to the sinking vessel angrily “I wasn’t wet before you did that! Do you know how hard I had to peddle that?! I have tiny legs!” She winced holding onto her cut arm, hissing as she inspected it again.

“Doesn’t change the first part. I said not to come back.” He hissed. He looked at her and swam around to her side. He took her arm looking it over with a glare, “This didn’t happen because of the boat did it?”

She flinched as his claw moved her arm, “N-No i tripped on a knife this morning.” She was touching him. The snatcher. Her eyes sparkled like stars.

He looked at it, and raised a brow, “How do you trip on a knife?” he asked while raising what she could only assume was his brow, yellow eyes squinting as he looked her over. He stuck his glowing forked tongue out, giving the cut a quick lick, “That should heal it.” he spat into the water after he did.

Hattie gasped as his ice cold tongue ran over her arm, the texture was like when Emps or C.C. licked her. She gave a glance at her arm as he let go, watching it actually close up fully, not just the normal just kinda close up. There wasn’t even a mark that she had cut herself that morning left! 

Her eyes widened, “Are you magic?!” She asked in pure confusion. Of course she was asking a giant, kinda man looking fish thing. And he could talk. Yet this is why she was thinking he was magic.

“I’m a leviathan, I just have healing enzymes in my spit.” he waved a large clawed hand, clicking his tongue. “If I’m going to send you back into the water, I don't need you screaming from salt water in a wound.” He snickered, tail slithering up on the rock beside her. He leaned on the rock, his face awfully close to the child.

“So you’re a leviathan…” She repeated in awe. She reached out to touch him. He flinched when her hand met his face. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, snarling as he pulled back. He gave a growl moving to the other side of the rock, away from her.

“Sorry!” she stated but she was grinning ear to ear, “it’s just.. You! You’re the real subcon snatcher!” She was laughing and happily clapping. She did it! She met him! She pointed to her shirt, a far toonier and noodlier version of the leviathan on it, “After we met last week I’ve wanted to come meet you again! I wanted to see if you were really him! I’m your biggest fan! I knew you weren’t just a myth or a photoshop job!” She leaned on the rock, smiling like a giddy fool.

“Photo-shop-job??” He sounded confused, “What the blazes is a photo-shop-job??” he squinted, “I can understand a myth, after all I AM legendary.” He stated proudly, clawed hand to his chest as he pulled himself from the water on the rock more. “But what is a photo-shop-job?” He strung the words as if it was a single word. He had a claw under his chin as he thought about it.

Hattie couldn’t answer as she marveled at his size. He was so much bigger than she thought. Last time she had been too freaked out to really pay attention. But now. Now she was here for the explicit purpose of seeing him and now that she was she could take him all in! He was so massive. Definitely earned that leviathan title. It was interesting to see he was actually purple and not pure black like most imagery of him was. She wondered if that was because of the famous photo… She grinned as she thought more, imagine Timmy’s face if she showed him a photo of the snatcher! Or Mu! No one could say she was nuts if she had a photo! She gasped, reaching for her bag to find her phone. She stopped not seeing it, recalling he had tipped her from the boat she began to freak out,”My bag! It was in the boat!”

“Now it's in the ocean.” He snickered. He sat on the rock, towering above her, his tail trailing deep into the water. He leaned back on his arm with a wide grin. 

Hattie glared, frowning with a pout, “I wanted a better photo!!!” She snapped crossing her arms in a huff. Now how was she going to show her mom she wasn’t a liar? She just wanted to not be grounded. Not more grounded. She was going to be more grounded for running off on her grandfather. She was grateful for once, her mom was at the doctor’s. She paused in thought.

“My mom’s going to kill me…” she realized worse yet, her phone was gone. It wasn’t waterproof.

“Well that’s too bad, Kiddo!” He cackled, the rock rumbling with his exuberance, “The price you had to pay! You’re lucky I haven’t eaten you yet!”

She puffed her cheeks out, “Well I HAD brought you bacon!” She snapped watching him turn confused. His eyes were wide as he frowned. So he did like bacon.

“Y-You?” he looked at her slipping into the water so he could lean on the rock eye to eye, “You purposely brought me bacon?!”

“Well I HAD.” she huffed, looking away from him, “but SOMEONE threw my boat! With all my stuff! And Open food!”

“Peck!” he shouted, causing her to flinch at the noise. He chewed on his thumb, annoyed.

“Now who’s the potty mouth.” She laid on the rock, looking at the water and the leviathan, “I want to be friends!” She smiled after a bit. She held a tiny hand out to him.

“You..” he glared, “What?” he snorted, before cackling. He kept going, just laughing to the point he had to push away from the rock down into the water. Even when he was below she could still hear his laughter echoing. She dropped her raised hand with a huff.

Dangling her arms in the water, she tilted her head as it went quiet. She couldn’t make out his glowing in the grim water and frowned. He better not have just left! How rude! She puffed up her cheeks angrily, turning a little red. Glaring at the water she sighed, releasing her held breath. She slapped at the water. She sat up and crossed her legs looking to the shore in the distance. Well, she did get herself into a pretty little pickle didn’t she? She held onto her feet as she rocked back and forth deep in thought. She didn’t pay attention until a wet scholp landed beside her. She looked at her soaking wet bag in disbelief.

“Don’t litter into my ocean.” He huffed as he folded his arms on the rock.

She stared at him and her bag, “I didn’t!!!” she defended standing up, “It wouldn’t have been in the ocean if you didn’t throw me!” She grabbed her bag to look through it. Her notebook was trashed, her phone was. Leaky. Both her water bottles were gone and her wallet. Actually her wallet was fine. Thank god she used her diving wallet today she sighed happy she wouldn’t lose her school idea or her extra pons.

“Ehhhh. Semantics.” He grinned as he leaned on his hand, “I could have just popped your little head off.”

“But you didn’t.” She laughed. She leaned on her knees looking at him ,”You know you’re stuck with me since you sunk my boat.” She stopped and thought, “Actually maybe it’s better I live here. My grampa is gonna be angry. I left without telling him and Captain isn’t going to be too pleased that I sank one of his boats. Granted, Gunnar and Anna will pay the price.” She snickered and looked to the leviathan.

“So you’re really just a big merman huh?” She asked, reaching to touch his face. It was so strange, she didn’t know what she expected. Well she did. She was expecting some weird noodle thing with fur. He pulled back.

“What is with you and touching?!” he snarled.

“It’s just so cool!!!” She admitted in awe, “Before I didn’t even know for a fact monsters existed! I mean I know I've never been told they outright don’t, well my mom kinda does. But grandpa and grampa always say they exist somewhat! I always hoped, and I had a feeling in my heart! But to actually meet one in the flesh!” She was bouncing, “I’m just so glad I’m not crazy at 11!”

He stared at her and laughed, “You have a surprising lack of fear for a monster.” He swam around the rock. Water splashed up as he pulled himself up with a heave. He placed his hands to either side of the child, “I could just smash you right now, would you keep smiling? Maybe I should show you why most think I don’t really exist.”

“But you won’t!” she grinned and placed her hand to his, “Wow there is such a difference! Why do you only have 3 fingers? That’s weird.” She noted as she stroked his hand, it was rough one direction, smooth the other, “You’re kinda like a shark huh! You had a rough tongue too!”

He pulled his hands up, a yellow glow across his face, “Would you stop with the touching! Take my threats more seriously!” he crossed his arms.

“Why?” She asked with a smile, “If you were really going to kill me you wouldn’t be monologuing about killing me.”

He looked away from her, scowling, his cheeks had taken on a similar yellow glow to his mouth and eyes, “I just don’t see the point to killing a kid who doesn’t even tremble in fear!” he stammered frowning.

Hattie watched and laughed. He jolted looking at her with a hiss, “What?!”

“Nothing really! Just you are a lot nicer than I thought a sea monster would be!” She giggled and sighed content, “Honestly this is a dream come true!” She placed her hands on her cheeks happily blushing at the whole thing, “I’ve always wanted to meet a monster! I just knew they had to exist! Even if my mom tries to talk me out of it sometimes!” she beamed and looked up at him.

He made a tsk noise keeping his gaze off of her as he slipped back into the water. He kept only his head above, resting his arms on the submerged stone. 

“Question!” Hattie spoke loudly, raising an arm. She had recalled something and since she couldn’t get a photo she wanted the next best thing, more so since she saw him getting ready to go under, “Can I please have that blue seashell?” She asked.

“What.” he stopped looking at her confused, “what shell?” He pulled up on the rock, water splashing on the girl.

“When we met, I found a blue seashell! I didn’t get to take it with me! I want it!” She grinned. 

He stared, “Don’t you think your life is worth a better thing than some stupid shell?” he narrowed his eyes with a huff, “I’m letting you live kid!”

“Yeah But I’m also stuck on a rock because you sank my way to go back without annoying you.” She pointed out with a grin, “Unless you plan to swim me back.” Not that he would with how grouchy he seemed, but getting a ride from a leviathan! That’d be so cool!

“Yeah I was going to.” He admitted with a frown, “I’m not dredging that little boat up, and I want you gone.”

She blinked surprised, “Really?!” She gasped.

He frowned with a huff, “the boat you had is with some sharks below, I don’t feel like dealing with it.” he frowned, annoyed about something, “And You’d be annoying to eat. Such tiny bones would get caught in my teeth.” he laughed.

“Did they eat the bacon?” she asked, wondering if that’s his issue, “I can always get you more.”

He looked at her seriously, “Really?” he asked, “Actually you would? Like real bacon, not that half cooked kind you had last week?” he seemed to drool a little and wiped at his mouth.

She stared at him in confusion, “You like it that much?” she asked.

“I’ve been eating raw fish and divers for the past 200 years, that was the first, real food I’ve had since I moved into the bay.” He admitted after a bit, “It’s just. Nice to not eat something that’s.” he frowned, “raw. Reminds me of a simpler time.”

Hattie sat there taking in what he said, her little head clicking along as she thought about it.

“What if I bring you snacks then?” She finally offered, “If you’re swimming me back, I can show you my house! We have a dock behind it, and my only neighbor is my grandparents.” she admitted, “So if you swing by the dock, I can give you snacks!”

“Huh?” He got close to her, she couldn’t help notice, his entire head was as big as she was tall. She wondered how big her Grandpa would be near him. Or her mom. She just stared as he continued, “What do you get out of giving me food?”

“I can see you.” She admitted rather blankly, “I told you. I want to be friends.”

He stared at her, and thought about her offer, “So basically, you become my food slave, just for the chance to meet me?”

“Not how I’d word it. But I guess?” she tilted her head. He had a weird way of thinking, “Like I said, there’s a dock near my house! And no one’s really around!” She beamed, she was going to be able to not just know but HANG OUT with the Subcon Snatcher, “Also Can I just call you Snatcher?” She asked, “The Subcon Snatcher is a mouthful.”

“I suppose you can.” he snickered after thinking about it, “How did they even name me that? I’ve known that’s my title but…” he trailed off. He looked to the water as if recalling something, but Hattie had trouble reading his facial expressions.

“Because of the Subcon Sub.” She admitted, “The survivors always described you as ‘ a mighty eel that seemed to snatch the vessel straight from the water into the depths’.” She recited the quote with a smug look, “So they started to call you The Subcon Snatcher! If my phone wasn’t dead, there’s even a photo of you that goes around!” She grinned with a laugh.

He frowned, looking ashamed, “I-.. I didn’t. It was an accident!” he frowned, glowing yellow, “That’s a horrible reason to name me that..” he grumbled, “But Snatcher is fine. I don’t much feel anything else will fit.”

“Do Leviathan’s not have names before? I mean you had to learn to talk.” She asked but fell back as he poked her forehead.

“Enough questions.” He stated as he looked to the sky, “let’s just get you to land. I’m tired.”

He placed his hand on the rock, “Come on now. You have permission to touch.”

Hattie grabbed her bag, excitedly scrambling over, sitting on his hand. He placed her on top of his head. His hair was surprisingly soft for a guy who lived in the ocean.

“Alright, point me in the direction, Kiddo.” he snickered as he began to swim in the water, keeping his head above the water as he did.

Hattie grinned with a big laugh, “Okay! We have to head that way!” She directed towards the right side of the cove, “I live that way!”

“Off we go then!” He laughed, “Hold tight!” He began to slither quickly though the water. 

Hattie gripped to his hair, trying to not fly off, she hadn’t really thought he could move  _ that _ fast considering how big he was. She felt the water hit her in the face, and grinned as they made their way. She watched the beach zoom by them, shocked more people didn’t seem to notice them. They made it past the main docks much faster than she thought even possible. She saw her grandfather’s boat at the docks and she tapped his head, “There! That’s my house!” She announced pointing to a small home with a large field surrounded by woods that sat near the beach past the dock.

“You really don’t have neighbors huh.” He slowed down. He swam up to the dock and dumped the kid onto it by shaking his head. He used his arms to pull himself up and shook his head, sending water flying as he did.

“Mom doesn’t like people.” She admitted as she rubbed her arms. She hadn’t expected to be thrown. She got up, “Hold on! I’ll go get you something good though! Since the sharks got the bacon!”

Hattie ran towards the house, grabbing the key from the box over the hose. Heading inside, she bent over to pet the cats who came trotting. She put a finger to her lips, “Shush.” she giggled.

Rummaging in the kitchen she found some cherry pop tarts and smiled, “he should like these!” she grinned. She gave the cats a pet and locked up, hiding the key once more. 

The leviathan had moved from sitting on the dock, to laying across it, eyes shut. Hattie smiled as she ran over the wooden boards, “I got poptarts!”

“Poptart?” he asked, cracking one eye.

“Yeah, it’s like. A breakfast food?” She peeled the silver wrapper off, “I like chocolate ones, but we don’t buy them often because mom’s allergic. She always manages to grab them on accident when she means to grab a different one.” she sighed, “Maybe I’ll go get some since Mom’s away.” she mumbled.

“Breakfast huh.” he looked to the sky, it had cleared up considerably from the cove, however the cherry and violet tones creeped over the horizon, “I’m pretty sure it’s past breakfast Kiddo.”

“Do you want it or not?” She huffed, holding the small pastry to him.

He took it with a claw, causing it to crumble, “peck.” he looked to his hand angrily, “Stupid things.”

“Open your mouth.” Hattie suggested looking at the dust of the snack, “I’ll throw it in.”

He frowned but did so. He coughed as she threw it straight down the back of his throat. He slid down into the water, Hattie could see him coughing a few feet below. The water was a lot clearer than the cove was. It was really interesting to see his long dark purple tail curl around in the water. He came back up with a wheeze.

“Okay. nothing dry. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He stated with a smirk, “You best get something good, or you’ll be my snack.”

“What time?” Hattie asked, bouncing. He was actually coming back?! 

“Ehh.” He looked up to the sky, “Let’s do noon. It’s easiest to tell in the water.” he thought on it, “I’ll come here at noon. Better not make me wait.”

She beamed, this was the best thing to ever happen to her! “See you tomorrow!” she shouted as he dove under the water, swimming off.

She stood on the dock, grinning ear to ear. Only stopping when she heard a deafening noise.

  
  


“HATTIE KERRIGAN NIGHTINGALE!!!” Her grandfather’s both shrieked as they came tearing down the road.

She paled, turning around, “peck….”


	4. Deceiving Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher begins the story of how he wound up in his unique condition

“So what’s it today?” Snatcher leaned on the beach displacing the sand with his elbows, “I swear kid if you brought me bacon  _ again _ .” he groaned. As much as he did like the food, she always seemed to default to it. In the past month of coming daily; she had pulled bacon out, he swore, at LEAST a dozen times. And it was always half cooked, oddly raw bacon. He sighed.

“Actually it’s muffins.” Hattie set her bag in the sand. She plopped down so she could dig through it, “My grampa made banana nut muffins and gave me a bunch since my other grandpa doesn't like them too much.” Her tongue peeked out of her mouth as she held up the baggy of treats, “I figured something kinda sweet was okay?” Giving a head tilt she popped it open, “I have a ham sandwich too mom made.”

He shuddered, “Did she cook it?” he asked nervously, laughing as he did. “Honestly the more you bring me your mother’s cooking the more concerned I am for your health.”

“It’s a ham sandwich. She doesn’t have to cook it? It’s lunch meat. Precooked I think.” Hattie laughed, she looked at him confused. “What? Scared of a little rawish meat Mister Snatcher?” she gave a toothy grin, “Open up!” She held onto one of the muffins.

“Look I have no clue how food science has evolved. In case you forget I live in the ocean.” He gestured towards the sea. He gave an echoing laugh and stuck his forked tongue out at the girl, “You are not throwing it in my mouth again.” he tsked before shuddering, recalling the smoothie incident. He pulled himself back into the water, his hair fluffing up as he hissed.

“Come on I’ll make it this time! I’ve been practicing!” She pouted, “Pleaseeeee?” Hattie crossed her legs as she sat in the beachy sand.

“How have you been practicing?” the leviathan snorted reaching out to pull his entire upper torso from the water, readjusting to sit more upright in the sand. He held a hand to her.

“Throwing my essay in the trash!” She laughed, trying to mimic his laughter. Her voice cracked as she coughed, “ow.. How do you do that?” She held her throat as she grabbed her water bottle.

“Laugh?” he asked, giving her another one as a show, “I just do! I’ve always had that laugh long before I was a leviathan!” He sneered, “My brother used to say I was the worst when I laughed. Something about I would lead the world to ruin if I laugh like that.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Hattie blinked as she handed him a muffin looking up, “You have a brother?” she asked, eyes a blaze in adventure mode, “Can I meet him?! Is he purple too? Does he like bacon too?”

Snatcher frowned. He threw the muffin into his mouth swallowing in one go without tasting it. He stuck his tongue out while he heaved a heavy sighed. He looked down his tail as it drifted in the crashing waves, “My brother is dead.” it had been 200 years after all. He looked to the town up past the beach, nothing really was the same. He fell backwards into the sand. Hattie gasped as she was thrown up from the dirt with his force. Landing on her butt she whimpered, rubbing the sore spot.

“I’m sorry. Did he get hit by a boat?” She asked tilting her head, “I didn’t know you could kill a leviathan. I thought sea monsters were immortal.” She put her hands on her cheeks as she thought on all the stories she knew, “Or at least live a long time. Was he older? What’s his name?”

“Marcus. And he was my younger brother.” Snatcher closed his glowing eyes. A breeze ruffling his black hair as he laid in the sand, “I don’t know how he died. I’m hoping he lived a long full life, and died of old age.”

“Then how do you know he’s dead?” Hattie asked standing up. She climbed up, to sit on his chest, looking down to his face, “Maybe he’s still swimming around? Since you said hope it was old age. Also wouldn’t you die first of old age? He’s your younger brother right? You don’t really look too old. I mean I’d guess you’re like. My mom’s age but leviathan like.”

He frowned, the edges pulling at his face oddly as he did. He squinted at her, “Kiddo, do you think I was  _ born _ a sea monster?”

She blinked looking at him confused. Laying down, arms outstretched, her eyes glistened as she thought of his words carefully, “You  _ weren’t _ a leviathan?!” She gasped in shock.

He snorted as he sat up on his elbows, being careful to not send her flying as he did. He gave a half hearted chuckle and smiled, grabbing her by the shirt and setting her on his tail so he readjust to a more comfortable talking position.

“Okay kid, I’m pretty sure I’ve stated before there was a time before I was a leviathan.?” He asked, leaning on his arm on his tail, looking at the girl. “Do you just have selective hearing?”

“I thought you just meant, like, when you were little! And not so.” She waved her arms around looking him up and down, “Large and in charge?”

He snorted at her response with a sneer creeping on his face, “Oh I’ve always been in charge my dear. And Large. Well.” he looked himself over, “I wasn’t quite  _ so _ large when I was human.”

“What?!” Hattei gasped in shock, “You were a HUMAN?!” She stared at him, eyes wide and bewildered.

“Yes. Shocking I know.” He shrugged, “Honestly even I’m not sure how I wound up. Purple. And Monstrous.” he looked at a clawed hand with disdain. He sighed, flexing his hand, “So want to hear about a stupid man?” He laughed nearly shaking her off, “it was a long--”

“Wait!” She scrambled down, going to her bag.

“What?” Snatcher raised a non-existent eyebrow, “What now?”

He watched as she dug around in her tiny rucksack, pulling out what he could only assume was a notebook, it was crammed full of post-it notes and loose pages. She clicked her pen, crawling back up onto his tail. Flipping to a new page she looked up excitedly, “Okay got it! I want to use this for my summer report!”

He stared at her in confusion, “Summer report?” He asked eyes wide as he spat, “What do you mean you want to use this?!”

She beamed, “I’m going to write my report on the history of the Snatcher!” She grinned, “You used to be human! That’s big news! You have to tell me more!”

He sputtered indigently, “Excuse me?! You are not turning me into some. Some. Book report?!”

She pouted, “Come on! Who can top it!! Even Timmy can’t show off a better story than me if I give the history of the Legendary SUBCON SNATCHER!” She beamed, waving her arms out in excitement, “I don’t want to deal with another class of him bragging about bending some spoons with his mind! I saw him use the chair! I want to show him he ain't the top dog!”

The Snatcher stared at her, his mouth half open as he thought on it. What a petty reason. But, when had he even talked about himself last? Not often in the 200 years. He rubbed his temples as he thought on it. He couldn’t even recall it perfectly himself. Well. Bits and Pieces. Somethings stuck out more than others. Like. Her.

He sighed, poking her little forehead with a claw, “Fine. I’ll tell you. But. You can write it for you. Only you. But do not go sharing it. I would prefer it not to be.” he frowned, squinting his eyes as he did. He looked at her seriously, “This is only to shut you up. Nothing more. Nothing less brat.”

“Fine!” She huffed and clicked her pen again, ready to go, “Story go go!” she beamed pointing her pen at him.

Heaving a sigh he thought of the best place to start, “I suppose.. It would have been the day I brought home my Fiance.”

“You were engaged?!”Hattie gasped as she wrote that down. She snickered as he shot her a glare.

“Yes. And It was a foolish endeavor. I never should have gone looking for her. I should have listened to my friends.” He gave another sigh, looking to the sky, “So I’ll start with the day I brought Vanessa into my life….”

\----

“Are you going to the water again?” Her voice was light as she ran up beside me, Her silver hair was bouncing as she pulled on my cloak, “Your parents are getting concerned Ru.” That sneer she used to wear would always tell you when she was in a mood to tease.

“It’s fine,” I laughed, a deep laugh, unbefitting of my thin frame. I recalled how my brother's often thought I would destroy our home with my true personality. I brushed my curly brown hair behind my ears, the wind from the sea making a mess of the parts I couldn’t pull back. “I just wanted to go see the boats depart.” I gave a half hearted shrug to her, a small smile on my own lips.

“Is that all you want to do.” She sighed heavily. She smiled as she pressed against me, grabbing at my arm from under my cloak. “hey Ru, Have I ever told you, you are a HORRID liar?” She grinned, sharpened fangs poking out as she did, her dark eyes dancing, “Tell me the truth. I’m not going to stop you, I just need to be able to fight anything that happens.”

I could feel the heat in my face as I tried pulling my arm away from her, “Knock it off, Estelle!” I gnashed my teeth. She always seemed to sniff it out when I was full of airs. I couldn’t help but groan, “Fine, I’m looking for someone.” I finally admitted to get her off of me.

“Oh??” She asked, Her eyes wide as she did. She put a hand to her mouth in shock, “Little Ru is looking for someone? Is it a friend? Do your parents know? Do your brothers know?” She put her hands to her hips, the swords that rested there clinking as she did. She was giggling like a mad woman as she trotted alongside me. She frowned “How have I not met them yet either?!”

“No, no one knows but you and I. And I’d like to keep it that way!” I frowned, I knew my own fangs showed as I snarled, “I don’t want you to mock me. I doubt anyone believes me if I even did say.”

“Try me.” She rolled her eyes before speaking seriously. “I’m your Nightingale, I only sing for your orders.” she gave a partial bow, stopping to stand and meet my gaze once more. How long had it been since I had grown taller than her. Her pointed ears twitched as she gave a small sneer. “And I doubt you can say anything to a Child of the Horizon and I wouldn’t believe it.” She pointed out with a barking laugh.

I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow and threw my arms up in defeat, she had a point after all. I could feel my hair coming loose from the rope I had tied it back with. I wasn’t happy at how her point was a very valid argument to mine, “Fine. I think I met a mermaid.” I sheepishly admitted. I knew my entire face had to be red

She stopped in her tracks, snarling, “A. Mermaid?” she asked to confirm. Her hair fluffed up as she started to emit a growl, her pointed ears flattening back against her head, “Ru are you being serious with me? A mermaid? You are looking for a. A. Mermaid?!”

I had to step back when she began to growl. I knew she’d most likely tease but that form of reaction. I had never seen that from her in the 10 years we’d been together. “Estelle?” I was concerned about her reaction. A laugh or something was what I thought I’d have received. Not hostility. Her black and blue eyes were glaring at me, staring unmoving. Her lips curled revealing her tell tale wolves fangs, they seemed even larger than normal. I wondered if it was due to being upset. “Uh..” I rubbed the back of my neck, looking for the words to diffuse the situation.I gazed off to the beach in the distance, “yes?”

She sighed heavily, lowering her shoulders and grabbed at my hands, “Ru. I’m going to be real. Don’t. I won’t stop you if you order me not to. But this is actually a really stupid quest of yours.” Her blunt tone was always welcomed compared to the formality I dealt with in the castle.

“Estelle what is this reaction? I was expecting you to make fun of me as you typically do!” I laughed, however I knew it fell flat, worry creeping into my tone, “Is there something wrong? I just.” i just stared at my boots, I didn’t think this would upset her so much but “Wanted to thank her for saving me…”

She heaved another sigh and walked with me, “Saving you?” She asked with a frown. She kicked her boots off, carrying them as she got to the sand. She danced a bit as her clawed feet got into the silver sands, Even on duty she seemed to always find time to move like that. It made me recall how we had met. I shook my head as she kept talking, “Are you talking about your birthday?” She stopped turning to face me. Her hair bellowed in the winds. The silver strands like snakes as it whipped from her ponytail.

I nodded as a response, following after her, my cloak billowing behind me as I got to the beach. My rope finally gave away fully and my chestnut hair blew around in the sea winds, I turned to face the ocean, “I would have died.” I laughed, “Who’d think, the one time I actually get into trouble, you'd be locked in the horizon!”

She frowned, looking hurt, “It’s not like I chose that to happen.” she bit at her thumb in thought, “I know you said someone had pulled you to shore but.” She narrowed her eyes, “Seriously of all things a mermaid? Are you positive? It wasn’t a siren, merrow, a nymph or an undine? A mermaid?” she mumbled, “Well a siren or merrow isn’t great either but…”

I had to pause on the beach looking at her, I felt my face twist in confusion. What was she going on about? All of those things were types of water spirits weren’t they? “Estelle what do you know?” 

She gave a half hearted shrug, undoing her vest, “I told you. I’m a child of the Horizon.” she tapped the red markings under her mouth, “I have to know these things. As a nightingale. How can an alarm bird not know the things to be alarmed over?” she seemed smug as she grinned, “I know a great deal more than you do my dear sweet, naive, prince.” she grinned.

I couldn’t help but to burst out laughing, “True as that is, I am not naive! Merely…” I waved my hands while I fought for words, “Sheltered? I will not order you but I do wish you at least see her. I doubt I will. The ocean is massive.”

“If I smell anything wrong, you cannot stop me from killing this mermaid of yours. I just do not trust them. Mermaids are.” she frowned, pouting as she did. “Horribly selfish creatures. They are like the ocean. If one’s taken a liking to you I worry for the kingdom.”

“Says the daughter of the wolf who devours the end!” I pointed out with a laugh, I ran up alongside her, my heels sinking into the sand as I grabbed her hands. She could be so cute some days. Acting like a spoiled puppy.

“I did not choose to be the daughter of Grim!” She puffed out her cheeks, silver braids flowing as her hair fluffed up, her face almost as red as her tattoos, “And I am a daughter of the elves! Don’t you forget that part too! That’s why I’m the best guard you’ll ever get!”

“And I’m very thankful! You’ve served me well all these years!” I beamed before running off ahead of her, “That's why you’re my best friend!”

“And don’t you forget it!” She laughed and chased after me. She stopped when we got to the sand that was damp from the waves.

“Would it be unbecoming if I also went barefoot?” I wondered, mostly to myself. I gave a look around, it was only us right? I peeked at her with my best attempt of sad golden puppy eyes, “Estelle can I take my boots off? No one will yell at me right?”

She stared at me, she seemed confused before she snickered, sputtering and laughing, “Yeah, do it! I’ll say a dog ate them!” She pointed to her chest with a sly wink, “Poor Prince Ru, lost his shoes.” She held her hands out to take the shoes.

I laughed as I bent down, unlacing the golden laces from my violet boots. I pulled them off, followed by my socks, the cold sand a nice change of pace. I shoved my socks inside the boots handing them over, “Let’s not tell my family.”

“Of course My Prince.” She bowed with a cheeky grin.

We continued on our walk, I barely even recall our conversation, minus when Estelle decided that she had enough of my mermaid talk so took the time to shove me down into the dirt. 

I groaned as I laid there in the sand. The sea water was licking at my hair. I laid there splayed on the beach, my cloak flattened on to the sand as I stayed there. I blinked when I heard Estelle begin to growl.

“What’s wrong?” I shifted up onto my elbow, leaning on my arm.

“Ru. Come here.” her voice was strained, I could see her cheeks trying to maintain human form as she snarled. Blood drained from my face as I saw her teeth poking through the holes in her shredded skin.

“Your friend is scary…” A soft voice, it sounded to me the sweetest honey. I rolled over in the dirt, staring right into dark black eyes. Matching her honey voice, honey hair fell in gentle curls around her face, pale rosy lips smiling as she leaned in the sand. I held my breath in shock as I ran my eyes over her, her bare body matching the sands. I felt heat rush to my face as I rushed to my feet, falling on my rear. I tried to unclip my cloak. Hands slipping at my sun brooch while I trembled nervously.

“You must be cold!” I blurted out, in the most uncool manner. I finally undid my brooch and pulled the cloak from my shoulders, holding it out to her; sand covering my hands and face. I could feel my hair stick to my face from the wet sand. The sound of my heart racing filling my ears.

She looked to my outstretched hand and let a giggle like a chime escape those lips. Her hands clasped around mine, they were cold like ice, pale, and sharp like claws. She took the cloak, wrapping it around her body.

“RU!” I snapped back as Estelle roared. I could see the fur lining her face as her large clawed hands met the sand, her clothing in tears as she grew. No matter the times I had seen it, the sight of her mutilated body changing from human to beast never ceased to make me feel utterly faint.

“Oh! Ghastly!” the honey voice whispered as she covered her mouth. I was about to speak when I was pulled back by the collar. I looked up to the monstrous wolf who had my collar in her jaw and sighed.

“Estelle. Let me go.” I ordered her. Trying to keep my voice calm.

“I shall not.” her voice echoed in my head. I winced from how loud it was.

“That was an Order Nightingale!” I spoke a bit firmer. She was blowing this out of proportion. Even to go as far as shapeshifting in broad daylight.

She whimpered as she let go of me. Her large head resting atop of mine. I heaved a sigh and reached up to pet her cheek. She nuzzled into my hand, “See I’m fine. Let’s just talk before you go doing something like that. And now your clothing is ruined.” I chided her as I continued to pet her, “I’m not walking back with you stark naked in human form! Not again! You recall the last time!”

“Oh hush.” I could feel her giant cheek grow hot under my hand even if I couldn’t see her blushing. I smirked and looked back to the sea.

The mermaid, or I assumed she had been the mermaid. However. I couldn’t help staring down at the slender pale legs, as she stood up. She brushed her hair behind her ear, jewels adorned her hair. She smiled at me, I felt my heart melt as she did.

“I wanted to meet you again.” She spoke walking to me, I gasped as she grabbed my hands, holding them to her chest. I felt my entire face light up as the blood rushed upwards. I couldn’t find any words as she got closer, pressing up against me. Her eyes were such dark pools, no light seemed to escape them. I could feel myself sinking deeper as I stared into them. I backed into Estelle’s fluffy chest. She let a low growl emit, snapping me back.

“Y-You did?” I asked, shocked, as much as I was hoping to find her again, to think she’d come for me! I couldn’t contain my smile.

“ _ My Prince. _ ” Estelle huffed. She rested her head on top, “Be cautious. That is a mermaid.”

“Yeah I know!” I responded excited. I removed my hand to reach up and remove her muzzle, “She’s the one who I owe my life to!” I laughed.

“Oh…” the mermaid sighed a bit, “An interesting laugh you have. My Prince.” the way she said my prince caused my heart to jump. 

“It’s… unique.” I gave a small chuckle, “Um.” I rubbed my neck nervously, I was still in shock. I felt a cold nose to my cheek as Estelle looked to her.

“I suppose those legs aren’t just for show. You plan to stay on land?” the wolf growled.

I looked at the wolf in surprise. I had been too wrapped up to even think of the fact the mermaid was. Human more or less. I wasn’t really sure. I put my hand to my face in thought. I began to wonder if it’s a case similar to Estelle.

The mermaid played with a honey curl, “Actually. I was hoping I could stay with  _ my prince _ .” Her words made my heart pound in my ears.

“You shall not.” Estelle growled, I placed a hand on her cold nose.

“That’s my call is it not, Nightingale.” I spoke firmly as I walked to the mermaid with a fanged smile, “I would be honored to have my savior accompany me.. May I..” I flushed, “have your name?”

“I’m Vanessa.” She smiled, brushing her hair back, “Vanessa, Princess of the Sea of Subcon.”

“Princess?!” Estelle barked in shock. I couldn’t help smiling more. Of all mermaids. A princess saved me? I was very blessed it seemed…

“Yes. So isn’t it only right to be with  _ My prince? _ ” She said it again, making my heart sing. Oh if she called me that every day of my life I’d be a happy man.

“I’m Arulius, Crown Prince of Solgario.” I bowed for her as I gave my name, my face contorted in a wide grin.

“Arulius.” She spoke my name softly, “I prefer to just call you my Prince.” She grinned and held onto my arm.

I could feel my face turning red, “Well. Then my Princess. Shall we get you some clothing more fitting?” I offered, I couldn’t let her stay naked.

She giggled as she held tight, “I’d love that.”

Estelle growled as she plotted behind us. The townsfolk being more focused on her than on Vanessa. I was very grateful for her tantrum. It saved questioning. Granted at least until we returned to the castle...

\------

Hattie Yawned as he kept talking, “You know. Your story doesn’t really match you well.” She started interrupting him.

“Excuse me?!” he gasped shocked, “I’ll have you know what I said is 100% the truth!” He scowled, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s how you describe things.” she laughed, “I could almost believe you actually were a prince!” She moved the lunch bag on her lap, a wet sensation as she did, “Oh peck.” she mumbled.

“Language.” he frowned, resting on his arm annoyed, “What’s the matter.”

“This.” she held the nearly red paper bag up, teh bottom tearing out as red meat fell all over his tail with a wet schlorp. 

“Gross!” he gasped, shoving the child off of him and pulling into the water. He hissed from the waves, “So gross! What in the seven seas--” he complained but dipped under as he heard shouting.

“Hattie! Hattie Kerrigan!” 

The girl turned waving, “over here mom!” She grinned. She looked to the water, it seemed Snatcher had swum off. She sighed. She was curious about the rest of his story since it didn’t even remotely answer what she wanted to know.

The dark haired woman ran over and wiped her brow, waving her hand to fan herself off, “Hattie, Sweetie, I think you took my lunch.” She laughed with a scowl seeing it in her hand, “Please tell me you didn’t try to eat it.”

“Naw. I actually just pulled it out.” She shrugged showing it had torn through the bag not long ago, “I was talking with a friend and noticed. It got all over him.”

“Friend?” her mother raised a brow confused looking around and sniffing the air. She sniffed her daughter, “I don’t smell Beau. Did you make a new friend?” She wrinkled her nose sniffing hattie closely, “Your friend needs a bath.” she frowned, “smells like dead fish and rust.”

Hattie giggled, oh how she wanted to tell snatcher that one, “yeah! It’s the friend I mentioned, that I’ve been having lunch with! He ran off though when he heard you.” she sighed sadly, “I wonder if he’d let you meet him.”

“I am your mother.” She laughed and brushed her black hair from her face. She looked to the ocean with a frown, “anyhow, here.” she handed a lunch box over, “I put your lunch in here, eat this.” she snickered, fangs peeking from her lips as she did, “You shouldn’t eat my food anyhow, I don’t need you getting sick.”

“I mean you eat it, so I should--” Hattie argued.

“I’m. Sick. Doctor’s orders to eat my food raw. At least meat.” she patted the girl’s head, “I’m going to head back to your grandpa’s now. DJ and I were about to leave for a job. But then I noticed something smelt off so..” She gave a shrug.

“Ohhh.” Hattie beamed excited, “Bring me something cool!”

“If we can!” She nuzzled her daughter, giving her a lick on the cheek. She licked her hair too, cleaning the girl up. “Eat more carefully, you're covered in muffin.” She kissed her forehead, “Now remember to behave for Conrad. No pulling what you did last month!” She frowned with a growl, “Or I’m going to take your corkboards away!”

Hattie gasped, “No you can’t!!!” She frowned puffing her cheeks up, “I just finished pinning the connections of the disappearances of the bay to the martians of the deep!” She fretted, “I’m sure they are connected to the Horizon!” she lamented.

“If I need to punish my daughter for being a little sneaky brat who ran off while her grandfather napped and caused an amber alert, I will. So Help me!” she growled, but heaved a sigh nuzzling her daughter again, “I told you nothing weird is with the Horizon woods sweetheart.” she laughed.

“Eclipse! Darlin! Are you ready yet? Oh! Hattie, sweetie come give ya grandpa a hug before we leave!” The dark skinned man hung over the hill as he called, his afro pulled back in a puffy ponytail. He had his sunglasses resting on top of his head as he waved.

“Yeah, be right there DJ!” She called and scooped her daughter up with one arm, “Don’t forget to brush your teeth. I told Connie you also need to finish your report, school starts next week, I don’t need a phone call because you are too busy playing to write that you played all summer.”

“Hrrnnggg.” Hattie grumbled as she held onto her mom. She leaned against her head, “I WAS working on my report. My friend was helping.” 

“That so?” She laughed as she ran up the incline.

“Yeah!” Hattie beamed as she was handed off to her grandfather. She gave him the biggest hug she could manage, “hi Grandpa.” she giggled as he held onto her in a bear hug.

“Hi darlin.” he grinned as he gave her a big kiss, “You didn’t eat your mother’s trainwreck of a sandwich did you?”

“Naw just spilt it on my friend.” She giggled, “Mom says you guys are heading on a job, right? Get something cool!” She beame ,”if you find an alien or a monster bring it home!” her eyes sparkled, “That’d be so awesome! Like a vampire! Or a WEREWOLF!”

Dj and Eclipse both tensed up and laughed. Dj patted the child’s head, “I’m sure if we found something we would. But.”

“Those things don’t exist.” eclipse stated firmly, “I’ll give you aliens may, but monsters? Not the type you want.” she huffed as she walked to the beat up car, throwing the remainder of her lunch into it, “If they did, they were killed off during the great monster hunts of Solgario.” 

“Mmhm.” Dj frowned as he set Hattie down, “Alright Darlin, you behave for my lovely darling Connie. We’ll be back shorter than a tail feather shake!” he rocked his hips as he spoke.

“Okay!” She responded with a salute, “I will!”

Eclipse gave her daughter one more hug and kiss before getting in the passenger’s side, “And don’t forget your report! Honestly! With the papers you write on theories, a simple what I did over summer.” She sighed, shaking her head, her fluffy hair bobbing, “Behave! Love you!”

“Love you too mom!” She waved as Dj tore off down the long dirt roads to their homes. She waved until she didn’t see them anymore. She took off back to the beach, grabbing her thrown notebook. She dusted it off and looked at what she wrote from Snatcher’s story.

“Well. I know he said I couldn’t but.” She grinned smugly, twinkle in her eye, “maybe if i just make some changes. He won’t care?” she looked to the ocean as it calmly rippled.

“Yeah this will have no issues!” she grinned heading back to her grandfather’s house, “Maybe too. I'll introduce him and mom. No monsters, my butt!”


	5. Knife to Meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattie Gets into a fight at school, and ends up getting flustered while her mother screams at a sea noodle

“Beau!” Hattie squealed as she slid into the classroom. She ran over stealing the seat beside her hair bow wearing friend. She hugged her tightly, Grinning ear to ear, “You will NEVER guess how my summer went!” She snickered like a devious munchkin as she pulled away, her blue eyes glinting.

“You blow up your grandpa’s ship again?” Beau asked tilting her head, curls bouncing with the motion, “Or did you find something cool? Go hiking with your mom? Did she bring you a souvenir from training again?” She listed off the possible options she knew of. She put a finger to her chin as she thought harder, “Or did you go with your mom and grandpa for work?”

“Even BETTER!” Hattie nearly yelled, slamming her hands down on the table as she began bouncing in excitement. She pulled Beau close to whisper in her ear as their classmates began to show up, “I met the subcon snatcher!!!” She giggled, pulling away. She bounced in her chair as she clapped happily.

“Oh..” her friend pursed her lips in confusion, sounding a bit disappointed. “Kinda like meeting the easter bunny?” she asked while pulling her books from her bag, “Like a meet and greet kind of thing or like..?” she stared with big purple eyes.

“No like… HIM.” Hattie corrected with sheer excitement. She pulled that worn, overstuffed notebook from her bag, the post it notes falling out some as she did. “I even got him to tell me about himself! I’ve been feeding him at lunch! Though…” she sighed, “I told him I can’t do it during the week anymore.”

“So he’s like a stray cat?” Beau asked, with a small laugh. 

“Naw!” Hattie grinned pulling out some papers, “he’s too big for a stray cat. I don’t think mom will let me keep him like we did with C.C.” she laughed but stopped, giving it a little thought. Maybe her mom would let her keep---.

“Hattie no. You can’t bring the subcon snatcher home.” beau laughed, snapping her from her thoughts, “Your house is really small, I doubt he’d fit! After all he sank a sub!”

“Yeah! It’s split right in two!” Hattie recalled the wreck, “He seems to sleep in it. I guess it’s his house. And he has a bunch of like. Little cyclop fish! Like that one picture that went viral everywhere!! The shark with one eye! But purple! And kinda fuzzy?” She pulled a drawing from her notebook, it was a poorly done crayon drawing of the fish. She also pulled one she had drawn of The Snatcher, “Also he’s not an eel! Not fully!” She gestured to the fin in the middle, splitting his humanoid portion from the long eel tail, “he’s got a long fin along his back too! He can retract it somewhat. It’s so weird.”

“He’s also like super big!!! Like the photos aren’t kidding about his size! I’m barely as tall as JUST his head! He also has really big fangs!” She used her fingers to mimic the leviathan’s front teeth, “But then! He has MORE behind them! But I’m not allowed near them.” She sighed sadly, “I really wanted to look at them. I wonder who’s teeth are cooler, his or mom.”

“Really?” Beau asked, looking at the drawings curiously. She reached for the notebook, flipping through the other girls notes, “He’s a big merman?” she pursed her lips puzzled, “And he likes bacon?” She snickered, “Wow he is like C.C.!” She laughed, “I bet your mom’s are cooler. I mean, her’s are so big!” Beau nodded to her own point, “if he’s a Leviathan it’s not as impressive to have big teeth, because all of him is big! Your mom’s just a person!” She laughed loudly but frowned when the notebook was pulled from her hands.

“What Are you laughing at?” The blond asked as she looked at the notes with a cheeky sneer, “You still going on about that stupid myth?” she snorted, stroking her mustache proudly, “When are you ever going to grow up Hattie?” She mocked with a laugh, flipping through the pages.

Hattie growled as she reached for her book, “Give it back Maureen!” she snapped. She gasped when she was pushed back.

“Your notebook is a mess.” she snickered as she brushed her hair over her shoulder, “A prince? A wolf lady? Mermaids? This is so fake! Is it your creative writing assignment?”

“Mu give her notebook back!” Beau balled her fists up, “And it’s not fake! Hattie met the Snatcher!”

“Like the big eel?” Timmy asked seeing the commotion. He shook his head, “they debunked him years ago you know!” he pointed out, “the submarine crew were just really drunk!”

  
“No! he’s real! He’s a merman leviathan!” Hattie tried reaching for the notebook but Maureen was taller than her and held it firmly out of her reach laughing. She reached for it, tackling the other to the ground. She sat on top of her with a growl, gnashing her teeth, “He’s big, he’s purple and he’s a lot nicer than he thinks!”

“Git OFF!” the other girl kicked her in the stomach to push her off. 

Hattie snarled and handed her notebook to Beau with a frown, furrowing her brows, “Hold this.” She pulled her oversized shirt off, so she was in just her under tank top and launched at Maureen who was trying to get up.

“YOU PECK NECK!” Hattie Shouted as she clawed at the other girl. Maureen fought back, punching the girl in the face.

“You Spoiled Idiot! Get your head out of la la land!” She snapped, yelping when Hattie bit down on her arm.

“What Is going on?!” The teacher shouted, walking in with wide eyes. She sighed heavily, seeing the brawl that was shoving tables and chairs all around the classroom. Rubbing her temples she took a deep breath and clapped her hands, “BREAK IT UP BEANSPROUTS!” She shouted, voice echoing with a heavy sense of Authority. Her blue eyes glaring at the children.

Hattie looked up, red faced, gripping tightly to Maureen’s collar as she had her fist raised. Maureen’s hand was pushed against her face, foot against Hattie’s stomach as she readied her own punch.

“Good Morning Miss Celeste.” They both greeted, scrambling off one another, trying to make it not look like they had clearly been in a fist fight. Hattie pulled her shirt back on, Maureen smoothed her hair, looking at her arm.

“Ew..” Maureen held her arm, “You better not have rabies.” She inspected the bite mark.

“I’m not a dog!” Hattie growled, “Mom says the best fight move is a good bite!” She declared proudly puffing out her chest, “Aim for the throat! But I couldn’t reach yours!”

“Your mom’s weird.” Maureen started and gasped as Hattie flew at her again. Thankfully their teacher grabbed the angry flailing child before she could do any more damage.

“First day back and you are already making a mess, Beansprout.” Celeste sighed as she set her down and pointed to the door, “Go stand in the Hall. Once Roll is finished, we’re going to the office.”

Beau frowned, holding the notebook close to her chest as Hattie stood there flabbergasted, “She started it!” She gestured to Maureen who was pouting, giving her best ‘innocent’ eyes. 

“She stole my notebook!” Hattie defended herself with a snarl, “I was just talking with Beau!”

“I’ll deal with her after you! Don’t worry!” her teacher sighed rubbing her temples, “I swear you kids give me more of a headache than my sister does. And I haven’t seen her in years!” She threw her arms up, waving them as jazz hands of aggravation.

“But!” Hattie tried to defend herself but the woman pointed to the door.

“Grab your things Miss. Nightingale.” Celeste spoke firmly, glaring at the child. She looked to Maureen with a frown, “And you don’t get settled. We’ll go call you Uncles after I speak to Hattie’s mother.”

She puffed her cheeks, angrily shoving her things back into her bag, taking her notebook from Beau as she stormed towards the door. She gave one final kick to Maureen’s shins engaging a yelp that made her grin smugly. A small laugh escaping as she did.

“HATTIE NIGHTINGALE! HALLWAY!” her teacher shouted seeing the assault.

“Fine!” Hattie snapped as she walked out of the door with an over dramatic sigh. She slumped to the hall floor as the bell rang, the stragglers heading in, staring at her in confusion as she sat on the tiled floors.

She crossed her legs, flipping through her notebook. She stopped on a page with her teacher’s name written on it. She pulled out her pencil and scribbled some notes.

_ Favors the bully not the victim _ . She scrawled before she drew a rude image, the teacher a big round orb with mean eyes and tongue out. She drew an arrow pointing  _ BIG MEANER _ . She smirked.

“I do not look like that.” her teacher sighed standing over her, curly honey hair spilling over her shoulders, “let’s go to the office, Hattie.” 

“Fine.” she pouted standing up and following after.

\----

“Seriously?! You BIT her?!” her mother yelled as they sat in the jeep. Hattie stared out the front window, slumped in her seat.

“I know I’ve said a bite is a great tactic but you don’t bite other children! You shouldn’t be FIGHTING other children!” Her mother hissed as she sped off from the stop light.

“She started it!” Hattie lamented, “I was just showing Beau my notebook and she took it! I just defended myself!” She sighed, flopping back into her seat, looking at her mom, giving her very best set of puppy eyes.

“And I’m proud of you for that! But not that you did it on your first day back and I had to come get you from school for ANOTHER fight! How many times did I pick you up last year?!” She sighed heavily before pulling onto the winding dirt road, speeding up on the private road. Dirt flung under the tires as she drove down the winding path, trees surrounding the road. “I honestly don’t understand why they keep putting you and that girl in the same class! Honestly you two always wind up in a brawl!” Shaking her head she tore into the field that opened up past the trees, tearing into the earth as she went off road. Hattie clung tightly to her bag, so it wouldn’t fly out the doorless jeep as her mother continued to rant.

“Honestly, I get her uncles are a bunch of crooks, and the town is small, but they should split you up! If it wasn’t the fact I can’t teach you well, and your grandfather never even went to school. I’d homeschool you at this point!” She barked as she slammed on the breaks, skidding into their driveway, grass flying as she did. She sighed unbuckling, “I want to go bite their throats out.” She growled tiredly.

“No mom!'' Hattie laughed, climbing out. She leaned on the car to brace her jello legs, her mother coming around and picking her up with one arm. She giggled as she was lifted, kissing her mother’s cheek.

“So what was the thing to set you off? She stole your notes?” she asked with a weary smile. She carried Hattie around back, setting her on the rocking bench in the yard, sitting with her daughter, pulling her up to lick her hair back into a less wind blown state.

“She said the subcon snatcher was a myth!” Hattie huffed in anger, “And took my precious journal!” she pulled the worn and overstuffed book out, “Seriously, the big rule is don’t touch my notes! This is my life’s work!”

Her mother let out a loud laugh, “yeah. I know. I’ve had to scan and replace it how many times?” She nuzzled Hattie’s face with a smirk, “So what theory was she mocking you for? The moth woman on the north Solgarian bridge?”

Hattie shook her head, “The best legend! The subcon snatcher!” she declared proudly, pointing to her snatcher shirt, “I met the Snatcher! He’s real! And I wrote it down! I even got him to tell me about himself!”

Her mother stopped and placed her head on her daughters, “Hattie…” She sighed again, clawed hand brushing Hattie's ponytail out.

“No really mom!” Hattie pulled away, jumping from the bench. She wasn’t going to be told he didn’t exist again! Not today! She looked to the dock behind their house. Even though she told him not to come, she wondered if he was around. Well only one way to find out! She thought. She knew it was now or never! She tore off towards the beach, leaving her notebook on the bench.

“HATTIE!” her mother’s voice echoed behind as she tore towards the water, brown hair flying behind her as she kicked her shoes off. Looking behind to see her mother quickly gaining she decided the only way to lose her was in the water! She ran into the sands and slammed her feet against the dock, jumping head first into the water. The last she heard was her mother shrieking as she sank into the water, opening her eyes in the salty ocean. She sank below the water, but there was a rush below her.

She gasped, coughing when she was lifted up to the dock. Sputtering as she was placed on the wooden boards she brushed her hair from her face, squinting through the salt water. Not as planned in any sense.

“HATTIE!” she heard her mother shriek again and felt herself get pulled away. She couldn’t make out what was happening, but judging it got dark she had a small idea. She could hear though. She heard a voice snarling from the water, her mother growling.

“Kid i thought you had school…'' The snatcher frowned as he pulled himself from the water, “You nearly landed on my face with that little jump.” he stared at her mother. He couldn’t help give a snicker as she had formed a snarl of exposed teeth, revealing large gnashing fangs, pulling her daughter behind her. 

So that’s how she looks up close he thought. Something seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it. But those thoughts stopped as the sunlight reflected to his eyes after it hit a blade.

“Really? A knife? Lady. Look at the size difference.” he snickered at her feeble attempts of protection. He stopped laughing, noticing she was unwavering. Normally he could get a shake or shiver. But then again. This was the kid’s mom. A kid who was in no sense afraid of the big purple sea monster who could swallow her whole if he wanted. He frowned, “I just helped your kid. You could say thanks.” he jeered.

“Mom knock it off!” Hattie crie from behind her mother’s arm, but she didn’t move.

“Hattie. That. is. a . Monster!” she snapped. Never breaking eye contact with the leviathan she snarled.

“Yeah! I know! Isn’t he awesome!!!” her daughter beamed happily.

Eclipse broke her glare so she could give a stare at her daughter, heterochromatic eyes cold, “No. Monsters are not. Cool. they are deadly. Dangerous. Beasts.” she hissed, whipping back around to stare right into glowing gold eyes.

“Wow you're flattering me.” Snatcher laughed. He pulled up onto the dock a bit more, leaning on his arm, “Kiddo you should listen to her. You know. Instead of meeting me. Daily. For a little over a month.” He sneered, poking the beehive.

Eclipse broke her stare once more to look at her daughter, pale and eyes wide, “You’ve been WHAT?!” She growled standing up and holding her daughter. She paused and frowned, sighing, “.... the friend.” She placed her knife back in her belt as she sniffed the air, “Rotting fish and rust. A sea monster. No wonder he smells like rotting fish and rust.”

“Yeah! Friend!” Hattie beamed, kicking her legs in the air. She attempted to get out of her mother’s iron grasp but failed. Hanging there she grinned devilishly, “I told you I made a friend.”

“You didn’t tell me it was a MONSTER!” her mother angrily gestured at the leviathan who stuck his glowing forked tongue out.

“Wellllll I was going to!” She avoided her mother’s glare as she hung onto her arm, dangling.

“When?! It’s been a. A.” She growled, not finishing her sentence. Sighing she set Hattie down and slumped to the dock, her face in her hands, “Hattie Kerrigan I swear if i wasn’t already grey haired, you'd give me them.”

“Your hair is black though?” Hattie tilted her head and smiled. She sat on her mother’s lap looking to snatcher, “Anyhow! Mom, Snatcher! Snatcher meet my mom!” she introduced, glad her mother had dropped the knife threat. 

“A pleasure.” Snatcher snickered seeing the woman’s defeat. 

Eclipse groaned, falling backwards, laying on the dock staring, “A month.” she asked in a statement, “You've been meeting for a MONTH. How. How had I not noticed?!” she lamented covering her face in her hands.

“Because you’re a terrible parent?” Snatcher offer, teasing as he leaned on the dock. He hung over her, salt water dripping from his black hair, “You are taking this a lot better than anticipated I admit.”

“You're Not the first monster I’ve dealt with.” she admitted, too tired to even argue. Her eyes closed, she laid there on the old wood.

“WHATTTTT.” Hattie gasped as she crossed her legs, moving to be beside her instead of on top of her mom who covered her face with clawed hands, “But you always say monsters don’t exist! Only that monsters walk amongst us… unknown..” she trailed off as she realized her mother really hadn’t.. Lied per say. She puffed her cheeks up angrily, “But you didn’t say they were real!!!”

“Yes. Because they are MONSTERS!” Eclipse threw her arms up, jumping a bit as she hadn’t noticed the leviathan looming over the two. She frowned with a snarl, “back off noodle boy. I will cut you.” she threatened.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” he continued to hover with a snide smile. He leaned on his left hand, using his right to poke the woman’s scarred cheek, “I’m not sure if meeting you answers more questions for me about your daughter’s behavior, or raises them.”

“Hey!” Hattie frowned, reaching to grab his arm, “What’s that meant to mean, snatcher?!” She furrowed her brow as she pursed her lips angrily, “I bit a girl to defend your noodle butt today!”

“Ah yes! The fight!” Eclipse groaned, covering her eyes once again, angrily, “Gods above and below, I swear at the moon this is such a cluster.. Cluster..” she peeked to her daughter, “cover your ears.”

“Just swear. Grampa does it all the time.” Hattie blankly stated.

“YEAH I KNOW HE DOES AND I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN MIMICKING HIS SPEECH!” She shouted and finally sat up. Holding her face in her hands as she had her meltdown, “I’ve spent 11 years trying to keep you safe from. From.” She gestured to the merman who stuck his tongue out innocently. “Things like him!” She sighed and leaned on her arm.

“You good mom?” Hattie asked, rubbing her mom’s shoulder, hoping to help calm her down. Her mother snarled a bit, gnashing her teeth as she thought on it all.

“Honestly no. Not in any sense. Today’s been a nightmare. And that’s ripe coming from me.” she groaned, “My job for the day got canceled. you got into a fist fight and bit someone from a group of crooks; on your first day back to school!” she listed, “And not only that but I find you’ve been sneaking off for weeks to talk to an overgrown eel with a case of jaundice!” She pointed to the yellow eyed merman who frowned.

“I Do Not!” he hissed, leaning close to them, “I just have a protective film over my eyes that’s yellow!” he pointed to it, “It’s just covered in bioluminescent bacteria!”

“It doesn’t change the fact my daughter has been sneaking out to see you!” Eclipse stood up, jabbing her finger in his face. Her black hair fluffing up with her anger. He could swear her teeth seemed somehow larger but he knew he had to be imagining it as she snarled, “You could have killed her! She could have gotten eaten by a shark! She could have drowned! She could have gotten cursed!” she prattled off jabbing where his nose should have been each time. 

He pulled back. He didn’t like how close she was to his mouth. At least she was bigger than the kid so he wasn’t as afraid of accidentally swallowing her but yet. She stood firmly as she glared and talked down the leviathan several times her size.

“And what are you doing chatting with a child?! You seem adult enough at that size you must know better! Merman or not!” she snapped, teeth making a distinct click as she slammed her mouth as she yelled. Her black and blue eyes intensely staring, not a shred of light entering them as she furrowed thick but rounded brows on her face, black hair fluffed up angrier than a bird of paradise trying to woo a mate.

“I just.” he shrank back. He was used to doing the yelling. Not getting yelled at. He had become a bit too lax with the kid, “Look she started it!”

“And as an adult you should have ended it!” She placed her hands on her hips as she growled, sweat dripped on her cheek as she puffed angrily. Her breathing was heavy as she stared at him, half in the water, “She’s 11! I know for a fact you have to AT LEAST be over 60!”

“Mom Calm down! You’ll get an attack! And I don’t think I can run fast enough to grandpas!” hattie pulled on her mother’s turtle neck. Brows creased as she frowned and panicked.

“I’m fine Hattie.” her mother assured, placing a hand on her head, “I’m just infuriated right now.” She stared at the snatcher, “And I’m trying to not make sushi for dinner tonight. Because that’s my mood right now and the only thing really stopping me is he’s… in.. the … ocean… and it’d involve me... going in the…” she backed from the edge of the dock, having not realized in her rant she had walked the end. She paled, sighing she picked Hattie up. She looked to the snatcher with a curled snarling lip, “We’re going inside. It’s too hot out here.”

“Mom!” Hattie protested being carried off the dock. She looked over her shoulder to Snatcher who was sitting just confused at what he had witnessed. A yellow luminescence over his face in embarrassment.

“Hattie don’t. I’m tired.” her mother sighed heading to the house.

“Mom he’s not bad! I swear! He’s a good monster!” She defended, wiggling in the woman’s grasp, “He’s my friend! I think you guys can get along!”

Opening the door to the house, Eclipse sat her daughter on the kitchen counter and locked the door behind her. Staring at the doorknob she was silent for a bit, before her voice cracked.

“There’s no such thing as a good monster. Only killers and beasts.” her voice was barely above a whisper as she sunk to the ground, “Monsters can’t even protect children from themselves. Vile. Vile things.”

“Mom…?” the little girl watched her mother fall and got down walking over. Her mother’s hair was covering her face, but she could see tears falling to the tiled floor. This wasn’t how things should have gone. She sighed and hugged her mom. Eclipse pulled her close, into ehr chest in a tight squeeze. Her choked sobs were the only sound in the small kitchen.

“I just. Don’t want to lose someone important again to a monster.” Her mother choked out, “Not again. I can’t do it again.” Her raspy voice was strained.

“I don’t think he can hurt me.” Hattie smiled, “he hasn’t yet. He even healed my cut once!” She pointed out.

“He  _ can _ hurt you. He just hasn’t yet.” Eclipse pulled away stroking her daughter's face with her hand. Hattie laughed a bit at her mother’s face. Her thick hair was stuck to her tear stained face.

The girl kissed her mother’s cheek and hugged her, “Yeah. he COULD. But he doesn’t want to.” She stated, “he’s had me alone enough he could kill me anytime. But he hasn’t. He even keeps away so he doesn’t. Really mom I think it's okay!” She beamed looking outside. Snatcher still lurked around the dock. She watched him sink in the water, but noticed her stayed pretty close by, “I think if we just. Talk normally. Get to know one another, it’s fine? Besides! He wasn’t always a monster!” she smiled, “He told me he used to be human!”

“Huh…?” Eclipse rubbed her face, she sighed and leaned on her daughter, “hattie no. Too much information right now. Mom’s brain is going to fry.” she admitted, tiredly holding her daughter’s shoulders.

“Fine.” Hattie sighed, “But tomorrow. You gotta apologize for being mean. He’s nice! I swear!”

“Don’t swear it’s crass.” her mother joked and pulled her daugher into a hug, she leaned against the counter and looked to the ceiling, “You should be more careful. Honestly who raised you like this.”

“Um. you.” her daughter giggled as she nuzzled her mom, with a smug little smile on her lips, “challenge the norm and go for the extreme.”

“I knew it. I failed as a parent.” Eclipse cried, licking her daughter’s cheek, “honestly.” she laughed.

Hattie laughed, “Mom can I go talk to Snatcher?” she asked, sensing her mother’s broken defense.

“Fine. but I’m leaving the door open to watch. The moment I see something is wrong, I’m going to kill him. He may be bigger than me but.” she made a slit motion to her neck, “It’s easy for me to get a good blow.” she smirked.

Hattie kissed her mom’s cheek and unlocked the door, flinging it open and running back to the dock happily. Not the best meeting! But! Now her mom knew! Things could only go smoother now right? She skid onto the wooden planks, the merman placing his tail tip up on it as he rested his chin on it.

“She let you out?” he asked, looking to the open door where Eclipse sat glaring from under her dark hair. He raised a brow, surprised after that freak out the kid wasn’t locked up.

“Yeah but she’s watching in case you pull something. Something about slitting your neck.” Hattie shrugged and sat on the dock with a sigh, “not how I wanted to let you meet but.”

“Honestly I didn’t want to meet her.” Snatcher snickered as he placed a clawed hand on the dock, pulling up so he could sit, “move kid, I want to sun.” he ordered.

Hattie laughed getting up and moving as he laid backwards on the dock. He raised a hand to wave to Eclipse as he could no longer see her from his position, “You can sit on me. See how she reacts.”

“Okay Dad.” She started to climb but stopped, completely red faced, as her words processed in her head. “Y-You didn’t hear that!” She clambered up, covering her face in her hands.

The merman was as bright yellow as she was red. Unable to speak he just laid there. Tail wagging in the water. Dad. She called him dad. Her mother hated him. What the peck did he get into. He covered his face, almost mimicking how Eclipse had her break down and groaned, “I’m too old for this shit.”

“Language.” Hattie snickered as she laid on his chest with a smile. She yawned, closing her eyes as she laid there.

Snatcher sighed, arms falling to the sides, claws in the water. He had a feeling, the peaceful food exchanges were over. He looked to the child who had dozed off, straining his head he looked to the house. Her mother was staring at him. Her hand covered her mouth as she did. Her words were still pretty fresh.

He used a claw tip to gently brush Hattie’s hair, “yeah. I'm a monster..” he sighed, closing his eyes as he laid in the warm sun, “Just a big monster.”

From the kitchen Eclipse watched the two on the dock, brows furrowed as she covered her mouth. Her mind raced with all the options of how to fillet the leviathan but.. Her face softened as she saw her daughter curl up on his chest. He was gentle with her enough. But it didn’t change what he was. She sighed and closed her eyes. You can’t change a wolf’s fangs after all. She leaned against the doorframe, the old cat crawling up onto her lap. Eclipse stroked the tuft of fur between the cats ears and gave a small smile, “Well, if he messes up. You’ll feast.” She chuckled.

“Mrow!” the cat purred as she curled up.


	6. Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher regrets he didn't get to eat in this chapter, but at least Hattie's mother is talking to him kinda civilly. After a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my friend gingersanps for giving the chapter a Beta read for me! <3

“Hattie.” her mother sighed seeing the brown haired girl shoving a bunch of extra chocolate chip cookies into her lunch box, “Just take the plate. Honestly.” 

“Oh. Okay!” Hattie grinned taking the plateful, “I’ll be back!” she grinned running outside.

“Make sure my plate comes back!” Eclipse shouted, leaning on the door frame. She stared at the dock with a slight frown, seeing the leviathan emerging from the waters. It had been almost a week since her impromptu meeting with the merman and she was still a little bitter, but she knew it was either: a. Let Hattie see him supervised, or b. Hattie is going to keep sneaking off. She shook her head with a sigh as she walked outside, seeing the plate go flying into the water when her daughter tripped in her excitement.

“Whoops.” Hattie rubbed her nose from the impact, resting on her elbows.

Snatcher frowned, looking at the destroyed cookies in the water, “Kiddo, I get you’re excited you don’t have school today but slow it down.” he rested his chin on the water, sticking his tongue out. He saw the woman approaching and smirked, “hello Miss angry ball of sweat.”

“Hello mister jaundiced pool noodle.” she sneered in return, staying off the dock and on the beach. She crossed her arms, fanning herself with one hand, “I’d say enjoy but, seems Hattie bunked that up.” She snickered, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Mommmm.” she grimaced at the laughter, “Do we have more?” she asked looking back hopefully.

Eclipse shook her head, hair fluffing around, “Nope, sorry my little pup. That’s it. But.” She looked to snatcher, “I can cook something.” She smirked, fangs gnashing.

He shuddered sinking to the water, “No thanks. I prefer cooked food.”

“Ironic for a sea monster.” she snorted, glaring at him from under her bangs.

“Mom, are you two just going to fight again.” Hattie sighed, sitting up and checking for cuts and scrapes.

“I’m just making sure he doesn’t pull anything. I don’t trust monsters.” She bit on her thumbnail, “More so ones who get close to my kid. Call it mother’s instinct to bite out his throat.”

“I don;t think that’s what that is at all.” Snatcher gave a hearty laugh. He reached out pulling Hattie up, “let me see.” he noticed a little blood on her arm, “Kiddo i swear.” he sighed, licking his thumb and rubbing it on the wound, “there.”

Hattie watched it heal in amazement, “Mom see! Look he’s good!”

Eclipse just stared blankly, “What was that?!” She ran onto the edge of the dock, but held back a bit.

“He’s got healing spit.” Hattie explained running over to show her, “he did this when we met the second time.” she grinned, “See, good monster!” She nudged her mom with her elbow.

Eclipse sighed holding her face in her hand, “Hattie that’s disgusting. Do you know how many corpses he’s most likely eaten?”

“You lick me all the time!” Hattie pouted, “What’s so wrong about a cool sea monster friend who can heal you?”

“The monster bit, Hattie!” Eclipse threw her hands up but frowned looking to her feet, “it’s weird. What happens when his pod shows up? I don't want a group of leviathans in my yard!”

“I don't have a pod. Honestly. Didn’t know that was a thing.” he blinked confused, “Like whales? Is that what a group of leviathans is called?” he leaned on the dock, curious, “In the 200 years I’ve lived in the ocean, I’ve never met another Leviathan like I. Granted. I’m. not average.” he admitted frowning.

“200? That’s how old you are?” Eclipse covered her mouth as she laughed at him, “An old man got tamed by a little girl with some bacon.”

He flicked his tail in the water angrily, “Why don’t you come say that to my face.”

“I’m going to stay here, thanks.” she frowned looking at the water, “So you’ll have to deal with a long distance relationship.” She laughed, “But I guess Long is something you’re used to.”

“Mommmm.” Hattie groaned, “Did you come out here just to annoy him?” she snickered laying on the dock. She stared at her mother who gave a shrug, a big smirk on her face.

“No, I mostly just wanted my plate. That is part of a set my father left me. So i don’t really want to lose it.” She explained pointing to the plate in the water, “Be a good girl and gr--” As she spoke she flinched watching the merman smirk. She didn’t like that glint he had as he pulled off the dock into the water.

She backed up watching as he seemed to move a little too fluidly from the water, pulling up on the beach in front of her. She fell to the sand with a grunt, looking up to the yellow eyes. He grinned so wide she could make out the teeth he had behind his fangs, his forked tongue and the membrane on the corners of his mouth. His black hair dripped water on her as he loomed over her.

“This is what you wanted, yes?” he snickered, holding the plate gingerly in his claws. He laughed, echoing as he saw her swap from shock to annoyance.

“Y. yes.” She got out, voice cracking. She tried to get up but he was very close. She gulped a breath of air as the scent of salt water was over powering off of him. Eyes spinning she tensed up, She felt something on her ankle and looked down to see his tail wrapping around. She whipped back to his smirk and growled, “Oh You PEC--” she stated but was dragged towards the water. She dropped the plate and reached up angrily trying to find something, anything to hold onto so she wouldn’t go in the water. There was the sound of ripping fabric as her hand clawed the air, and swiftly made contact. She felt her nails enter flesh and the tail let go as he recoiled holding his face. She hid her arm behind her, out of view of Hattie and Snatcher. She growled at him. 

He hissed as he pulled back into the water, yellow orange blood dripping down the center of his face where she had clawed at him. It glowed faintly in the midday sun. The sky darkened, clouds quickly moving in as he pulled over to the dock in pain.

“What the PECK?!” he snapped as he winced. How, HOW had she CLAWED him with her FINGERNAILS?! He thought angrily as he tried to not tear up from the pain that was radiating from his face.

“M-Mom! Snatcher?!” Hattie gasped at the scene she watched unfold. She stared at the merman’s glowing blood then back to her mother who was panting, holding her arm behind her, the sleeve in shreds. Her scarred flesh stood out against her dark clothing as she tensed.

“H-He was going to drag me into the water!” She defended, clambering up and grabbing her plate, “He’s an ASSHOLE!” She didn’t bother to watch her tongue in her anger, tears on her own eyes, “Verbal is one thing! But.” She gnashed her teeth, “If you ever try to drag me into the water I’ll do worse than claw you.” She glared angrily. Snarling she backed up towards the house some, “Hattie can swim all day! But I DON’T.” She snapped.

“I was Just playing around!” he snapped back as his face began to seal back up, He scowled as he stared at the water, “You live on the beach!”

“I-” She chewed her lip frowning, “I Live near my Parents. I don’t swim. Not in the Ocean at least. Not where it’s deeper than I am tall...” She held the plate close to her chest, “I’ll turn you into sashimi if you ever try something like that again.” tears welled in her eyes. She furiously wiped her face with the back of the arm with a sleeve still on it.

“Mom..” Hattie rushed over, “He’s just being a jerk. He likes to play around!” She tried to cheer her up, turning around, “Say Sorry!” She pouted towards the merman.

“She CLAWED me!” he snapped at her. He put a clawed hand to his face, touching the scratches gently as they healed. It really stung.

“After you tried dragging her.” Hattie huffed running onto the dock and sat near him, “Even if you don't mean it say sorry. A prince should do that.”   
  


“Prince?” her mother snorted, “he’s as far from a prince as you could get!” She laughed.

He frowned but sighed, “well she’s not wrong on that one. You should listen to your Mother, Kiddo.” he laughed, wincing as he touched his face again, “stupid slow regeneration.” he mumbled.

“But you said it yourself! You were a prince!” she huffed and stopped, “Actually you didn’t finish that story!” She grinned, “I want part 2!” she begged nuzzling up to him, “Snatcherrrrr.”

He frowned, leaning on his hand, “Really kiddo? Bringing it up? What if I don't want to talk about it?” he looked at her mother, “She doesn’t want to hear it.”

“Mom do you want to hear about how he turned into a leviathan?” Hattie asked. Ther merman tensed up looking at her with a glare.

“KID.” he snarled.

Eclipse stared at the two, deep in thought, “turned  _ into _ a leviathan?” she narrowed her eyes, making sure she heard her daughter right.

“Yeah! He was hum--” Hattie yelped as the merman’s tail pushed her into the water. She popped up sputtering and coughing, “SNATCHER!” she puffed her cheeks out, “Come On!!”

“Oh whoops.” he shrugged, rolling onto his back, shaking the dock with the movement. “Didn’t notice you kiddo.” he snickered.

“You totally did!” She huffed swimming over to the beach and shaking her head, sending water at her mother, “He totally did it on purpose didn’t he mom?”

“Back up.” Eclipse snapped out of her thoughts as she picked the soggy girl up, “Are you being serious. You weren’t born this way?” She asked seriously. She bit her lip with one of her oversized fangs, “Not always a …. a…” she gestured to all of him.

“A monster?” He asked raising his brow, “shocking yes, I was once a stupid man who just fell in love with the wrong person I suppose. Or made the wrong person angry. Honestly I don’t know.”

She frowned and chewed on her thumbnail, “I want to hear it.” She stated firmly, “If you will talk about it. I..” She frowned, “Depending I may know someone who knows about it.”

He raised a brow as he touched his face again.

“Stop Touching it, you limp noodle!” She hissed, “Honestly regeneration works faster when you let it do it’s thing.” She growled. She took a deep breath and holding Hattie walked onto the dock, sitting right near him, holding the girl as she shook, “Honestly. You should know your own healing abilities.” she frowned looking him over.

The Leviathan blinked, rolling over again, shaking the dock. He slipped back into the water, sending droplets everywhere as he did. Coming out at the very end of the dock, so that he was eye level with the mother and daughter he frowned, “Are. Are you being serious? You just clawed me and want me to open up.”

“You did try to drag me into the water, and I won’t force you to talk.” She gripped her daughter as she sat there.

  
“Mom we can sit on the beach.” Hattie held her mom’s hands, “You’re shaking so badly.”

“It’s my version of a sorry.” she tensed clenching her teeth. Her eyes darted near the edge of the dock where the water was far deep enough to hold the leviathan merman comfortably.

“You. really do not like the water huh.” he leaned his head on the deck as she was tense, “For someone who managed to scratch a leviathan with her fingernails, a little water is an issue? Didn’t you walk this dock to chide me the other day? And earlier too? What’s different.”

She kept her gaze on the water as she held her daughter. She gritted her teeth, “Because now I’m aware.” she admitted, “I understand it’s not the water I’m afraid of but it doesn’t stop my body. No matter my rationale.” She hugged her daughter close.

“I could pull you in.” He snickered but he stopped as he saw she was too focused on the waves. He looked to Hattie with confusion, “How do you love the ocean so much when she’s like.” he shrugged, “that?”

“The ocean makes me calm! Like a big hug! Well when my gear isn’t knocked or it’s not a surprise yank from someone.” She laughed. She leaned into her mom nuzzling into her. “Plus I can hold my breath for a long time!” She admitted with a sly grin. She puffed her chest proudly, “I can hold my breath for like 5 minutes.” The woman sighed and hugged her tighter, kissing her head lightly. She started to lick her hair and stopped coughing.

“That is so unsanitary.” Snatcher frowned watching the scene.

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who rubbed spit on her arm!” Eclipse shot back with a laugh.

“Oh you can laugh without being a pain.” He snickered back, he sighed and pulled up on the dock some, so he could lean on his arm. He narrowed his eyes slightly, “But. i guess you already know i exist.” he shrugged, “Yes, as your bratty kid said, once upon a time I was Human.”

“Honestly?” she asked, her eyes now focused solely on the leviathan with a sense of. Was it pity? Sorrow? He didn’t care much for it.

“Yes Honestly.” he sighed as he brushed his black hair up out of his eyes. He let it fall back with another heavy sigh.

“You should get some boat rope.” Eclipse offered, “It should be sturdy enough to tie it back if it’s a bother.”

He stared confused, thinking about her idea, “why.. Didn’t I think to do that.” he mumbled, “200 years and I could have had an easier time seeing..” he laughed loudly shaking the dock.

“Because you’ve been focused on other things?” her mother offered, “I’m sure it’s fun sinking subs and eating humans.” She grinned.

“It was one sub!” he defended angrily, bitter about it, “And I don’t make a habit of eating people!” he snarled, “Boney. And tastes bad. I prefer shark.”

“Stop talking, I want story!” Hattie interrupted throwing her arms up, whacking her mother's face as she did.

“Hat!” her mother scolded, rubbing her cheek.

“You stopped shaking, he’s not angry, Hattie wants a story now!” She grinned mischievously, “OH WAIT MY NOTEBOOK!” she jumped out of her mother’s reach to run towards the house.

Eclipse tensed the moment she left. Her safety net gone. She held her arms tightly, pulling the exposed arm closer.

Snatcher stared in confusion, “Wh.. where did your sleeve go?” He asked.

“Ripped when I clawed you.” she spoke lowly, keeping her eyes on the water.

He looked at her slightly tanned skin. It was littered in pale red scars, two large rough patches on her mid upper arm and then her wrist. Long gashes down her forearm and a few scars peeking through over her shoulder.

“How does a mother of an 11 year old get scarred up like that?” He reached out but stopped when the kid came running back holding up a shiny new notebook triumphantly.

“Look it’s purple like you!” She beamed, taking a seat back on her mother’s lap. Eclipse heaved a sigh of relief and held onto her daughter.

He frowned, sighing, now he definitely wasn’t getting an answer, “So. We’re talking about how much of a big purple idiot I am, right?”

“Your words this time not mine.” Eclipse kissed her daughter’s head. She pulled the messy ponytail out, “Your hairs a rat’s nest.” she began to gingerly comb through it with her fingers, “And it’d be nice to know.. I mean. I did tell you before. You're not the first monster I’ve encountered.” She bit at her lip, “Depending on your story, I.. may have someone who can help.” 

Hattie puffed her cheeks up angry, “I still can’t believe you knew about monsters and didn’t tell me.” She leaned back into her mother, “I want to meet more!”

“No!” her mother firmly stated with a small growl, “Be glad I’m letting you keep talking to Mister Eggplant Linguine.” she frowned and rested her head on top of Hattie’s. 

“You seem to be having fun with the names.” he snickered as he leaned on the dock, “And kid seriously what is with you and monsters.” he sighed, his tail tip slipped over the dock poking her in the cheek, “Monsters are scary. You shouldn’t be so excited.”

“I just think they are super cool. I mean look at you!” She gestured, whacking her mother’s chin.

Eclipse covered her mouth as she stuck her tongue out, blood oozing off of it, “H-Hattie.” she grumbled as she spat into the water.

“Whoops. Sorry mom.” Hattie looked back ashamed, seeing the blood she looked at Snatcher.

“I’m not kissing your mom to fix her tongue kid.” He read her hopeful expression.

“I’m not going to take his spit.” her mother added as she wiped the blood that dribbled from her mouth, “It’s fine, it’s not as bad as it seems.” she stuck her tongue out which was looking fine minus a little puncture wound that seemed to be healing up.

“But then you’d see how cool the spit thing is…” Hattie grumbled as she flipped to a clean page in her notebook.

“I’m not swapping spit with a cankerous eel.” her mother sighed, “Look, it wasn’t that bad, I just. Bleed a lot.” she frowned as she wiped her mouth again, “The risks of having overly sharp teeth is you bite your tongue.”

“Oh it’s the worst!” Snatcher agreed with her, “More so when you’re eating--”

“And everything just tastes like blood!” They both laughed.

Hattie flipped her gaze between her mother and the leviathan, a smile on her face as she jotted a small note down, sticking her little tongue out as she did, “Are you really okay Mom?” she asked looking up.

“Peachy kiddo.” her mother kissed her cheek and shifted to comb her hair again with her fingernails, “It’s not the first nor last time I’ve bit on my tongue.” she snickered, “When I got my adult teeth, my teeth were so large I had the worst lisp and was constantly biting my tongue.” she sighed, “It’s a good thing you don’t have my genes.”

“With teeth like yours, yeah kids lucky. What was her dad like?” Snatcher asked glad to shift the conversation away from himself. He watched as the woman began to braid the child’s hair delicately.

“Hrm?” Eclipse raised an eyebrow at him, “Don’t know.” She shrugged, “I found Hattie in the woods as a teen.”

“...You what.” he narrowed his eyes confused, “you. Just found a child?”

“Infant. Yeah.” she laughed as she hugged her daughter close as she finished braiding her hair.

“Momm!” Hattie laughed as she was covered in kisses.

“No matter what though! She’s my baby girl now and forever~!” Eclipse sang as she smiled happily. She nuzzled Hattie’s neck, “So if you ever try anything~” she sang with a gentle but sharp glare. She rested a hand on Hattie’s head as she looked at Snatcher, “I will end your miserable life.” She grinned widely, showing off those now slightly blood covered teeth of hers.

“Oh back to the threats. Glad to see you’re feeling better.” he snickered as he poked her cheek with his tail tip, pulling it away as she snapped at it.

“OKAY ENOUGH!!! I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW YOU TURNED PURPLE FOR RESEARCH!” Hattie declared angrily. She slapped her hand against her notebook with a pout, “Seriously! I mean what if I want to be purple someday!”

“You do not.” Snatcher snorted as he rested on his clawed hand, “And even with my story, wouldn’t help you. I don’t know  _ how _ i turned purple.” he admitted, “I just know it had to have SOMETHING with my fiance.” he frowned as he thought about it.

“Was she a witch?” Eclipse asked out of curiosity. “They do have a tendency to curse slighted lovers. But.” she frowned, “Normally they make it pretty known they did it.”

“No, she was a mermaid.” he corrected.

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow thinking on it, “I’ve. Never heard of a mermaid who curses people.” she frowned, closing her eyes and leaning back, hand on chin. “Maybe a sea witch but; half the time those are magic users on land who fled to the sea.” she sighed, “And I think most were wiped out 200 years ago with the Great Monster Hunts.” she mumbled.

“Great… monster… hunts.” Hattie wrote in her book as she listened, taking down what her mother was talking about.

“Great monster hunts?” Snatcher asked, “Must have happened after I went to the ocean, i don’t recall those.”

“Sea monsters were largely unaffected.” she sighed recalling, “I.. Well my doctor actually, he knows it first hand, He’s..” she fumbled for words, “Very talented in his craft so he’s been around a long time.” she frowned, biting on her thumbnail, “but around 200 years ago, after the murder of 3 princes; the king ordered the eradication of anything super natural.”

“WHAT?!” Hattie gasped, “So I could have seen MORE monsters?!”

“Maybe.” Eclipse played with her daughter's hair, “I think last time you asked me ‘do monsters exist’ I did tell you they hide in plain sight.” She looked to Snatcher, “Some can use magic to take human forms. Some naturally can go between human and.. Monster.” she sighed, “Some use artifacts,” She pulled off her ear cuff, “To maintain human forms, this is an artifact, however it’s for protection not for. Human guising.” she sighed as she clipped it back over her ear.

  
  


Hattie stared in wonder, turning to look at it more closely on her mother’s ear, “Really? Where did you get it?! Mom why do you know so much?!” She puffed her cheeks up angrily, “Honestly you’ve for years brushed monsters and such aside! Heck didn’t you like 2 weeks ago tell me they didn’t even exist?! And now you just! Know it all?!”

“No I don’t ‘know it all’.” Eclipse rolled her eyes, she ruffled Hattie’s hair with a smirk, “but I kept it from you for a good reason.” she frowned, “you.” she sighed, “Where kidnapped as a child. By Sylphs.”

“WHAT?!” Hattie gasped shocked, “ME?!”

“Oh Sylphs?” Snatcher frowned, “Pesky little buggers. They are so flighty. I recall they would have the worst tantrums and then, our wheat fields were destroyed.”

“Yeah,” The woman sighed, “A few tried Carrying her off when she was 2.” she snickered, “But a good iron knife will do you wonders to protect your baby girl.” She hugged Hattie close, “I decided then it’d just be best to keep her away from anything like that. But then. It turned out she dragged a leviathan home.” She sighed heavily.

“A CURSED Leviathan!” her daughter pointed out, still pouting slightly, “Honestly, stupid sylphs! I bet if they didn’t I’d know SO MANY COOL MONSTERS!”

“Maybe, Kiddo. But then maybe you wouldn’t.” her mother reminded, “But you have your grouchy noodle friend now.” She rested back on the dock looking to the sky.

“I’m not nearly as grouchy as you are.” he pointed out.

“Mom’s just sweaty and overheated.” Hattie snickered, “If you knew mom indoors, she’s wayyy nicer-- ow!” She felt her mother pull on her cheek, “Itsh not wrong!” she mumbled as her cheek was pinched.

“Why not wear something lighter then?” Snatcher looked her over, “I swear you wear the thickest clothing for somewhere humid.”

“I. Don’t like to show my skin is all.” She frowned, “People find it off putting.” placing her

arms around her daughter's shoulders she closed her eyes, “And my dad’s just like the warm weather and I don’t want to move too far away from them in case something happens with my illness and I can’t watch Hattie.” 

“I’ll go back inside to the AC soon enough.” She laughed, “But.” she snickered seeing her daughter’s face grow red as she pouted, “I think someone needs to get telling his past. Because someone’s getting cranky.”

He groaned, “Damnit it. I thought I got out of this.” he sank into the water slightly, he could just swim away. But he was curious, “You said you knew someone who can help?”

“Possibly. However I won’t be seeing him until next month.” Eclipse explained, “But if I know some details, I can relay it to him. And we’ll go from there.” She smiled at him and leaned on the dock.

He frowned, “I better get something good for telling you.”

“I’ll go buy you 2 dozen chocolate chip chocolate muffins from the bakery in town.” She offered, “Since Hattie dropped the cookies.”

He drooled a little, “yes. Okay. that. I’ll talk. But make it 3 dozen. I have a big mouth.” he grinned smugly.

“Fine, fine.” She laughed, “So let’s hear it. What happened?” 

“Yess.” Hattie clicked her pen ready.

“It was back after my 26th birthday---” The Leviathan started, thinking back on his humanity. Vanessa. Estelle. And the stress he went through in those short, but very long months---


	7. Good in Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's flashback time baby and boy howdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for Gingersanps for beta-reading! <3

“How do I look, My prince?” She twirled in the emerald gown. Her golden hair fluffed as she spun, walking over she grabbed my hands, “Does it suit me?” she asked sweetly as she looked up.

“It does. But everything you try on suits you, Nessie.” I couldn’t help the wide grin on my face, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I held her hand, my other on the small of her back, pulling her into a small waltz, though she stumbled, I tried to guide her, “It fits you beyond measure! The green is a good look on you!”

“You really think so?” She smiled trying to keep up with me as I spun her around. She placed her arms up around my neck, “I’m glad then. I wouldn’t want to look bad next to  _ my prince _ .”

My heart raced as she spoke that pet name for me once again. Even though I had been called ‘my prince’ many times over the course of my life by servants. Just. Everytime she said it I felt my stomach leap. I gave a loud laugh only stopping as she stared up at me with pursed lips, “Sorry.” I mumbled, coughing as I stopped our dance.

“S-Sorry to interrupt!” Came a panicked voice. I turned to the doorway of the shop to spy one of my younger brothers. His light brown hair was a bird’s nest of a mess, all fluffed up as if caught in a sylph tornado. His dark eyes paired with bags were open wide as he wheezed. His red and gold cape cockeyed on his shoulders.

“Marcus what’s the issue?” I pursued my lip, “Deep breaths.” I instructed walking over to rub his back as he panted, leaning down to be more at his level, “Did you run from the castle?”

“N-No.” He panted, “E-Estelle ran me over.” he wheezed. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, standing up. The red markings on his face glowing slightly, I wonder if he was using magic to aid his composure. “M-Morgan ran off again.” He finally worked out, “M-Mother and Father are wondering i-if you or Miss Vanessa saw him in y-your travels.”

“We haven’t.” Vanessa answered as she clung to my arm tightly. “It’s only been My prince, myself, and the lovely shop keepers.” She gave a sweet smile. I felt my face grow hot as she leaned against me, holding firm.

My brother frowned as he tried to brush his hair out of his face, “I-I see.” he frowned, biting his lip, “I-I hope he didn’t run to the Horizon woods again.” he grumbled, “We still have lessons to attend to..” he heaved a heavy size for someone as small as he was.

“The Horizon Woods?” Vanessa asked, confused. It made sense since she was a mermaid princess. Even after living with me for a month she still had a lot to learn about the world out of the sea. I took the time to show off.

“It’s a wooded area to the north of the Capital City. Solgario is known for the blessings we have from many ‘Children of the Horizon’ the fairies and beings who inhabit that forest.” I smiled, “Marcus lift your head please.” I asked gently.

He looked up, keeping his eyes on the floor as he did. I pointed to the stripes that adorned his face, “I’m sure you’ve noticed both of my brothers have pretty vibrant facial marks.” I noted letting my brother look away, “They were both blessed at birth to carry strong magic by the lady of the moon. They gained more stripes as they got older. Marcus normally covers up, but he’s got them all over his body!” I laughed. My brother frowned, scrunching his nose.

“D-Don’t go spilling that! I don’t like my string marks!” He covered his face with his hands embarrassed, “I didn’t ask for this magic.” 

“Lady of the moon?” She asked. I was going to look amazing as I continued.

“Yes, she’s the protector of the Horizon woods. A motherly goddess.” I pulled my brooch off, “The moon on our crest is in honor of her. The sun is her brother, from which my family descends from.” I chuckled and ruffled Marcus’s hair, “you should be proud of your markings. I wish I was able to use magic like you do.” I sighed, “Maybe then Esetlle would stop worrying.”

“Oh I see.” she took the brooch and affixed it to her collar, “How do I look?” she asked me with a twinkle in those deep obsidian eyes.

“Adorable.” I smiled as I took her hands, “stunning. I’ll need to go ask the jeweler to speed up making your personal brooch.” I cooed as I held her close, “My Princess.”

She grinned as I spoke, “Say it again.” she pleaded with me. She circled her arms around my neck as she was beaming with joy.

“My princess~!” I spoke once more, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around, “My beautiful, smart, talented princess!” I grinned like a maniac.

“Aren’t you cute.” Marcus mumbled. I could barely hear him as he adjusted his cape, “I-I’m going to see if anyone has seen him.” He sighed, “Morgan I swear… Arulius, brother, if you do spy him, please send him to the castle post haste! Madame Harriet hates being kept!”

“Alright.” I smiled, giving him a small bow after setting Vanessa back on the floor. “Please don’t over exert yourself!” I frowned, “I don’t want to hear you collapsed again!”

“I-I’m not going to over exert myself! Esetlle just ran over the building's tops again and I nearly fell off!” He pouted as he headed back outside.

I stepped outside to the giant wolf who was holding a bag with her clothing in it. I frowned at her as she flattened her ears, “You, slow down when you’re running with him. If you give him another panic attack. Gods help the kingdom.” I heaved a sigh. “Honestly, it’s one thing when I’m riding you to run like a lightning strike, but he’s got a weak constitution!” I chided her with a small glare.

“Of course. My prince. I will obey your orders.” She stated but I could hear how unhappy she was with the orders. She glared at Vanessa behind me. I frowned more.

“Cut it out, Estelle.” I ordered her, “I don’t get why you are still being so apprehensive about this. She’s proven she’s not going to do anything!” I felt Vanessa's arms around mine, “Honestly.” I sighed.

She gave a whine but said nothing as she bent down for Marcus to mount her. She looked at us and snarled before heading off through the town. Marcus waved, before gripping onto her fur.

“She still doesn’t like me very much does she.” Vanessa sighed. She pressed against my side, “I have done nothing to hurt her. I just want to be beside you.”

“I know.” I kissed the top of her honey hair. I really did not understand Estelle’s hostility. Vanessa saved my life! What else does she need to prove?!

“Shall we head back? I want you to play for me again.” she asked as she snuggled against me. I softly sighed. “That instrument you have makes such a pretty sound. I’ve never heard it in the ocean, I want to hear it more.”

“Of course.” 

  
  


\-------

Back in the palace the servants were busy rushing around as normal. However there seemed to be a slight panic to the motions as they fled towards the castle exits. I swept Vanessa up as one almost rammed into her.

“Apologies, My Prince!” the maid bowed as she scurried off.

“Everyone seems panicked.” Vanessa frowned as she clung close to me.

“I have a feeling that they found Morgan.” I sighed thinking about it. Setting her down I could feel my normal smile be replaced with a tired frown, “This seems his normal chaos. Let’s go.” I stormed in the direction of the panic, the kitchen that was pouring out with green smoke.

“Vanessa, hang back okay?” I pulled my handkerchief from my pocket and covered my mouth as I walked in, eyes stinging, “MORGAN!” I snarled as I walked in.

I heard his laughter from over by the stoves. Of course. Of course he was messing with the stoves. I stomped over, my heels clicking on the stones on the floor. The smoke increased as I shoved the door shut on the smoking bread oven. It began to clear as I heard a disgusted snarl. I sighed heavily.

“What are you doing Arulius?!” My younger brother snarled. Despite being twins with Marcus he was far from his brother. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a bushy ponytail, his dark eyes were devoid of light as he glared at me.

I glared at him as I held the handkerchief over my face still. No one was around so it wouldn’t hurt to go off.

“I could ask you the same question!” I scolded as I gnashed my teeth, “Honestly, I was having a good day, I was out with Nessie, buying her some new clothing, then Marcus shows up panting because SOME MORON is missing for his lessons! And having to deal with a pissed off wolf!” I snarled my frustrations at him, “Only to come home to maids and butlers nearly crashing into my beloved Nessie who is still adjusting to walking!” 

He looked away avoiding my gaze before trying to sneak off but I grabbed the collar of his shirt, “Oh I don't think so young man.” I growled.

“You know I bet Vanessa would hate to see you when you get so uptight.” he wouldn’t meet my eyes as I held him above the ground by his shirt. He crossed his arms as he chewed on his knuckle.

“Well she’s not the one who sets green smoke ablaze in the kitchen. One of my few places of solace!” I dropped him on his rear. “Why green smoke?! What were you even burning this time?!”

His grimacing face brought a slight smile to mine, “hand slipped.” I teased with a sharp smile.

“You know, this is why I call you two faced.” he snapped, “Stupid, goody two shoes acting, buffoon! And it’s none of your business!”

“Stupid, irresponsible, egotistical trouble maker.” I shot right back, “Fine. Whatever. I don’t care enough. Just. Go to your lessons. If i catch you doing this again, I will be sure to let father know exactly what types of plants you’ve been growing in the greenhouse.”

“How did-?!” he looked up in a panic, “How?!”

“Estelle found them.” I shrugged, I tucked my handkerchief back into my tunic pocket with a sly grin. “So I’d be careful with your pranks, Morgan. Do not interfere with me or Vanessa.” I warned, “Who knows just. What information may make its way to dear beloved King Regis and Queen Alena.”

“You--YOU GOLDEN EYED PRICK!” he shouted as he scurried off.

Watching him leave I couldn’t help but to let out a deep and heavy sigh. I rubbed my neck which was sore from bending to look down at him. And because of his smoke and the yelling, now my head hurt. 

“My prince?” Vanessa called.

I put the smile back on my face as I headed out, “Coming my princess!” I beamed.

\-------

I poured another glass of water, draining it quickly and pouring another. I rubbed my throat, it wasn’t that hot out but lately all I wanted was to drink. My stomach growled and I felt my face grow hot.

“Didn’t you just eat?” Estelle asked as she sat on the window sill. Despite her outbursts she seemed to finally be coming to terms with Vanessa. At least I hope she had with it having been two months of her pouting. She was busy polishing one of her swords, her silver hair blowing in the wind.

“I-I did.” I sighed, “I surely hope I’m not getting another growth spurt.” I grumbled, “I’m tall enough as it is.”

“You could always lose the heels.” She laughed, “How's this look?” she held the blade in the light.

“Shiny as normal. What bored?” I raised a brow.

“We don’t go out much. I’m restless.” She pouted, “Nessie, Nessie, Nessie.” she mumbled as she pouted.

“Are you still jealous I’ve gotten engaged? It was bound to happen! I’m older than most get engaged at!” I laughed that loud deep laugh.

She cracked a smile, “Good you can still laugh.” she snickered.

“Excuse you!” I snorted as I had another glass of water, “Of course I can laugh. Why would you think otherwise?!”

She bit her lip, looking away, “Just you don’t laugh as much as you used to.” she grumbled as she got down, sheathing her sword on her hip, “I just.” she frowned, “I know you’re happy but.” she rubbed her neck, “I have this uneasiness that hasn’t left. Like a bad storm.”

Her eyes stared out the window to the sea, “I’m sure things will be fine. I mean what could happen?”

“I don’t know and that’s why I’m tense.” she growled. She undid her silver braids to fix them, “Ru. I just.” she sighed, “Ugh no. Never mind. I’m just being a stupid wolf. The moon’s almost full and I’m restless.” She held her face in her hands as she mumbled. She was tired.

“Do you need to return to the Horizon soon?” I set my glass down walking over, “I thought you had the worst fit already?”

“I did. I’m not a beast. I just. Want to run and.” she turned red and covered her face again, “Look it’s just a Horizon Child thing. Not something to worry about for you.”

I ruffled her hair with a small smile, “Right, well since Vanessa is busy with etiquette lessons with my mother today, why don’t we go for a run?” I moved to get more water, “We can pack a lunch.”

She laughed at me with that bell-like laugh, “Ru, we literally just ate lunch no less than an hour ago!”

“Yes and I’m still starving. Will you let the crown prince die of hunger?” I feigned feeling faint. My arm to my forehead as I slightly bent back, “Oh how you wound me, nightingale.”

“Oh cut it out!” She shoved against me as she headed from the room. “Just get your fancy butt ready, I’ll go speak with the cook.”

“Aye, aye!” I saluted. She shut the door, leaving me alone in my room.

I sighed as I went to pour another drink but the pitcher was empty. I stared, didn’t it just get filled? I surely couldn’t have drank an entire pitcher. But my throat still felt raw and dry. Heaving a sigh I opened my closet to choose a new outfit. I put a hand over my stomach as it growled once more. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Praying. I really hoped I wasn’t going to get taller again. I really did not feel like dealing with that again.

\--------

I tilted my head as Vanessa sighed, “what’s wrong my princess?” I asked, concerned.

“Oh.” she sighed again, resting her head against me as we sat beneath the large oak tree, “I was just thinking about how nice it is. Being here with you.” She smiled, “but.”

“But?” I raised a brow at her curious. I closed my book as I looked down at her.

“You’ve gotten to share YOUR world with me but. I want to share MINE with you too.” She lamented, “I want you to meet my mother and my sister and all of our..” she tried to recall the proper word. I could see her scrunch her face up in thought, “those in my kingdom.” she finally stated. She pouted as she twirled a strand of honey hair with her finger tips.

“I see. But it’s not really possible.” I gave a light laugh. I had been practicing a laugh that wasn’t as harsh as my natural laugh. She seemed so spooked by my normal one. I couldn’t help but feel bad though. She had given her ocean life to live with me. It was only normal she’d be a bit homesick.

“If you.. Maybe, became like me, it could be.” She twirled her hair nervously.

“Ah..” I paused, she was asking me to go to the sea. I looked at it and paled a bit, “I’m.. I’m not sure. I mean with everything we have to do for the wedding and my lessons for succession of my father once we’re wed…” I nervously smiled at her but she just pursed her lips in a little frown, “Nessie…”

“It’s fine.” she sighed, “At least i have you all to myself regardless.” she giggled and nuzzled against my chest. She adjusted to sit on my lap, hands on my chest. “You’re MY prince and I’m YOUR Princess.” she smiled widely, I swore her teeth almost looked sharp but she silenced those thoughts as she gave me a gentle kiss.

\------

“Again?!” I frowned as I tried to pull my shift over my head to find it was far too tight against my chest. I looked to the pile of clothing on my bed with a heavy sigh. It seemed it WAS another growth spurt I was dealing with. I pulled off my shirt as I walked past my mirror, an odd spot on my side catching my attention, “What is that?” I mumbled. Walking closer I lifted my arm to better inspect it. Below my armpit a little ways down, it almost looked like a stripe of yellow. It was faint but it was definitely not my skin tone. 

I shuddered touching it, my stomach sinking, “what in the sun’s name.” I grumbled. Turning around I could see it extended to the middle of my back, “is it a Horizon mark?” I wondered. But I’d never seen a yellow one. Mostly reds, sometimes blue. There was also a small dark ring around my mid upper arm. Touching it didn’t entice a shudder like the yellow ones but it was definitely something I worried about, “Is this ink maybe?” I wondered if Morgon was pulling yet another prank. With my wedding coming soon, he seemed to be pulling more and more stunts.

“My Prince?” Vanessa sang as she knocked on my door.

“Ah!” I gasped, pulled from my thoughts, “One Moment My princess! I’m still getting dressed!” I panicked as I pulled out all of the clothing in my dresser. I had to have SOMETHING that wouldn’t sit so tightly. I winced as I bit my tongue. I had always had issues with my teeth being sharp but this time it really hurt. I reeled back stumbling and landing on the floor in front of the mirror. I stuck my tongue out, the blood dripping from the puncture wound.

I stared at my reflection, my eyes catching the longer, sharp fangs hanging in my mouth as they dripped blood. My eyes widened as I stared at myself. This. This couldn’t be a normal growth spurt. 

“My Prince?” her honey voice called out to me again through the door, “My prince.” she spoke softly as i heard her lean on the door, “My prince when will you be ready?”

“S-Shortly! I-I’m trying to find something to wear!” I tried to scurry to my feet, tripping over myself in a panic. Pain shot through my body as I landed with a hard thud on the marble floors.

I winced as I laid there. Tears stung my eyes as I hung my head. It would pass. This would pass.

“My prince…”

\------

“My prince?” Estelle knocked on my door. Her voice was sharp with worry. I sat in my bed, my hair a mess as I clenched my jaw.

“G-Go Away!” I shouted, my voice was hoarse. I was dying of thirst. I coughed as I held the sides of my head in agony. The pain had become unbearable the past few days. I felt my head was going to split open at the seams with how it was pounding. I didn’t even know what time it was. I had stopped tracking it with my curtains drawn.

Even in the darkness I could see everything. Everything hazed in a yellow tint. But clear enough as if I had the curtains open at noon. I bit down hard, my fangs nearly piercing my tongue again. My legs were aching as I laid there, crumpled in a ball. How much longer would this last.

“Ru..” Estelle was still at my door, “I brought you water. Can I please come in?” she asked quietly.

I stared at the door as hot tears fell down my face. I didn’t want anyone to see me like this. Whatever state I was in. Everything was agony. I hadn’t been able to move from my bed in days. Ever since my collapse before my date with Vanessa things had only gotten worse.

“Ru Please!” She pleaded through the thick wood, “Whatever is wrong, let me help!” 

No, no, no one can help. I thought miserably. I obviously did something to have gotten this way. But what. What did I do?

“Ru. I’m saying this as a friend and as your guard. If you don’t let me in, I’m going in by force.” she snarled through the door. I swore I heard the sound of her clothing ripping.

No. No, I couldn’t let her see me. I forced myself from bed, “H-Hold on.” dryly called as i tried to pull a shirt on. I couldn’t find pants that fit. Nothing fit. I felt disgusting. Everything ached. I clung to the wall as I made my way to my balcony. I peeked through the curtains and sighed it was nighttime. I grabbed an oversized tunic, praying it’d be enough to cover my bare skin. I caught sight of my reflection. Those yellow markings on my side glowing in the dark room. I pulled the tunic over. It was tight, but it hung to my mid thigh at least.

“RU!” I heard the familiar echo of a transformed wolf. I winced as I opened the balcony door and stumbled out. My legs felt like jelly. But I hadn’t eaten in days. Of course I was having issues moving.

“My prince?” I heard Vanessa from outside my door. No. No she wouldn’t. Couldn’t see me like this. I climbed down the vines that climbed the walls. I prayed no one was going to look up and see me. The mess of a half dressed prince, falling with a loud thud as I missed my footing.

The sound of wood splintering forced me to run. I couldn’t let anyone see me. I stumbled through the gardens. Despite the new moon, to me everything was bright. A yellow tinted world that mocked me as I stumbled my way out of the castle. I panted as I forced my way through the rose gardens. I needed to keep running. Estelle could easily track me with her nose.

I Made my way from the gardens. I could hear the ocean. I began to make my way towards it. Something pulled at me as I did. Ah the ocean. It seemed inviting. If I jumped. Then it wouldn’t hurt anymore. I shook my head, I couldn’t. No I was. I was getting married soon. I needed to.

Peeking over my shoulder I saw Estelle as she sniffed around looking for me. I hid by some rocks on the cliffside. I just. Didn’t want to be seen. Not by her. Not by Vanessa. Not anyone. I clenched my teeth as another wracking of pain echoed in my bones. I sat up, trying to brace myself. I moved back a bit, not noticing how close I had gotten to the edge. My foot caught a stone as pain caused my limbs to go numb once more and I stumbled backwards.

“ARULIUS!” Estelle screamed but it was too late. I saw her running over, Shifting out of wolf form trying to grab my hand. I felt the ground leave under my feet as the salty air swallowed me, the cold waters snapping against me as I sank.

This is how I die. I thought but alas. It wasn’t so. I sank to the bottom, pain still sinking into my body. I cough, and shuddered, I felt a rush of cold water in my lungs but not the burning of suffocation. I spat and coughed. The water just kept entering and exiting like air. My eyes burned but I forced them open to look around. I was at the bottom of the ocean, but I wasn’t dead.

I couldn’t focus as the familiar pain reached my legs once more. I felt the seering as they seemed to break. My tunic began to tear as I writhed in the ocean sediment. I could feel my body trying to stretch itself out. Dust clouds kicked up as I tried to grasp my legs but it was for not. My hands burned as they sharpened fully into claws, three fingers and a thumb. I slammed them into the ground as I tried to stop the pain somehow. I twisted and squirmed as I felt my legs melting, burning with the utmost stabbing sensation as they twisted together, dark purple scales fully spreading over them as they shifted. I winced as I felt the tip splitting as fins pushed themselves out. My back and waist burning with the same pin stabbing sensation as I watched black fins form from my own skin. Those black markings on my arm seeming to sprout a hair-like growth, forming rings around my upper arms. I wheezed as I could feel the inside of my mouth grow hotter, the front fangs in my mouth shifting, I could feel my skin pulling down, as it formed to the sharpened teeth.

Agonizingly the pain began to subside. I laid in the silt, panting in the water. Why was I able to still breathe? I tried to move and sit up, the water ruffled my hair. I raised a hand to pull it from my face so I could better see what had happened. My entire body was sore and aching. I was at the bottom of the ocean but I was far from dead. I frowned, curling the end of the new appendage that replaced my legs. A tail. A long tail. I tried to push up in the water, wobbling in the current.

“This?” I shuddered hearing my own voice under the deep ocean waters. It had an odd echo that rattled my bones. I tried to swim. I had seen fish like this, eels. I tried mimicking the movement but I felt sluggish and tired. I sank to the ocean floor again, huffing.

As I laid there I could only curse myself and my own fate.

\-----

“So as you can see, I have no idea how this happened.” Snatcher frowned as he waved his clawed hand, “and for the record, even after that my body wasn’t even DONE with pecking me over.” he groaned, “I wound up getting worse and now. I’m this.” he gestured to himself, “And I have been for 200 years. More or less. Not sure.”

Hattie was beaming, “that’s so cool and painful.” She was scrawling notes furiously, “So you just. Started turning? Do you think it was because you were gonna marry a mermaid?”

“I don’t think so. If it was Estelle would have said something.” He snorted.

“You didn’t seem to really listen to her much from the sounds of it. You wrote a lot of things off as her pouting.” Eclipse stated as she was thinking, She rested her face in her hand as she was thinking over the leviathan’s story. “That sounds more like a curse though. At least to me it does. Judging from the painful nature as well as the lack of information you have about it.” She shifted, standing up. She brushed her black hair behind her ear, “I… I definitely think you need to meet my doctor.” She walked past her daughter, getting right up next to the leviathan, “I think he more than anyone would be able to know what… This is.” she gestured to him, “And maybe undo it…” she paused with a slight smile, “I think you’d like to see him very much as well.”

“Are you being serious, mom?!” Hattie jumped up, “How can your doctor help with a leviathan curse?!”

“She has a point.” Snatcher looked down to the woman who was standing firmly (albeit slightly shaking) in front of him with a determined expression.

She looked at Hattie and frowned, trying to decide on her next move carefully. She rocked on her feet as she frowned pursing her lips. “I..” she bit her lip, “My sickness is a curse on my bloodline.” she sighed, “So I go to a witch in the woods as a doctor.” she admitted.

“REALLY?!” Hattie gasped, “Then that’s why you always get so weird after? Magic?”

“Not really, that’s just my medication. While magic can help somethings, you also need good old fashioned medicine too. My doctor’s words.” She gave a small laugh, “He likes to point out it’s not a cure-all, and can have side effects just like medicine. So it’s good in small doses.” her mother sighed shaking her head, “So. Snatcher. If you are willing to next time the moon cycles, I’ll talk to my doctor about meeting. However he lives in the Horizon woods. Which I'm sure you know from what you’ve told us.”

He flinched and looked down, “I do…” he chewed on his lip. He scowled as he thought about it.

“Yeah. But. My doctor has a..” she frowned trying to think, “friend of sorts. Patient. Who’ll be able to carry you there. Can you even leave the water?”

“I can. Oddly enough.” he chuckled.

“He suns on the beach sometimes. Or on the rocks in the bay.” Hattie grinned, “he took me out swimming once and we just chilled on the rocks.”

“Really.” Eclipse glared at the leviathan, “How about we don’t do that in the future.”

“What? Have some fun?” snatcher snickered, “You can come next time.”

She tensed up, turning a light red, “I can’t swim!”

“That’s the fun part.” he grinned.

She growled and turned around grabbing Hattie, “We’re going back inside. I’ll get your muffins tomorrow you stupid noodle.” she grumbled.

“But mommm.” Hattie frowned but she leaned on her mom tiredly, “i wanna play more..”

“You can play with the aubergine sea snake tomorrow.” She stated, “Goodnight Snatcher.” she turned.

“Good night, Miss …” he paused, “Actually. What even IS your name?” he placed his hand over his mouth in thought, “Honestly with all the name calling, I don’t think I ever got it.”

“I never gave it.” She shrugged as she adjusted the half awake pre-teen, “but if you need to know. My name is Eclipse.” She looked at him with her black and blue eyes.

“Eclipse.” He repeated back. It seemed fitting, “That’s a pretty name for someone as angry as you.”

She sighed, “i’m not angry, I’m just uncomfortable.” she waved, “I’ll bring your muffins tomorrow.”   
  
“Thanks.” he smiled, “I’m looking forward to them~! Well then, Goodnight, Eclipse. Goodnight Kiddo.” he waved to the girl who waved back.

“Night dad.” she mumbled as she dozed off on her mom’s shoulder. Eclipse tensed looking back at him.

He put his hands up in defense, “That’s on her! That’s on her!” he frowned, “I don’t get why she does it either!” he said, but his face was glowing with a bright yellow blush. It wasn’t like he hated it but. He looked to the glaring woman, “Honest to goodness she just started doing it herself!”

She growled and sighed, “We’ll talk tomorrow. I need to go lay down. My head hurts.” she huffed as she headed off of the dock to the beach. She leaned down and grabbed her discarded plate and tucked it with her daughter.

“I bet.” he snickered, “you had to think a lot today-- HEY!” he snapped as she chucked a rogue seashell from the beach at his head. He rubbed the spot and scowled.

“Good night.” she repeated heading into the house.

He pulled back into the water, floating on his back. Today was a day. He hadn’t planned to talk about himself yet here he was, having given his life story. He really needed to distance himself from the kid. It was ruining his 200 years of isolation. He sighed, but it was nice to actually talk to people again. And he didn’t have to be a prince. Just. Arulius. Snatcher. He closed his eyes as he dove back under the water, heading back to his submarine home.


	8. Surf and Turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Hattie's mother had a bit of her own secret as she prepares for a cookout with the subcon snatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does lightly feature animal death and some blood!! But you're reading a story about a sea monster so let's be real---
> 
> Thanks to Gingersanps for Beta Reading for me!

Snatcher yawned, sticking his tongue out as he did. He gave a big stretch as he laid in the warm sand behind the Nightingale household. It had been a few days since he had opened up about his past to both the mother and daughter, and he was surprisingly relaxed. He rolled over onto his back, noticing the figure of Eclipse heading his way. He shifted to rest on his elbows.

“Morning.” Eclipse walked down the small grassy knoll. She carried a tray full of eggs and bacon, “Kiddo was begging me to make you breakfast too.” she snickered as she walked over, “She wouldn’t go get on the bus until I did.” she sighed heavily.

“Yeah? She’s been doing that a lot lately. You look calmer.” He looked her over. Instead of her normal turtleneck and jeans, she was dressed lightly in a tanktop and shorts. Her hair was loose and blew around in the winds off the ocean.

“I’m not dying of heat.” she shrugged with a sigh, “here.” she handed him the tray.

“I thought you didn’t want to show your skin?” He raised his brow. His eyes traced over her skin. She had far more scars than he had thought she did. He frowned, the ones that stood out littered her limbs. Large red patches of old wounds rested on her arms and legs, but the most concerning was the large one around her neck.

“Well…” she brushed her hair behind her ear, but it bounced right back, “It’s more I fear what people think. But you already saw my scars the other day so what’s the point of heat exhaustion.” She gave a shrug. Crossing her arms she smiled, “well I hope you like. I doubt it’s enough to count as a breakfast for you but, it’s about the amount I eat.”

“Valid. Wait, you eat this much?” He snickered as he looked at the pile high of eggs and meat, “That’s a little shocking.” He took the tray and dumped the contents onto his hand to toss in his mouth. He was surprised the bacon was actually crispy and cooked tender, “So you CAN cook it right.”

“Huh?” she put her hands on her hips, “what does that mean?!”

“Every time the kid’s brought me your cooked bacon, it’s soggy and limp.” he laughed.

She turned bright red, “Well I like mine a little raw!” she pouted, “Hattie told me you wanted it crisper so I cooked it more for you!”

“You shouldn’t give your kid raw food.” He stuck his tongue out, “Thank you though.”

“Yeah.” she frowned, taking the tray back, “I do not serve her raw meat. Connie made sure I wouldn’t do that when I was younger.” she was pouting, puffing her cheeks up as she huffed. “Well we do eat it raw sometimes. But there is some raw meat humans can consume.” she defended, “And I don’t want to hear something about raw food from you! I bet you eat raw things all the time!” She pointed to his fangs, “I know meat eating teeth when I see them! And those claws can’t be for show! Cursed noodle or not!” She put her hands on her hips angrily.

He frowned but snickered, “Ya got me there.” he laid down in the sand stretching out, “but I’m a sea monster. Eating raw seafood is kinda what I have to do to survive.”

“Mmhm.” she looked at the ocean, taking a seat in the sand beside him. She sighed lightly, “Speaking of meat though, I was thinking to do a cookout tonight, any requests?”

“Cookout?” he asked curiously, “Define that for me if you would.”

“Mostly I’m going to be cooking on the grill. Normally I invite my dads over but they are visiting my sister, so i thought, why not bring the grill down on the beach and you can join the fun?” She explained cracking her back with a stretch.

“Grill huh?” he frowned, “Your cooking. Huh.” he teased.

“Oh Shut up! You liked it last night!” she scooted over in the sand and pushed against his face, “I cooked that roasted eggplant parm you gobbled like it was out of style!”

“It wasn’t meat.” He pointed out pushing her back, “Don’t get near my mouth please.” He frowned.

“Why?” She looked at him with a sly smirk, “Are you afraid you’ll eat me?” she snickered, “Sad to say, I think I’m a little large for you to accidentally swallow, purposely yes.”

“I don’t want to get you on my teeth. I’m venomous.” he admitted, “Honestly you and the kid both getting near my mouth makes me nervous.” his face lit up in a light yellow, “It’s your safety.”

“Do you see my scars? I’m not exactly worried.” she admitted, “Honestly though, i’m more than curious, I did notice but, you have two sets of fangs, right behind each other.” She moved back close to him.

“Why do neither of you get afraid of me?!” he snarled, lashing his tail.

“You aren’t the worst monster I’ve met. A monster sure. And yeah I don’t really trust you at all. But.” she trailed off looking at the ground, “It doesn’t hurt to not be an asshole. Plus if Hattie likes you enough ‘Dad’ then I need to figure out what you did to make her trust you so much.” she huffed pouting.

“A..Are you jealous your kid calls me dad?” He asked with a snicker.

“That is not it!” She stood up and pushed on his face, “I’m just worried what people may think!” She admitted, “Normally a mom and dad are a couple and I am definitely not dating you!” She snarled.

“Oh big time!” He rolled onto his back. He curled his tail around grabbing the woman.

“HEY!” She gasped as she was placed on his chest, “Don’t just grab me! that’s weird!”

“It’s easier to talk like this, my arms are hurting from sitting on my stomach.” he sighed closing his eyes.

“I suppose.” She adjusted sitting on top of his chest. Her hands ran over the scaled surface, “You have a very interesting texture now that I’m thinking about it. Not quite like a fish. It’s more like.” she thought on it rubbing her hand on his skin, “Almost like a snake and a shark had a scale mismatch. Smooth but seamless.”

“My tail is different.” He brought the end up as she jumped. He laughed, “it’s more like a snake scale than an eel or a fish.” 

She pet it as well, comparing the surfaces, “huh. You’re right. I wonder why.”

“Well when I first was a merman, I actually still had skin. Well. for the most part. My hands and shoulders were scaled.” he sighed, “Eventually all of my skin turned to this purple scale. But it makes it harder for things to bite me. Granted I still get bit.”

“There is a high shark population. Lots of people chum the water.” she rested her face in her hand, “I’m a little jealous you have no scars despite that.” Then again, she only scarred under specific circumstances. Her hand moved to her neck nervously.

“Oh I can lose a limb and recover.” he pointed out flatly, “I can just hold it back up and it just. Goes back on.”

She choked on her spit as she thought of the mental image, “what?!” she coughed.

He laughed at her reaction, shaking her as he did. She fell flat on his chest from being jostled.

“Your regeneration is that high?!” She gasped in pure shock, “then why didn’t your cuts heal right away?!” she tried to sit up but he wouldn’t stop laughing. She rolled off him into the sand with a thud and a groan.

“Whoops.” he snickered, rolling on his side, “I don’t know. Normally they do. It was most likely because i was on land.” he shrugged, “They healed fine though. I’m still trying to figure how you got through my scales though.” He huffed.

“Adrenaline.” she responded, rubbing her back after her fall. She shook her head, sand flying everywhere, “Back to topic! Cookout! What do you want? I’ll need to go to the store, and need to think about how long it will need to cook.”

He frowned thinking about it, “If I maybe. Caught something, could you cook it? I’m very curious to know how something I normally eat tastes cooked.”

She tilted her head, “I most likely could, I’m not much of a butcher though, Conrad is better at that. But I can always just find a video tutorial or something. What did you have in mind.”

“Great white.” he responded as he got up, if he was going to catch one he’d need to go sooner than later, “There’s a lot in the bay, I normally kill one every week or so.” he explained, “And I’ve gotten used to the taste but. I’m curious to how it can taste when it’s not raw or half decomposed.”

“Shark huh. Hrm.” She stood up dusting off, “I’ve never cooked shark, but i know there are recipes around for it. But a great white huh?” She frowned, “If you kill it, make sure you do it fast. I heard it can start to go bad really fast when it struggles.”

“Oh I’m aware.” he shuddered, “I’ve been eating them for the better half of my time in the ocean.” 

“Alright, well if you go catch one, I’ll do my best to butcher it and grill it up for you!” She flexed her arm happily smiling at him, fangs sticking out as she did.

“You really do have some nasty teeth.” He noted as he went into the water.

“S-Shut up!” She snapped watching him vanish beneath the waves. What a jerk.

She huffed as she headed into the house, throwing the tray into the sink. Great white huh. She wasn’t super big on fish, so she should pick up something else as well. 

“What should I get… We had steaks the other night, and I don’t really want pork.. Ah!” She placed her fist on top of her other hand as a thought came, “I can go get some fresh elk! We’ll do an exotic surf and turf!” She grinned, licking her lips in excitement. It had been a while since she had elk.

“Ah.” She looked to the clock on the wall. It was nearly 10 o’clock. She frowned, if she ran, maybe she could make it before Hattie got out of school at 3 but. It was better safe than sorry. 

Heading to the living room she grabbed her bag, pulling her phone out. She held it to her ear as she threw some spare clothes into her bag, a turtle neck, some jeans, undergarments, sneakers, and socks.

“Ah. Hello? Cookie?” she set the bag on the sofa as she shifted, “Hey, It’s Eclipse. I was wondering if you’d be able to pick Hattie up when you get Beau from school? Hrm? No, no. Not sick again.” She laughed, “We just have a dinner guest tonight who’s bringing in some surf, so I want to get some fresh turf to go with it. Hrm? Who? Ah. Just.” She paused trying to think of how to describe the leviathan, “he’s -- What no! Cookie shut up!” her face turned bright red.

She fumed, “Listen, he’s Hattie’s friend. But he mostly eats seafood, so I was going to get some elk. I may need some help butchering it when I get back. Yup, of course, you can take some! I’m asking for help after all!”

She set the phone on speaker as she undressed, undoing the braid in her hair, “Yeah that’d be great actually!”

“Well I’m always happy to help!” the other voice spoke through the phone as the woman brushed her hair, trying to smooth the curls down, “And your elk is always the freshest, you ain’t gonna get freshly killed elk elsewhere round these parts without paying a pretty penny!”

“Well that’s one of the only perks I have.” Eclipse laughed, “I’m thinking to nab two of them if I can.” She explained, “Would you be fine with me dragging them in or should I borrow my dad’s truck? They took DJ’s Ferrari so I can always just get the keys from the house for Conrad’s pickup.”

“The pickup may be a little less odd, we don’t exactly live in the woods like you and yours do, Hun.” Cookie laughed from the phone, “And Ya don’t want Hattie to see you all, what’s the word you use?”

“We call it an illness.” Eclipse sighed as she tried to fix her hair but it sprung back up, “She did find out recently it’s a curse though. But I’m still not going to give her details.” she sighed heavily, “god knows how angry she’ll get with me. But It’s been so long, I just. Can’t think of a way to tell her…”

“Well I'm sure you will in time! Gods know you were a big help with Beau’s first molt, poor thing was scared as a hen in a fox house.” Cookie laughed loudly. Eclipse chuckled as she went to fix her bag.

“I can only hope. I just hope when I do tell her it doesn’t hurt more than i already do.” she sighed, “Anyhow thanks again Cookie. Oh right, do you happen to know how to cut up fresh shark? Or can you point me in a good direction?”

“I’ve been known to slay a shark or two, I can draw you up a guideline if ya need to fillet a critter.” Eclipse heard a door.

“Aiko home? Tell her I say hi! Anyhow, I’m going to head out, I don’t want to waste daylight, it’s a long enough run to the woods, even. Well. Ya know.” she laughed.

“You’ll be able to say it someday hun! Well good luck on your hunt! I’ll be prepping a good marinade!” Cookie laughed, “G’bye!”

“Bye.” Eclipse hung up the phone with a sigh and threw it in her bag. She pulled on the straps, hanging it loosely on her neck. Walking to the front yard she frowned and shook her head. Taking a deep breath she centered herself. She growled as she forced the shifting of her own flesh. Bones snapping as she fell on all fours, nails sharpening into blackened claws. Her face ripping as the skull forced it to take a new shape, fur shoving its way out of her skin. She howled in pain as her body grew and cracked. The pain as the human form melted away to the giant wolf. She shook her fur out as she finished shifting.

“Okay. So elk. Oh shoot.” she whimpered as she began to run off into the woods, “I should have called Connie first. Oh well. I’ll do it after I get the elk.” She huffed as her paws made their way across the pine woods.

Her ears flattened back as she covered the ground quickly, her strides easily surpassing a vehicle as she ran. She sighed as she thought of the past week. Honestly of all things, her daughter just HAD to find a cursed leviathan. And not only that, but she was calling him dad. She skidded to a halt growling. She put her head on the ground as her tail dropped.

“Dad. Why dad?! That man is not dad material! Not in any means!” she huffed as she flopped on her back rolling around in annoyance. She got back to her feet, tearing off through the woods, pulling a few trees down as she did.

Grumbling she jumped over the road into the fields that stretched in front of her.

“Honestly, a merman!? A stupid giant eel of a man!?” She muttered as she slowed down, sniffing the ground, “Stupid monsters. Stupid beasts.” she mumbled as she sniffed along the ground, ears alert as she began to track along the mountains.

“Honestly she couldn’t just. Bring a stray cat home again?!” she grumbled as she plodded along, leaving giant footprints in the soft earth, “hrm.” she frowned, lifting a paw to inspect it, “rained recently here.” she trotted along, continuing to sniff for a trace of the animals she came to kill. She stopped near the lake, bending to take a drink, “i wonder if I should go see Marcus.” she mused trodding along into the Horizon Woods. “I was going to wait, but I’m already here.” she huffed as she walked along the bright forest pathways.

“Good afternoon Daughter of Grim!” a small wisp of a fairy floated down to land on her nose.

“Good afternoon.” the wolf responded wagging her tail, “I hope you are well little one.” she barked.

“As good as always! It’s rare to see you here when the moon isn’t full.” The fairy snickered.

“Ah. I’m hunting actually.” She sat down, scratching behind her ear with her back paw, “Having a cookout with a friend Hattie made. I thought about getting some elk. Have you seen any?” she tilted her head curiously.

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. What do you have?” the little fairy grinned mischievous flapping her wings as she rested on the wolf’s nose.

Eclipse chuckled, “In my bag there is a chocolate bar that is all yours if you can point me to a herd.” 

“Chocolate?! You can’t ev-- oh you clever wolf.” The fairy dove into the bag around the wolf’s neck, returning with the foil wrapped treat, “If you head past the ghost doctor’s home, you should locate a herd of about 5. One Buck, and four does.” she giggled, “thank you for the treat! Blessed be little wolf!”

“Blessed be, fair folk.” The wolf stood up, stretching and trotting towards the cabin surrounded by woods, blending into the woods almost seamlessly. She gave a sharp bark as she sat outside.

“A-ah?” came a timid voice, the door cracking open. The light brown haired lad stuck his head out, the red markings on his face glowing, “Ah! Eclipse! Good Afternoon!” he floated outside, the chains on his wrist keeping him from going too far, “this is unexpected!” he laughed.

“Afternoon, Marcus.” she panted. She walked closer nuzzling the ghost with her nose, “I was hunting and thought to pop by.” She paused, “And I have something serious to discuss.” she admitted.

“Oh? Have you gotten worse?” He panicked, “You’ve been doing so well!”

“It’s not me.” she laughed, “Marcus. Did you have an older brother?” she asked, sitting down on his lawn. She folded her paws up in front of her as she looked at him, “And is he a bit of an asshole?”

“Eh?” The ghost floated in front of her confused, “I do.. Well did. Have an elder brother. However…” he frowned, biting his lip, “he vanished a long time ago. Before I died.” he sighed heavily, “Why are you bringing this up.” he frowned, narrowing his eyes.

“I think I..” she tilted her head back and forth, “May have possibly found him? And he’s cursed?” she admitted, “rather.” she sighed heavily, “ _Hattie_ found him.”

Marcus got up in her face, eyes wide, “You aren’t kidding with me are you?! Eclipse Artemis Nightingale I will not take kindly to a joke of this nature!” He frowned as red threads tied the wolf’s feet.

“I’m not lying or kidding. He’s a giant god damn noodley peck neck.” she huffed, “The subcon Snatcher.”

“The.. the.” he paused, trying not to laugh, “The giant cryptid your daughter is obsessed with?!” he finally worked out.

“Yeee-up.” she sighed, resting her head on her paws. “Trust me I wasn’t too happy. I’ve done my hardest to keep Hattie safe from things like me her whole life! And she just! Drags one home! She’s been feeding him! Like a stray animal!” she barked agitated.

“Feeding him..” Marcus repeated with a deep sigh, “So you think he’s my brother why?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“He. told us about his life before being a leviathan. And he very clearly mentioned a younger set of twin brothers.” She stood up and pushed into his stomach with her nose, “Specifically talking about a Marcus with light brown hair and red Horizon marks.”

“That. Is hard to mistake.” he sighed, brushing his hair back and petting the wolf, “Any other details to let me confirm?”

“He had a guard named Estelle who was of similar curse to mine. And he had a fiance named Vanessa who was a mermaid.” She listed off recalling the leviathan’s story.

He leaned on her face, going limp against her nose, “yeah. Yeah that lines up.” he groaned, burying his face in the fur on her forehead, “And here I am. Bound to my body and house.”

“If you want. I’ll bring him the next full moon.” she offered, “I can’t carry his noodle ass without the extra boost.”

“Yeah. that should be fine. Does he know abo--”

“No and I don’t want to tell him.” she frowned, gnashing her fangs, “I… may have yelled at him for being a monster and murderous and people eater..”

“So you were self projecting again.” the ghost sighed and ruffled her fur, “yeah. I’m sure knowing him, he took that well.” he frowned, “Cursed huh?” he bit his lip, it had been so long since he was alive he couldn’t recall anyone his brother wronged enough to be cursed.

“Oh I should go.” Eclipse stood up wagging her tail, “I'm catching elk for him actually. That's why I was around.”

“Elk?” he tilted his head floating towards his house, his yellow wisp of a tail trailing behind him, “I think I saw some this morning.”

“Yes, a little one told me the location, well for the chocolate bar I brought.” she stood proudly.

“You can’t even eat chocolate without getting sick. You knew you’d find one to bribe.” he laughed, “well then, go have some fun, do you want me to watch your bag so it doesn’t get bloody?”

“Naw, I need to run right back, Cookie and Aiko are going to get Hattie after school, and help me butcher these bad boys up. Well once I catch them.” she panted, “Ah. Marcus. When I bring him. Please don’t use my first name. Just use Nightingale or something. I really don’t want him to know. Because I just know he’ll tell Hattie.” she lamented as she hung her head. She gave her fur a good shake, “And I feel he won’t give me the end of it for threatening him with a knife and calling him a monster.” she stuck her tongue out as she talked, “I… I need to apologize but I was stressed.”

“Yeah. I’m sure you’ll get a chance just. Don’t let it go too long where it can bite your giant furry tail.” He gave her one more pet, “Cursed to a leviathan though. I have never heard of that magic.” he frowned, creasing his brow deep in thought, “Vanessa wasn’t a leviathan. She was a standard mermaid. I know that much at least.” he started to phase through the cabin wall, “I need to research more--” He vanished inside.

Eclipse chuckled as she gave one more stretch and ran off towards the woods behind his house, following the fairy’s guidance.

Sure enough she saw the elk standing at the edge of the fields. She licked her lips, dropping to the ground to begin her hunt.

\-----

Back in the water, Snacther yawned as he swam around the bay. Dozens of little purple fish crowded him as they chattered and rubbed up against him.

“Calm down guys, I know I’ve been bad about the hunting thing lately.” he laughed, rolling over to pet a few of them gently, “Just..” he wasn’t really sure what it was, “Having fun being with people?” he spoke it out loud but even then it sounded odd.

“Really, Boss?” One little cycloptic fish asked swimming near his head, “I thought you didn’t like humans! Tastes bad!”

Snatcher sputtered, laughing loudly, causing a few to disperse as he echoed the waters, “Yes they do! That’s why I’m not eating them, I’m just. Talking with them? The small one brings me foods I used to eat long ago and new ones as well. Her mother is confusing.”

He sighed, “Alright, well, let’s do a double hunt today, since I need at least one shark to bring with me, then the other is all for you guys to eat.” he clapped his clawed hands, “Since a human will be cutting it up, one should be a smaller, perhaps a male, and if we can, let’s snag a larger female for you guys to munch on.” He explained the hunting plan to the schooling fish.

“Right now it’s the end of summer, so they’ll most likely be heading out of the bay for migration, so I’m really going to need the help to reel them in.” he paused as they got closer to the steep drop off. His stomach sank as he did, his hair standing on edge, “this is where I stop. You guys go find a good set okay?” He stared deep into the dark abyss, scowling. He rubbed his arms sorely, backing away from the edge.

“We’ll be back soon boss!”

“You can count on us!”

“Feast Feast!” 

The little fish all swam off together in a giant school, their glowing eyes twinkling in the black cloud.

Snatcher waved them all off as he retreated enough from the edge of the bay for his stomach to calm down. He took a deep breath to center himself. Someday, someday he’d get over whatever it was that kept him stuck in just the bay. But. Not today. He shook his head with a sigh. He rubbed his neck tiredly, hsi black hair billowing around in the water’s currents. He wondered if that woman could even COOK shark. She said she could but. He snickered, well if anything, at least he knew he tolerated the taste of raw shark.

He gave another sigh as he waited on his little minion fish to return. He thought about that morning with a small smirk. It had definitely been a good change of pace. To go from threatening him with a knife to offering to cook what he wanted. He wondered what made her… Ah. She pitied him. That’s right. He snarled, while he enjoyed the lack of hostility he could do without the sympathy. He was fine. He’d been fine.

He gripped the sides of his head, it was the brat’s fault! Why on earth was he even letting her feed him, and going out of his way to visit her?! He growled but had to break away from thoughts as a Minion came darting.

“Incoming, Incoming!” they jeered hiding behind the leviathan.

He flexed his claws as he saw the school returning. He gave a wide grin as the school split around him, the shark following right behind. He snapped his jaw ready.

  
  


\------

Eclipse sighed happily as she licked the blood from her muzzle. She knelt down and gripped the two elks bodies in her jaw, trotting along, her silver fur covered in blood. She nodded to the fairies in the woods as she left. Returning to the fields she clenched down hard enough they wouldn’t shift or break, she tore off, leaving holes in the ground from the force of her paws. She looked to the sky, it had to be closer to about 2 pm now. Hattie would be out of school soon. It would take her at least an hour to run home, half hour to cut and re-dye her hair, and 20 minutes to drive to Cookies. She frowned as she ran, would they be able to butcher the elk in time for dinner? Well she only needed one for dinner. She had eaten one of the other’s while hunting. The shark butchering made her a little nervous, but she could throw up a youtube video while she fixed her hair.

She jumped up over some fences, taking a shortcut through a farmer’s cow fields. The bovines kept out of the way of the giant silver wolf as she ran past them. She ran alongside the dirt road, looking to make sure no cars or people were around and ran down it, kicking up rubble and dust. As much as she’d prefer not being seen, today was a little of a time crunch.

She got to the edge of the driveway and slowed down, at least now she’d be able to relax. She plodded along, leaving her giant footprints in the soft ground. She frowned as she bit on the elk, blood pooling from her mouth. She lifted a foot and looked down. She hoped Hattie wouldn’t pay attention to the pawprints. She hated running after a rain. She sighed, trudging along tiredly. She plopped the two carcusses on the tarps in the back of the beat up pickup truck and shook her fur out. She licked her lips again, trying to remove as much blood as she could. It was far more of a hassle to clean up as a wolf, but waste not want not.

Bracing herself as she walked to her house she grimaced as she felt her body breaking down, crushing itself as every fur strand retracted, her silver hair flowing around and covering her naked body. She sighed, throwing her bag on the couch walking inside. Blood dripped down her scarred skin as she headed to the shower. She frowned at her reflection. She held a silver strand of hair in her finger tips.

“I think this is so annoying.” she sighed, turning the shower on and getting in. When the blood was off of her she grabbed a pair of scissors, hacking away at the ankle length hair, until it sat in curls on the floor.

“A little too short, but it’ll grow out.” she scowled as she played with the now bobbed hair. She reached for the black hair dye and began to apply it, setting her phone on speaker while she worked.

“Aye Aye, wot is it lassie wots up?” Came that familiar and loved voice.

“Hi Connie! Can I borrow the truck?” she asked as she parted her thick hair, squeezing the black dye amongst her roots and blending it out.

“Ya, wot far? Ya jeep not workin again? You run over a mafia peck neck?” he laughed, “Ah ya sista says hello!” 

Eclipse laughed hearing her nieces and nephews as they climbed over their grandfather. “Hello to her as well! No, my jeep is fine. I just went and killed a few elk is all. Cookie is going to help me butcher them up, but she is getting Hattie from school sooo.” she swapped sections on her head, “I can’t exactly show up as a 12 foot wolf covered in blood into suburbia.” she explained.

“Ah that makes sense-- whoa laddie come to grandpa!” he cooed, “Ya know where the key is! An dun worry about ta blood, i gotta deal with some folks when we git home anyhow. Making damages to MY SS Owl Express! Oohhh those peck necks! I’m gonna make em pay!” he scowled.

“Oh then the elk blood will help!” she laughed, “Thanks.. Dad.” she smiled, “I’ll make sure I put gas in it as well. Love you, Love DJ Too! And Bertie! And Alllll the lil ones!”

“Ya hear that pip squeaks, ya auntie is saying she loves ya!” he chirped, “Talk to ya later, little wolf song, Love ya too!”

“Bye Dad.” She smiled as the call ended. She huffed, looking at the mess on her head, “okay, dye is applied, now to let it sit a bit.” She stretched going to sit on the couch, crossing her legs, she pulled out her phone to look up some recipes for shark on the grill.

“Huh. not much for great whites. I wonder if it’ll taste fine.” she mumbled as she looked. She jumped hearing a loud slamming from outside. She headed to the kitchen, peeking out the window cautiously. She laughed seeing the leviathan hefting a shark right up on the dock. He slipped falling back into the water. She snickered watching as he looked around embarrassed, face bright yellow at his folly. 

“I guess I should go out. Oh right clothes.” she looked down realizing she hadn’t gotten dressed yet. Running to the bathroom she rinsed the excess dye from her hair. Grabbing her bag, she pulled her spare outfit on from earlier, the black turtle neck faithfully hiding her scars as she brushed her still wet hair back.

“Wow. Good catch.” She mused walking over. She stopped at the edge of the dock, nervously.

“Just get on the dock. I’m not going to shove you in.” he sighed, “This one and the other I caught made me too tired.” he laid down on the dock, looking at her. He scrunched his face up, “Did you change your hair?”

She blinked surprised he even noticed, “Ah.. yeah. Cut it.” she wasn’t lying. She pursed her lips and walked alongside him, onto the dock to inspect the shark. She noticed a bunch of holes and looked at the merman, “Oh. that’s how you hunt then.” she mused noting it matched his claws. Walking around she noticed two puncture marks, “You bite them?”

“I have a paralyzing venom.” he waved a hand as he closed his eyes, relaxing.

She frowned, “is that safe for eating then?”

“Just don’t give any to the kid. I don’t care if you fall over.” he snickered.

“hey!” she huffed, “And I even went and got fresh elk!” she pouted, “Though i think I found a recipe for your shark. I’ll have to stop at the store when I pick Hattie up.” She brushed her hair back as she pushed on the shark.

“You can’t move it’s too--” he stopped watching as she successfully rolled it over to inspect it. She grabbed the knife strapped to her hip and made a slit right along the tail fin, dragging it to the edge of the dock so the remainder of the blood could drip out.

“I told you to bleed it.” She sheathed her knife, “I can just smell the blood.” she frowned watching it pool out.

“I thought I did.” he shifted onto his elbows curiously, “You’re a lot stronger than I thought.”

“Mmhm.” She mumbled heading past him, back towards her father’s, “I get that a lot. Anyhow, Snatcher, I did talk to my doctor. Next full moon.. He’s sending..” she bit her thumb claw with a frown, “A wolf. To get you.”

“A wolf? I’d cru--”

“A Horizon Wolf.” She corrected, “much larger than a standard wolf. She’ll. Give you a ride.” she looked him over, if she did it right she could most definitely carry him, “However only on full moons is she strong enough to lift someone of your. Size.” she snickered, “But my doctor is excited to see you.” she grinned a fanged grin.

“Is he now.. I admit. I’m curious as well.” he smiled, “if.. He can. I..” what would he do. If he went back to being human, what could he do? He never finished school due to his engagement. He didn’t have a place to live, what about the minions.

“If it works, you’re welcome to stay with Hattie and myself until you’re on your…” she stared at his tail, “Feet.” she snickered.

“You know I hate that pity of yours.” he growled.

She blinked shocked, “eh? Pity?” she bit back a laugh. She couldn’t stop though and burst out laughing harder, “Pity?! You think this is pity?!” She wiped a tear from her eye, “no Snatcher.” She smiled as she walked away. She gave him one last look, before she headed away.

“I simply envy you.” She stated, vanishing towards her father’s before he could get a word in, “because you have the chance to be human at all...” she sighed, hand placed on her neck.


	9. A Brief Moment: Polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a full chapter; just a short and sweet little fluffy flash piece!! 
> 
> (this takes place before Chapter 8!!!)
> 
> Hattie Tries to get a good photo of local ocean cryptid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gingersanps for beta reading as always! <3

“SAY CHEESE!” Hattie laughed as she ran up the dock, her hands tight around a bright purple camera.

“Cheese?” the leviathan blinked as he heard the whirring of her device, “What are you doing kiddo?” he asked as he flicked his tail in the water, “What’s that in your hands?”

“My camera!” She tapped it as the picture emerged from the top. She frowned, “Ugh it didn’t focus, Let me try again! Smile!” She pointed it up.

He frowned, “Kid my default face is smil--” the whirring again, “really what is with that device. Camera? I haven’t heard of it before.”

“Camera? It’s something to take pictures with!” She frowned at the new picture as it developed, “You Blinked!” She scowled, “Again!”

“Pictures? Like a portrait?” He asked as he leaned on his hand. He frowned, he hadn’t had a portrait painted since he was with Vanessa.

“Sorta, but faster and more accurate.” Hattie tried snapping another with a growl, “Urg! You just come out weird!”

“Let me see.” he bent down and snorted. The pictures were mostly blurry dark masses with the glowing yellow face, “I look like some god forsaken shadow creature!” he laughed loudly.

Hattie scowled, “Yeah! That’s how MOST famous photos of you look! I wanted to update my theory board with some NICE photos of you.” she sighed.

“Back up, famous photos of me?” he raised his brow.

“Yeah! You’re like. Our town’s mascot! The Subcon Snatcher! They even changed the town name like 35 years ago to Subcon in your honor!” She explained, “Hold on!” she ran inside, coming out with a large binder shoved full of papers, folders, post-it notes, and other miscellaneous objects. It was held together with tape. 

She sat down against his chest, opening it and flipping through, “these are all my notes on you.”

He stared at her incredulously, “seriously kid?” he sighed, “Why??”

“I told you! I’m like. Your biggest fan~” she giggled as she pulled out a folded up paper. She unfolded it revealing a blown up version of a very old grainy photo. In it the dark waters there was a long serpentine shape darting about, its face glowing with matching stripes.

Snatcher looked at it and scowled, “Ugh…” he couldn’t really deny that was him. He looked to his gills with a frown.

“This got really famous, and then some fishermen saw you fighting a whale!” she grinned flipping to pull out some old news clippings, “and then there was the old subcon sub incident! The crew members were in such shock! Soon people started selling merchandise. Mugs, tshirts, novelty drinks, toys. I have a big subcon snatcher plush toy mom got me for my birthday last year!” she giggled.

Snatcher groaned. He wrapped his arm around her, “well, now you have something that no one else does. You know I’m not some stupid what ever this is.” he poked the photo she held.

“Yeah! That’s why I want photos for my board!” She pouted, “I want to keep my cork boards as up to date as I can!”

“Yeah you mentioned that.” he sighed. He closed her book and pulled her in. He rested his face down on the dock, “For now let’s just give it a rest. The sun’s nice, you’re getting crabby.” he huffed.

“I am not!” she squirmed but she groaned, “I’m 11 I don’t need a nap!” she pouted but she clung to his arm resting on it, “I just wanted a good picture.” she grumbled but she snuggled against the merman.

“Mmhm. Sure kiddo.” he closed his eyes as he rested with her. 

  
  


\------

Eclipse stepped into the yard. She gave a small smile when she saw the two sleeping on the dock. The merman’s chest rising and falling as he curled around Hattie protectively. Her daughter curled right against him.

She noticed the polaroid camera and her daughter’s notes sitting on the dock and crept over, being careful to not wake the two. She gathered the old binder up and held the camera in her hands. Seemed Hattie used most of the film she just got, but there was one left. Standing on the beach she flipped the camera over. She fixed the settings and held it up, snapping a photo of the two with a soft click.

Snatcher’s mouth twitched but he didn’t wake. She giggled to herself as she walked back towards the house, she held the photo of the sleeping leviathan and her daughter up as it developed. She gave a gentle smile as she set it on the counter top. It would be good blackmail the next time he wanted to act tough.


	10. Cookouts and Scarmarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having both had a successful hunt, Eclipse works on the cookout, while Snatcher realizes he may actually not mind settling into this lifestyle he's gotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Gingersanps for beta reading~!

“What?! You killed a whole shark?!” Hattie gasped as she ran onto the dock. Her brown hair fell from it’s ponytail as she hopped up next to the leviathan who cracked an eye.

Yawning he sat up, “oh you’re back. Took you long enough.” He stretched, cracking his shoulders.

“Cookie had some issues with one of the elk I.. Brought.” Eclipse hefted the bags of meat from the bed of the truck. “I may have.. Had it killed a little too violently, so there were some issues with the meat.” She admitted sheepishly. The reality being she had accidentally bit it too hard and punctured a few organs when she was carrying it. She brought the bags inside, throwing a few into the freezer for later. Opening the closet she grabbed some wood chips for the grill, heading back out.

She sighed seeing her daughter hopping into the water fully clothed to mess with the shark corpse, “Hattie Kerrigan! Go Put a swimsuit on if you’re going in the water! Honestly! I know I’ve bought you at least half a dozen of them!” She sighed, slumping her shoulders. She grabbed the grill and dragged it towards the beach.

“Sorry mom! It’s just so cool!” She ran her hand over the shark’s side, “wow! Look at all the holes you made! Do you wrap it like a snake too?” She asked as she swam to the edge of the dock.

“Sometimes with larger ones.” he shrugged, “Smaller ones I can normally just. Dig my claws in and it holds it well enough.” he used his tail to lift her from the water, placing her on his chest, “Once my venom kicks in though, I don’t need to hold as firm.” he laughed, shaking the dock and the girl who held on with a big grin of her own.

“Be careful!” eclipse scolded, “Don’t you go sending her flying like you did with me!” She frowned, still bitter about that morning.

Hattie looked at her mother and the leviathan, “what did you guys do when i was in school.” She huffed.

“Had breakfast.” snatcher shrugged, moving the girl gently so he could get into a more sitting position, leaning back on his elbows, “Talked some. I was tired of looking down so I did to her what I do with you. But I laughed too hard and she fell on her.” he paused, he was going to swear but looking at the kid, “Butt.”

Hattie giggled, “I see.” She sighed, “man I was hoping for. More.”

“More what?!” Snatcher snapped, “I’ve known your mother for a week, I'm just glad the knife isn’t pointed at me!”

Hattie frowned, “I dunno. I just think it’d be so cool! If you got with my mom, then you’d be my awesome cool MONSTER DAD!” she beamed, “If I had a monster for a parent, then I’d be the coolest kid in school!”

Eclipse tensed up, busying herself with getting the grill ready, “Hattie I’m not going to date an over sized, over salted, 200 year old eel.” She sighed, “You’re cool enough!” she set the grill on fire, “Snatcher would you put the shark on the dock for me?” She headed inside, returning with a rolled sleeve of knives and a piece of paper, “Cookie explained the process to me, so I want to get it cut up and thrown in a quick marinade.”

“Oh yeah. Kiddo, off the dock.” he set her down, rolling into the water. He grabbed the shark in his hands, lifting it up with a splash.

Eclipse took a deep breath as she walked onto the dock. She set the knives down, and the guide, starting to cut it open, the guts spilling out as she split the belly. She sniffed the air a bit, “A bit ammonia-y. Is that going to be fine?” she asked as she rolled her sleeves up, “Hattie go get mom a bucket from the storeroom please.”

“Oh just throw the bit you aren’t keeping in the water.” Snatcher chuckled. A few little cyclops fish stuck their heads up, “They’ll eat it.”

She stared at the fish, wide eyed, “W-what?”

“Oh these are my Minions.” he introduced, “Minions, the mother of the kiddo.” he snickered.

“Oh it’s the glowy guys!” Hattie hopped back onto the dock, leaning over to look at them.

“Why do you have _minions_?!” Eclipse gasped as she looked at them. They smelt. Wrong, something was clinging to them. She pulled back in shock, “They’re cursed!” she snapped.

Snatcher stared at her, “How the peck did you figure that one out by looking at them?!”

“They.. Looked it.” she fibbed. But the reality was the smell of the curse was sour and bitter. It wasn’t as strong on the leviathan but on the little fish, it was over powering.

“Mom.” Hattie frowned with a big sigh, “I feel so left outttt, how do you know the fun stuff.”

“You dragged a leviathan home that we’re having a cookout with.” She pointed out. She sighed trying to regain her composure. She was on edge after turning into a wolf that morning. She brushed her hair back with a bloody hand, tossing the internal organs into the water. The little fish happily grabbed at them, the area right below their eyes opening to reveal a hidden mouth full of razor sharp teeth. She blinked, laughing loudly at the sight.

“Whooaaa so that’s how they eat!” Hattei grinned, “Snatcher can I play with them?” she asked with starry eyes.

“What do you guys think?” he leaned on his arm as he looked down at the little fish who were making quick work of the shark guts.

“Play! Play!” the cheered happily swimming around.

“Awesome!” Hattie went to dive in but was caught by her shirt collar.

“Go change first.” her mother sighed, “throw that outfit in the wash.” 

“Oh right.” Hattie giggled scampering off to get changed. She returned in her free diving suit, goggles on her head, hair pulled back. She jumped into the water off the dock, splashing her mother.

“HATTIE KERRIGAN!” Eclipse sputtered, coughing. She groaned, now she was soaked and covered in shark blood, “Child of mine, I swear to the moon.”

“Swear to the moon? That’s a new one.” Snatcher mocked her. He pulled open the shark some looking inside of it, “Huh, so that’s what it’s like.”

“Haven’t you looked before?” she laughed at his curiosity.

“Normally I eat it as fast as I can and leave the rest to them.” he shrugged, “I may eat it doesn't mean i enjoy it.”

“I see.” She frowned. At least he wasn’t out for raw food. She sighed to herself, she really was the more beastly of the two. She LOVED the taste of raw meat. At least red meats.

“Hey can you hold it open while I cut?” she asked, wiping sweat off her brow, “I’m broiling.”

“Why don’t you go change?” He offered as he reached to help hold the shark, laying the shark flat on the dock.

“I’m already covered in salt water, shark bodily fluids, and sweating. If I change there’s no point. I’ll change when I start cooking, the grill should be almost to temp.” she looked over to watch the fire licking at the metal racks.

“Oh.” he chuckled. He looked to the small house and swished his tail in the water, “That thing earlier. About staying.” he was a light yellow.

“I was serious, if that’s what you want to know.” She pulled back on the meat, “Good thing about shark! No bones! All cartilage really!” she looked to the jaw, “Would you little helpers be able to clean this? I can make some cute necklaces from the teeth.” She looked at the mouth as she began to slice along the sides of the shark, attempting to detach the head and fins.

“They can. But I’ll give it to them after Hattie isn’t in the water.” He looked to see them swimming a little distance down the beach. His eye twitched, “That beach ball.”

“It’s you.” Eclipse laughed seeing her daughter had brought some toys to the ocean. She was busy bopping the ball around with the minions. She looked to the blood all over and wiped her mouth, “I hate this but, can you splash some water up to wash this blood? I’ll hit it in the sink as well but I can’t see where I’m cutting and the smell is very strong.”

The leviathan let go of the shark, sitting up on the dock. He scooped water in his hand, splashing it over the carcass. The blood trickled into the water. The white flesh was only slightly pink now that it had been washed.

“Thank you!” She laughed, she placed her hands on her hips. “I’m going to get some trays to put the meat on, then it’s grill time!” She beamed, “I’m also going to go change.” She sniffed at herself and revolted at the smell, nose crinkled up.

“I’ll watch the kid. Not that anything can really happen.” he dropped into the water, swimming over to the girl and the minions.

Eclipse sighed heading into the house to get washed up.

“Hey Kiddo. Having fun?” he snickered, taking the ball away. He rolled it around in his hand, “honestly what is with this face?” he frowned looking at the cartoonish expression, “I do not look like this!”

She stared at him and then at the Minions who shook their heads back and forth, “But you do.” she giggled as she paddled around in the water. She got right up against him and looked down in the water. She fixed her goggles and taking a breath went under, running her hand down his tail. The Minions darted around him as he was actually just sitting in the water, not wading. It was too shallow for him to do that. His tail was curled around itself, the tip flicking back and forth.

Hattie popped up gasping, “Man I wish i could be so cool!” she frowned and hugged Snatcher’s stomach, “You’re just so awesome!” She was beaming.

He turned bright yellow as he looked away, “S-Shut up kid. I’m a monster. Didn’t your mother tell you to keep away from monsters?”

“And yet here we are. Having a cookout.” She giggled. She patted his stomach, “Up! I wanna go up!” she stretched her arms up best she could without sinking in the water.

He sighed as he reached down, cupping her in his hands. He lifted her up but kept her far from his head, “happy?” he tilted his head.

“Yes!” She sat in his hands smiling. She looked around, hanging on the edges of his claws, messing with his talons, “You’ve let me climb more lately.” She grinned, “I’m glad you trust me!”

“T-Trust you?!” he frowned, scowling harshly, “you’re like 3 feet tall. What could you do?!”

“I’m 4 foot 1 inch thank you very much!” She huffed standing up in his hands, “But I think so~!” she grinned and sat back down in his hands, “You used to not even let me touch you! But here you are, picking me up cuz I asked.”

“I’m just. Making sure you don’t get into trouble!” he fumbled over his words, laying back in the water, “I just watched your mother gut a shark, I just don’t want to deal with her trying it on me.”

“But you aren’t afraid of mom.” She snickered as she was placed in the water gently. She swam up to where he had his face half in the water and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “That’s why i like you!” she grinned, “you’re nice and funny and AWESOME!” she splashed in the water.

He blew bubbles in the sea foam grumbling beneath the surface. He pulled up some as he watched her mother return from the house, “hey question kid.” he kept his voice low.

“Hrm?” she tilted her head as she sat on his shoulder, taking a breather from swimming, “What?”

“I couldn’t get an answer from her earlier, how’d your mom wind up so..” He grumbled, “Scarred? Those ain’t normal.”

“Mom’s scars? Dunno.” she shrugged, “She’s always had them. She’s gotten a few more over the years, normally after work or something, but the most part, she’s always had them. Grandpa and Grampa won’t tell me either. The most I got out of them was something about my grandma.” she sighed, “But who caressssss!!! I’m so excited!” She splashed in the water, swimming around him with her little dog paddle swim, “I can’t believe you caught a SHARK!”

“I do that pretty frequently kiddo.” he chuckled as he relaxed in the water, floating with the waves. “Sharks my main diet. Sometimes I eat whales too, in the winter. I’ve eaten oarfish and tuna and marlin as well. And squid once. Never again.” he shuddered recalling those damn suckers, “never pecking again.” he grumbled.

“We love finding new fish for boss!” A minion popped up beside Hattie, nuzzling against her, “He gets super happy for new foods!”

“Oh i know that one!” Hattie giggled. She pet the minion and hung onto the fish as it pulled her around in the water, “Have you had elk before?” she asked as they swam.

“Elk?” He raised his brow as he floated, sitting up as he thought, “A few times yes, but they mostly lived in an area we weren’t allowed to hunt in or the fae would be angered.”

“That so?” Hattie let go of the minion and floated herself, “Well mom always gets really good stuff! So I think you’ll like it! And she never leaves it like the bacon!”

“Well the bacon this morning was actually fine.” he chuckled, “Also don’t give your mother a hard time and just go to school.” he pushed her with his tail as she tried to climb on top of him as he laid in the water.

“I just wanted to make sure you got food too!” She huffed as she grabbed the end of his tail, holding firm. 

He snorted as he lifted her up out of the water. She dangled from his tail, trying to keep her grip.

“Ah! Slipping, Slipping!” She gasped as she fell back into the water sputtering. 

“Serves you right. I don’t know why you thought grabbing my tail was smart.” he laughed, shaking the water.

Eclipse returned from the house, her choppy hair sloppily pulled back as she headed to the beach with a few trays and tools. She set a small folding table up near the grill, setting everything on it. She cracked her shoulders as she headed onto the dock, cutting off chunks of the shark to put on a tray. 

“Snatcher!” She called, “Do you want it all cooked one way or multiple?” she asked as she sliced at it.

“Hrm?” He pushed the kid away to swim back to the dock, “I’m fine with either. I just want to try it cooked period. I never had shark when I was human, so color me curious.”

“Color you? You’re already purple.” She snickered. She stopped when he splashed water on her, making her cough and sputter. She yelped dropping her knife.

“What did you do?” he asked as he smelt the blood.

She licked the space between her thumb and pointer finger on her hand, the blood pooling, “Just slipped because you got water in my eye.” she grimaced. She lapped the blood off, looking as it healed, “nothing to worry about, see?” she showed the mostly healed cut.

“How did such a small cut give that much blood?” he mused. 

She shrugged, “I just bleed heavy.” she lied, getting back to cutting the fish.

“Huh. Well i guess that maybe explains the scars then..” he mumbled.

She tensed up, hand instinctively moving to her neck, “T-That’s unrelated.” she stammered, she slipped again, “Damnit!” She hissed as her hand went to her mouth once more, “Shud up. Yer Distractin.” She mumbled as she kept the bleeding wound in her mouth. 

He snickered, “Wow you are a klut--HEY!” he shouted as she threw a chunk of shark at his face, “Don’t waste food!” he grumbled watching a minion swim over and gobble it up.

“There’s plenty to eat, don’t you worry.” She laughed as she finally took her hand from her mouth, looking like it finished healing. She stood up, grabbing the trays of meat, “I’m going to stick these to marinate a little, then try to. Figure how to handle the rest.” She stared at how much shark was left. It would take a while to grill _all_ of it. She pursed her lips as she got to the grill, pulling over the bowl she had prepared and throwing the shark steaks into it.

She grabbed a few of the elk cuts, throwing them directly onto the hot grill, the flesh sizzling as she did. Grabbing some salt, pepper, a smidge of garlic salt, a dash of lemon pepper, nutmeg and a small bit of thyme she dusted them over, giving them a quick flip and getting the other side. She drooled a bit as she smelt it cooking. She took a few of the shark cuts, and threw them down, going on them with lemon pepper, and a dash of cayenne pepper. She sneezed as the spice mix hit her nose. She wrinkled it. Gods it was bad.

“Hattie do you want spice on yours?” she called out to her daughter.

“No! I’m fine with the usual!” Hattie giggled holding onto a minion who dashed around the water.

“Alright!” She smiled as she continued cooking. She didn’t really notice as the leviathan stared intently at her as she cooked.

He leaned on his hand, trying to run through ideas. Was she some sort of fighter for a living? A soldier? No that wouldn’t make sense with the kid having no idea. He frowned, scrunching his face up. What was it the kid said? Something about her mother? He sighed.

“There!” She beamed, her voice pulling him back to reality. She threw the shark steaks onto a big tray, and the elk on two smaller plates. She added a few of the elk onto the tray, holding it firmly in her hands, “Hattie go wash up! Food time! Get the salad out of the fridge please!”

“Okay!” She ran from the water, shaking off as she scurried over the lawn to head into the house.

“Here you go, Mister Subcon Snatcher, Shark steaks in a light marinade of lime and cilantro with a seasoning of cayenne and lemon pepper! And some elk, seasoned lightly and cooked medium rare!” She grinned setting it down on the dock.

He drooled a bit, even without a nose he just knew it smelt good, it looked good. He gulped as he used a claw to stab some, bringing it to his mouth. His tail wagged in the water as he greedily ate it, “T-That’s not fair!” he grumbled as he finished it, “Shark shouldn’t actually taste good!” he fumed. Oh man now he was mad, “200 years! 200 years of raw!! I can’t go back to that!” He licked his hand as he frowned.

Eclipse watched and laughed. She put her hands on her hips, “Well I’ll cook you some more.” She grabbed the knife off of her hip moving to the remainder of the shark they had on the dock, “It’s a good thing today is a cooler one.” she hummed as she scooted the tray over from the leviathan and put the raw steaks on it, “Same seasonings?”

“A little more of whatever the stuff that burns is.” he grinned, “the elk was also very good.” he laughed.

Hattie came running out, setting the premade salad on the table. “Mom should I get the table and chairs?”

“Don’t over do it! I’ll grab them.” Eclipse ran off the dock, setting the shark on the table and scurrying to get the table and chairs to set on the beach. She paused and sighed. Taking a breath she brought the set over onto the dock.

“Oh? You’ll actually join me on the dock?” Snatcher snickered.

“It’s for Hattie.” She frowned, but a smile cracked on her lips, “She’s enjoying this.”

He snorted but smiled himself.

“Mom! Dad! Look!” She grinned as she brought the salad over.

The two adults sighed heavily at her choice of tone for snatcher once again.

“Oh Kiddo.” Snatcher covered his face, hiding the light glow. He couldn’t hide his smile as he leaned on the dock. He looked at the mother and daughter. Even with her brash nature, she wasn’t bad, and the kid was fun to be around. He smiled warmly as he rested his head on the dock. It wouldn’t be bad to get used to this.


	11. Hugs and Hisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher enjoys some pancakes while admitting to himself he rather enjoys this little family; however it seems something may be lurking in the deep past the bay---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Gingersanps for always beta reading this mess I call a fanfiction! <3

“Whatcha eating?” Hattie asked as she walked up behind the merman on the dock.

Snatcher jolted coughing and choking on the marlin he had bit into. He pounded on his chest as he wheezed, tears on his eyes as he coughed, “Kid don’t sneak up on me! Cripes.” he wheezed as he sputtered. He lowered his hand that held the fish as he tried to breathe properly. He sighed heavily as he regulated his breathing. He winced as the lump of fish was caught in his throat. He set it on the dock to fall back into the water with a big splash. He sighed in relief as he took a deep breath of water, swallowing and moving the offending chunk away. He rose back up, using his arms to rest on the dock.

Hattie giggled at his reaction, poking the fish with the huge bite marks in it, bones and blood jutting from the back. “I was coming to ask if you wanted some pancakes. Mom’s making breakfast for lunch because she woke up late.” She laughed. She looked at some yellow liquid oozing from the fish, “What’s this?” she reached to touch it but her arm was yanked away by Snatcher.

“Do not. Touch.” he growled. He grabbed the rest of the fish, eating it quickly and throwing the spine and boney bits he didn’t want far into the water.

“Awww.” She pouted, “What’s so bad about it?”

“It’s my venom.” he frowned, “I’m not exactly sure what it could do to you. But I really don’t want to find out.” he frowned, wiping blood from his mouth. He licked his claws clean, “So your mom is cooking you said?” he raised a brow, “Sure I’m in if she wants to make me some. Is she putting anything in them?” He asked curiously. His tail swished in the water as he leaned on the dock.

“She can. We have fruits and stuff. But no chocolate.” She frowned, “I wish she’d let me have chocolate chip pancakes. But noo it’s a pain to clean the pan.”

He laughed loudly, shaking the dock. Hattie fell down on her butt wincing.

“Whoops.” he gingerly helped her back up, “any cuts or scrapes?” he worried, turning her around.

“I’m okay! Just sore!” she laughed. She looked at him and tilted her head a bit in thought, “If I'm reallyyyyy careful can I give you a hug on the face?” she asked, clapping her hands together with a plea.

He frowned and sighed, closing his mouth tightly with a nod.

She gave a happy squeal as she ran over. She gripped him with her arms best she could. He used his hand to hold her back gently. She kissed the area above his eye, letting go.

“Okay! I’m gonna tell mom to make a Snatcher Serving!” She beamed, waving, and running back to the house. She tripped up the lawn causing the leviathan to jolt.

“Don’t Run! Walk! You’ll only get hurt!” he fretted. He gripped the dock tightly, sighing when she vanished into the house.

He grabbed the edges and hefted himself on the end, sitting on it. He stretched his arms out as he leaned back. He closed his eyes resting for a bit. It was nice to sun on the dock instead of just the rocks. At least the dock was actually flat. He sighed happily. He rolled onto his side, resting on his arm as he thought of taking a quick nap. He jumped when he felt someone messing with his hair.

“Don’t move.” Eclipse laughed watching him tense up, “It’s just me. Almost got it.” She was grinning, “And there!” She smiled.

He sat up and was surprised he didn’t feel his hair all over his shoulders. He reached back feeling a thick piece of rope tied around his hair, “you…?” he blinked surprised.

“I noticed it the other day, you tend to brush your hair off your shoulders an awful lot.” She crossed her arms quite proud of her handy work, “So, since I already had to get some stuff from the hardware store, I decided I’d just pick up some cotton rope. Thick stuff too since your hair looked thick. Hattie got the idea to dye it purple as well.” she grinned, fangs sticking out.

He felt his face grow hot as he stopped messing with it, “T-Thank you.” he muttered.

“Of course! And it’s just a bow so you can untie it as you want, but figured it could help when you’re eating.” She explained, her face paled as she recalled she had stopped in the middle of cooking. “Oh Shoot Pancakes!” She laughed running back to the house.

He couldn’t help laughing as he watched her run off. He slipped from the dock into the water. Swimming around, he dragged himself onto the beach and slightly up the grass into their lawn. His tail curled up around him. He sat on his stomach, arms crossed under his chin as he laid there.

Eclipse and Hattie emerged soon with a few trays of pancakes. Running over Hattie tripped, sending the food flying straight into the leviathan’s face.

“HATTIE!” her mother yelped.

“Kiddo.” he sighed as the pancakes slid from his face to the ground, “I told you to stop running.” He looked at the ground pancakes and frowned. But he grabbed them, eating them anyway.

“Ew Snatcher!” Eclipse laughed, “I could have made more!”

“Eh, waste not want not.” He chewed on them, “I mean I wash already eating a raw marlin this mornin.” He mumbled through bites as he shoved most in his mouth at once.

“You would!” She laughed. She set the tray she held down for him, “At least try to taste them.” She snickered. She moved to lift Hattie up, dusting her off.

The little girl winced as her mother pulled on her arm to see the red scrapes down it, “honestly.” She frowned as she licked her hand, wiping to get the dirt off, “Let’s go get you washed up. Don’t need an infection.”

“Can’t Snatcher heal it?” Hattie asked looking at him. He stopped mid-bite.

“He’s eating sweetheart, let him enjoy his pancakes. It’s not that bad that you need..” she looked to him and grimaced, “Spit.” she laughed.

“Stop Laughing!” The leviathan was bright yellow. He covered his mouth as he pouted, tail thrashing in annoyance.

“I’m sorry!” Eclipse snickered as she brought Hattie indoors. She set her on the sink as she got a washcloth and wet it. She dabbed at her arm. She began to hum lightly, checking to make sure she got all the rock bits out, “There we go. Not so bad.”

“He could still heal it. It’s so cool how it just. Schlorps.” She grinned with a snickered as her mother applied antibiotic ointment and some gauze.

“Not everything needs it. Magic spit. You shouldn’t rely too heavily on that sort of thing.” her mother mumbled finishing up, “there we go. Now go get your own food, we can eat outside with him. If he’s not done eating.” she peeked out the window at the flustered merman who was still holding his face trying to think of a proper comeback.

Eclipse snickered, “I'll be out in a moment, I'm going to make him a few more.” She pulled Hattie off the counter. She gave her a quick head kiss, “Don’t run, love you.”

“Love you!” Hattie took her plate, walking briskly outside. She took a seat at the outdoor table and set her plate down, “So did you like it?” She asked as she tried to shove an entire pancake in her mouth at once.

He clicked his tongue, “Kid, cut your food up. You don’t need to go choking.”

She sighed as she took her time cutting it up, “But do you like it?” She asked again.

“The pancakes?” he asked as he looked at the tray. He stabbed a few with his claw, “yeah. It’s been a while since I had them. I wish I could taste better.” he sighed, he didn’t often miss having his nose, but eating was definitely something he wished he had it for.

“Not that.” she giggled, “the hair tie. The purple was my idea!” she grinned.

“Oh..” his hand brushed a loose curl behind his ear, “yeah. I do actually. It’s a lot cooler to have my hair pulled back.” he admitted sheepishly.

“That’s good!” she chirped as she ate.

Eclipse walked out with another tray and a plate stacked tall with pancakes and oozing syrup. “Alright.” she grinned. She set the big plate stacked like a mountain on the table and then handed the tray off to Snatcher, “Dig in!” she grinned.

“T-Thanks.” he blinked, he didn’t expect more but he wasn’t going to complain.

Eclipse took her seat, cutting up the mountain on her plate.

“You really weren’t kidding about being a big eater.” Snatcher laughed.

“I reallllyyy don’t want to hear that from you.” She sneered as she ate. She chewed for a bit and looked out to the waters. It was a really nice day out. She leaned on her hand as she thought. Man she wanted to go running. The moon was coming and she was getting antsy. A few more days. Another week. She glanced at the merman as she chewed. One week and she’d bring him to his brother. Then he’d figure it out. He could be Human. A normal human. Not a Fake Human. Like her.

“Hey, Snatcher can we go swimming?” Hattie broke her mother from her thoughts as she finished her plate.

“By the docks?” her mother asked, raising a brow. She stabbed her pancakes with a frown.

“I want to go visit the sub!” Hattie admitted, avoiding the death glare her mother was giving. “He’s got all these cool trinkets and stuff!”

“If your mom’s fine with it, I’ll swim you over and back.” he licked at his hand, getting some syrup that dripped down his claws. He snickered seeing the girl avoiding her mother’s watchful eye. But then turning with big teary eyes. Hands clasped tight. What a little actress.

Eclipse frowned. She saw the big puppy dog eyes her daughter was giving and grimaced. She chewed on her lip, hand to her neck scar in worry, “I’m just…”

“I know. I know. I’m a monster and it’s a long distance from here.” he rested on his hand pouting a little. Even if he heard that argument less. It was still an annoying one.

She bit on her lip, “no… no it’s fine. Just, be back for dinner.” She sighed, pushing away from the table.

“Wait really?!” Hattie jumped up in excitement. She ran inside to go get into her swimsuit and her diving bag.

“Are.. Are you sure?” Snatcher’s eyes grew wide. Eclipse could see his actual irises as he did. She gave a small laugh. Getting up she walked over and placed a hand on his head.

“Yeah. I.” she frowned and gave a small laugh. She sighed, pressing her forehead to his. “I’m going to go against my instinct and trust you. I mean you’ve been here for a few weeks now. Almost a month. You’re careful with her.” She moved her hands to the scars on her arms, “A monster… Yeah. you may be. But. I guess some monsters really can be okay.”

He turned a light yellow, his tail wagging in the sand, “I’ll keep her safe. Don’t worry.” He chuckled. He covered his mouth as he was grinning. He wasn’t happy. Definitely not happy.

“I’ll worry! I’m her mother! That’s my job!” She laughed loudly, hands on her hips.

“Okay! I’m ready!” Hattie grinned as she came outside with her gear. She held her flippers in one hand as she adjusted the belt on her diving shorts.

“Hattie you need to wait. You just ate. Let snatcher enjoy relaxing some before he goes off swimming.” Eclipse sighed, shaking her head with a small smirk, “honestly.”

“Yeah kid, we have plenty of time.” he shifted, going to sit on the beach, “let me enjoy the sun for a bit.”

She huffed but ran down the beach beside him. She flopped against him, “A small nap. Then swimming!” she grinned like a devil. She looked back, “Mom you should join us!”

“Uh..” Eclipse turned a light red, “N-No that’s fine. I don’t think I should really.” she covered her face with her hand.

“It’s fine.” Snatcher responded. He rested on his elbows in the sand, laying down a bit, curling around the kid.

Eclipse frowned but a nap on the beach wasn’t a bad idea. She walked over, sitting down beside Hattie. Hattie grinned before crawling onto her lap. Eclipse gave a gentle smile, gasping slightly as the merman’s arm came behind her as he laid his head down in the sand. She sighed and gave a soft smile, leaning back and resting her head against his cold shoulder. He was like a living cool pack.

Snatcher felt the girls get comfortable and he sighed contently. He closed his eyes as he laid in the sand. A thought popping into his head that made his heart race. Wait. Wait. he was on the beach. Wrapped around a mother and her daughter on the beach. What was he doing!? 

He frowned, sticking his tongue out. He hadn’t thought about it but the past few weeks.. He had let himself get really relaxed. And. they were fine with it. Sure Eclipse made some snarky remarks to him now and then but. He did the same back. And the kid. Hattie. She was still slipping up and calling him Dad. and he didn’t. He didn’t hate it. And Eclipse had stopped correcting her. She was being nice. She made him food. A lot of food. And she didn’t seem bothered (minus the monster thing. Seriously why was she so hung up on that? Didn’t she know he already knew he was a monster?). She had even gone out of her way to fix his annoying hair without him even knowing she was doing it.

He frowned and sighed, he hated to admit it. But. he kinda enjoyed being part of their weird little family. If that’s what you could call it. 

It was nice to be included again. Not hiding in the darkness of the bay. Having conversations that weren’t just flattery at him. Not about hunting. Not stressing over his next meal.

He yawned as he drifted off in the warm sun. It was nice to feel normal again. Even as a giant purple sea monster.

  
  


\----

“So the minions bring you the stuff they find?” Hattie asked as she clung onto his shoulder as he swam through the ocean waves.

“Yup. I’m not really sure why. But they just love to find stuff and bring it to the sub. The inside is littered with it.” He explained as he swam, tail waving back and forth doing most of the work as his arms hung at his side as he glided, “Trinkets, shells, bones, that sort of thing.”

“I see.” She thought, “That’s pretty neat! They must do it cuz they love you!” she grinned.

“You think so?” he slowed down as they got closer to the cove. He gave a look around the waters, “Looks clear today. Huh.” he frowned but he wasn’t going to complain. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, “I don’t think I’ve seen the sun much in this area for a long time.” he scowled but kept swimming. Made it easier to see through the water. Not that it mattered much with how his vision was.

“Any sharks?” Hattie asked as she shifted to get a better grip. She looked around the waters, but couldn’t see much from how fast he was swimming.

“Not that I see, but they’ll stay far from me as long as I’m in the bay.” he chuckled, “They know I’ll easily get them. I have been at this for 200 years.” he laughed loudly, nearly jostling her off.

“Is that because you eat them?” She asked with wide eyes as they got closer to the area of the sunken sub. He let her climb off and swim around as he pulled up onto a rock to watch her. Now that she was actually there for fun, she took a moment to look around. Above the cove was an inclined cliff that was right above where the sub had been sunk. She looked down the clear waters to the submarine.

“How deep is this anyway?” She asked as she waded.

“Hrm?” he asked with a big yawn. His tongue stuck out as his mouth fully extended revealing that second row of teeth he had.

“How deep is it to the sub? I know I was in full normal diving gear last time. But I think it’s shallow enough that I didn't need it.” She swam around, grabbing onto a minion who swam up and bumped her.

“Ah. To the sub?” he leaned on his hand thinking about it, “I’m not sure the exact measurement, but I can stretch myself out fully and still not reach the surface.” he admitted, he had never thought of the depth. He honestly just chose that spot to call his territory due to the sharks and the fact it was secluded.

“I see. Hrm. When we get home we should get mom to measure you! I’m curious!” She giggled as she swam around on the back of the fish.

“Sure.” he shrugged, “I don't see why not. When we get home we can have her measure me.” he paused. Wait. Had he called it home too? No bad snatcher. He slapped his cheeks. You aren’t doing that. He frowned, chewing his cheek annoyed. He needed to stop getting caught up in the kid's vibe.

Hattie looked up to the cliffside as a thought crossed her mind, “Can I jump?” she asked with a twinkle to her eyes.

He sputtered gasping in shock, “YOU MAY NOT!” he snarled, “No death wishes.” he frowned heavily. He leaned on his hand, tail moving in an agitated fashion.

“I just wanted to dive!” She puffed her cheeks, “I wouldn’t die from that height. I don’t think.”

“The don’t think part is right.” he sneered, looking around, “there are some rocks you can dive from over there.” he slipped into the water from his resting spot and swam over, showing her some of them.

“But the cliff’s taller!” She pouted.

“Yes! That’s the issue! I’ve had enough suicide jumpers from it.” he sighed heavily. Not that he. Really had room to talk on that. But he was the odd case of a very specific cause of not death. 

Hattie puffed her cheeks, paddling over and climbing up. She slid down. She puffed and tried again. Sliding down she looked at the leviathan, “help!” She grinned.

He sighed and gave a small smile, picking her up and setting her up on top. “Be careful, okay.” he used his tail to wrap the base of the rock and sit up against it, leaning on it with his chest so his head was near the top.

“Yeah!” She patted his noseless face and adjusted her goggles. She took a deep breath and jumped down with a big splash. The leviathan laughed as he watched her pop back up grinning, “Again!” she cheered.

He lifted her back up, setting her gently on the top.

“Woo!!” She cheered as she jumped down again. 

Snatcher sighed as he swished his tail in the water happily. He yawned as he let go of the rock and returned into the water.

“Content now?” he asked as he swam alongside the girl.

“Yes! It was fun!” She giggled and swam over to his face giving him a hug.

“Mouth! Mouth! Back off!” he hissed pushing away.

“It’s fine Snatch.” She huffed, “I know I know. Don’t go near the mouth. Don’t touch the fangs, don’t touch the yellow ooze.” she pouted. She swam over to a big flat rock and got up on it, “I just wanted to give you a hug jeez.” she sat down pulling her flippers off.

He frowned. It wasn’t the hug he had an issue with, “I’m just.. I’m dangerous, kiddo. I want to make sure I’m not going to hurt you….” he sighed, lifting his tail up he pushed against Hattie, “If you want to hug me. Hug me. Just, don’t hug my head okay.” he looked away keeping his glowing blush hidden from her view. He gave a gentle smile when he felt her grab his tail squeezing it.

“Fine. I guess I can take that compromise..” She grumbled. She held onto his tail tightly, “Hey Snatcher?”

“What is it?” He asked, turning to face her.

“Thanks for being my friend.” She smiled, a small blush on her own face, “These past 2 months have been super fun. Even mom has been having fun. And it’s nice. So thanks for not eating me that day. And for still coming to see me.” She was beaming as she gave his tail one more squeeze.

He felt his face grow warm and laid down on the rock. He used a claw tip to gently pet her head, “Yeah. It’s been fun kiddo.” he smiled. He gave a small sigh and stretched out on the rock, closing his eyes. He felt her climb up onto his chest.

“Comfy?” he asked, cracking one eye to look at her as he folded his arms under his head.

“Yes!” she smiled as she laid down. 

He chuckled but tried to not full-on laugh. He shifted placing one hand protectively over her as she laid on him. The warm sun beat down as the two laid there on the rocks in the cove, minions swimming around. 

Thunder cracked in the distance. A mournful cry echoed in the deep sea, unheard by the sleeping duo as they enjoyed the warm sunlight and gentle sea breeze.

  
  


_My Prince…..Please…._


	12. Uber Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher has a reunion he couldn't be happier for

Eclipse sighed as she packed her bag. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to be doing this. She rubbed her neck as she looked around the house. Lights were off, Hattie was with her grandfathers. Everything should be set. She scratched at her neck nervously. It was still the early evening but ahhh she was impatient. She could feel the fur that was growing.

“Stop. Stop. breathe.” she muttered more to herself. She went to the bathroom, looking at her reflection. She touched the large scars under her eyes. Would he be able to tell it was her? If she spoke he most likely could figure it out. Even with the change her wolf form gave her voice, her voice was pretty recognizable. At least DJ said it was. She sighed heavily. This was a bad idea. She stared at her reflection as she messed with her hair, maybe if she moved her fur enough, it’d cover them? Most of her scars got covered with fur. Minus her face and… 

Her hand moved to the large red patch at her neck causing her to heave a heavy sigh. Slumping down to the sink she sat on the floor. 

“Maybe I should have just brought Marcus’s body to the house. Then I wouldn't have to even show my… my..” she couldn’t get herself to say ‘wolf self’ out of her mouth.

“Way to be, Eclipse.. 28 years and we’re still playing at this…” She sighed again. She stood back up staring at her reflection, her teeth stood out as they tried to stay in her mouth. She could see the white of her eyes darkening. “You’re a monster. You mindless beast of a woman.” She chided herself and placed her head against the glass. She heaved another sigh as she finished undressing, placing her clothing into her bag and tying it around her neck. 

“Don’t transform. Don’t transform.” She mumbled as she looked outside.

Her dad’s should have been keeping Hattie inside. She gave one more sigh as she stepped outside, letting it just happen. She growled as she felt her jaw popping, her skin pulling against every fiber of itself. Stretching, growing. Her spine cracked and popped as she went down. She could feel her body trying for the mid form but she pushed further, growing larger still. Her ears extruded, pointing, shifting up on her head as they covered in fur, the ear cuff moving and shifting with the giant wolf.

Her claws dug the dirt as she finished her shift. She shook her head, trying to redistribute her fur. She sat down, her front paw moving up best she could to try and scratch at the fur near her eyes. But it was too short. She huffed. She could at least cover her neck. She shook her head, sending her fur everywhere. Ugh she was shedding again. She’d need to comb her hair so much tomorrow. Or she wouldn’t do it. Knowing her; she would be too high on wolfsbane to do it. She shifted to walk towards the beach as the sun finished setting. Had she spent that much time whining in the bathroom?

She plodded against the dirt, every ounce of her screaming to run. She grit her fangs as she walked out onto the dock. She heard the boards shift, her heart pounding as she stood over the water. 

Calm. Calm. She reminded herself. You are a wolf who’s more than large enough to be fine in this depth of water. She sighed and laid down on the dock waiting for the merman to appear, however he didn’t take long. She saw the glowing from his gill vents and his face under the waves as he swam towards the dock. She bit her tongue to not laugh, when he was swimming fully underwater in the dark, he really DID resemble the cartoon the town was so proud of.

She flinched as he rose from the depths, splashing water all over the dock, soaking her fur. She growled and barked at him, fighting her instinct to swear at him. She snarled as she backed up, shaking her fur off. Great, that was going to suck to be salty all night.

“Huh. he really did send a wolf.” Snatcher gave a scowl as he pulled up on the dock. He reached a hand out to let the animal sniff at him.

She narrowed her eyes at the leviathan. If she didn’t value her daughter’s opinion of her, she’d tell him to cut the shit. But she bumped her nose up against him to try and get him to just get on already.

“Impatient huh.” he huffed but looked the wolf over, he had never actually met a Horizon wolf. He knew Estelle was the daughter of one, the Horizon Grim. But it was different with this one. She was larger than Estelle ever had been. But those eyes. The black and blue. Why was that... Oh. Estelle again. Her eyes were heterochromatic. It was good she had a family. He smiled, “Can you... Talk?” he asked. 

She huffed and nudged him again. No chance noodle boy. She thought angrily. God, she wanted to just run. And he was taking his sweet time. She looked to the moon and back at him. Her body was screaming to run, to jump, and just be wild. She shook her head as she pushed under his arm. The closer she got to him, the more her mind calmed down. However, she still wanted to get it over with.

“Fine, Fine I get it.” the leviathan sighed as he frowned, “I just. Need to figure how to get up…”

Eclipse groaned as she shoved her face up under him, lifting his chest up on her back. She winced as he coiled her stomach. She scowled at him. He was a bit heavy. Maybe a bit over 2000 pounds? It was akin to when she had to help tow DK’s car from the ditch a few months back. If it wasn’t for the full moon, she really wouldn’t have been able to lift him. She began to walk off the dock. Gods he was awkward to carry. But his cold skin did feel nice against her hot fur. She shook her head as she placed her feet on the grass. 

She looked over her shoulder at the merman with a very smug grin. Her eyes glinted.

“Uh oh.” the leviathan caught the wolf’s smirk as she sped off into the night.

“HEY HEYYYY!” he screeched, mighty voice cracking as he held on for dear life. The wolf growled as he constricted her stomach.

“SLOW DOWN DAMNIT!” he screamed as she took joy in his suffering. 

This was for the water you peck neck. She huffed as she swore at him internally. Honestly, she wasn’t even going that fast. His weight slowed her considerably. She left huge holes in the ground as she ran, their combined weight too much for the soil. She gave a sharp bark.

From the ground, small sprites emerged. They grinned at the running duo. Looking at the disturbed earth. They got to work repairing it behind the great wolf as she continued to bolt, the leviathan momentarily stopping his screaming to watch.

“Were those fairies?!” He gasped as he held on to her neck tightly. He looked behind watching them repair the damages the wolf caused. “Did you tell them to do that?!” he gasped as she sped up, “SLOW DOWN!” he wheezed gripping tightly.

\-------

The leviathan was wheezing hard as the wolf walked up to the cabin in the horizon woods, many fairies had come to investigate the curious duo, however, because of the wolf’s glare they held back.

“I’ve never seen so many..” He mumbled with wide eyes. Even as a human, he wasn’t gifted with sight, so he only ever saw what wanted to be seen. He raised a claw as a small flame grew close, nuzzling warmly against him, “Ah…” he was in awe.

She huffed and clawed at the door with a loud bark.

Marcus opened the door a crack looking out, “Miss Nighting--” he tensed as he looked at the merman on her back. That. She said cursed but. Subcon Snatcher. Leviathan. If he wasn’t already dead his heart would have stopped. 

Snatcher looked down with his own amount of surprise, “Ma--” the door slammed shut.

He stared at the door in complete disbelief. Was he seeing things right? He frowned, “MARCUS JOHNATHAN CORNELIUS LAW YOU BEST NOT HAVE JUST SLAMMED THE DOOR ON ME!” he roared.

“Open the damn door, Marcus!” Eclipse gave up the silence, her own echoing tri-layered voice rippling, “I Didn't strain my back to carry this heavy eel for you to slam the door!”

“Oh, you CAN talk.” Snatcher scowled, but he had other things to focus on. Was that actually his brother?! How was he even still alive?! “Marcus!” he growled, “Open the door.”

The ghost stuck his head through the door, “Is.. Is it really..”

Snatcher froze as he saw his younger brother phase through the wood, floating up into his face, “Arulius?” he asked with wide eyes. He reached out, gently touching the leviathan, tears welling in his eyes, “Honestly? Truthfully?”

“As plain as the moon itself.” The leviathan let go of the wolf, uncurling and sitting on the ground as he raised his claws up around his brother. He pulled the ghost up to his face, nuzzling him gently.

Marcus began to cry as he hugged the leviathan’s face. Tears streaming down, “I thought it wasn’t true! But! You’re back! You’re back!” he cried.

“Yeah. I’m back.” he smiled softly as he held onto the spector, “But what of you?!” he gasped, as he took in the facts, his brother was floating and half see-through, “You didn’t… pass.”

Marcus wiped at his eyes, sitting in his brother’s hands, “I couldn’t. Not without knowing. And then I started researching. And Mother Moon …” he trailed off as he hugged his brother again, “And Now I get to see you again! Staying a ghost was well worth the loneliness!”

Snatcher couldn’t contain himself, large yellow tears welled up, dripping down his face, “yeah... Yeah. I get you on that.” he wiped at his face.

Eclipse smiled as she watched the brothers. She was glad she had been right on the guess from Snatcher’s story. Arulius huh. A pretty name for a salty man. She huffed, “I'm going inside Marcus. I need to be chained before midnight. Enjoy your brother, I will have the little ones chain me.”

The earth fairies nodded following as the wolf walked around the back of the house, shifting down to her half-beast form to fit in the door, out of sight from the two.

Marcus nodded, waving her off. “I hope this moon is calming.” he sighed as he laced his fingers together in thought. He closed his eyes, reopening them to reveal that he had dark sclera and diamonds scattered across one eye, the other thin rings of red. “Now brother, I should see what you got tangled in.”

“Whoa! What is ?!” Snatcher jolted at the change of his brother’s eyes, “that’s. Not something you used to do.”

“Ah.. yeah. It’s something I got after I died.” he scratched his cheek. He floated around his brother but was yanked back by the chains on his wrists, “apologies can you scoot a little closer to my house.” he asked floating back. The chains vanished as he rubbed his wrists.

“Is… your body?” Snatcher frowned as he shifted his tail, moving closer to the cabin.

“Yeah. Estelle got the fae to freeze me in crystal. I’m kind of like a sleeping beauty?” he admitted, “But I am actually dead.” he sighed, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you how either.” he brushed his hair back, “but first, I need to untangle this curse!” He huffed proudly, “I’ve gotten far better at dealing with the threads of magic and fate in these past 200 years brother!”

“I don’t think you can outdo what happened to me.” Snatcher laughed, echoing in the woods, “Who’d have thought I would turn into a sea monster!”

“Not myself, for sure.” Marcus chuckled as he ran a hand over his brother’s chest, tracing along the center until he was above his heart. He frowned, “this… is a really big knot.” he frowned, staring at the threads that were so thickly tied around his brother, however something. Something about the knotting pattern. No it.. Couldn’t.. But he knew that pattern. That distinct pattern of curse. Those dark threads. Those emerald threads hidden inside.

“Morgan.” he spoke with a hushed tone. His eyes snapped back to normal, “MORGAN!” he cursed biting on his tongue, “YOU LOUSY SNAKE!”

Snatcher jolted, he hadn’t ever seen Marcus yell, “Morgan?” he grimaced, thinking of his other brother, “Why are you bringing… Morgan..” he froze as he pieced together.

He clicked his tongue angrily, “Marcus. Correct me if wrong. Are you telling me, Morgan did this to me?!” he snapped.

Marcus chewed on his sleeve as he floated around his brother, eyes swapping back and forth, “No doubt. I more than anyone know the traces of his magic. My magic is nigh identical. However.” he reached and grabbed at the threads which instead of a standard bright red, were dull and dark, “His magic always leaves a nasty trace to it.” he sighed, “I think. I can undo part of this.” some of the threads had merged together, “I’m unsure if I can undo all of it. There.. May be traces left over. I’ve never dealt with this. Even with the nightingales.”

“That was the wolf who carried me, yes?” Snatcher sighed, even if it couldn’t be undone completely, “Anything is fine for me. I just… I’m tired..” he admitted, “the ocean... It’s lonely…” he slumped a bit as he spoke his thoughts out loud, “I just want some sense of normal back.. Anything. I also.. I want to do something to thank them.”

“Who?” Marcus raised a brow as he messed around with the magic threads, his markings glowing brightly.

“Hattie and Eclipse.” Snatcher frowned, “I hate to admit it, but they’ve grown on me. But I can’t do much hanging out in the water all the time. I… I don't want to hurt the kid. She’s so small and I’m.” He gestured to himself, “Even her mother, I just. If I hurt them by accident. If I bit them. Clawed them..” he held his face in his hands, “I got used to calling myself a monster. But they. They have meals with me, the kid plays around in the water with me. Her mother, even though we bicker, it’s still fun just. Talking to someone who isn’t my minion. Even though I’m like this. They. They include me. Even if Eclipse doesn’t trust a monster.”

“Back up, Minions?” Marcus wheezed. He couldn’t picture his prince perfect brother with _minions_.

“Yes, they were... I think merfolk?? I’m not sure. They could barely talk when we met. But after I got worse, they were able to talk and swim better and they took to calling me, boss?? And now all their descendants keep it up.” he sighed scratching his cheek, yellow blush illuminating the night.

“I see. Hold the thought.” Marcus flew back to his house, returning through the door, properly this time, with a large book and a pen. He flipped through it, letting it hover in the air as he took notes, “This could be related.”

“Ah..” Snatcher froze, remembering something. “Um… Marcus. What happened..” he frowned, “To Vanessa?”

“She ran away.” He snorted as he closed the book, “Soon after Estelle failed to catch you, she ran back to the ocean screaming. Something about it was wrong, her prince, he promised. Nonsense really.” he sighed, annoyed, “I don’t want to think about her. Her magic is in this too.” he grumbled looking at the cords, “Honestly this is a mess. It’s going to take me weeks to untangle this even a little.”

“Well, I waited 200 years, what’s a few more weeks and seeing my little brother?” Snatcher smiled with a low chuckle. He tensed as he heard a loud howl emitting from the house, “is she okay?”

“Yeah, she does this every full moon. Actually this is better than she used to be!” He admitted with a laugh looking to the scattering fairies. He couldn’t help letting a loud laugh out, “She used to wreck my house and go tearing through the woods! I lost count of the hunters she accidentally killed!”

“Killed?!” he froze but relaxed, “Wait. Why am I reacting? I've killed people too.” he scratched his head.

“You?” Marcus gasped, “Ru are you serious?! Brother!” He gasped, feigning shock, “Actually, I’d be lying but I’m nowhere near surprised.”

Snatcher couldn’t help laughing loudly, “I’m wounded! Pray tell brother how doth thou slay mine heart!” he held his chest dramatically, falling backward into the dirt. He cracked a glowing eye with a laugh.

Marcus couldn’t stop laughing watching his brother’s dramatics, “Stop being a dork! Honestly!” he floated down and rested on top of his brother’s tail. “I’m glad you aren’t how Eclipse described you.”

“Oh?” he leaned on his arm, “Pray tell, how did she describe me.”

“An asshole.” Marcus snickered.

Snatcher slapped his own face, “Yeah.. yeah I can see that. I did try to drag her into the water.”

Marcus froze, “You WHAT?!” he tensed, “You are an ass!” he threw his book at his brother’s face, but he was still smiling. He loved the visits with the fairies and the occasional wanderer, and of course the nightingale family. But. Something about his brother being back made his dead heart happy, “honestly Brother! How’d you go from father’s shining example to some.. Some.”

“Aubergine over salted eel.” He offered with a raised brow.

“That’s a word for it!” Marcus laughed.

“Eclipse gave me that nickname.” he frowned, “Hey. her illness. Curse. Is there a way to..”

“Nope.” Marcus responded flatly, “it’s a bloodline curse. She’ll have it as long as she lives. All she can do is manage it. It was almost gone with her father’s generation but she got the luck of the draw of having it tenfold.”

“What ex--” snatcher was cut off.

“Another Nope. I’m not allowed to discuss patients without consent. And she very bluntly told me you are to be kept from the loop. She doesn’t trust you to not tell Hattie and worry her.” He shook his head, “I may still look 16, but I am actually 216, do not forget. I am the witch who doctors those who fall into my woods.”

“Hrmph.” Snatcher frowned, he would have to bother her later. He laid back on the ground, “Miss Nightingale is a nightmare. For the record. Something that size shouldn’t move that fast! I thought my heart would stop!”

“Hrm? Yes, she is quite fast!” Marcus smiled as he levitated his book back to his lap, writing in it, “However she was against the clock. Full moon means full instincts. I bet she’d have loved to chew on you. Well.” he chewed on his quill, “Maybe not. She dislikes fish.”

“That’s good to know I won’t be a chew toy!” Snatcher shuddered thinking of the canine’s mouth, “Would I get double cursed if I was bitten?”

“No, not with her at least.” Marcus flipped through the pages in his book, “She’s not a werewolf like the legends, even if she would use that term. She’s just descended from a great wolf. His genes live in her and cause her to act up. Part of being a daughter of the moon. Like how we’re the sons of the sun.”

“Ah. I see.” that did make sense, “Well at least I won’t have to worry if I get bitten. Though what would that even look like..” he frowned trying to picture it, “Well if it was anything like when I turned into a merman, I want none of it! I hate pain!”

“From her words, it is an incredibly painful process.” Marcus floated up to his brother's mouth, “Can you open up please?” 

Snatcher scowled. He really didn’t want anyone near his mouth but. His brother was _already_ dead so… he opened it up, all the way up to the membranes on the corner.

“Fascinating.” Marcus stuck his head inside of the leviathan’s mouth, running a hand over his teeth, “Are you aware you have two sets of fangs?”

“Yesh?” Snatcher mumbled trying to not close his mouth as he spoke, “Fron are venom--”

“Venom Huh.” Marcus’s eyes widened as he pulled out.

Snatcher stuck his tongue out, that wasn’t a pleasant feeling, just a sensation of cold and dread in his mouth.

“Be right back!” Marcus dove into the house, right through the ceiling. He returned with some glass vials and bottles, “Do you mind if I get a sample?”

“Is.. this amusing for you?” Snatcher frowned, “Why do you need my venom.”

“Just in case.” Marcus smiled, “You said it yourself earlier, what if you accidentally bit someone. If I get a sample I can create an anti-venom.” he explained, “And I’m curious about the properties myself. I’ve been stuck in the woods for 200 years, and a leviathan shows up on my lawn.”

“You ARE enjoying this!” Snatcher laughed loudly, “Fine. I guess it makes sense. And. It’d be good to have an antidote in case.” he chewed on his claw as he thought about it, “If you can I would like some made, that I can give to the kiddo and her mother.”

“You really are fond of them huh?” Marcus got back up near his brother’s mouth, “which are for venom? The front ones you said? How do you trigger it?”

“I just do?? Normally when I bite down on someth---?!” Snatcher jolted feeling his brother’s cold hand press the roof of his mouth. He coughed, choking on spit in his shock.

“Got it! You have a gland it looks like, right above the gum line.” Marcus held the glowing bottle of venom happily, “It glows! You must be made for the deep sea.” he floated around his brother, “Was Vanessa a deep sea-dwelling mermaid?”

“I’m not sure. She didn’t really ever talk about it?” he rubbed his fangs as he frowned, “Only she wanted me to visit.”

“Well, you could now.” Marcus pointed out flatly.

“Rather not. If anything I don’t want to see her again.” he snorted, “honestly, the longer I was away, the more I questioned why I liked her. I know nothing about her.”

“Hrm.” Marcus put his hand to his chin in thought, “Makes me wonder if she had you under some spell. I’ve read legends of sirens whose voices could captivate the hearts of sailors.”

Snatcher groaned as he laid on his stomach, “Whatever, it’s done with. I’m a big old purple eel and she’s gods knows where.” he hid his face in his arms. “I am so tired.”

“I bet.” Marcus smiled, “Why not get some sleep? I’m going to do some more reading, not exactly a person who needs to sleep myself you know?” he shrugged, “Ah first.” he set the vial in the air floating. His facial markings lit up as he waved his hands, the ground around his brother caving slightly creating a shallow hole.

“Are you burying me?!” Snatcher snapped in shock of being jostled.

“Patience,” Marcus smirked, he readied his index finger and spun it clockwise, the red threads showing briefly before turning blue, the hole filling with water.

“Ah…” Snatcher flushed as he laid in the cold water. It was nice to be wet after spending the night on the wolf, and then in the forest.

“I figured you may prefer sleeping with a little moisture.” Marcus smiled. He floated to his brother’s head, tapping his forehead to his, “Rest well Arulius. I’ll see you at daybreak. Then I’ll try to work on this mess you got into.”

Snatcher raised a hand, gently cradling his brother to his face, “Yeah. Good night Marcus. Thank you.” he smiled, and gave a large yawn, his forked tongue sticking out as he curled around himself in the shallow pool.

“Good night.” Marcus smiled as he headed inside. It seemed Eclipse was being rather quiet. A bit too quiet for her normal full moon. He frowned as he set the vial of venom on the desk, alongside his books and notes. He floated down the stairwell towards the cellar.

Little earth spirits hung around, giving him a shush motion. He raised a brow until he saw the giant she-wolf sleeping peacefully unchained. Her chest slowly rising and sinking as she slept.

“Interesting.” he mused floating over. He hadn’t ever seen her sleep during a full moon, at least not after the death of her father.

“Calm. Calm.” the fae giggled, kissing the wolf’s cheek, “The lost prince is a blessing.”

“The lost.. My brother?” he asked, lifting one up.

“Yes. He is loved. And he gives love.” They responded, “Lavender for those who cannot sleep, for those who live in the magic.”

“Huh…” Marcus frowned, “I will definitely need to get more books…” he sighed, heading back upstairs, “Good night, Miss Eclipse.” he muttered to the wolf, locking the door behind him.

“Tonight has been. Interesting.” the ghost sighed as he floated to the bookshelf. He slipped through it, passing into the hidden tunnel. He sat on top of the crystal, looking at his body, “brother, just what did you do..” he held his face in his hands.

“Morgan…”

\----

Deep in the ocean, the currents began to shift. The barrier was slipping. The lich smirked, baring his fangs, “Finally.”

_“My prince….”_ her mournful cries echoed in the icy waters, bouncing off the ice crystals all around, _“oh my prince.. Where did you go..”_ she cried.

“You’ll get your prince soon.” He swam as far as he could, “Soon we’ll take back what is ours.” he grinned, red eyes glowing, black sludge dripping down his face, “Yes. soon. Soon Queen of the Deep, we’ll take what was ours.”

_“My prince…”_


	13. Curses and Cursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the answers are not what you want to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to gingersanps for beta reading <3

“Goo’ mornin, snatchy snatch!” Eclipse slurred as she walked from the cabin in a far too big t-shirt, “How yer brodur meeting go?” She plopped down next to the pool. Her eyes half-lidded as she smiled, a little too giddily, “Did jou have a goo’ tawk?” she asked with heavily slurred speech.

“Are you okay?” he looked at her appearance, her hair was soaking wet yet the rest of her was dry. And it was shorter than it had been, “Did you cut it again?”

“Yush. I dun like it when I wake up.” she grumbled, “Ish too longgggg.”

“Are you drunk?” he asked as he pushed against her with a claw. She gripped it firmly.

“Oooh yer so cooooolll.” she rubbed her face against him, “Wike an ice cube.” she giggled.

“Eclipse! There’s where you ran off to!” His brother came frantically from the house, “Stop taking your medicine without me watching! You’ll overdose I swear!”

“Is she okay?” Snatcher asked, concerned. He laid his hand out as she flopped on top of it, “is this her sickness?”

“It’s a side effect of her medication.” Marcus rubbed his temples, “I tell her to not take too high of a dose, but she does it anyway!”

“Eclipse….” Snatcher sighed, “You can’t do that, what if you get sick and Hattie’s left alone.”

“Woe’n happin’.” She giggled as she sat on his hand with a stupid lopsided grin, her fangs sticking out, “As much as he worries, it canne kill me.” She jabbed her thumb towards her chest proudly, “It jus makes me a wwwiiilllll woopy.” She flopped on his hand, “You’re so nice and cold….”

Marcus sighed heavily, “well. Anyway, would you like breakfast? I can ask some of the little ones to gather food. There’s a lake nearby for fish, and sometimes elk but. Someone ate like half a herd the other week so they are hiding.”

“I hav nuuuu idear whatchu talking bout.” The woman huffed as she laid on Snatcher’s hand, “Nightingale did eet.” she giggled, “Bork bork!”

“Honest to god I wish you’d stop doing this every time you come here for treatment.” Marcus sighed heavily, “Do you want me to send someone for something land-based or can you deal with fish?”

“I’ll eat the feesh.” She grumbled, “I dun like feesh but. Some feesh okay.” She grinned at snatcher, “he goo’ feesh.” she giggled.

“Speaking of, where is that wolf? I’d like to give her a piece of my mind.” Snatcher grumbled, he leaned on his other hand with a frown.

“Wen homeeeeee.” Eclipse responded, “No stay longggg.” She sang in a melodic voice.

“Sure.” Marcus sighed as he floated over trying to pull the slurring woman away from his brother, “go put real clothes on and finish your hair. I’ll get food.”

“But I’m enjoying companyyyyy. Is a Snatchy Snatch. Hattie’s “dad”.” she huffed as she put air quotes around it, “Di jou figure his curse out? Ish a nasty one. But minions gots is worsh.”

“Eh?” Marcus and Snatcher both looked at her as she leaned on the ghost with a sly grin.

“Wot?” she blinked at them as she nuzzled the ghost’s hair, starting to lick it, “Sho messy, Marcus. Comb yer hair.”

“Eclipse!” He sighed, “Ugh, I’m not going to get any information until she gets this out of her system. A moment Ar---”

“Don’t use my name.” Snatcher flicked his tail, “I… the kid calls me Snatcher. So does she. I just...” the leviathan trailed off as he looked for the words, “I’ll tell them later?”

Marcus narrowed his eyes. Don’t use her name, don’t use his name. “You’re both idiots.” he sighed as he dragged the loopy werewolf back inside the cabin. 

“Yer not angry are youuu?” Eclipse slightly howled as she sat on the table. Her eyes were alert despite her speech, “I wasn't wrong.”

“Your high wearing off?” He asked as he pulled on some red strings. She watched him with intent focus. “I swear it gets less effective because you keep overdoing it. You’ll have to deal with mornings without it at this rate.”

“A whittle. Not full.” she rubbed at her face, licking a dirt spot off, “Jus wanted to check on him.” she yawned, “Wash still wolfy thish morning.” She frowned, “How long did I sleep?”

“Most of the night actually. You weren’t even chained.” he explained as the little fairies appeared before him, “Good morning little ones, do you think you could do some fishing for me? Something to feed my overgrown brother?”

“For the prince! The lost prince! For the Forgotten Prince!” they snag kissing his cheek.

He teared up, “Please stop calling me that. Honestly. 200 years, I know I’m forgotten.”

“Marcusssss.” Eclipse walked over, she licked the ghost’s tears away, “Dun cry. Yer brother will worry.” She laughed. She stretched, cracking her back. “I’m gonna go rinsh the dye from my hair.” She yawned again as she headed upstairs.

“Alright, please wash my tub this time. Honestly.” he sighed. He watched the fairies fly away. Floating back outside he looked at the magic tied in knots around the cursed prince.

“That eye thing is really creepy.” Snatcher frowned, “You look possessed.”

“I’m the ghost. I’d do the possessing if that was part of my skill set.” he tugged on a few strands. Some detangled, pulling away and laying flat.

Snatcher jolted, “WHAT THE PECK?!” he shuddered, coughing.

“Oops.” Marcus frowned. It seemed like that was a pretty tight cord. “Ah!” He looked up, “your eyes!”

“What about them?” He looked down, his normally overly glowing yellow eyes looking immensely human.

“Hold the thought!” Marcus flew inside and returned holding a mirror up.

Snatcher tensed up. He touched his face lightly as he looked at himself, “Ah..” his claw went up towards his face, “I… I really do look stupid huh.” he held his face in his hands.

“Did.. you not know how you appear?” Marcus snickered.

“I avoided looking at my reflection the best I could. I caught it a few times but..” he sighed, “Ugh. Now I see why they put that stupid face on things. Am I really this stupid looking?” he rubbed at his cheek. He touched the center of his face, narrowing his eyes, “Do you think this process is going to be a bit by bit thing?”

“It could be, could not. I just untangled a pretty loose thread. The rest is really knotted. I’m most likely going to have to loosen it daily, then be able to pull it. Like when mother’s yarn pile would get ‘mysteriously’ tangled up.” He held up air quotes as he spoke, snickering.

“I see. So magic is like strings?” He leaned on his hand. It would explain his brother’s stripe markings.

“Not all, but most are connected with threads of fate.” The ghost explained messing with the clusterpeck of a knot, “Mother Moon uses threads mostly, and since my magic comes from her, I get to use threads. Some just borrow the fairy's power, some just create their own magic.” he furrowed his brow as he tugged.

“OW!” Snatcher jolted, pulling back. He rubbed his chest squinting, “Careful, that hurts!”

“Well, it’s going to!” Marcus sighed, “get back over here, I’m not playing the chain game.” he frowned. The leviathan moved back with a scowl. “Oh don’t give me that face, Ru.” he sighed, “It’s going to hurt. This curse is extremely tangled with your natural flow of magic.” he stared at the mass, he’d never actually looked at his brother’s magic, namely as they didn’t even think he had any. “You know. I think being a leviathan has actually  _ given _ you magic.” He pulled on a blue thread that was interwoven with the mass. He’d seen blue only a few times before but not often.

“Really?” His eyes widened as his tail wagged. As much as he was used to not having it, something appealed about it to him.

“I won’t know for sure until I’m done untangling, but I think so. Hrm. I wonder if you always had it but there was no…” he waved a hand as he tried to think of an explanation, “ability to use it. As if you were just too weak to use it before, but spending so much time with magic has opened the magic flow in your soul.”

“That’d be one bonus to being cursed.” He put a hand to his chin, “Oh! I saw so many fairies last night!! Is that normal?”

“Well, we  _ are _ in the Horizon woods.” Marcus stared at him unimpressed, “this is their territory. Granted, most stay clear of Miss Nightingale.”

“The earth ones didn’t,” Snatcher recalled the way they fixed the earth.

“They favor the children of grim.” Marcus sighed as he pulled on the cords some more. He slowed down as his brother flinched again, “What a headache.”

“These are going to be some long weeks if this hurts every time you pull,” Snatcher grumbled as he laid on his back.

“Are you going to whine every time? If so you may as well stay a giant eel.” Marcus sighed as he laced his fingers into the threads, “seriously Ru. It’s a curse it’ll hurt to undo. That’s part of it being a curse.” He spoke dryly as he tried to be a bit gentle on the cords. The dark red and green ones were really snarled up. He sighed as he weaved his fingers in the madness, “Prepare. I’m going to tug.” he watched the leviathan seize up.

“Hng-!” Snatcher frowned as the pain shot through him.

“Yeah, this is nasty.” Marcus sat on his brother’s tail as he thought about it, “it almost looks like they tried something and it rebounded and tangled all up.”

“A cursh rebound maksh sense.” Eclipse leaned out the second-floor window. Her giddy smile was replaced with a tired frown. She yawned, “If he’s blessed.” She looked at the Leviathan and covered her mouth. Even doing so you could see her smirking underneath as she tried to not laugh.

“Shut up.” Snatcher frowned at her, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“I said nothing.” she scrunched her nose as she bit down on her tongue. She thought he looked stupid in the water before, but this was a whole new realm.

“Blessed…” Marcus looked up at his brother and back to the wolf, “Why would you suggest that?”

“Easy. The little ones have been chittering.” she leaned on her arm, trying to keep her composure. “I could hear them this morning when I was waking up.” she gave a huge fanged yawn, “A lost prince, a blessed prince.” she recited the fairy chatter, “they also were drawn to him according to Nightingale.” she recalled the run through the woods, “If not for her, they would have been all over him I assume.”

“Does she repel them or something?” Snatcher asked as he leaned back on his tail. He looked up at the window. 

Eclipse was covering her face, her smirk sticking out, “No, not really. But they know better to keep away from her. She’s killed fairies in the past for messing around. The only ones who don’t are the little earth ones.” A small plant fairy sat in the ivy. They hopped onto Eclipse’s hand that she extended for them. “She’s a grim, of sorts. So they like her.”

“I thought she was a Horizon Wolf.” Snatcher huffed.

“She is.” Marcus stuck his arm through the mass of threads, “A horizon wolf is just a supernatural wolf. Grim is the specific type of fairy it is.” He chuckled, “Estelle was a Grim too you know.”

“I know she used to say it all the time. I didn’t realize it wasn’t just a family name.” Snatcher admitted with a sigh. He winced as his brother tugged yet again.

“Grim are guide dogs and guardians.” Eclipse yawned, “So they straddle on the line of life and death.” she explained tiredly. She pet the little fairy in her hand, “So earth spirits love them, after all, they guide the dead home.”

“Oh.” he looked at his brother.

“I’m not being guided anywhere.” he didn’t look up as he struggled with the knot some more. He gave a small growl and pulled back, “Okay I’m done for now. This is a nightmare.” he huffed. He ran a hand through his hair as he floated towards the house.

“That bad huh?” Eclipse asked as he entered through the wall next to her. She looked at the merman outside, “Think it can be fixed.. I mean you got the..” she had to stop and giggle. She saw the leviathan glaring and gave a wave as she headed inside, “I don’t know if anything I’ve brought you can help either.”

“Ah. I didn’t think to check the artifacts.” Marcus put his hand to his chin, “I think I’ll keep untangling it for the time being. There are some weird cords in there, and I need to study it. If we go too fast it could backfire. And I still need to figure out what most of the things your family has brought us do!” he wheezed with a laugh, “After all you’ve all been bringing me hundreds of artifacts for 200 years!”

She huffed, “Well I’m sorry that people just leave magic items willy nilly. Better to store them in the horizon than with humans.” She turned towards the window, “Little ones incoming.” She stuck her head outside to watch the little water fairies dump an entire cloud’s worth of fish on top of the leviathan causing him to shriek.

“WHAT THE PECK?!” he snapped looking up. He shook his head trying to get the fish out of his messed up hair.

“Food! Food! Food for the Prince!” the fairies grinned as they swam around in the air, “Fish Fish! From the lake!”

“Yeah I get that.” he frowned as he squinted. 

Eclipse couldn’t help smiling, “You know. It’s not a bad look.” she tapped near her eyes, “Now I can tell where you’re looking. Makes conversing easier.”

“Hrmp.” he pouted as he looked away. He tried getting the fish out his hair and sighed.

Eclipse laughed as she pulled herself out the window, “Here, bring me over, I’ll help.”

He placed a hand near the window as she jumped on. Bringing her over she climbed to his shoulder, she plucked the tangled fish from his hair throwing them to the pool below that he sat in. He watched her as she sat on his shoulder.

“There!” she grinned at him, “no more fish hair.” she laughed.

“Thanks.” he gave a sigh looking at his new pool mates, “Honestly. I know I'm hungry but I just. Don’t want to eat them.” he admitted with a grumble.

“Want me to cook them?” she asked as she crossed her ankles, “I can ask the little ones to get me seasonings, make a little campfire, do some open flame grilling!” she snickered.

“Actually.” he reached up to help her to the ground, however, she jumped down landing with a thud on the earth. “that’d... Be nice.” he averted his eyes away from her. He shifted to lay on his stomach some, face in his hand.

She laughed, “Wow! I’m kinda glad I can tell you’re avoiding me now!” she put her hands on her hips, “Okay! Let’s do this!” She looked up at the cabin, “Marcus is it alright if I make a campfire out here?”

“Just don’t burn my house down.” The ghost stuck his head from the window, he was carrying a large leather-bound book, “I’ll be out in a moment, I want to find something. I swear there’s something about knots in one of my books.” he grumbled.

Eclipse sighed, “Okay little ones, I’m going to need some plants! Wanna help out?” she flexed her arm towards the little spirits that gathered around her.

The little earth spirits gathered around her, “Helping? What need?” Some of them asked as they climbed to her shoulders.

“We’ll need some seasonings mostly, let’s see. It’s fish.” she stuck her feet in the pool looking at the types swimming around, “let’s see, catfish, perch, oh is that a sturgeon?” she listed off as she looked at the amount the water fae had brought.

Snatcher couldn’t help but laugh, “You know, I'm becoming more shocked at how much you know. You seem rather relaxed around fairies for someone who hates monsters.”

“Excuse me for having two diving instructors for dads.” She snickered, “I've been visiting this woods since I was an infant, my father made sure I knew what I could and couldn’t eat of the game. As for the fairies. Well, only these ones really like me so.” She smiled softly at the little earth fairies, “It won’t do me any good to be cruel to them even if I dislike monsters.”

“Not a monster! No monster!” a set of earth fairies pouted and tapped against her legs furiously.

“It’s not just the fish,” he admitted as he stared at her. The little plant people climbed on her, “Just. Everything these past few days.” he sighed, “I thought you’d know less for someone who seemed. Afraid of monsters.”

“I’m afraid of monsters because I’ve seen what they can do. But that doesn’t mean I can’t learn about them.” she held one of the plant sprites in her hands, stroking its head. “There’s a lot to me. I mean can’t we say the same for you?” she smiled.

“I supposed.” he sighed as he watched her reach down and grab a fish, “Honestly I’m still kinda trying to figure out what’s going on. It doesn’t feel real at all to me.” He laid on the dirt with his tail in the water flicking back and forth.

“Well you’ve been in the ocean for 200 years, I’m sure it’s messed with your perception of time.” She snapped the neck of the catfish she was holding, “I think just some rosemary and salt will work. Simple and effective.” 

“Okay! Okay!” A little plant fairy floated near the ground, “Growing! Growing!” it sang as the twigs of rosemary began to sprout. They plucked it and handed it to her.

“Thank you~” She sang as another stomped on the ground getting a chunk of salt.

He watched her interactions with the fairies and couldn’t help but snicker, “You and them get along well.”

“Just the earth ones,” she admitted.

“I see..” he frowned, “Oh… I wanted to ask. Since we are here. And this morning.” he frowned, “your curse… what..”

“Madness.” She sighed, “I go mad.” She frowned as she played with the hunk of salt, “When the moon is high I lose sense of myself. I don’t care what's friend, what’s foe. I want to run I want to hunt.” she snarled, “And I’m dangerous.”

“Madness…” he repeated, “Is that why you don’t tell the kid?”

“Yes.” she sighed as she got a few branches together and stacked them. She grabbed some rocks and piled them around. Impaling the fish on a branch she set it above the pile and stuck the rosemary in its mouth and gills. She brushed her hair back as she looked up towards him. “Because I just don’t want to hurt her.” she sighed, “Okay. lighter. I need--”

Marcus snapped his fingers causing the pile to catch fire, “Do not burn my house down.” He floated over towards his brother with his book following. He frowned as he flipped the pages and looked at the curse, “I definitely think It’ll take me at least two weeks if not four.” he sighed as he scratched his head. He pulled around on some threads, “Let’s see. Red is obviously standard fates. Green... Ah. well not surprising there, it’s a magical creature’s charm.” he mumbled as he sorted the threads best he could, “these blue ones though…” he furrowed his brow, “Who has blue magic?”

“Those who deal with things between or after.” Eclipse was trying to grab the sturgeon in the water, tongue stuck out as she did. She slipped falling face-first into the shallow water and gasped.

Snatcher couldn’t help but start to laugh loudly, shuddering when she gave a firm slap to his tail, “OW!” he hissed and wrapped the end around her and lifted her up to his face to glare. She held onto his tail with a frown and a snarl.

“Let go.” She grimaced.

“Apologize.” he hissed right on back.

“You started it with laughing!” she pushed against his face between his eyes.

“You laughed at me earlier!” He reminded her with a snarl.

“You Look Stupid as all peck!” She laughed in his face and was lifted higher. She struggled in his coil with a sigh and a tired slump, “Fine. Fine. I’m sorry whatever. But put me down or your food is going to burn!” She reminded him. 

He gasped and quickly set her down looking at the campfire in a panic.

“You are so food motivated.” Marcus couldn’t help but laugh, “Where on earth did my cool older brother go?! Who’s this loser!” He gestured with a big laugh.

Snatcher growled at his brother as he frowned, “I’m sorry, you try eating raw food for 200 years, and then we can talk.” He pouted, folding his arms under his chest.

“I haven’t eaten, period, in 200 years.” Marcus pointed out, “that’s the whole I’m DEAD thing.” he reminded as he sat on his brother’s back with a sigh, “Can you even taste it? You lack a nose. The sense of smell is part of the sense of taste.” he stuck his tongue out as he explained.

“I can taste just. It’s dull.” he admitted with a frown, “I’ve more been enjoying the textures and vague tastes. The option to have something that isn’t still bleeding or rotting.” he stuck his tongue out.

“Oh. that’s why you seemed hook on cayenne then.” Eclipse hadn’t even considered the thought he couldn’t taste, “You’re the opposite of me then.” she laughed as she checked on the catfish. She rotated it in the fire to crisp all around, “I can taste far too well because I smell everything.” she sighed.

“That’s an understatement. You could smell RUST on me.” snatcher snickered, “who even can? I mean I live in a rusted submarine but.”

“You live in a what.” his brother stared with a confused expression plastered on his face. “The crown prince of Solgario. Lives in a pecking rusted sub?!”

“I’m no prince anymore!” He laughed, “Solgario doesn’t even exist anymore as far as I can tell!” He sighed and laid down on his stomach. 

“Yeah. Father did do a great job pissing off the king of Tir-na-Nocht.” Marcus sighed as he recalled.

“Wait how did father piss off the Sun’s Shadow?” Snatcher frowned scowling, “we had a treaty...”

“He started slaughtering magical creatures. And he killed her husband. Granted, I don’t think he even REALIZED that Reniculus the wise was her husband.” Marcus frowned as he looked towards Eclipse who was scowling at the flames. Her hand on her neck, “After... You vanished. The kingdom fell to ruin. I died. Morgan was killed. Mother died. It was a nightmare.”

The three were silent as the fire crackled. Eclipse sighed as she plucked a fish off the stick, holding the burning flesh in her hands. She walked towards the leviathan, “Open up!” She grinned, “What would Hattie say to see you like this?” She laughed, tossing the fish up and down so her hands weren’t going to burn as badly.

He sighed and smirked, “You know one thing I’m going to love being human again if I can?”

“What?” She smiled as she threw the fish into his mouth.

“Not being fed. I would prefer to feed myself!” he laughed as he swallowed, “And. I can get the kid back for the smoothie and that cold stuff.”

“Cold stuff?” Eclipse tilted her head. She licked some of the remains of fish on her hands, “Cold stuff.” she frowned as she thought on what her daughter could have--

“Did Hattie throw icecream at you?” She gasped, covering her mouth. One of her good bowls had gone missing in the past few weeks.

“ _ THAT _ !” He agreed with a sigh, “It’s already cold in the ocean, I’m always cold! And then! She threw it in my face! She missed my mouth completely!” He flopped his face into the dirt.

Eclipse started to laugh, “her aim is horrible!” she sighed as she got another fish off of the flames, “Well when I manage to get that sturgeon, he’s large enough you can eat it yourself.”

He sat back up to look at the pool, “that’s the big one right?” he used his tail to wrap around and threw it onto the dirt. It flopped about trying to get back to the water, panting its gills.

Eclipse walked towards the flailing fish and straddled it, holding it firmly in her thighs as she reached into its gills and snapped the fish’s neck with an audible crack. She smirked as she got up and dusted her hands off, “okay, let me just. Prepare this for you then! Marcus, stop looking ready to cry.” She laughed.

The ghost was paler than he was normally as he hid his face in his book, “I’m sorry not all of us are used to the sounds of death!” he pouted as he was reading.

Eclipse snickered as she headed into the house, “Well, get used to it. Your brother eats a lot, so I’m going to have to murder so many fish~!” she gave a toothy grin.

Marcus groaned as he glared at his brother, “You just had to be a big monster, not something small.”

Snatcher snickered, “thems the breaks.” he sighed, resting on his side, “I hope you can figure this out soon.”

“I’m going to do my absolute best. You can count on me, Ru.” Marcus smiled as he moved towards his brother’s face. He bumped his cheek to Snatcher’s, “Trust in me. I’ll solve this.”

Snatcher smiled as he raised a hand to gently hold his brother, “yeah. I trust you.”

“Okay, who’s ready for fish guts!” Eclipse shouted breaking the moment. Snatcher couldn’t help laughing as she readied her knife with a big grin.

Marcus sighed. Well, a little noise wasn’t so bad. He sat on the porch with his book, watching as the woman sloppily gutted the fish. For both of them. He’d do his best. He felt the cords on his neck tighten. He had to do his best.


	14. Coastal Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse and Hattie head to Nyakuna Market Place to pick up some snacks for their grouchy leviathan

Hattie huffed as she leaned on the windowsill looking to the docks. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on her arms.

“Mom when’s Snatcher coming back? He’s been gone so long.” she sighed heavily for a small child.

Eclipse tilted her head, “well, the doctor said it may take a few weeks. And he only left last week…” she recalled, “Missing him badly?”

“I just.” Hattie jumped from her seat, “He’s so interestingly weird!”

“He’s definitely that!” her mother laughed as she looked out the window, “Well I mean when he comes back, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you too. Maybe. He’s hard to read.” she chuckled.

“Hey, mom can we like, go get him snacks?” Hattie asked with a big smile, “Like he’s going to be so hungry I bet! I doubt your doctor can feed A LEVIATHAN!” she threw her arms wide.

Eclipse paused to think about it, “hrm. Well he has helpers who keep him fed, but it’s all raw stuff.” she put a hand on her hip as she smirked. She started to grin widely, “yeah. You know what! Sure! What do you say we head up to Nyakuna Market Place!” She beamed, showing off her wide fangs.

“Oh! Oh!” Hattie grinned, “Can we take the bike?! We haven’t in a while!” She was bouncing, “Can we go to that one shop? With all the cat-themed stuff outside? And the grouchy old lady?”

“Empress’s Emporium?” Her mother raised an eyebrow and thought about it, “We can. I mean I think she should be over that grudge.” she snickered recalling the scene, “That woman can climb a tree FAST for her age.”

“Well, I’d book it up a tree fast too if someone was screaming at me in a language no one understands.” The girl laughed loudly as she went to get changed into her bike clothes, “Should I wear my hat?”

“Put it in your bag, mask too! And it’s not MY fault no one speaks it. Honestly. I mean it’s just old not dead.” she headed towards the closet to pull out her own riding clothes. She removed her shorts to pull on the tight leather pants and then pulled the jacket snug. She frowned as it struggled to zip up over her chest, “Come on. Damn it. I know you fit.” she grumbled as she tried to get it up and over but it just refused. She sighed heavily and just left it half zipped. She looked for her helmet in the closet with a small grumble. She beamed as she found the eared helmet, Hattie’s purple helmet not far from it. She grabbed the child’s helmet as she stood up in thought about the trip. 

“Hrm. How many snacks do you think we’ll need? Should I go get the trailer? Or a backpack should work?” She asked as she set the helmets on the table in the hallway.

“Well, he’s always hungry! He’s so big! He eats SHARKS!” she beamed giddily, “So I think trailer? Or maybe a bigggg backpack? Like your camping one?”

“Oh, that could work! And I can easily carry it on the bike!” Eclipse grinned. She skipped to the storage room and squeezed between the boxes. “It’s in here somewhere.”

“I think it’s near the spring festival stuff.” Hattie walked in after her mother to help look. She clicked the light on as she looked around amongst the many boxes. She moved to the window and grabbed a few to open them, “Cuz didn’t we go camping last year after the spring festival?”

“We did!” Eclipse laughed and grabbed a few heavier boxes and slung them over her shoulder. 

Hattie got into the newly exposed ones and found the large black and blue bag, “Got it!” she beamed, “We should go camping again!” she smirked.

“How? Why need to try finding more bigfoot photos?” her mother teased as she moved the boxes back and took the bag. She squeezed out and shook it out, sending some dust out of it. She coughed.

“It’s just fun!” Hattie laughed, “And maybe. I mean.” she grinned, “Mom I found the Subcon snatcher! What if I find like, bigfoot! Or a Mothman! Or a vampire or something?!”

“Knowing you, you’d find something alright.” she sighed as she ruffled her hair. Her mother laughed loudly like a bark, voice cracking as she did. She gave a huge fanged smile, “Ready for a long ride?”

“Yes!” Hattie grinned as she grabbed her helmet from the table and pulled it on. She threw her hat into her mother’s bag as well as a few water bottles.

Eclipse smiled as she grabbed her wallet and phone, sliding them down into her bra before pulling her own helmet on. Her black hair stuck from the bottom as she locked up the house. Hattie got up on the seat of the black and red motorcycle with a big grin under her helmet. She looked at the sky with a big grin.

“It’s sunny too!” She beamed, “Do you think it’ll stay sunny, Mom?”

Eclipse laughed as she got on behind her daughter and kicked the kickstand out, balancing the bike. “Scoot a little.” She gripped the handlebars as she started it up. “Yes it’s going to stay sunny!” she chirped happily, “It’ll rain in a few days but right now sunshine and clear skies!” she smiled as she tore off down the dirt driveway. 

Hattie laid her hands on the bike’s horn as they passed the Grooves household. Eclipse laughed as they zipped on by. She kept her arms firmly around her daughter as they skid onto the main road.

Eclipse smiled softly as her daughter laughed, the motorbike tires kicking up gravel as they skid around cars and large trucks. Eclipse grinned as she sped up, jumping over the curb onto a hidden dirt path.

“WOO!” Hattie cheered as they took off amongst the trees. The bike kicked up a cloud of dust as the woman jumped it back onto the main road, the ocean spreading alongside to the right of the bike.

“Mom! Mom!” Hattie pointed out at the water, “Look! It’s a whale!” She grinned seeing the water kick up in a mass of foam.

“You think so?” She asked as she leaned closer to her daughter’s head to hear her better. She looked out squinting, “seems too big for a whale. I wonder if it’s a group.”

“Oh, that’d be cool! We should ask Grampa if there’s any pods here!”

“Hrm. I don’t think he actually keeps up with that.” Eclipse laughed, “His degree is more for DJ’s sake than anything.”

“Huh.” Hattie blinked as they passed a truck. She waved at the driver with a big grin.

“Hands down, kiddo.” Eclipse snickered, “I can’t see when you do that.”

“Sorry!” She laughed as they continued along the seaside road. “Hey, mom.”

“Hrm? What’s up?” She asked as she turned onto another road, she revved the engine as she sped up.

“Do you think Snatcher likes me?” She asked, “he’s my friend right?”

Eclipse was silent and gave a low chuckle. She thought of the salty man and sighed, “I think so. I mean. Why would an oversized, over-salted, cranky, cankerous, egotistical, tsundere leviathan keep coming back to the house for some snacks that in no way can do anything for his stomach?”

Hattie smiled happily at this response, “Yeah?” She giggled, “I really want him to come home. It’s lonelier than I remembered it before.” She sighed.

Eclipse felt her heart tighten, “yeah…” she smiled softly, “It is quieter when he’s gone. I guess he wormed his way right in huh?” she laughed. She looked at the sky as she drove and then back at the road, “I think he’ll be back soon. Call it instinct.”

“Do you think he’ll stay around a long time too?” Hattie turned to look at her mother as they entered the city. They drove under the overpass and into an underground area.

“I have a feeling we won’t get rid of him if we wanted!” she laughed as she slowed down. She found a parking garage and drove in. Parking the bike she locked it up and took her helmet off. Her hair fluffed out in a mass of black curls. “Ugh. Frizzy,” she grumbled.

Hattie hopped down as she took her helmet off and shook her hair, “we match!” she laughed.

“Yeah!” Eclipse ruffled her hair, “come here, I can at least try and fix yours, honestly, if people didn’t know you’re adopted they may think I really gave birth to you.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Hattie snickered as her mom neatened her brown curls back into their semi straightened state.

“No because I don’t want questions about who the father is!” her mother laughed as she hooked the helmets to the bike.

“But babies come from trees?” Hattie tilted her head.

“No, YOU came from a tree.” Eclipse snickered as she shifted the backpack and held onto her hand, “You’re a special case. My wonderfully special little pup.” She smiled as they headed down into the crowded sidewalks.

“Ah right.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the face mask and put it over the child’s mouth and then plopped her baseball hat on, “Don’t need to have you accidentally breathing in the weird smoke around here or something.”

“I think I’m fine mom. It’s not like it really stops smoke.” She rolled her eyes as she fixed her hat so her ponytail went out the back. She ruffled her bangs to better fit underneath.

“Just wear it.” She sighed as she pulled her own mask on as they headed into a small shop, “Alright, grab whatever you want for him, we should get something for us too. Or we can go find a food stall.”

“Oh, I want to go to the one by the trains!”

“Which?”

“Uhh... I think by the yellow line. It’s near the emporium! I like the dumplings. With the tea! In the cute cat cup!” She beamed.

“Oh, I know which one you mean. It’s a bit below where the actual station is, it’s near a tunnel?”

“Yeah! That one!” Hattie waved her arms in excitement. She grabbed a small basket and began to run through the aisles to find the BEST snacks for her BESTIE. She stopped, “Do you think he eats seaweed? I mean he eats fish. Seaweed is similar right?”

“It’s… it really isn’t. But I mean.” she thought about it, “Maybe?? I’ve... Does he eat vegetables at all??? Can he??” she narrowed her eyes in confusion as she thought about the leviathan’s diet, “I mean. Pancakes and chips and stuff… So I guess he can eat things that aren’t meat. So Seaweed makes sense. If anything he’ll just throw a fit.”

“Innnnnnto the basket it goes.” Hattie grinned as she grabbed a few packages of seaweed chips in various flavors.

“Oh, he may like these.” Eclipse grabbed a small jar of pickled habaneros, “if not Connie will.” She laughed.

Hattie ran over with the basket which was already starting to get filled up, “Into the basket!” she grinned.

Her mother set them in as she walked the aisle. She grabbed a few bags of jerky and threw them in.

“Mommmm we need snacks for Snatcher!” Hattie giggled as she looked at them, “Can I get some sticks?”

“Of course!” Eclipse sang as she grabbed a few, “You want normal or teriyaki?”

“Both?”

“Alright.” she threw them into the cart. She noticed a man in a mask watching them with narrowed eyes. She frowned and pulled Hattie close. She used a clawed finger to pull her mask down and growled at him, baring her fangs.

“Mom?” She asked looking up confused.

“Just a stray cat.” She put her mask back up, “let’s go pay for this alright, kiddo?” She laughed.

“Oh. Okay!” Hattie tilted her head and grinned under her mask, “If it’s a stray cat can we bring it home?”

“No!” Eclipse laughed as they headed towards the counter. She grabbed a few snack cakes and threw them in the basket and took it from her daughter, “Oh my moon, no. you already brought a stray  _ leviathan _ home. I don’t want another mouth to feed!”

“Hrmph.” Hattie pouted, “I mean a cat’s different!”

“It’s not a normal cat!” Eclipse rolled her eyes as she started laying items on the counter to be scanned. 

The cashier stared at her with narrowed eyes. “Paper or plastic?” he asked as he scanned items and set them down. He jumped when she swung the bag over, “Just put them in here, no need to waste some bags.”

“Right.” he began to put the snacks in as the bill climbed.

“Cash or card?” he handed her bag over with a groan. “Can you lift that?”

She swung it over her shoulder as if empty, “of course I can!” she snickered, “Cash.”

“It’s 123.98.” He responded as she dug into her wallet and produced the bills, “Thank you.” he tapped it in and handed the change to her, “have a wonderful day.” he sighed as they left. 

“So how was it not a normal cat?” Hattie asked as she held onto her mother’s hand.

“Oh just, unkempt, unruly, greedy. Stupid.” she glared at a group sitting near a lamppost.

“But it was a cat?” Hattie frowned, “I mean CC is greedy. She’s a normal cat. Or is it like! A magic cat!” Hattie beamed.

“I’m just using the term cat loosely sweetheart. You know. A 'cat',” Eclipse laughed as they waited to cross the street, “However, mom thinks they are going to start something. So if I tell you to hide, you hide okay? You know the signal.”

Hattie frowned but nodded as they continued down the street. She held tightly to her mom’s hand, “I thought this place wasn’t so weird.”

“Seems a certain kitty has been acting up is all.” Eclipse sighed, “I’m glad Aiko left when she did." She opened another shop’s doors and sighed, “Alright! We still have space in the bag, so let’s get some more for the salty noodle!”

“Right! Oh, Candy!” Hattie grinned as she ran along the walls to inspect the options. Her eyes shined as she looked at the pound candy, “Mom! Mom can I get some!” she begged.

“Yeah, you can only get a pound’s worth! Use it wisely!” she grinned as she walked the aisles. She grabbed a few boxes of multi-flavored jelly beans and stopped at a very colorful box with a big grin.

“Hey. Hattie. Look at what mom found,” she called.

“What is it-- GASP!” Hattie grinned under her mask, “We gotta! We gotta!” she giggled. She ran over with her partially filled candy bag, “he’s going to HATE those!”

“I know!” Eclipse laughed and held onto the box, “I think we should get a bunch of gummy sharks as well no?”

“Oh my gosh! Yes!” Hattie giggled, “I saw them in the weighted section!” she frowned, “will this count towards my pound?”

“No, it’ll be his own. Show me.” she followed the girl who happily ran to show off the impressive gummy section. Eclipse smiled as she looked them over, keeping a side glance towards the door. 

“Let’s go to the Emporium after this alright?” She scowled under her mask. She opened the gummy container her nose assaulted by the berry sweet and very sickening scent. She looked at the door again. They were looking right at her. She sighed and tapped Hattie’s hat brim.

She blinked and sighed. She set the bags down in a place they could grab them and followed her mother staying close behind. She sat down against the store door beside a display so you could only get to her from the front. Closing her eyes she covered her ears as her mother walked towards the men with a scowl.

“You’re awfully brave coming here after the last run. Mutt.” One of the men hissed as he tapped his bat on his shoulder.

“And you’re awfully stupid for picking a fight when I’m out with my daughter.” She laughed as she removed her mask, fangs sticking from her mouth as she scowled. “I’d prefer if you let it end here. But you’ve been tailing us since we entered the shopping district.”

“Rules are rules.” Another laughed as he began to run at her.

Eclipse grabbed his arm and with her other hand, grabbed his neck. She slammed him into the ground as his buddies tried to attack while her hands were full.

Her leg kicked up, slamming into the supposed leaders face, while she threw the man she held to the ground into the third party player.

The one she kicked came running back, claws extended as he swiped at her. Left. Right. Left. 

She didn’t blink as she slammed her hand into his windpipe amidst his swipes. He coughed as he fell to the ground spit out of his mouth.

“Tatsu! Let’s Go!” the only one able to talk begged, dragging the unconscious member away.

He gasped as he held his neck, salvia pooling to the ground. He closed one eye as he stared at the woman who hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“Next time. I use the knife!” she threatened as she stomped her heel into his groin and twisted, “Don’t forget. I was the one who left willingly last time. Run along, kitty cat.” she sneered.

He coughed and got up, running after his ‘friends’.

Eclipse gave a heavy sigh of annoyance and looked back at her daughter who was still sitting soundly, blocking it out. She smiled gently and tapped the brim of her hat with two fingers.

“All clear?” Hattie asked as she cracked an eye.

“All good!” Eclipse smiled happily, bloodlust sated. “Let’s get our candy now!” she grinned as she helped her daughter up, “We shouldn’t have any more stray issues until we’re done shopping!” she chirped.

“Oh! Awesome!” Hattie giggled as she held her hand, “Did you kick butt? Can I pleaseee watch next time?”

“Hattie!” Eclipse laughed as they grabbed the bags they had left inside while she fought the Nyakuza members, “No! I don’t want you to pick anything up! It’s bad enough you picked up the biting.” She huffed.

“Well, I’m not trained like you!” Hattie made a little punch motion, “If you showed me to do the cool moves you and Grampa DJ use then I could do other things!” She set her bag on the scale, it was almost a pound, “Shoot.” she huffed.

“You know what. You can do two pounds. Since Mom wouldn’t let you watch the fight.” she ruffled her hair, “Oh peck your hat.” she took it off and dusted it, “Seems I kicked some dirt up.” she licked her daughter’s cheek to clean a speck off, “there we go!”

“Thanks, mom!” Hattie smiled as she went to fill the bag more. She looked at the various types and settled on some ufo gummies and piled them into the bag. She stared at a box of chocolate cookies, “Mommmm?”

“No. No chocolate in the house.” she sighed, “It smells horrible.”

“You just can’t eat it.” Hattie puffed her cheek.

“Oh yeah?” Eclipse poked her daughter’s cheek defaulting it. “More reason to not have it! You don’t want mom getting sick!” She snickered.

“Finnneeee.” Hattie grinned cheekily, “I’ll just bug Grampa Connie!” she giggled. Eclipse scooped her up in one arm and kissed her cheek.

“Oh Will you now my little naughty pup?” she teased and nuzzled her, “Come on, let’s get these, and we can go get lunch, mom’s dyingggg.” she sighed as she felt her stomach churn, “Moron cats made me hungry.”

“It was cats?” Hattie handed her bag to her mom as she grabbed a large jawbreaker, “Do you think he can do that thing you do?”

“With his fangs?” Eclipse took it and rolled it in her hand with a frown, “Not sure! We can get a few!” she laughed, “I like chewing them anyway.”

“And some mini’s for me.” Hattie grabbed them as they headed to the counter to ring up. 

The cashier looked at the woman and started to scan them all in.

“No comment?” she asked with a laugh.

“I know better.” they admitted with a light chuckle, “Thank you for removing them from the property.”

“Of course!” Eclipse snickered as she put the treats in the bag and rummaged through her wallet, “Is the Emporium. “Open” today do you know?”

“Should be. I think some cats brought back a steal. Some boats have been sinking on the coast so it’s been a lot of open game.” The cashier took the extra 20 she slipped with the cash. “I don’t keep up much with the details, I prefer to just keep busy here. But there’s a lot of talk lately. Past month it’s been bad. Mostly around the drop-off.”

“Yeah?” She frowned in thought, “I wonder what’s up with that.” she sighed, “well I hope it stays up here. If it gets an issue near Subcon…” she paused thinking of the leviathan, “well I guess we could handle it if things don’t work well.”

“What?” Hattie asked not really following the conversation.

“Oh, just some adult stuff. Has to do with mom and Dj’s side job.” she snickered. She took her change and waved to the cashier as they left.

“Is it with the ships?” Hattie asked as she swung her arm back and forth as they walked, “Maureen was saying her Uncle’s ships keep hitting a lot of rocks.”

“Oh for shammmeeee.” Eclipse rolled her eyes, “the Mafia can’t do business, oh for shammeeee.” She grinned. Hattie laughed loudly as they strolled.

“Do you think it’s a monster like Snatcher?”

“No I think if anything it’s a current change.” she shrugged, “if there was another sea monster, he would know, wouldn’t he? And he hasn’t mentioned it.”

“That’s true. He’s very territorial.” she laughed as they stopped at the food stall, “Dumplings! And the milk tea! Mom, I want the milk tea with the chewy bits!”

“Okay.” she smiled as she looked at the menu, “7 orders of dumplings, a Milk Boba tea, and I’ll just take a bottle of water.” She ordered. 

The worker stared a bit and down at the girl, “7 orders? Are you sure miss? Our serving size is pretty generous.” 

“I’m sure!” she chirped, “I’ve eaten here before and I’m starving.”

“Okay then. It’ll be 89 pons. Do you want a receipt?” They asked as they printed the ticket to get cooking, “it’ll take a moment since that’s 35 dumplings to steam.” they chuckled nervously as they took the money and handed her change over.

“That’s fine. I need to go speak with the big lady anyway.” she shrugged.

“Oh. You’re one of those.” They laughed, “understood, I’ll have your order as soon as possible! Would you like your drinks first?”

“Yes please!” the werewolf smiled.

“Do you think she’ll even talk to you mom?” Hattie snickered, “you DID chase her up a tree last time and scream at her.”

“If she hadn’t tried to rip me off I wouldn’t have!” She laughed as she took the plastic cup and handed it to her, “Don’t choke on the tapioca.”

“I won’t!” Hattie puffed, “I’m not a little kid. I’m 4’1” so you know!” she puffed her chest out proudly.

Eclipse laughed and poked her nose, “you’ll always be my little girl.” she reminded taking her water bottle and cracking the lid. She drank it in one go and crushed the bottle and threw it in the recycling bin. “Time estimate?”

“About 15 minutes.” The worker got busy with the dumplings.

“Alright. We’ll be back in 15 minutes!” She waved as they headed from the tunnel and to the jewelry shop with cat decorations outside.

“What did you want to come here for anyway?”

“I mostly wanted to annoy the old lady.” she grinned with a glint in her eye.

Eclipse laughed loudly, the woman in the back scowling.

“Oh. It’s  _ you. _ What can I do today Wolf?” she hissed as she leaned on the counter, glaring with her good eye.

“Just browsing.” Eclipse held Hattie’s hand firmly, “And a warning.”

“Is this about your… little kerfuffle with the welcoming committee?” she sneered.

“Welcoming committee?!” Hattie gasped, “You don’t bring a bat!”

“Sometimes you need a good… reminder.” The woman crooned as she looked at the child.

“I don’t mind teaching them a lesson, but not if I have my kid!” Eclipse growled and got right up to the counter, “Next time. You lose them.”

“Expendable. If They die it’s nothing I should worry about.” She waved a hand.

Eclipse smiled and there was a flash of light as the knife on her hip pressed to the woman’s nose, “Kei, I’m not clear right now. I’m saying I will destroy. Everyone. If you dare mess with me when I have my kid.” She grinned as her fangs clicked as she smiled.

“Mom’s good with a knife!” Hattie giggled, “She cut up a whole shark with it! And a squid!”

“I see your brat is already indoctrinated.” She hissed as she moved back from the blade, “I’ll.. See what can be done. Do you need anything else? Wolf?”

“Not today. But next week I’ll be back.” she smiled as she slammed the knife back into its holster. “Oh. Information though. I heard something interesting about ships. What’s the deal? I need to know if I need to talk to my fathers.”

“Ha. yes. The…  _ Diving _ instructors. Quite. This is right up their particular alleyway.” She scratched her cheek with a frown. She slicked her hair back, “What are you paying?”

Eclipse swung her bag around and pulled out a perfectly spherical blue gemstone and set it on the table.

“Oh, the paperweight!” Hattie giggled recognizing it.

“You..you would.” Kei sighed and held her temples. She took it and held it up, inspecting it. “It’s good quality, and old from these engravings on it.” She rolled it in her hands and set it on a cushion behind the counter. “Fine. What is it you want?”

“Ships. Types and damages. I heard the Mafia is getting hit.” Eclipse leaned on the counter.

“It’s mostly freight cargo ships, nothing of great value, a few fishing vessels here and there. It’s made a wonderful business opportunity for us to monopolize the market.” She laughed as she held her chin, “nothing that is right in your family’s area of interest really, the interesting thing is the counts.”

“Counts?” Eclipse raised a brow.

“Body counts.”

“I’m telling you, mom! Sea monster!” Hattie huffed, “Don’t you think so Lady Kei?”

“I doubt that. Sea monsters are a thing of the past, brat.” She sneered, “No, from the reports, it seems like they all hit a rock or something. Lots of breaks and cracks in the hull. But oddly not a single body has surfaced for any of them. So far the total in the past month is about 5 ships down completely, and a few wrecks that made it to shore.”

“That is odd.” Eclipse frowned and sighed, “Well, it has nothing to do with my job so I guess it’s fine.” she scratched her head as she scowled, “Well take care. Remember. Next time.” she made a slicing motion to her neck.

“Bye Bye!” Hattie waved as they went to get their food.

“So no extra work? Are you going to train some dogs?” Hattie asked as they grabbed the take out containers.

Eclipse handed one with some chopsticks to her daughter and sighed in thought, “Most likely. I haven’t done a course in a few months.” she sat on the bench and opened one of the boxes. She picked out a dumpling and ate it without her chopsticks.

“I mean you get emails all the time.” Hattie cracked her chopsticks in half and began to eat. She swung her legs back and forth happily chewing on the soft dumplings.

“Yeah. I always have people looking. It’s just tiring.” she laughed and leaned back as she finished her second container, “But I suppose it’s better than sitting around. I just don’t like leaving you at your grandfather’s for more than a few days.”

“It’s fine! I mean I’m mostly at school anyway, and I need Grampa DJ to help me with my costume!” She grinned, “I’ve almost got the cape done, but I can’t get my hat right.”

“Oh, right you wanted to go as... What was it you call yourself?” Eclipse laughed, “Hat Kid?”

“The mightest space alien across time!” Her daughter beamed proudly, “Beau is gonna match me as Bow Kid! The ALSO mightiest space alien across time!” she grinned, “But she said she’s putting wings on her costume.” she huffed, “Why would an alien need wings?”

“I mean why not?” Eclipse laughed, “You’ve seen my costume is a big wolf every year.”

“Are you wearing it again?” Hattie laughed, “That’s okay I love the big wolf costume! It’s so well done! I can’t believe you are able to put it on so fast!”

“Well I do go as a werewolf every year.” her mother sheepishly looked away and finished her 4th box of dumplings and threw the containers in the trash. “Why change tradition.”

“Do you think I’ll get a lot of candy?” Hattie giggled as she finished eating.

Eclipse sighed, “Missed some.” she licked her daughter’s cheek to get a piece of chicken. She sat up and licked her own lips in thought, “most likely. You always do. But you best not put it in your bed again.” she grinned.

Hattie yelped as she looked away from her mother’s stare. “I don’t know what you could mean--.”

“It melted and I had to replace half the pillows young lady!” her mother laughed and scooped her up spinning her, “Just put it on your desk!”

“But you’ll eat it!” Hattie pushed against her mother’s face with a big grin.

“I will not!” She laughed and set her daughter on her shoulder, “Well, now we’re fed, threatened an old lady, and have a backpack full of treats. Ready to head home?”

“Yeah!” Hattie grinned as she fist-pumped the air, “let’s go!” She giggled as her mother carried her back to the bike. 

She pulled her helmet on and grinned, “I can’t wait to hear what he thinks! He better get his scaly butt home soon!” She giggled.

“Soon. Soon he’ll be back.” Eclipse smiled as she kicked the stand out and paid at the terminal. She sped off with a revved engine as they drove past the sunset sky. She looked a the horizon and scowled. The water was clear. She sighed as the feeling of dread in her stomach twisted. It was just from too much excitement! She smiled. That’s all.

“Hold tight!” She laughed as she kicked up the speed, tearing down the nearly empty coastal roads.

“WOO!” Hattie cheered as she held to the console, “Go, Mom!” She grinned as they headed home. She looked at the ocean with a big grin. She couldn’t wait for Snatcher to come home.


	15. Broken Noses and Jubilations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher is in for a world of pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Be warned, I like describing his transformations :'3c )
> 
> thanks to Gingersanps for beta reading~!

Snatcher gave a large yawn as he sunned in front of his brother’s house. The fairies were sitting around and on the leviathan as he laid there. He cracked an eye to look at his hand flexing his fingers. It was a little odd, while he was mostly still as he was when he arrived, his brother had managed to revert some things. He was glad to be smaller than before, and having five fingers was definitely something he missed. He groaned as he moved to sit up on the edge of the water bank as he noticed the sound of an oncoming motorbike. 

He tilted his head as the woman skidded to a stop, sending a cloud of dust up into the air. He coughed as he watched her remove her helmet, long black hair flaring out as she parked it and got off. 

She dusted her pants and jacket off as she set the helmet on the handle, “Good morning Snatcher!” she grinned, fangs sticking out. 

“Good morning, Eclipse.” he chuckled as he wiped at his face.

She blinked walking over in surprise, “huh, Marcus has made some progress since last full moon, huh.” She gave a soft smile, “That’s good. Hattie is missing her BFF.”

He snorted and gave a hearty laugh, “Well, hopefully, I’ll be back soon.” he laid on his stomach with another yawn, “I just am so ready to stop being jolted every day.”

“Well, hopefully, tonight is the end.” Marcus floated out, “Good morning Eclipse, you’re early.”

“I figured it was easier to come in the day since I dropped Hattie off at school. My dads are going to pick her up.” She flashed a peace sign as she took her coat off, “Oh I brought snacks. Hattie has been stockpiling and begged if I was coming to visit to bring them.” she laughed.

“You brought your bike?” he asked as he raised his brow and set his book in the air.

“I didn’t feel like taking the normal methods in the daylight.” she shrugged as she went to get the bags from her bike, “plus I was bringing the things you asked as well. I’m not sure if they’ll fit.” She shrugged, “It’s DJ and Connie’s old stuff from their film days.” She admitted scratching her cheek, “Mostly DJ since I wasn’t sure how tall he’ll be.”

“Well, if he’s as tall as he was before, he should be a few inches above you.” Marcus sighed recalling his tall brother. 

“And you were always the shortest.” Snatcher snickered. 

His brother frowned and reached over and yanked on the curse causing the leviathan to tense up and flop on his back, “OW?!”

Marcus smirked as he let go. He clapped his hands together, “You can set them inside the house on my work table. I’m sure tonight is the night!” he grinned revealing his own little fangs, not nearly as impressive as his brother’s or the werewolf’s.

Eclipse stared at him as she thought and gasped, “Mother Moon!”

“Correct!” he beamed happily, “Tonight because I’ll have her blessing, in addition to what I’ve untangled already, I think I’ll be able to remove it!”

“Really?!” Snatcher’s tail flicked in the water. He tried to cover his excitement.

“That’s great!” Eclipse clapped as she grabbed the bags off her bike. She hefted the backpack over her shoulder and brought the duffle bag over, “Well I guess now, do you want your Hattie picked snacks now, or once your human?” She grinned.

He frowned in thought and smirked, “Let’s save them. I want to actually taste them.”

“Alright!” She laughed and headed inside the cabin. Notes were nailed to the wall, potions half spilled on the table. She snorted, “Someones been busy.”

“Well, you try undoing a curse that your own twin cast on your older brother.” he snorted as he flew inside and tidied up to make a spot for the bags.

“But it seems it’s working. He looks a bit smaller than before. He might actually fit inside at this rate.” She beamed. She scratched at her neck, “urgh I want to run. Do you think the elk have stopped hiding?”

“You’ll make them go extinct with your hunger.” he laughed. 

She huffed, “look I just like the taste. I can go hunt a moose too but I prefer the taste of elk!” she pouted.

“I know I know.” the ghost chuckled, “Hrm. if you do go hunting, grab something for brother.”

“Well yeah!” She laughed at him, “I’m not selfish!”

“I know that, but I also know you are a glutton. Actually so is he. No wonder you get along.” Marcus laughed.

“We don’t get along. What are you talking about?” Eclipse tilted her head in confusion as she unpacked the bags. She laid the clothing on the table alongside with some snacks. She frowned, “I do not understand why he likes these.” She set the spicy chips down with a heavy sigh.

“Oh. those look good!” Marcus frowned, “ugh. I’ve never been angrier a ghost can’t eat.”

She laughed, “Maybe you can if you ask Mother moon.” She teased as she popped open a bag of jerky to chew on. Her teeth made easy work of the dried meat as she looked at some of the notes he had.

“It’s merged some?” she asked reading it over. She spread the notes over the table as she looked them over. “Do you think it’ll cause complications? Like a blood curse?”

“Yeah, some of the strands have braided together ina fashion they won’t allow separation.” he sighed and brushed his hair back, “I’m not sure how it’ll affect his outcome. I am confident I can turn him human again but…”

“It could wind up like my curse.” She finished with a frown, “I’ll keep it in mind then. I hope for his sake, that he’s able to just go back to human. Nothing wishy-washy.” She sighed heavily.

“Yeah. I hope so too.” Marcus gave a smile as he took the notes from her. He set them to float in the air and waved his hands as they organized and stacked. Red threads began to bind them as he set the stack on the table. He flinched as the woman began to strip down.

“Use the pecking bathroom!” he turned red and zipped outside covering his face.

The wolf laughed as she folded her clothing up and ran out the back door. She shook her head as she dropped to the ground and shifted. Her bones snapped as she felt the world grow smaller as her paws dug into the ground. She howled in pain.

The leviathan jumped as he heard the howl, “Wolves?”

“Wolf.” Marcus was trying to get the woman’s naked body from his head. She needed to not do that. He always told her to use the bathroom or bedroom to change. He shook his head, “Anyhow, Eclipse said she’s going hunting with the little ones.”

“She is?” Snatcher blinked and chuckled, “Of course she hunts.” he paused, “Is THAT where the scars came from?”

Marcus frowned, “Eh? Her scars?”

Snatcher held his hands out as he was thinking about it, “I’ve been trying to figure out how some mother of an 11-year-old gets so messed up.” he admitted, “Since the first time I saw them. I may not know many women, but I know that someone shouldn’t have that many scars. Maybe a royal guard or something but.”

Marcus sighed, “I’d just put the idea of finding out farrrr out of your head. I mean would you want to talk about something like that?” he frowned as he gave another sigh, “If she wants to talk she will. But just drop it.”

Snatcher pouted as he leaned on his hand, “Fine, So what do we do tonight?”

“Well, we’ll have Nightingale bring you inside. And then. I’m going to try to undo the last of the knot. I think I have it loose enough if I pull right. It’ll snap properly!” he grinned.

Snatcher’s tail wagged in the water, “I can’t wait. Well.” he shuddered thinking of the pain it could cause. He couldn’t help his smile, “I can’t wait.” he reaffirmed for himself. He jumped hearing the great wolf howl once again in the far distance.

He scowled, “A wolf isn’t going to come for me again are they?” he grumbled.

Marcus couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at his brother’s concern. He patted the leviathan’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it. Trust me. She’s a nice wolf!”

The leviathan huffed. Jolting with the sound of another howl.

Marcus laughed again.

  
  


\-------

“If you would, Miss. Nightingale.” Marcus raised his hands as the walls of his cabin seemed to split open.

Snatcher made a noise in surprise, “You can just do that?” He asked confused.

“Yes but only when the moon is full. It’s when my magic is the most amplified.” he was grinning ear to ear as the great wolf moved the leviathan. She barked as he gripped her stomach with her tail.

“Watch it!” She barked.

“I’m nervous!” The leviathan grimaced. His brother had been messing with the threads all day and his body was incredibly sore, “Everything hurts right now! I haven’t felt this much pain in centuries!”

“Well, it’s going to get worse before it gets better,” Marcus informed him.

Eclipse set the shaking leviathan on the floor and sat down near the wall. With the two large monsters, the cabin was at full capacity.

“I’m going to the basement now.” She started pawing towards the door, squeezing against the wall. She huffed as she brushed past the leviathan. She looked at him one last time and smiled, “Good luck!” she panted as she walked downstairs.

“Well, I suppose it’s time to really get working on this knot. I hope you are ready for a world of pain Brother.” The ghost had an eerie look as he raised his hands.

The leviathan tensed up as he saw his brother’s face change ever so slightly, but before he could pay more attention he felt him pulling on the threads that were so tightly woven around him. He lashed his tail out as the pain burned through his body as his brother pulled on the threads. His vision spun as he panted.

“C-Careful!” He croaked but was cut off as another shot of pain burned through his body. He clenched his hands, clawing at the pinewood floors. His tail sent books and pages flying.

“Stop Thrashing!” Marcus snarled as his claws dug into the threaded mess, “It’s now or never Arulius!” He snapped as he pulled on the threads, sending them flying.

Snatcher coughed as he felt his neck constrict, something pressing down on his windpipe. He gasped for air as he could feel a searing pain all over his body. He felt tears falling down his face as he felt his face burn. He reached to try scratching at it but the pain over his entire body was so great he was tensed up.

Marcus Frowned as he finally got a good grip on the majority of the green and dark red threads. His clawed blue fingers nimbly gripping at them. He gnashed his fanged teeth as he pulled back, the chains around his wrists chiming as he did. He could feel every single thread mark on his body burning as he pulled the threads apart.

Snatcher screamed, his head being yanked back as his brother pulled on the threads. He felt the world crashing in around him. Everything felt too tight, a great pressure all around. He coughed as he felt the weight resting against him. Pushing as he felt himself get shoved into himself. He gritted his teeth, blood dripping from his mouth as he pierced his tongue. The pressure built in his face as he felt the skin being forced outwards. The corners of his mouth burned as they seemed to fuse shut. He balked at the searing sensation as his fins retracted inside of his skin. His spine burned as they melted down. His tail began to give the biggest shock of pain as if a knife was being shoved along the length of it. He gripped at the floor as he wheezed, panting heavily as his brown chestnut hair fell in his face. Sweat pooled off of him as he tried to stand up. His newly formed legs giving out as he fell backward into his brother’s work table his body twisting to catch himself before the sound of a sickening crunch as he reemed his nose on the wood. 

He hissed as he held at his face, managing to sit up as he held his face. He wiped the tears and blood from his face as he tried to crack his nose back, the familiar sensation of healing catching it.

Daylight started to flood into the cabin as the ghost was panting heavily for someone who had no lungs. His features retuning to their normal ghostly splendor as he floated over towards his brother who sat on the floor.

“I-I did it!” He grinned. Tears welling up. He hugged his brother happily.

Snatcher winced, his entire body was in extreme shock. Everything hurt. He forced a smile as he looked at his no longer purple, no longer clawed, hands, and hugged his brother back. Properly. He cried normal watery tears as he held onto him, “You did it.”

The brothers held one another for a few minutes before the ghost pulled away wiping at his face, “I’m. I’m just so happy it worked.” he admitted. He looked at his brother, giving him a once over. His once purely chestnut hair was darkened on the tips, and those glowing yellow marks seemed to have remained on his abdomen. But other than that his brother looked almost exactly as he remembered (if not a little more tired, and a lot more sweaty). He started crying harder, wiping at his eyes.

Snatcher gave a heavy sigh as he smiled and leaned back on the table. He rasped his breath from his mouth as he heard scrambling. He looked at the cellar door with confusion as a silver-haired woman burst from it, however, she moved too fast up the stairs for him to get a better look. He heard a door slam.

Marcus stared and then burst out laughing.

“Who was that?” Snatcher asked in confusion. He flinched a bit as he actually heard himself talk. No echo. No deep rumble. Just tired and strained. 

“Miss Nightingale.” Marcus sighed as he stopped laughing, “Seems she changed back sooner than normal. I wonder if it was because we were messing with so much magic all night.” He brushed his hair back and floated over the table looking at the clothing Eclipse had brought them, “let’s see. Oh, this should fit.” he grabbed the relatively dressy button-down and some trousers. He looked at the piles, “Oh she even brought modern underwear for you. That was nice.”

Snatcher felt his face grow hot as he took the clothing from his brother. He reached up to try and stand but collapsed back to the floor. He growled as he felt pain shoot through his body as he hit the floor. Why did everything have to be so painful?! 

He sighed and began to get dressed as well as he could while sitting on the floor. He awkwardly pulled the boxers and pants on. He buttoned the shirt up as his brother brought a chair over. Using the table and his brother’s help he managed to get up and sit in it. He brushed his hair from his face as he winced. He stuck his tongue out with a tear on his eye, “Bit my tongue..”

“Oh, that stayed,” Marcus noted the forked appearance. He frowned and stuck his hand in his brother’s mouth making the man flinch at the cold sensation. “Your fangs are still here as well. Granted I only see one set. I wonder if they merged as it seems you still have the venom gland.” he let go grabbing his notes.

Snatcher coughed, “So I’m still not human?” he frowned and leaned on his hand with a scowl.

“For the most part yes. I think though, you were simply cursed for so long, there’s always going to be leftovers. Like for example, Miss Nightingale. She’s a werewolf. A curse that clings to her bloodline from her ancestors.” He explained, “While she can never be free of it, there are ways to live among humans without issue. She just comes here monthly to let out her aggression.”

“The howling.” Snatcher frowned, “So are you saying I’m going to turn back into a leviathan like. Every month?”

“No, not at all. I’m just saying, those hold over traits are most likely going to stay, and there could be other side effects. However, as it stands, you’re as human as you’ll get.” the ghost sat on the table with a heavy sigh, “but I think it sure beats being a giant eel.”

“I’d drink to that!” Snatcher gave a loud laugh and cough, “ugh I’m really thirsty again though.” he rubbed his throat tiredly.

“I’ll get you some water.” his brother floated up the stairs to the bathroom. He pushed it open to see the werewolf tiredly holding scissors as she glared at the mirror. Her bright blue eyes were focused as she chopped the long silver tresses to the floor. He grabbed a pitcher from the counter and scooted beside her, “I need the sink.”

She growled and moved aside, she set the scissors down as she held her face, “Sorry. I’m still.”

“I know. It’s not our first full moon morning.” He laughed, “However if you are going to come down for breakfast don’t overdo it on the wolfsbane again. You were a mess last month.”

She gnashed her teeth as she frowned, “I just. I hate the feeling of needing to bite someone.” she gritted her teeth, “I. I just want to bite and chew. If I take the potion it numbs that need.” she covered her face in her hands, “Sorry. Sorry. I’m just. I’m such a stupid mutt.”

“You aren’t. You’re sleep-deprived. Honestly, even though I’m dead, I’m exhausted.” he admitted yawning.

“You overdid it yourself moon boy.” she snickered as he finished filling the pitcher. She returned to cutting her hair. She sighed before grabbing the box of black hair dye, “I’ll be down when I’m done. Can you bring my medicine up? I don’t want to bite him when he just got back to normal. Well. Actually did it work? I assume since I didn’t run into him when I ran from the cellar.”

“It worked. For the most part. Like you, he keeps a few traits. But I think he’s more stable.” The ghost floated out with the pitcher back towards his brother.

The wolf frowned as she ripped the box of dye open.

Snatcher sat at the table, he had managed to cross his legs as he leaned on the table, reading over some of the notes his brother had written on him. He scowled, not really understanding any of his brother’s magic language.

“Scowling fits you better as a leviathan. You should smile.” Marcus set a glass on the table with the pitcher. He moved to grab some potion bottles from the bookshelf, carrying them upstairs and leaving them near the bathroom on the hallway table. The werewolf peeked her head out and took them with a small thank you. 

He floated back downstairs to watch his brother stare at the pitcher and glass angrily.

Snatcher frowned as he looked at the two and furrowed his brow. He reached to grab the glass, hand shaking as it couldn’t quite grip it. He grimaced.

“Lack of sensation in the fingers?” Marcus asked as he reached to pour the glass for him.

“I couldn’t really bend my fingers as a leviathan. I’m..” he frowned, “I don’t want to shatter the glass by grabbing too hard.” He mumbled as he stared at it. “You said some things are left over.. What if my strength is one. I. I don’t want to hurt someone.”

“If you shatter my glass I don’t care.” his brother shrugged, “And if you hurt someone, apologize.” He sat on the table, tail wisping over the edge. He leaned back, “If you don’t bother, what’s the point of trying to become human again at all.”

“Right…” Snatcher sighed as he shakily reached for the glass and took it in his hand. His hand wouldn’t stop shaking so he used his other to try and steady. He frowned as a thought dawned on him.

“What’s wro---” Marcus started but was cut off from a gasp from the stairwell.

“WOW YOU GOTS A BIG NOSE!” Eclipse shouted as she leaned over the railing, looking down into the living room. She slid down the banister and slammed into the wall.

Snatcher winced at her remark as his hand went to his face self consciously. 

Marcus groaned, “Did you take all of your medication at once?!” He snapped floating to where the wolf was busy cleaning her face off.

“YUSH!” she beamed happily wiping blood from her face. She got up, wobbling as she stood and walked over to where the former leviathan was sitting. She got in his face with a big grin, “You Ishint bad wookin’ as a hooman!” She giggled as she walked around him and messed with his hair, “Pappy’s clothes fit you okaish. Yous so thin! Snap! Bend in two!” she laughed.

Snatcher tensed up looking at his brother for help. Last time she was like this she couldn’t get in his face but now. He felt his face grow hot as her hands gripped his chin to look at him better.

“Hehehe Hattie gonna woooooooze her sheeetttt.” She slurred and flopped into another chair, “S’too bad mish nightingale left after waking me up.” she giggled, “Then you could hash a wholleee party to celebrate!”

“I think you’re the whole party with how drunk you act.” Marcus heaved a sigh as he grabbed some scissors to neaten up her chop job, “Honestly you can never cut your hair right. You missed some spots as well.”

“I rushed!” She laughed, “I wanted to see noodle man!” She beamed. She tried to hold still as the ghost neatened up her hair into a proper bob cut.

“You’re pretty good at that…” Snatcher held onto the water cup and stared at it scowling. He lifted it to his mouth and placed it to his lips, hands shaking horribly as he took a few gulps on it gasping. He frowned, “That’s fun.” he grumbled, wheezing.

“What? Wrong pipe?” His brother asked as he set the scissors down.

“Breathing.” Snatcher admitted, “When I was in the ocean and such, I used my gills. On land, I breathe with my mouth. So drinking and such just.”

“Use yer nose?” Eclipse pointed to hers, “Yers is biggggg so you should be able ta breath.”

He blinked as his hand went to his face as a red tone covered him.

“Did you forget how to use your nose…” His brother tried not to laugh.

“Shut Up! Both of you!” He growled, his stomach groaning with him. He slammed the glass down on the table to hide his face in his hands.

Eclipse burst out laughing, falling off the chair with a yelp. She winced as she used the table to prop up and staggered towards her bags, “Ish all goood~! Hattie provided SNACKS!” she beamed as she grabbed the bag and brought it over.

He stared at the bag in shock. He reached out and opened it, his hands getting more stable as he did. He grinned widely fangs poking from his lips, “Look! Marcus I did it!” he grinned ecstatic he didn’t need have things thrown at him. He reached inside, rummaging around. He blinked as he tried to figure out what there was.

“I think some of these the kid gave me,” he grumbled inspecting the packaging.

“Yeah, shome is new stuff we gots when we went for a bike ride.” Eclipse giggled, “We drove alllll the way up da coast las’ week.” She explained, “We shtopped at dish one shtor that has lottsss of weird shtuff. The owner is a really nich old lady. She remindsh me of my cat!” She laughed.

“The orange one or the grey one?” he asked as he pulled out a package of seaweed crackers. He stared at it and then at her, “Is this meant to be funny?”

“Yush.” she smirked and leaned on the table. She took them from him and ripped the packaging open to chew on one, “Well you eat feesh normally. So Seaweed ish good.”

“I’ve eaten my fair share of seaweed.” he grumbled, “it was ALL I ate when I first went into the ocean.”

“Cuz yous was a shitty hunter?” She asked as she crunched on the salty plant chips.

“I was a prince! I didn’t go hunting!” he scoffed.

“No, you just didn’t like hunting.” Marcus opened his book to write some notes down, “Morgon loved going with Father.” he groaned, “It’s so bloody. And the meat isn’t that great.”

“Probs not made right.” Eclipse snickered and dug in the bag to remove her partially opened jerky, “Jackpot!” she beamed as she pulled out some. She handed a piece to Snatcher, “Dis is cow. Mooo.” she giggled.

He took it curiously, “Oh, it’s dried meat.”

“Yup! Ish good for travelin.” She chewed on hers happily, teeth digging into the toughened flesh, “Ish my favorite for when I visit Marcus. Next ta hunting.” She beamed and drooled, “Actually ish still leftovers from yesterday?” She asked the ghost, “I dun remember.”

“No you and he, ate it all.” he sighed and brushed his hair back. He poked her forehead making her flinch, “You are gluttons.”

“I’m sorry I was a god damn...I don’t know how long.” he looked at Eclipse, “what was the number we got?”

“33 feet. Roughly.” She chewed on her jerky pouting, “From the top of head to taillll tip.” she snickered.

“There, 33-foot sea monster. I’m just hungry. Always.” he sighed and shoved the jerky in his mouth. He tried to swallow but began to choke on it.

“Chew! You need to actually chew your food!” Marcus gasped as he pounded on his brothers back as he wheezed.

Snatcher coughed and spat it on the ground, drool on his mouth as he wiped his face, “Right. Right. I forgot. Look. I normally. Swallow things whole.”

“Well yous normally gots a big mouth.” Eclipse laughed with a heavy sigh, “Waste of jerky. Jerky priceyyyyy.” she offered him another piece.

He took it, this time breaking it into smaller pieces with his fangs. He couldn’t help smiling, “It’s so good to.. Not be fed. And it’s not raw fish.” a tear rolled down his cheek. He rummaged around in the bag to see what other things Hattie had gotten for him. He pulled out a bag of chips with a grin, “these are the hot ones right?” 

“Yup.” Eclipse shuddered, “nasty things. You can have alllll you wan.” she rested her head on the table tiredly, “I’m sweepy.”

“Yeah, you did drink 2 doses of your medication. Are you even going to be able to get home?” Marcus sighed as he cleaned up a bit from his brother’s thrashing.

“I’ll jus take da train.” She waved her hand tiredly, “What about Snatchy Snatch?” She closed her eyes, “Is he gonna hav ta stay longer?”

“Well I can’t really walk.” he admitted with a scowl, “So I don’t know how I’ll get around yet.”

“Cane, wheelchair, carry.” She grinned and jolted upright.

Snatcher tensed as she moved closer to him.

“HEY!” he shouted as the woman scooped him up in her arms with ease

“I can always carry you like I do Hattie!” she snickered and ran around the cabin holding him. He gripped onto her so he wouldn’t fall.

“Stop! Stop! Put me down!” he winced, his body still sore.

“Dun Wanna!” She giggled as she ran around before she stopped back at the table and set him down. She plopped her head on top of his, “Is jus an option!” she laughed. She frowned and began to lick at his hair, “Sho messy Snatcher. Like yer brother. Messy, messy hair.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been in the ocean for 200 years, and have hair that’s thick and snarled!” he huffed. He grimaced as she nuzzled up against him, “Are you feverish?” he asked placing a hand on her head.

“Naw. I’m jus warmer than most.” she laughed and leaned into his hand, “you’re so cold still. It’s nice.”

He couldn’t help a chuckle. He flinched as she licked his hand, “Excuse you?!” he snapped as she pulled away laughing and stretching her shoulders.

Marcus watched the two with a sigh, “You know. I think I have a cane around here somewhere. You want to try using it to walk?” he asked.

Snatcher frowned as he thought of it and sighed, “better than being manhandled like some sack of flour.” He glared at Eclipse who was busy going through the bag of food. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Marcus couldn’t hide his laughter as he floated off into the house to look for the object.

Eclipse yawned as she took a seat at the table again and rested her head down, “How’s it feel?” she asked after a bit of silence.

“What?” Snatcher looked up at her. He flexed his hand testing how well he could control bending his fingers again, “Being… Human?”

“Yes.” She gave a soft smile, “I know you were excited.” she sighed, sitting up, she brushed her hair back best she could.

“It’s. Strange. Dreamlike. Odd.” He admitted, “Everything hurts like I was stretched on a rack and set back down. My legs feel numb. Incredibly odd to have two lower extremities instead of the one tail.” he tapped his foot on the floor, “I’m slowly feeling more control over them, but I fear I’ll take a while to be able to do anything substantial.”

“Take it slow.” she gave a soft smile. She reached out and gently touched his face, “You waited so long, and now you are here. In your brother’s house. And now you’re human-sized at least~!” She laughed.

He leaned into her hand with a sigh, “Yeah. You have a point.” he sat back in his chair with a gentle smile on his lips, “So, think Hattie is going to be shocked?” he raised a brow with a sly smirk.

Eclipse paused as she thought, hand on her chin. She snickered, “Well. She’ll react. That’s for sure.” She thought of her little girl with a happy smile, “But I think she’ll be very excited, now she can bother you more often!” She paused, “Ah. Right the house.” she frowned sheepishly, “So you have twooo options for sleeping.”

“Yeah?” he raised his brow. It seemed she was sobering up which was nice, “Why do I not like how you word that. Should I stay with my brother?”

“It’s up to you, Hattie will be sad if you stay.” she snickered, “Well, I’m sure you noticed. We don’t have the largest house.”

“Yeah, but it seems to fit you girls.” He leaned on his hand and flinched as he was still sore from being condensed down to human size.

“Exactly, soooo.” She played with a curl in her hair, “We only have one bedroom. And Hattie uses it.”

He blinked, “Ah. So my options are.”

“Sleep with me on the couch or Hattie in her pillow mound.” She confirmed his thoughts with a small smile, “I’m fine with either, and if I need to, I’ll just go sleep with Hattie. She just snores.” She laughed.

He thought about it, “Pros and Cons to both I guess. I’ll figure it out when we get home. I mean your house.” he turned red as he looked away from her. He flinched when he felt her grab his hands with a big smile, fangs sticking out.

“No. It’s your home now too. Snatcher.” She kept her gaze focused on him as she held his hands.

He gripped her hands back as he smiled, “R-right…” He sighed, “But first. I need to figure out how to walk again.”

“I’ll help!” She laughed happily, “But there’s no need to rush! I mean! You’re already getting your hands to stop shaking, and you haven’t stopped tapping your foot on the floorboards, so you can control them.”

He flinched and looked down ashamed, “I thought I kicked that habit.” he grumbled as his foot stopped. He recrossed his legs with a huff.

Eclipse stood up with a grin. She spun and clapped her hands, “Nothing wrong with a bit of movement!” She winked at the man.

He snorted and leaned on his arm smirking, “Well. Let’s just. Get walking down. Then I’ll figure the rest!”

“Of course!” She beamed as Marcus returned. “Did you find one?” She asked running over and bouncing around him. 

“Someone’s wearing down.” The ghost snickered as he held onto an old cane with a raven grip, “This is the only one I could find tall enough.”

“A raven?” she blinked, “That’s a good omen.” She wheezed with a yawn. She gave another stretch and cracked her back, “Well if it works!”

Snatcher took the cane from his brother and ran his hands over the top of it. He pushed against the table to stand up. Eclipse jolted as he stood over her.

“No One said you were actually tall!” her eyes were wide as she saw him grin.

“Well, I wasn’t a leviathan for no reason,” he smirked. He huffed, feeling the strain on his entire body as it was forced to endure his weight. He gripped the cane so hard his knuckles turned white. He bit on his tongue as he panted, “Why is land breathing so hard?”

“Nose. use your nose.” Marcus reminded him.

Eclipse moved beside him to give him support. He leaned one arm on her while he used the cane to take a clumsy step forward. He bit down on his tongue as he took another, grinning wider with each one. He leaned on the cane with a heavy sigh.

“I know you said not to rush it.” He looked at the woman who was pushing against his side.

She blinked while tilting her head at him curiously.

“But the kid’s waiting on me isn’t she?” he grinned. “I want to go home.”

She gave a small laugh with a big smile, “Then let’s do it! Let’s go home!”

Marcus smiled softly as he watched them together, “You have this brother!” he beamed, raising his fist to cheer him on, “Let’s go!” he grinned widely.

“Yeah!” Snatcher beamed as he took a step ahead of Eclipse. Walking with the cane alone.

He was on step closer back to normal. He jumped hearing the sound of thunder clapping, losing his balance, and falling on top of Eclipse. He winced as they laid on the ground, panting. “Okay. Maybe smaller steps.”

“Yeah!” She laughed from under him, stretched out.

Marcus sighed moving over to help lift his brother up, “At this rate, I think you’ll be able to take a train home by nightfall.”

“I’ve always been a fast learner.” Snatcher boasted with a hand to his chest, “But, I need a break.” he wheezed as he tried to pull himself back to the table. He poured a glass of water to drink it, panting.

“Nose. breath through your nose.” Marcus pointed to his own with a cheeky smirk.

“Yeah, I got it!” Snatcher snapped before laughing. He set the glass on the table. Brushing his hair from his face. He looked at his hands and flexed his fingers with a smile. Soon he’d go home. Soon he’d give the kiddo a proper hug. He couldn’t contain his smile.


	16. Midnight Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher and Eclipse head back home from Marcus's Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a minor description of drowning in a nightmare so be warned!

Snatcher leaned on his cane with a frown. He flipped the card over trying to figure how he was meant to insert it. The machine whirred making him flinch.

“Come On Snatch, we’ll miss the train!” Eclipse yawned. She leaned over the turnstile and took the train ticket and inserted it for him, “I told you just watch me.”

“Look, I’ve never seen this kind of thing!” he walked through the open gate, with a heavy sigh. He leaned on her to catch his breath, “I can barely walk still. Much less figure out 200 years worth of technology!”

He frowned as he pulled on the collar of his shirt, “Why is clothing so uncomfortable to wear.” he grumbled as they made their way down the empty station. He jolted nearly falling over as a train whizzed by them.

Eclipse reached to catch him, pushing up, “Calm down!” She laughed.

He flinched as he tried to get his breathing under control. His heart was pounding in his chest. He sighed, “I’m fine. I’m calm. I’m just.”

“Not used to it. I know.” She snickered as she stood near a platform and checked the time’s board, “this one is our train.” She brushed a curl behind her ear, but it bounced right back. She held onto Snatcher’s hand as the train rolled in, the announcer blaring over the speakers. She winced at the loud noise but pulled him onto the nearly empty train.

Snatcher sighed as they sat down by a window, folding his hands over the cane’s head. “I’m so glad we can sit.” he leaned his head back against the glass. He closed his eyes exhausted from the effort it took getting from his brother’s place to the train station. While the fairies and Eclipse had helped, it was a huge strain.

“Yeah, I mean I’d say we could take my bike but.” she sighed, “I don’t think it could handle both of us. Myself and Hattie sure. But you’re a lot larger than she is.”

“That’s an understatement.” he frowned as his stomach growled.

Eclipse laughed shifting her backpack. She handed him a bag of chips with a smirk, “Evil chips for his noodliness.”

“Thanks.” he popped them open and began to crunch on them. He winced at the burning but smirked as he continued to eat them despite the burning. “These are the best pecking thing.”

An old lady across from them gasped at his language. He flinched at her glare and hung his head in shame.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he continued to eat. He took the bottle of water from his pants pocket as he rinsed the chips away. He gave a small wheeze, “Did I say it’s amazing to be able to eat by myself?”

“A few times yes!” She laughed, “when we get home if you’re still hungry, you’re free to the fridge.”

“Yeah? Like. I can cook?” he asked with a grin, “Like I can control my own food start to finish?”

She stared at him confused, “ _ Can _ you cook?”

He gave a loud laugh, startling the others in the quiet night time train. He got a shh and scolding from the old woman again. 

“Sorry.” he turned red and rubbed his neck, “yes I can cook!” he frowned, “I’m decent at it too!”

“Why do you know how to cook??” She asked in genuine curiosity.

“Because when you are..” he looked around and sighed, “Of my bloodline, people try to poison you. So by the time poison tests were done. Food was cold and gross.” he grimaced, “Some foods cannot be eaten cold.”

“That’s true. How’d you get your parents to allow someone like you to cook?” she leaned on her hand as she stared at him.

“They uh. Didn’t know?” he scratched his cheek with a smirk, “My guard was a commoner, so she taught me to cook.”

“Estelle right?” she asked curiously, “That was nice. I’m shocked she wasn’t afraid of punishment for letting someone of... Your caliber in a kitchen.” She snickered hearing her phone ring, “hold on.”

He chuckled as she dug the phone out and frowned at the image on her case, “Seriously?!” he snapped as she shushed him. The stupid subcon snatcher face staring at him from the back of her phone.

“What’s up Pappy?” She asked as she opened it. “Hattie is WHAT?!” she gasped getting a few glares as she held her hand up apologetically. “Wait repeat that? Hattie is in a jail cell?”

Snatcher tensed up looking concerned, “What did the kid do?!” he whispered and got the wolf’s hand in his face.

She frowned and then gave a sigh, “Please don’t lead me on like that. I was honestly scared. I’m too tired. The moon wasn’t bad but.” she rubbed her temples, “Dad right there? Hold the phone to him.”

She scowled as she waited before snapping, “ARE YOU PECKING STUPID?! BURNING DOWN ANOTHER PIZZARIA BECAUSE YOU COULDNT GET WHISKEY ON THE ROCKS?! WITH HATTIE THERE?!”

Snatcher jumped at her shouting and tried to hold back his laughter. But he couldn’t. The couple got some angry glares from the other train passengers.

“What? No, I’m on the train, Pappy shut up. Honestly, you and Cookie both have the wrong idea if I even mention someone. No. No. Pappy. Oh my god. Dj just shut up.” she groaned, “Look I’ll be home later tonight. Please keep Hattie until the morning.” she leaned on Snatcher’s shoulder, “Yes, I know. I have my medication with me. I know. I know I normally stay longer. Just some stuff happened.” She glanced at the leviathan who had started rummaging in her the snack bag. He gave a smirk as she laughed. “Okay. Yeah. Yeah. Love you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Huh? Yeah sure.” she laughed, “Hi sweetheart. Please don’t give me a heart attack. Hrm? Oh he’s fine.” she grinned at him. 

He raised a brow at her sly look, “Kiddo asking something?” he mumbled lowly.

She shushed him, “Yeah, my doctor was really able to help. They had fun. He’ll be home soon. I promise.” She winked at him. 

He snickered. So he was going to be a surprise for the kid. He kind of liked the idea of that. He pulled out some of the snack cakes and opened them. Eclipse frowned pulling away and covering her face some.

“Yeah, just come over in the morning, I’ll make breakfast, mom’s just going to be too tired tonight so you’re better with your grandfather. Hrm?” she laughed loudly, “You get one!” She snickered.

Snatcher jumped hearing the kid shout PECK NECK through the phone. He started to laugh as well.

“Huh? No no I’m on the train. Alright, I’m gonna try to nap a little, it’s a long ride. Love you, Hattie. Give your grandfathers a hug for me. Good night.” she hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. She leaned back on her seat.

“So, one of your dad’s is in jail for arson?” he asked as he chewed on the chocolate covered cakes, “is this a common thing?” he raised a brow as he licked his lips.

“More common than you’d think.” she laughed, “ugh I told her no chocolate.” she leaned away.

“What don’t like it?” He asked as he finished eating and clapping his hands to remove the excess.

“Allergic actually.” she frowned, “I get really ill, and the smell is just, not something I enjoy.” she sighed, “Hattie gets so upset because I don’t let her keep it in the house.”

“Then she must have bought it herself. Because she’s definitely given me it before.” he licked his thumb as he went through the bag again, “You said these are poptarts?” he scowled at the silver wrapped pastry.

“Yeah. Hattie said you had a bad experience with them.” She laughed, “So she wanted you to try them as a human. Personally they are better in a toaster, but.” she shrugged.

He frowned trying to recall when he had experienced them and gasped, “Ah. I remember. I think these were the first thing she gave me. I choked.”

Eclipse giggled, covering her face with her hand, “You would!” she laughed, “Well, now you can enjoy them proper.” She beamed.

He ripped the packaging and took a bite. He pulled it away with a confused look, “it has filling?”

Eclipse stared at him before she burst out laughing, “I guess you would have swallowed it whole huh!”

“Look, you try being that big and chewing things,” he grumbled as he ate. He broke a piece off, “Want some?”

She took it happily munching on it, “I mean, I can only imagine. It’s not like your cheeks closed properly either.” She sighed, she definitely felt the struggle of eating things with a huge cheekless mouth. Wolves just ripped chunks of flesh for a reason.

She rested her head on his shoulder, “I’m going to take a nap. Our stops the very last station, so don’t worry about trying to figure where we get off.” she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Yeah.” he smiled, “I’m going to.. Probably just keep snacking. I can’t seem to get full.” he grumbled.

“You’re probably filling a leviathan stomach still~” she teased with another yawn, “Wake me at the end.”

“Yeah.” he smiled as he finished off the poptarts. 

He looked around the train curiously. Posters littered the walls. People were sleeping or reading on strange devices. He’d have to ask Eclipse about those when she got up. He pulled out a bag of chips from the bag and cracked it open to eat. He saw the old woman shake her head as the announcer blared the next stop over the speakers. He tilted his head to look out the window at the scenery speeding by in the evening. Tall buildings unlike any he had seen before, people driving by in what Hattie had told him were called cars. He had seen some of this stuff from the bay but. To be up amongst it was a whole new experience.

He looked down feeling Eclipse grab to his shirt sleeve tightly. Her face was pained as she slept. He frowned, wondering if she was having a nightmare. He tried to recall how he dealt with the twins as kids and shifted his hand to place it over her eyes. He smiled gently as he felt her relax. He left his hand over her eyes for a bit as he leaned back against the window himself. He closed his eyes, feeling himself doze off.

\----

He gasped as he felt himself being dragged down. The cold water filling his lungs, unable to scream, unable to breathe. He reached desperately for the surface, pale hands gripped around his waist as he was dragged into the icy deep. Saltwater burned his eyes as he reached up towards the surface. He didn’t want to go back. They couldn’t force him. He made his choices. They were waiting for him at home. His vision started to go black as the pain in his throat increased, pressure building all around him.

\----

“AH!” he gasped, jolting upright and panting. He brushed his hair from his face looking at the concerned conductor who was standing in front of him.

“Sir? You and your wife need to get off, final stop.” He repeated.

The merman squinted and opened his mouth to argue but he was far to tired. He nudged Eclipse gently. The wolf yawned, brandishing her fangs, causing the young man in the train uniform to flinch. She stretched and stood up, “Sorry.” She apologized as she took the bag from Snatcher and threw it over her shoulder. She checked the time on her phone. A little after midnight. Not terrible.

“You going to be able to stand?” She asked holding her hand out.

Snatcher grumbled a bit as he took it and stood up. He flinched hearing his own back crack. He grimaced as he leaned on his cane, “yeah. It’s the walking bit we’ll figure out. How far to the house?”

“Not far…” she paused, “I’ll see if DJ can give us a lift.” she scratched her cheek as they left the station. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled. The practically full moon cast a gentle glow on the city. Snatcher couldn’t help looking around curiously as they left the platform. Everything was closed however he couldn’t help seeing the many images everywhere. He scowled.

“Is it that popular?” he sighed as he stopped to look through the window of a t-shirt shop. The many renditions of clothing with his ‘face’ smiling back.

“Yup! The town used to be called ‘Castle Capital’ however since that poor photographer saw you, it eventually was changed to ‘Subcon City’ a bit before I was born.” She laughed as they walked down the quiet streets.

He gave a loud groan, “One sub. One pecking sub. Please let it die.” he paused to catch his breath.

Eclipse laughed. She got to the side of the road and held her hand up, “Well, you certainly let it ‘die’.” she snickered as the yellow taxi drove up alongside the road. It parked beside her and she opened the door, “Snatch?” She gave him a small bow with a cheeky grin.

He flinched as he walked over with a scowl, “Are you being funny?”

“Sometimes~!” She admitted with a huge grin. She got in after him shutting the door.

“Where too?” The man leaned back. He looked at Eclipse and tensed up at the scarred woman’s face, “I see, the old dirt roads.” he started the car.

“Matthew, don’t act so nervous. I’m not going to do anything if you don’t.” She snickered and leaned back, “I have a guest today.”

“Mafia sees this!” he fixed his rearview, “not often that mean daughter of nasty diving school has friends.”

“Excuse you?!” she snapped leaning into the front seat, “You guys started it!” She scowled, “if your brother wasn’t such a god damn peck neck of a man!” She snarled.

“I apologize! I apologize! Do not attack while Mafia is driving!” He paled as she sat back down. He looked at the young man, “But who is friend? Never seen you in Subcon. I know everyone in Subcon.”

“Snatcher.” He stated with a scowl, “I’m just a friend visiting. We just left my brother’s.” He wasn’t lying, wasn’t the full truth.

“Snatcher! Like the Subcon Snatcher! Matthew has seen him you know! He is monster!”

Snatcher flinched at his tone and sighed, “yeah. I bet.” he grimaced. Eclipse stifled a small laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he sneered at her as they hit a bump and he slammed his head on the roof of the car. He rubbed the spot tenderly.

“Matthew’s family makes most of the clothing and trinkets on the Snatcher.” She explained with a sly grin, “Just you know. For your information.”

“That so.” he frowned. At least he knew who to complain to when he wasn’t so dead tired.

The taxi left the city and went down the old dark dirt road. Soon the familiar house appeared before them. The leviathan smiled ear to ear as he got excited. He saw the other house to the right and smiled, knowing the kid was close by.

“We arrive! Thank you for choosing mafia taxi!” The man waved as Eclipse paid and got out.

“You’re literally the ONLY taxi service in Subcon.” She sighed, “But I’ll take you over your brothers.”

“I take as compliment! Have good night!” The driver pulled away leaving them at the front door. 

Eclipse took her keys out and unlocked the door, flicking the lights on. “It’s small, but it’s home.” she smiled as she took her shoes off.

He leaned on the doorway as he looked around. Photos of Hattie littered the walls in the entry hallway. He kept note of the door to the side, “What’s in there?”

“Storage room!” She headed towards the living room and sighed, “Hattie Kerrigan I swear.” She grumbled as she noted all the pillows on the couch.

“I see.” He used to wall to help him walk towards the kitchen looking around. He clicked the light on and squinted. He saw teh abckdoor and laughed, “So that’s why you always came out with food.”

“Well, we were also specifically feeding you!” She opened her daughter’s room and threw the pillows onto the massive pile in the corner. She looked at the normal bed in there and sighed, “I swear I should just put an adult-sized bed, she never even uses hers.” She mumbled and shut the door.

“Eclipse!” Snatcher sounded worried. She ran out to the kitchen to see C.C. rubbing up against his legs, nearly knocking him over with her force. “Help!” He was leaning against the wall as he looked down at the feline with a mix of annoyance and fear.

She snickered and walked over, hefting the coon cat up into her arms. She nuzzled the feline who started to purr louder, “She’s just being friendly.”

“Last time she was ‘friendly’ she chewed on me.” he looked around, “Where’s the other one. I know you have two.”

“Empress?” She asked tilting her head. The cat bumped her face affectionately. She set her down as she brushed her hair back, “She’s in Hattie’s room asleep.”

“Good. Then that solves that. I’m not sleeping there.” he huffed as he crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall, “I do not like them.”

“My cats?” she snickered, “Is the merman afraid of a whittle kitty?” she asked with a sly smirk. She scooped C.C. back up and pushed her paws against his face, “I’m Jus a whittle kitty mister snatcher!” she spoke a baby voice as she giggled.

“Stop!” he couldn’t help laughing himself as she attacked him with the cat. He pushed back against the two. He blinked at how soft the cat was as he laughed.

C.C. meowed in defiance, jumping from the woman’s grasp to the floor and running off with a light hiss.

Eclipse snickered with a yawn, “well, I guess I should finish puling the couch out then. If you like, I’ll sleep in Hattie’s room.” she offered as she headed to the living room.

He frowned as he followed after her. He grabbed at her shirt with a scowl, “Actually. Is it fine to? Just stay together tonight at least? I’m... I’m just. Still getting used to being human again!” he recalled his nightmare on the train, “If I stop breathing or something I want someone there.” he laughed nervously.

She stared at him with a gentle smile, “Sure. I don’t mind. I just didn’t think you’d liek that.” she snickered as she moved the couch cushions and pulled it out.

He watched in shock at the transformation, “Thats an odd seat.”

“It’s a pull-out!” She beamed, “it’s the easiest thing to have since Hattie has the one room and I wanted to let her have some privacy.” she admitted, “And I don’t mind sleeping on it. If i have that much of an issue I just go to my dads.” she shrugged as she grabbed blankets from teh closet and some pillows. She tossed them all onto the bed and laid the blankets out.

“Did you want PJs or just going to sleep in your street clothes?” she asked him as he sat on the edge of the bed messing with a pillow.

“Ah? I mean I only have what you brought me so.” he scratched his cheek, “And in my day we only slept in lighter clothing. Similar to what I’m in now.”

“Oh yeah, it has been 200 years, hasn’t it.” She looked at the ceiling in thought, “OH!” she gasped and ran into Hattie’s room.

He watched her vanish and laid back on the bed. He couldn’t help giving a stretch as he laid on the mattress and blankets. He rolled to his stomach content. It had been so long since he was able to use an actual bed. Not just a submarine. Not some rocks. Not a dock. An actual bed. His sore body was melting as he laid there. He jumped when he felt something drop on him. He sat up holding the large shirt. He scowled.

“Seriously?!” He held it to his chest, the dopey grin of yellow eyes on the top dark half of the shirt, the bottom the wide yellow grin, “I swear, if I ever get a chance, I’m going to kill whoever popularized this!”

She laughed, “Well, it works for now though. Hattie likes to sleep in them like dresses, so we have a lot of extra-large shirts, and I have some shorts my dad left over you can borrow. Don’t worry they are clean.” She grinned as she ran to the storage closet to get them out.

He sighed taking them. He took the button-up shirt off and frowned seeing his gills. He touched them with his fingertips with a sigh, “These were one of the first changes you know.” he grumbled.

“Hrm?” she sat beside him and looked at the glowing markings, “When you were cursed?”

“Yes. They showed up when I was getting changed.” he sighed, “Of course they’d be what sticks around.”

She chuckled, hand on her neck, “Well sometimes, it’s just a reminder of what you’ve been through. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Marcus did spend a month on you.” She reminded him. She looked at them curiously, “Can I touch?”

He shrugged, “Sure---EH?!” he flinched as her hands met the gill markings. Her warm fingers tracing along the curve back towards his spine.

“It’s cold! Actually.” she touched his face, “You’re just cold. I wonder if that’s another leftover of being a leviathan.”

He sighed and flopped back on the bed, “Who knows. All I know is. I’m excited to sleep.”

She snickered as she got up and grabbed some clothes from the living room closet, “well I’m going to put my PJs on and ill turn the lights off.”

“Alright.” He sat up to finish changing, struggling to get out of the pants and shoes he had on. He sighed pulling that stupid t-shirt over his head. He scowled at the face staring up from the fabric. He pulled his legs up to lay on the bed properly. He stared at the ceiling with a yawn. He crossed his arms above his head as he shut his eyes for a moment. As he drifted off, he swore he could hear the ocean all around him. The darkness swallowing him. 

His eyes snapped back open as he panted.

“You okay?” Eclipse asked as she stood near the light switch, “You jumped pretty bad.”

“Just..” he squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “I guess I’m still a little stressed from the change. I keep dreaming about the water.”

“Oh I can get that nightmare.” she sighed clicking the light off. She tilted her head, “You still glow in the dark.” she snickered.

He groaned, “Couldn’t I just be human!”

She got on the other side of the bed and laid down, “The biggest sentiment.” she held his hand, “well I’m here if you have any nightmares, okay?” she grinned in the darkness of the living room.

He squeezed her hand lightly as he rolled onto his side. He sighed, “thanks… for everything.”

“Of course!” she chirped. “Sleep well Snatcher,” she whispered gently.

“Good night Eclipse.” he smiled as he held onto her warm hand. A gentle reminder her wasn’t in the ocean. And that those dreams. Were just Dreams. He sighed as he closed his eyes once more. Drifting off.


	17. Dork in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a DORK loose in the kitchen!  
> Hattie finally meets human Snatcher, but she doesn't have the reaction he anticipated (However her mother fully saw it coming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gingersanps for Beta Reading!!!
> 
> Note Chapter features a trasnformation scene, could bother those who are a lil squemish ~!

Hattie threw the kitchen door open running in, “Mom! I’m H---” She stopped in her tracks, skidding on the tile as she stared up to the tall man at the stove.

“Hey K--” He started to greet but was cut off as the child’s eyes grew wide and she ran into the living room

“MOM THERE’S A WEIRD DORK IN THE KITCHEN!” She shouted in a panic.

Snatcher tensed up frowning and grabbing his cane headed to the living room, scowling, “Who are you calling a dork, you little brat?!” He snapped. He leaned on the door frame, “I am as far from a dork as one might get Kiddo!”

Hattie glared as she got on the couch cuddling beside her mom, “Look! Look! The dork!” She hadn’t quite connected the dots.

Eclipse laughed, still half awake and ruffled her daughter’s hair gently, “Sweetie it’s your merman friend.” she explained between laughing. She pulled her daughter close as she wheezed at the whole thing, she knew hattie wouldn't get it right away but. “My doctor helped his…” she tilted her head looking for a word between her giggles, “condition? More or less!” she let go of Hattie who wiggled against her mother’s grasp.

Hattie glared and stayed near her mother. Looking at him, he did. Kinda. Resemble Snatcher. But. He wasn’t purple. Or huge. Or glowing. She squinted, “I don’t believe it.”

“Are you being serious?” Snatcher groaned, walking to the couch and flopping down beside them. He glared at Hattie, leaning back he sighed. 

“You are more apt to believe a stranger just. Walked in. Poorly. And started cooking in your house, while your mother can’t even seem to stop laughing at everything. Then that I became a human again?” He raised a brow looking at her.

Hattie frowned and leaned over her mother and put a tiny hand on his cheek. She stuck her tongue out a bit, “it’s just skin. And you’re…” she frowned, “Tall but.”

“This is what my height actually is. I told you. I wasn’t born a sea monster.” he sighed, she seemed to be taking it in, “I was once a human, I fell in love, she dragged me into the cold hell of the ocean. Well. Kind of. My brother also helped. I think.” he sighed, "Still, kind of working the kinks out on how I got that way."  


“He’s also my doctor’s brother.” Eclipse added in with a snicker pulling Hattie into a hug. She began to gently lick her hair. "Hoenstly I don't know how often I tell you to take care of your hair." she grumbled as she groomed her daughter.  


Snatcher watched disgusted, “that’s so unsanitary.”

Hattie just took it, hugging her mom as she had her hair bathed in the odd fashion, “Mom does this everytime she gets home from the doctor.” She shrugged, used the odd action, "She comes home. Takes her meds, then it's this."  


“Why??” he stared bewildered at the sight. 

“Pain medication loopiness?” Hattie suggested. She looked at his cane and looked him up and down again, “So you’re really Snatcher?” She asked tilting her head as her mother continued her onslaught.

“Yes, in the flesh.” he sneered, “What? Scared I’m too cool now I’m able to walk too?”

“No, you’re just. Way dorkier than I thought you’d be.” She sighed, “I thought you were going to be some. Bad ass--”

“Language Hattie.” her mother stopped to scold, but continued as soon as she did.

“Sorry.” Hattie puffed her cheeks, “I thought you were going to. Be like. I dunno.” she flexed her hands, searching for the words she wanted, “I thought you’d be like some, Man bat type superhero! Or a vampire!” Her eyes glistened, “After all if Leviathans exist what else does!”

“Werewolves. Mermaids. Faries. Ghosts.” He knew those two off his head.

Eclipse paused licking Hattie’s head and rested a hand on top of the child’s hair, “Almost everything exists. Not that i wanted you to ever find out.” She was rather serious for someone who had just been licking her daughter’s hair, “Sirens, Elves, harpies, demons, avians, so on, so forth.” She sighed and leaned back to the couch, eyes tiredly looking to the ceiling. She chewed on her cheek as she pouted a bit.  


“You’re very well acquainted.” Snatcher frowned, “For someone who called me a monster when we met, you seem to hold secrets. First my brother, then the woods.” He frowned thinking back to the cabin. She was very well acquainted with the fairies as well.

She looked to him, eyes cold as she scowled, “The world’s a messed up place. And I was just trying to keep my daughter safe.”

“Are you secretly a monster hunter or something?” he mused but put his hands up as she glared. He shifted, attempting to get off the couch. “Stupid. Land legs,” he grumbled as he gripped the side of the couch to heave himself up, leaning onto his cane.

“I’m going to check on my food. Kid, do you want some?” he asked, as he hobbled to the kitchen. He groaned as he leaned on the counter, checking on his omelet, it had overcooked some with Hattie’s entrance. No, it wasn’t her, he had gotten up to sit on the couch after all. He flipped it onto the plate.

“What are you making?” She came out to the kitchen, a plate shoved in her face.

“Eggs. Go give your mother this one.” he held it to her, counting the remaining eggs.

“Why do you know how to cook?” Hattie asked as she took the plate, getting a fork from the drawer. She ran it out to her mom before returning to the kitchen. She hopped up on the counter island in the middle of the kitchen to watch him.

“It’s more just remembering how I did it.” He shrugged, “I didn’t always like the cold food I’d be served at my meal times, so I learned to cook in secret.” he shrugged, cracking the eggs into a bowl. Whisking them, he threw a few slabs of bacon into the pan with a sizzle, pouring the eggs over the top when he finished.

“Why were you served cold food? Was it because of the ocean?” She asked as she watched, “Can I have hot sauce on mine?”

“Hot sauce?” he raised an eyebrow, “what’s that?”

“Upper cabinet!” she pointed above the stove hood, “It’s spicy! I like it on eggs. Gives a kick! Mom can’t stand it. Too strong for her.”

He reached up, grabbing a red bottle, “Is it this?” he asked, turning it over in his hand. He popped the lid sniffing it. He turned to sneeze, nearly falling over from the force, “That is a smell!” He got a grin to his face, “How strong is it?” he asked, looking at the girl.

“Not super strong, it’s just standard tabasco.” She shrugged, “Grampa Connie has some  _ realllyyy _ strong stuff. He loves his food spicy.” she grinned, “I can have him bring some over next time he visits?”

“I see.” Snatcher tapped his finger to the bottle tip and tasted it, face scrunching at the burning sensation, but it wasn’t bad. Reminded him of those hot chips the kid had gotten him. It definitely beat what he’d been eating for 200 years. He dumped a few splotches onto his omelet and flipped it out onto a plate.

“How many eggs can you eat at once?” he asked as he grabbed a few to add to the bowl, “Do you want bacon as well?”

“I can eat 2 of them! And yes please!” she grinned, crossing her legs on the countertop.

“Lightweight.” He snorted, cracking them into the bowl, “As for your question, they had to poison test my food. By the time I got it, it was often cold. Not very appetizing.”

“Were you a big shot?” Hattie pondered as she leaned on her hands watching as he whisked the eggs, adding in the hot sauce. The bacon sizzled as he threw it in the pan, covering it in the egg.

“I suppose you could say that. Did you listen to my story at ALL when I told you how I got this way?” he shrugged as he grabbed a fork to eat his own omelet, “this hot sauce stuff is good.” he licked his lips as he ate, waiting on Hattie’s to cook. He brushed a bit of egg from his lip, setting the plate down. He gave hers a flip, sliding it to a plate and handing it over to her, “I was.” he frowned, squinting, “Anyway, I prefer hot food. Always have. So I got my guard to teach me to cook.” he waved a hand. He looked down as he felt something on his ankles. The large orange feline wrapping around him. He tensed up looking down at her.

“I bet she tried getting Mom’s food.” Hattie dropped a piece of bacon on the floor. The cat trotted over, eating it up in a gobble, “I’d watch your plate, C.C. likes food.”

“I can see. Did she even taste it?” he laughed, dropping a small piece on the floor, continuing to eat, turning the stove off before he forgot. If food kept the cat off him, he could work with that.

“Can cats taste?” Hattie shrugged as she ate, gripping her fork with all her fingers in a fist, “Mom says that's why she named her Cooking Cat.” She giggled.

“Oh, that’s what it stands for.” He murmured as he ate, fork resting in his mouth as he let the burning spread on his tongue. He definitely was interested in the spicier things. After so much dead fish, this was a blessing. And it was far above humans in taste. Just tasting fully in general beat the dead fish.  


“Yeah!” Hattie snickered, hopping down from the counter, she set the plate on the ground for the cat to lick. “I found her behind the school cafeteria in a bucket, mom let me keep her. She was super beggy from the day we got her! So mom named her cooking cat!”

“Makes sense.” He nodded, he was still hungry. He frowned, they didn’t have a lot of eggs. And he really didn’t want to eat all of their food. Well. He could. He didn’t care that much.

“What’s wrong?” Eclipse asked, walking in, placing her plate on the floor on top of Hattie's.

“Is that how you wash dishes?” He asked with a grimace.

“No, just a treat for her if she can have it.” She explained, looking at the carton on the counter and the open bacon. She snagged a piece of the raw meat, eating it without much thought, “looks like we need more eggs.” she grabbed a pen writing it on the fridge list.

“What are you doing?!” Snatcher snapped as he processed what had happened.

“What? Adding to the list?” she asked while chewing on the bacon.

“That’s raw!” He reached to take it from her but she dodged around the counter island. He stumbled, whacking his chin on the counter. Crumpling to the floor he glared up, “Are you trying to die young?!”

“If I was going to die young, I would have done it already!” she laughed, swallowing, “it’s fine, it’s smoked!”

“That doesn’t mean cooked!” Snatcher pulled himself off the floor, “how have you not killed your kid?!”

“Mom doesn’t let me eat it raw. She always heats it in the pan. You’ve had her cooking before.” Hattie pointed out as she grabbed the floor plates to put in the sink.

“You’re mad! Both of you!” He snapped as he leaned on the counter. He rubbed his side from his fall, “Honestly! It shouldn’t take I, the Subcon Snatcher! To tell you to cook your food!”

“You like announcing that huh?” Eclipse rolled her eyes as she reached for another slice only to get slapped away, “Stingy!” she pouted, rubbing her hand.

“It’s my name!” He frowned, fangs sticking out of his lips, as he curled them back in disgust, “I ate raw, half rotten fish and human corpses for 200 years, I’m not going to watch someone who has the option of actual decent food eat something raw!”

“You know some meat is meant to be raw.” Eclipse laughed loudly. It almost sounded like a bark as she did, “Specifically some fish!” She snickered, “Well then. Let's do that!” She clapped, “We can get sushi for dinner!”

“Ooooo.” Hattie grinned, “I bet he’ll like that!” She clapped with her mother excited, “We should get him extra wasabi!”

Eclipse wrinkled her nose, “Why? It’s so spicy...”

“He liked my hot sauce.” Hattie beamed, “So I think he’ll like wasabi too! Or candied ginger maybe?”

“I just want to taste things again. Strong things.” He couldn’t help a small smile himself, getting caught up in the girls' excitement, “So what is sushi? Or wasabi?”

Eclipse grinned, squinting as her mouth pushed her cheeks up as she stuck her tongue out, “If I tell you, you’ll say no. So we’ll wait for dinner.”

“Can it be dinner now?” he asked, stomach growling. He turned red, embarrassed that HIS stomach had actually decided to say peck you. He frowned and covered his mouth with his hand, “You didn’t hear that.”

“Oh we did.” they snickered.

“Just have more eggs or something.” Eclipse offered, “I’m going to take a nap, I’ll go shopping after. I’m still a little off from yesterday.” she smiled, “I told you when we got home, you’re free to anything in our house.” she laughed, Picking up Hattie with a smirk, “If you eat everything, Mister Subcon Snatcher, just add it to the list on the fridge okay?” She yawned, “Come on Hattie, come nap with mom.”

“Okay!” Hattie grinned as she went with her mom to the living room, “Snatcher you can come too if you want!”

“Absolutely not.” He and Eclipse spoke together. Eclipse looked at him and laughed again.

Snatcher watched them and titled his head, “such a weird family.” he sighed. Well if she offered then it was a free game on the fridge. He clapped his hands together. Rolling his sleeves up, he began to dig in the fridge. One thing was evident. They didn’t have a very balanced diet! He barely found any greens or any type of vegetable. He pulled a pack of steaks out, the plastic wrapping making him frown. How many of these things had he accidentally swallowed in the ocean? He shuddered.

“Hey can I make these steaks?” he called to the living room.

“I said anything is free!” Eclipse called back with a yawn, “Just write it on the list, Snatch!”

“Alright then!” He pulled it out, along with a few peppers he found tucked in the back.

He brought them to the island and looked them over, fried steak bits, some peppers, the last of the eggs, some bacon, some of that hot sauce. Something seemed missing. What would make it better. He frowned in thought, crossing his arms as he pondered. Pasta maybe? No. That was too annoying. Maybe rice? But that took too long to cook. He sighed, grabbing the peppers and began to chop them on the cutting board. The knife he had for the bacon was really sharp. Then again. The whole family were knife nuts, so it made sense.

Throwing the peppers into the pan, he added butter and some garlic. He flipped the pan a few times, letting it sizzle and simmer. By reusing the same pan, a bunch of the bacon and egg bits from the omelets mixed into the butter solution. The smell was strong and it made him grin ear to ear as he sauteed the peppers. Turning the heat to low, he headed back to the cutting board and chopped the steaks into small bits, dicing the remainder of the bacon up alongside. He threw both into the pan, added a little water and threw a cover on to let it simmer. 

While the meat and vegetables were going he cracked the last of the eggs into a bowl, whisking in the hot sauce, salt, pepper, a bit of onion powder, and a tiny bit of sugar. Once it was fully mixed, he lifted the cover, the steam hitting his face, he coughed backing up. Once it cleared he dumped the egg mix all over everything. He quickly began to mix it with the spatula, coating everything, but not letting it solidify like an omelet.

Once it was done he dumped all onto a plate and grinned at the smell. He set it on the island and looked at the pan, it was still hot, but it was better to wash it before everything stuck. He set it in the sink with a hiss of steam. Yeah not touching that, he thought heading over to the island. He grabbed his fork and began to eat his concoction, a big smile on his face as he burned his tongue on the freshly cooked food. 

“Hot. hot,” he mumbled, sticking his tongue out. As much as he despised pain, this pain he felt was worth it. Finally having some more control again was liberating. He wondered what other foods he could make. As he ate he wondered about the sushi thing the girls had mentioned. Based on the conversation he could only assume it was a raw  _ fish _ dish. With Eclipse's dodging of answering him, it seemed the most plausible. Chewing on his fork he frowned, he really didn’t want raw fish. But the wasabi thing seemed interesting. He wondered if it came from another country as he wasn’t familiar with it. 

Snatcher sighed as he put his plate in the sink. He hadn’t really washed dishes much, but he figured he should, he did make them. At least once. He’d only be nice once. He nodded, grabbing the soap and clogging the sink. He began to run the water to fill the basin. While it filled he grabbed a pen from the cup on the windowsill and added peppers and steak to the shopping list. He looked to his penmanship compared to Eclipse’s and snorted. She had such odd writing, but then again it had been 200 years, maybe that was the proper script now compared to his looping cursive.

Heading back to the sink, he began to scrub at the plates, arms in the water. Occasionally water splashed up from his motions and would hit his shirt, soaking his front. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a wet hand. He felt a shock run through him. An almost gut-wrenching sensation. He furrowed his brow, wet hand to his chin. That was weird. He set his hand back to the water and froze. His fingertips had begun turning purple.

“Oh no.” He mumbled, that sensation of sinking filling him with dread. Holding his hand up to look closer, his eyes widened. He backed from the sink in a panic, “Oh no. Oh no.” he repeated looking at both his hands, pain from his middle and ring fingers as they stuck together like glue, the tips sharpening into claws. He felt his clothes get tighter as he struggled to breathe. He gasped as he leaned on the counter, grabbing his chest as he felt like he was burning up. His vision tinged in yellow as he felt his mouth stretching. Teeth Sharpening, fangs extending. He felt the corners of his mouth rip as his smile extended up his face. He felt his nose getting crushed, shoved into his face. He could barely hear the ripping of his clothing as the ceiling grew closer. He felt his bones in his lower half begin to break and held firm to the counter trying not to lose balance. His feet went out from under as his pants fully ripped, dark purple scales peeking through. He felt the back of his neck and spine burning as the fin began to poke through his skin.

He growled as he landed on the ground, Pressed against the sink, water overflowing on top of him. His hair grew longer and began to darken as he felt the counter begin to give against his increasing size.

“What’s going on?!” Eclipse gasped holding onto Hattie as they heard the commotion.

“Ah!” Both Gasped seeing the growing leviathan. Eclipse held Hattie close to her, shielding her eyes.

“Get back!” he snapped snarling as his fangs fully extended down. He reached down, slamming a hand through the sink, “Peck!” he shouted as the next crashing was the window as he found himself outside, at least partially in the sunlight. The burning and twisting pain slowly subsiding as he laid there. Half in the destroyed kitchen, half outside on the lawn. Breathing heavily he squinted to the sky, rolling over with a groan. He looked back to the startled mother and daughter.

“Whoa…” Hattie gasped, her eyes sparkling, “Again!” She beamed, “Do it again!”

“Hattie!” Eclipse gasped in pure shock. She looked to snatcher, setting her daughter down, running over her destroyed kitchen, “Are you okay?!” she asked him, her voice shaking. She began walking to his head and knelt down. She brushed his messy hair from his face. Her eyes were filled with worry.

“Peachy. Pecking peachy.” he responded tiredly, flicking his tongue, “Glad to see how short lived being human again was..” He grimaced, still sore from the stretch out. He flexed a clawed hand and closed his eyes with the heaviest of sighs.

Hattie made her way over and touched his face with her hand, “You really were Snatcher.” she was grinning widely.

“Hattie not the time!” Her mother chided, she ran a hand down his cheek, “That couldn’t have been a good transformation..” She spoke softly, more to herself.

Snatcher frowned, “What transformation would be good?!” he groaned and face planted in the dirt. He looked up and glared at the house, “get your cats off my tail.” he flicked the eel tip. C.C. hissed biting at it.

“C.C. No! Bad Kitty!” Hattie gasped running over to grab the coon cat off the leviathan.

“Should I go talk to Marcus?” Eclipse asked when her daughter was busy with the cat. She sat on the grass beside him, clearly more alert than she had been earlier. “I know he mentioned there was a chance of a lingering curse but… We just got home..”

“It won’t really do anything will it?” He sighed, resting on his arm, “I was a fool to think I could just. Go back to being human.”

“I don’t think so. At least you tried.” Eclipse offered a smile and tilted her head, “What happened while we were in the living room? Last I knew I smelt you cooking before I fell asleep.”

“I was cooking. I made a good dish, ate it, and decided to be nice for once and do the dishes.” he sighed.

“Nice for once?” Eclipse gave a small giggle at this remark.

“I’m never doing dishes again.” he frowned, “not that I can cook again.”

Eclipse thought on it and looked to her destroyed kitchen, the water from the broken sink soaking the merman’s back and tail. She rested her head on her knees. Closing her eyes she was running over various situations in her head. She gasped, sitting upright, “You’re bad at dishes!”

“Excuse me?!” he snapped, squinting at her agitated.

“Water!” she pointed to the water leaking into her house and yard, “You got water all over you didn’t you?!” She concluded looking at him with wide eyes.

“Ah.. i.” he stopped. He did get it all over didn’t he. “It had soaked through my shirt. But nothing happened. I just know, I was rubbing my sore neck and felt a shock. Then my fingers started turning to claws again and well.” he flicked his tail angrily. He curled his arms under his chin giving another heavy sigh.

“I wonder if you have a limit.” She suggested. Looking at him with a serious look, “It could be, your curse is still too strong. I mean. You were cursed for 200 years. Curses don’t like letting go. After All, you still kept your tongue and gills while human.” She remembered his appearance the night before. She frowned, hand over her face as she thought on something, “I wonder if we dry you off, if you’ll go back.”

“If we can avoid it for a bit I’d like that.” He scoffed, “That was a very painful experience the first time. And this was also very painful.”

“The more you do it I’m sure it’ll be less jarring.” She mumbled, talking from experience, “still hurts but you won’t notice as much.”

“What are..” he started but was stopped by the kid running over his tail.

“I put C.C. in my room! Emps too!” Hattie declared running back over to the two adults, beaming proudly. Snatcher patted her head with a finger tip.

“So what happened?” She asked curiously, sitting on the ground beside her mother.

“I’m thinking he got too wet.” Eclipse sighed, looking to the house then the sky. “It’s going to rain as well.” She got up and dusted off, “Snatcher will you watch Hattie, I’m going to get some tarps from DJ and Connie. I don’t think we can fix.” she gestured to the house and to the leviathan, “All of this tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ll watch the kid. Not like I can do much else like this.” He rolled onto his back, “It doesn’t look like it’s going to rain. Even with some clouds in the distance; It’s clear.” he smirked, “Don’t panic.”

“It’s going to rain. In about an hour or so.” Eclipse was firm as she stared at the sky. She headed into the house to get her bag, “Trust me on that. I’m never wrong about the weather.” She gave a cheeky grin, “It’s Instinct.”

“Instinct.” he snorted. 

She poked between his eyes, “Don’t doubt me on that one mister “I just cost a single mother way too much money to fix her house she’s had for 10 years”.” He flinched making her laugh. She kissed Hattie’s head, running barefoot towards her father’s house.

As Eclipse Left Snatcher huffed and gave a look to Hattie, “Now what?” 

She sat on the grass thinking about what they could do. She couldn’t bring him to the ocean, nor could she really think of something he could do at that size. 

“Ah! Wanna play animal crossing?” she asked with a grin, “Mom and I have an island, we can make an account for you!”

“You have a whole island?” he blinked confused, “then why live here?”

“It’s a video game.” She explained. She got up running into the house, coming back out with her switch. She plopped down right in front of his face on the grass, Snuggling up against his arm, “I’ll control it since your claws are too big.” She beamed, “oh mom was playing.” She signed off and began to make a new account.

“What do you want your account name set as?” She asked, “Also I’m going to just pick a purple squid icon for you since. Purple ocean creature!” she laughed.

“Just put Snatcher I suppose.” He stared at the device in her hand, it was as weird as her cellphone or the trains.

“Okay!” She beamed as she began to get him set up. She looked to him then at the character customization, “Should I make you look like the dork or the monster?” 

“I am not a dork!” He sputtered.

“Fine, Twink or Monster?” She asked cheekily, smirking at him. He pushed her down into the grass with an oversized hand.

“Hey!” She shouted, “Careful with my switch!” She frowned and sat back up, “Fine I'll do the dork.”

“Not a dork!” he snapped again but she just laughed at him.

He sighed, well even if he was a monster again. This wasn’t too bad. He rested on his arm watching her as she clicked through making a character in her ‘game’. He looked to the sky watching the clouds thicken. 

He scrunched his face annoyed, “Is she always right on the weather?” he mumbled.

“Yes. Always.” Hattie laughed.

“I’m not sure if that's helpful or annoying.” he sighed, “Okay so how are we crossing animals.” he shifted his head to get a better look at the tiny screen.   


“Just watch!” Hattie grinned as the two laid there, playing until her mom returned with some tarps and tools.

Eclipse looked to the leviathan, then the kitchen, “Can you… worm your way back into the house?” she questioned, stepping over his tail to head inside. She grabbed the end of his tail, pulling it through the living room doorway so it wasn’t up against the wall anymore, “If you can like, wiggle back, I’ll tarp up the wall.”

He frowned, getting up using his arms to sit up a bit, “Kid move.” He ordered as he looked back, sliding back into the house, trying to not cause any more damage to the structure. He managed to get back into the kitchen and out of the yard and tried to sit up. He wasn't able to fully sit but he could slouch a bit inside the high roofed home.  


“Perfect. Well enough.” Eclipse laughed as she ushered Hattie inside, “Kiddo go put your game away and help mom.”

“Kay.” she slid over snatcher’s tail to put it on the console and hopped back. After fiddling around the mother-daughter duo managed to get the wall tarped shut, so when it rained it was outside not in.

Eclipse looked to her sink that was shattered and leaking and frowned. “Hattie go get me a few towels okay?”   
  


“Yeah!” she ran off again, sliding over Snatcher’s tail.

“Kid do you want me to move?” he asked, frowning, “you know instead of using me as a slide?”

“Naw this is fun!” She grinned as she came back, climbing over.

Snatcher sighed but tensed up. His hand rose to his mouth as he felt sick to his stomach, “Ugh.” he grumbled, “K-Kid go in the other room!” he ordered but he could already feel it starting. 

Eclipse paled and grabbed the towels from Hattie and shoved her daughter to the living room, “go, go!”   
  


“But!”

“You are NOT seeing him naked you are Too Young!” her mother bluntly stated as the tail seemed to retract from the living room to the kitchen.

Snatcher leaned on the floor, feeling the fins retract back inside of him, the bones snapping and regrowing, each scale pulling itself into his body, the world increasingly pressing in as the ceiling grew further and the floor closer. He winced as his face rearranged itself, his eyes stinging as the membrane retracted itself. He coughed as he tried to stand up but couldn't find the strength, laying on the floor sweating. He winced as he sat up on his arms, looking to his hands with a groan, “that isn’t going to get better..”

“It will. At least now we know somewhat the side effects. Marcus did say there was a chance of it being similar to a werewolf curse.” Eclipse handed him a towel, keeping her eyes away, “Need help standing?” she asked trying her best to not look at the naked man on her destroyed kitchen floor.

He frowned, trying to get up and groaned holding his hand to her. “I guess.”

She laughed and helped him up, pressing against his side so he’d not fall over, “I’m serious, it’ll always hurt. But it’ll lessen the sheer dizziness of it.”

“And how would you know?” he sneered. He yawned, “Ugh now I’m hungry again and tired.”

“When aren’t you hungry?” she raised a brow and helped him to the living room, “I’ll find you some pants.

Hattie sat on the couch looking him over. She noticed the glowing vents on his stomach area and tilted her head, “Aren’t those your gills? I thought you were human.”

“Partially.” he rested his head back on the couch.

“Clearly.” she reached out but her mother grabbed her hand before she could touch him.

“Do not young lady.” she scolded, handing a pile of clothes to Snatcher. He took them but jolted as the woman effortlessly picked him up bridal style.

“Excuse me?!” he snapped.

“Well you can’t get dressed in the living room.” she smirked, “And you seem too tired to even use your cane right now.” She frowned, “I know you don’t like it but, better than you sitting in just a towel on the couch!” She winked.

He turned bright red as she set him on the edge of the tub and shut the door behind her.

Eclipse flopped on the couch and pulled Hattie onto her lap, looking to the kitchen, “That’s going to cost me so much.” she sighed, she ahd been enjoying her vaction. But it seemed she'd have to go to work again now. “want pizza?” she grinned.

“Extra pineapple!” Hattie beamed, “We should get a few. I bet he’ll like it.”

“I’ll get him sardines and peanut butter.” Eclipse pulled her phone out with a sigh.

Snatcher pulled himself from the bathroom, leaning on the wall as he tried walking. 

“What’s the discussion?” he asked as he used the furniture to make his way tiredly to the couch. He fell back with a thud and a sigh.

“Lunch. Pizza.” Eclipse was scrolling her phone, “I think 4 should be good, plus a small for Hattie.”

“What is a pizza?” he raised a brow.

“It’s… a crust with tomato sauce and cheese, baked off. Sometimes with extra toppings. I get meat lovers myself, Hattie like Pineapple.” Eclipse explained.

“Extra Pineapple!” her daughter chirped, “It’s so good and bitey!”

“Yeah? Then can i have what she's having?” he asked with a smirk.

“Sure! But you can’t do dishes ever again in return!” Eclipse laughed.

He looked through the doorway towards the kitchen with a big smirk, “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He gave a loud laugh.

Hattie stared with a big grin, “You really ARE Snatcher.” She smiled.

“Well yeah!” he gasped, “Did you not just see me in your kitchen as a monster?!” he put a hand to his chest as he scoffed, "Seriously Kiddo?!"  


“Yeah, but now it just. Cements it that it's you.” She crawled over her mom and sat on his lap.

Snatcher smiled and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. She gasped and giggled. Hugging him back tightly.

“I like this.” She smiled. She squeezed him tightly, "No worries about your mouth this way!"  


“Yeah. Much better huh kiddo?” Snatcher sighed happily as he leaned back into the couch holding firm to Hattie. Eclipse gave a smile as she got up, heading towards the kitchen to order lunch.

“Hey, Snatcher?” Hattie wiggled her head so she could look at him.

“Yeah?” he smirked.

“I love you.” She grinned hugging him again. He felt his face go red as he held onto the kid. He began to chuckle lowly. He brushed her hair back and gave her a small kiss on the head.

“I tolerate you kiddo.” he sneered.

“And I wouldn't have any other way!” she laughed.


	18. Mall Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher gets a cellphone and finds out Eclipse has actual friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Gingersanps for beta reading <3 love you as always

“I see. So this is a phone?” he asked as he turned the rectangle over in his hands. He had seen Eclipse on hers several times but it was odd to have one himself.

“Yea!” Hattie grinned as she looked at the cases near the model he was holding. “Mom’s talking to the sales clerk right now, but it’s good for you to have one now you’re on land!”

“I see. And I can communicate with people long distance with it?” he frowned, looking at the phone cases in her hands. “Kid I am NOT getting a case with my face on it.”

“But you’d match me and mum!” She pouted, “Please?”

“It’s bad enough all the shirts I have right now are my stupid face!” he growled. He stomped his cane on the ground.

“Oh, but it’s awesome! I wish I was famous!” she puffed her cheeks up as she looked at other cases, “You need a phone case though! It’s safer!”

“That’s only because you drop your phone.” eclipse walked over with the rep, “Did you decide which one you want Snatch?” She looked at the cases her daughter was holding. She snickered, “you sure you don’t want one with this face Snatch?” she grinned, fangs poking from her mouth.

“I’m positive.” he grumbled, “Just find one that’s plain purple or something.”

“Boring,” Hattie grumbled as she looked over the cases, trying to find one that was just purple.

“Can I see?” Eclipse held her hand out for the phone. He handed it over as he leaned on the table some, “Oh this is the newer version of mine.” She chuckled, “I can tell you it’s a good phone. I’ll help you learn to use it. Or Hattie can. She’s better with a phone than I am. I’m better on my iPad honestly.”

“Ipad.” he repeated, “is that those. Oddly larger rectangles?” He recalled seeing folks on them when they took the train in.

“Yes. A tablet.” She laughed as she reached into her bag to remove it. It had a case with some wolves on it, “I use it for work mostly. But Hattie likes to watch movies on it.”

He took it and flipped the case open to inspect it, “huh. I see.” he frowned as he tapped on it, eyes wide, “Fascinating. To think technology has advanced this far, that even normal people have scrying mirrors…”

“Scrying mirrors?” The sales associate tilted their head confused.

“Ignore him. He’s weird.” Hattie giggled and got pushed over by the leviathan.

“Hey!” She snapped as she fell backward with a snicker, “Don’t’ be mean!”

“I have Noooo idea what you are talking about Kiddo.” he laughed. He handed Eclipse her tablet back. His eyes catching a case on the display. He grabbed the shimmering purple case, “I want this one.” he decided.

“Alright!” The sales associate took it and the phone, “Shall we go through adding this to your plan and getting it set up?”

“Yup!” Eclipse smiled, “Hattie, Snatch if you want to head to the food court, I’ll be there in a second.”

Snatcher held his stomach, “Sounds fine to me. I want to sit anyway.” He glanced down at the kid who was dusting off, “Lead the way.” he held a hand to her.

She grinned as she grabbed it heading off with him. She waved to her mother as they set off through the mall. Snatcher groaned as they passed a tourist trap shop full of the cryptid’s merchandise.

“We should get you more shirts.” She grinned as she squeezed his hand.

“I’d rather not. At least not like this.” He glanced at the shirt he was wearing with a sigh, “Honestly, I’m not an egoist you know. Well. I am. But not like this.”

“It’s not like anyone KNOWS you’re the Subcon Snatcher in the flesh!” she laughed, “What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know, you pick. I’m still learning these new foods.” He looked around drooling a little bit. He wiped at his mouth. He frowned, “I need to really stop that. I’m not some animal.” he grumbled.

“Hrm. We can do tacos! I don’t think you’ve gotten to try those yet!” She beamed as she looked around the food court. She laughed as he wiped his mouth until he glared down at her.

“Tacos?” he repeated as he stared at her and followed her gaze, “Well your mom did give us money for lunch so why not.”

She took his hand leading him over to stand in line. She looked at the menu in deep thought, “I don’t know if I want hard or soft shells.”

“Shells??” He asked, concerned, “like a mollusk?” he scowled, “I am not eating shellfish today. I hate the feeling of their shells on my teeth.” he stuck his tongue out as he recalled the scrapping sensation.

“No. it’s… No, it’s different. A hard shell is kinda like a chip? Soft is like a piece of flatbread.” She tried to explain, “You should get one of each! I know you can handle it! I just. Get full after one or two.” she admitted with a sigh, “I wish I could eat like you and mom! You get so much tasty stuff!”

“Well I was eating sharks for the better half of 200 years.” He pulled out the wallet Eclipse had given him and looked at the menu, “So what do you want? And you can pick what I get. Because I have no idea what any of these really are.” He narrowed his eyes reading over the items listed. Why did they have such long names?

“Hrm.. Oh! I’m going to get a number 1 with a bug juice, you should get a number 6 combo.” She grinned, “And pick a drink. Have you tried soda yet?”

“Soda? No, I don’t think so. Just water really.” he rubbed his neck as they got to the counter. He frowned in thought, “Soda huh? What is it?” he frowned, “And Why are you drinking bugs.”

“Fizzy, sugary, delicious.” Hattie beamed, “Bug Juice is just a name.” She laughed, “it’s just a sweet drink.”

“I see.” he mumbled as he looked towards the worker, “Uh. We’ll just get a number one with. Bug juice.” he stared at the girl who grinned, “And a number 6 with I guess.” he stared at the listing, “a cola?”

“And the size sir?” The teen asked as he punched it in, “And name for pickup?”

“Subcon Snatcher!” Hattie grinned as he sighed.

“Yeah what she said, and I’ll do a small on hers, large on mine.” he leaned on his cane.

“That will be 16.95. Cash or card?”

“Cash.” he fumbled in the wallet as he pulled out a 20 and handed it over. He handed the change to the kid who helped put it away.

“It’ll be ready in about five minutes at the pickup counter!” The teen worker laughed a bit at the duo. “Order in!” he shouted back.

Snatcher sighed as he put his wallet away as they went to wait on their food. He let go of his cane for a moment to see how well he could balance without it. He frowned.

“You’ll get it. It’s only been like a week.” Hattie saw his scowl and bumped against him with a smirk.

“It’s frustrating, to say the least.” he sighed, “I thought since I was able to get walking on the first day, it would get much easier.”

“Yeah, well you have spent 200 years in the ocean. At least everything doesn’t hurt now right?” She rocked on the heels of her feet. She looked up, “Soon you’ll be running and jumping and swimming---”

“I am not swimming like this.” he reminded her, “Need we forget the kitchen.”

“Oh right.” She paused with a sly grin spreading on her cheeks, “I need to bug mom when we get home.” she giggled.

“I do not like your tone young lady!” he hissed.

“Whatttttt.” she gasped, “I have no idea what you mean.” She gave a little smug smile.

“Order for.. Subcon Snatcher?” the worker called in confusion. He stared at his coworker like, ‘what the peck’. He shifted the mask off his face to glare properly.

“Oh! that’s us!” Hattie moved over to grab the tray of food, “Thank you!” She grinned as she walked back towards Snatcher who was raising an eyebrow. He noticed a few looks they were getting and scowled, “Okay so, we don’t use that name again. Like that.”

“What else am I supposed to call you?” She huffed as they made their way to a table and sat down. She pulled her box of food to herself and shoved his towards him. She got back up, “I’m going to get hot sauce. Want some?”

“Of course!” he grinned, “I’m really enjoying that hot sauce stuff. I can’t wait to try the kind you said your grandfather has!”

She laughed as she ran off and returned, “Well once he’s out of the slammer, then Mom said she’ll introduce you guys.”

“Oh I recall that. Arson right?” he asked as he opened his food and looked at quizzically. “How do I eat this?”

“It’s a hands food.” she explained pouring sauce over her taco. She picked it up and began to chew on it, “You jus, grab an go.” She spoke between bitefuls.

He scowled and reached over with a napkin to wipe her face, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“You do it all the time!” She swallowed with a laugh.

“I’m a leviathan. Not a kid.” he snickered as he ripped the sauce packet open to dump on one of the tacos in front of him, “What in these?”

“The ones you have are a basic, so like beef, lettuce, corn, sour cream, cheese. That kinda stuff.” She explained, “mine too!”

“I see.” he lifted it up to bite into it. He was shocked at the crunch but grinned. He licked his lips as he wiped some sauce off his chin, “I like it. But I feel it could be better.”

“Well, it’s mall food.” She laughed. She opened her bug juice to wash it down, “I’m sure mom can get ingredients to make it at home.”

“Yeah? I want to go with her to the store next time. I’m curious about all these ingredients that exist now.” He continued to eat with a big smile, “Gods. 200 years was a nightmare compared to this. I never want to go back to eating raw fish.” 

“You liked the sushi.” She pointed out with a snicker. She saw her mother in the distance and stood up in her chair to wave her down.

Snatcher sighed, “Don’t stand in chairs.” he scolded.

“You’re sounding more like Mom! I don’t like it!” Hattie huffed.

“Who’s sounding like who?” Eclipse laughed as she set the bag on the table, “Tacos?” she raised a brow, “Who’s idea was that?”

“He let me pick!” Hattie grinned.

“I see. Oh.” She pulled the phone out, already in its case, “here you go Snatcher. I already put our numbers in it so you can contact us, I also added my dads in for an emergency. Andddd!” She pulled out another phone, it had a moon design on the case. “I figured we could give this one to Marcus! I don’t know if he can use it but it's worth a shot!” She beamed, proud of herself. “I figured it’d be more beneficial than running back and forth every time something happens!”

He looked at it and frowned thinking, “I suppose that is a smart idea. Though I do wonder if someone of his.” he looked at the kid and back to her mother. He frowned, using his hand to cover his mouth to whisper to Eclipse, “Do we tell her he’s a ghost?”

She frowned in thought, “I… no. let’s just. He’s special. And old?” she fumbled with words. She didn’t want Hattie knowing more than she did.

“Alright. Well I mean, I’d be shocked if he can.” he frowned as he played with his own, “So how do I use this?”

“Let’s take a selfie!” Hattie bounced over to his side of the table and got up on his lap. She took the phone swapping it to camera mode.

Snatcher jolted seeing himself, “I look horrible!” he winced rubbing a bag under his eye, “Ugh.”

“You’ll get better with rest.” Eclipse laughed. She moved the phone out as she stuck her tongue out, “Smile!” 

He gave his best smile, he couldn’t help but start to laugh seeing his own face trying to emote. Eclipse snapped the picture with him and Hattie both Mid laugh. She grinned and texted it to herself before handing the phone over, “So what I just did is texting. You can send written messages and images.”

“I see.” he touched the phone screen lightly as the keyboard popped up. He frowned, “So I just type and you’ll get it?”

“So long as I have cell service.” She chirped happily, “but text Hattie first, I’m sure she’d love to be your first text.”

“Yeah! You got to see him human first! So unfair! I found him!” She huffed as she sat on his lap. “I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me. I would have run home!”

“That was why!” Eclipse laughed, “We were tired, he was in pain.”

“Yeah with how much you climb on me, it would have been a sh--- cruddy night.” he bit his tongue.

Hattie snickered, “Just swear, Grampa does it.”

“Yes, and guess who’s in jail? Him.” Eclipse reminded her, “Swearing is crass. It’s bad.”

“You literally swear whenever the kid’s out of the room,” Snatcher mumbled. He typed on the phone with his tongue sticking from his mouth as he focused.

“You know people are going to think you had to be WILD.” Hattie giggled.

“Why’s that?” he looked up as he typed hitting send.

“Because the tongue and fangs. Plus your hair looks dyed. You look like a rebel.” She giggled.

“He doesn’t really. He’s too gangly and nerdy.” Eclipse laughed, wincing when he jabbed her with his elbow. “Jerk.”

“Prick.” He shot right back with a smirk. He stuck his tongue out, “Well as much as I dislike the reminders, it definitely proves I’m not a prince anymore.”

“What’s a prince with no kingdom?” Hattie snickered. She stared at his text, “Seriously?! you Dork!” She laughed as she sat back in her seat.

“What did you write?” Eclipse looked at his phone and snickered, “You are a dork. Who talks like that??”

“You said to write, that’s how I use to write letters!” He defended, “Well how would you write it?”

“Not like I’m a waxing poet.” Hattie snickered as she typed back to him. 

He jumped when his phone went off. He looked at it, “how do I read it.”

“Slide up, and the code looks like this.” Eclipse dragged her finger over the screen, “We’ll set up fingerprint at home.”

“Fingerprint?” he asked with a frown, “Ugh. These technological advances.” he groaned.

Hattie laughed, “but they are nice! I’m sure you’ll get used to it! Like watching me play video games!”

“I suppose.” he sighed as he hung his head, “I’m playing centuries of catch up.”

“Well, you aren’t alone at least. I mean with Hattie around you’ll get the hang pretty fast.” Eclipse kissed her daughter’s head happily, “Kids are great with tech! More so as they are the technological generation!”

“I mean you’ve helped me substantially too. Don’t write yourself off.” He snickered.

“Whoa! Who’s that!” Snatcher and Eclipse turned to see the small bow wearing girl holding onto the hand of her mother. Cookie’s orange hair was pulled back with a bandana as she laughed.

“Well Boy Howdy! If my eyes don’t deceive me, Eclipse and Lil Hattie!”

“Beau!” Hattie chirped happily running over to hug her friend. “Hi, Cookie!” She grinned.

“Hiya Hattie.” She ruffled the girl’s hair as she looked over towards the adults. She crossed her arms with a sly smirk, “Now, now, now who’s this lovely fella? This that friend you went and caught that elk for?”

“This is Hattie’s friend, Snatcher.” Eclipse introduced, “Snatch, this is Cookie, she’s a family friend. She helped me with the cookout last month.”

He looked at the woman trying to gauge her expression, “Hello.” he finally greeted, moving to stand up. Eclipse helped him steady. Cookie chuckled.

“That’s an interesting name, Snatcher. You know this town has a bit of a legend with a Snatcher. But I can see you have an idea.” she looked at his shirt with a laugh.

“Oh Does he!” Hattie giggled as she let go of Beau. “Snatcher knows so much about the subcon snatcher, it’s like he knows him personally!” She giggled.

“Kid!” he hissed angrily. He bared his fangs a little, “Quiet. You know I hate that.”

“But Dad... I mean Snatcher.” Hattie pouted, “I’m not lying! You know it better than anyone!”

“Yes and that’s why I really hate this stupid face!” he pointed to his shirt. He sighed, “Honestly. I should have stayed in the ocean.” he grumbled under his breath.

“No hot chip in the ocean.” Eclipse snickered as she poked his nose, “This is better.”

Cookie gave a wide smirk, “So how long have ya been datin.”

“Oh, we’re not dating!” Eclipse held her hands up a little red-faced, “As I said, he’s Hattie’s friend. They met on the beach and bonded over snack foods.”

“Eclipse, darlin that sounds suspicious as all heck.” Cookie gave a loud laugh.

Beau stared at the man and frowned, “Hey. Hat didn’t you say you met the Snatcher on the beach. And fed him.”

Snatcher turned bright red, “Kiddo what are you telling people?!” he hissed angrily.

“Just the truth!” she beamed.

Snatcher sighed heavily, “Miss Cookie right? I apologize on behalf of her behavior.” He gave a gentle smile. Eclipse and Hattie both stared in confusion.

“Is your face allowed to do that?” Hattie asked. She pulled her phone out and took a picture.

“You really look like your brother when you do that!” Eclipse laughed, “Hattie send me that.”

“Are you having fun?!” he snapped with a heavy sigh, “Anyhow, Thank you for the assistance with the elk. It was great to try it!” he smiled, “And for the help with the chart for our shark. It was. An experience for sure.” he snickered recalling the soaked wolf, “If we ever need any help with strange food, I’m sure you’d be on the list to call.”

“Well ain't you a polite thing!” She laughed, “And Jus Cookie is fine, Cookie Kidridge. I run a cookin school downtown if ya ever hankerin to learn how to lay a mean fillet.” She held a hand to shake.

He gripped with a firm handshake, “Doesn’t sound bad, compared to a certain someone who eats raw bacon.”

“Let it go Snatch.” Eclipse hit his side, nearly sending him stumbling.

“I’m sorry it’s weird.” he scoffed as he leaned on his cane.

“You have no room to talk!” She snapped, “Mister Raw fish dinner lunch and breakfast!” She reminded.

“Yeah because I HAD to!” he raised his voice, “You don’t HAVE to!”

“Yeah, I DON'T. But I still like to eat certain things a certain way! Somethings I get more nutrition out of RAW! It’s part of being SICK like I AM!” She growled getting in his face.

Hattie sighed as she leaned on Beau’s shoulder, “I told you they always do this.”

“So is he the snatcher? He’s smaller than I thought.” Beau watched the adults, “Ma, do you think he’s the Subcon snatcher?” she asked tugging on her mother’s sleeve.

Cookie raised a brow laughing, disturbing the bickering couple, “Sweetheart if he’s the subcon snatcher then I’d think Conrad is some sort of fire spirit.”

“He’s not.” Eclipse laughed, “Though he IS in jail again. For fire.” she sighed, “DJ is working on his bail as we speak.” she frowned, “A few nights should sober Dad up well.”

“It’s a joke, hun.” Cookie snickered, “I know he ain’t no fire spirit. And I doubt that string bean over there could be our famous noodle.”

Snatcher turned red with a huff, “Good. Keep thinking that.”

“Though why “Snatcher” that’s an odd nickname. What’s yer actual name son?” She raised a brow curiously.

“It’s because he IS the subcon snatcher!” Hattie huffed. Snatcher covered her face with his hand.

“Shut up kid. Before I make you.” He growled.

Eclipse sighed, “he’s running from his Ex-fiancee. She was pretty nasty.” Eclipse lied easily, “So we’ve been using Snatcher so she has no idea where to find him.” She beamed. “So we’ll be keeping it as “Snatcher” for now.”

“Oh my! So you have some tragic story. No wonder Eclipse is nice to you.” Cookie laughed loudly. Eclipse turned red.

“That’s not! Cookie!” She sighed heavily. She placed a hand to her neck, “Look, he was nice enough and things happened, he’s my doctor’s brother!” She laughed.

“Oh! You didn’t say that!” Cookie laughed, “Here I was thinking you let some strange adult man with no relation to you befriend your kiddo like who does that?” Cookie put a hand on her hip, “Well Chattin is nice an all but I wanna get these shoes before Aiko gets home. I keep wearing through my cooking shoes and I have a full lesson plan next week.”

Beau frowned, “Can I hang out with Hattie some Ma?” She asked with big puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah! Can Beau hang out with us Mom!” Hattie grinned.

Eclipse sighed, “I suppose, I mean we still need to get Snatcher’s size from Craft so we can get some clothes for him that aren’t DJ’s handidowns. And I want a new bed set. I can just drop her off on the way home.”

“Well, That sounds right as rain! I’m down to hoe down.” Cookie beamed, “Ya know, Mista Snatcher, if ya want to have a good BBQ, let me know, I’ll fire you something grand.”

Eclipse drooled a bit, “I will literally go get you meat if you grill for us. He eats as much as I do.”

Cookie gasped, “You ain’t kiddin? You really found another bottomless pit?!”

“Cookie!” Eclipse turned bright red, “Look, just give me a date.” She laughed. She scratched at the scar under her eye with a sigh.

“I’ll talk it over with Aiko, I’ll shoot you a text.” She picked Beau up and gave a big kiss to the little girl, “You behave for Eclipse and Mista Snatcher! Have fun my bluebell~!”

“Okay Ma!” beau giggled and kissed her mother’s cheek.

“Hattie, we’ll have a long discussion on what you can talk about at school.” Eclipse sighed as they waved Cookie off. “Beau is fine for reasons but.” she gave another sigh.

“Is it cuz I’m a bird?” Beau asked as she looked at the wolf curiously.

“What?” Hattie asked in shock.

Eclipse facepalmed hard, “I wish I could drink. Oh, I wish I could drink.” she grumbled and rubbed her temples, “yes Beau. It is. But Hattie doesn’t know that. She didn’t.”

“Oh. Right. Ma said no talking about it. Whoops.” Beau shielded her face a little with her arm, “Don’t tall Ma! I don’t want to get grounded!”

“I won’t tell her. I mean I already knew.” she sighed and rubbed her neck, “Let’s just. Go do our shopping alright?”

“What do you MEAN a bird?!” Hattie insisted again.

“I’ll show you in the car.” Beau giggled happily, “I wanted to tell you. But Ma said no. but if he’s really the Snatcher then!” She grinned widely.

“If he’s really the snatcher... Psh.” he mocked as they cleaned up their lunch, “Eclipse are you going to get food? We just kinda kept talking.”

“I’ll just. Eat at home.” she scratched her cheek, “it’s no big deal. As long as you guys got enough.”

“Are you sure?” he frowned and leaned on her, “You best not be lying. You haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“I’m fine! Honestly!” She laughed pushing on him, “Get off me, you aubergine noodle.”

“I’m currently neither of those things so how about no.” he snickered, “seriously, we can chill while you eat. I mean you’ve been running around all morning with this phone thing.”

“It’s fine. Truthfully.” She laughed as her stomach growled. She turned red, “Silence!” she barked.

He smirked and began to laugh. Loudly. He doubled over a bit as he did, “What TIMING!” he wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Eclipse frowned, “Hattie, watch the jerk.” She headed off towards one of the smoothie places.

“She’s so bad at lying.” Hattie snickered, “But yeah Beau! Isn’t he DORKY?!” She laughed.

“Yeah, he’s like. Twinkier than I thought from how you described him.” She looked him over curiously, “Were you really a big sea monster?”

“Still am.” he sighed, “Too much water and. Crsh.” he groaned, “I’m going to sit down. I forgot how much legs hurt.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Hattie laughed, “But isn’t it so cool! I told you he was living with us now!”

“I’m surprised your mom was okay with it. Doesn’t she like? Hate monsters?” She sat beside Hattie as she leaned on her hands.

“Yeah! She pulled a KNIFE when they met!” Hattie laughed.

“Yeah, she did. And now I use it to cut steaks for dinner.” he snickered.

“What’s it like being a big monster?” Beau asked, “I’ve never met a big monster!”

“Eh, I mean I just kinda exist.” he took his drink which he had forgotten and sipped on it. He started to cough and wheezed, “What the peck?” he grumbled.

“Oh right. Soda.” Hattie laughed at his reaction, “it’s Fizzy!”

“Yeah! I get that!” He laughed and sipped slower on it, “Not bad. It’s so sweet.”

“Yup! That’s soda!” Beau laughed, “Have you never had Soda Mister Snatcher?”

“Nope. I haven’t had a lot of things. 200 years in the ocean and all that.” he shrugged as he watched Eclipse in the distance. He raised an eyebrow as he sipped on his drink, “She knows a smoothie doesn’t count as food right?”

Hattie turned, “MOM YOU KNOW THAT DOESN’T COUNT RIGHT?” She shouted. Eclipse jumped nearly dumping her drink as she was handed it. She glared at her daughter as she grabbed a straw and walked over sipping on it.

“It’s fruit. It counts.” She huffed. “Come on let’s go check out the shops. We don’t know how long his noodleness will take to try on clothing.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” he groaned standing up. “We have to figure my actual sizing out and that will take a while.”

“Well, thankfully my friend is the one we’re going to see. They are great at figuring clothing sizes out at a glance!” She laughed as she scratched her cheek. Praying they’d behave today.

“Really? You have friends?” he smirked mischievously.

“Of course I have friends! Cookie’s a friend!” she laughed and hit his back sending him flying forward.

She winced hearing the thud of his face on the floor, “oops.”

He sat up grumbling, “Yeah. Oops.” he frowned. This shopping trip best end soon. He held his nose with a scowl.

She knelt down holding a hand out, “Sorry.”

“Wait, Are we gonna go see Craft?” Hattie asked with a squeal, “I wonder if they can make me another snatcher doll!”

“Why do you need a doll? Aren’t I enough?” Snatcher huffed.

“Yeah, but I can’t hug you when I’m in bed! Plus, I like the toon version! You’re cool and real but! It’s a NOODLE!” She pouted.

“He’s a noodle.” her mother pointed out with a snicker.

He frowned and looked away, “Right. So. Craft? What’s he like?”

“They.” Eclipse corrected, “And they are… Interesting?”

“Craft is the weird guy in the suit shop.” Beau chirped her own input. “Do you think Mr. Sena is going to be there?”

“I think Sena had work today.” Eclipse chuckled, “It’s a weekend and he’s always in the cafe on weekends.”

“Of course he’s weird. He’s friends with these two!” Snatcher gave an aggressive gesture. “Why would anyone they know be NORMAL?!”

“My ma’s normal!” Beau huffed. She put her hands on her hips, “And They are normal! You’re weird too if you think that! You’re friends with them!”

“I--” he jolted and frowned, “let’s just get those stupid clothes.” He took Eclipse’s hand to stand up and dusted off with a heavy sigh.

“Don’t get so nervous. If anything Craft will make this easier.” She laughed as they started to walk. She kept close to Snatcher to help him balance.

“Maybe Craft can make you a snatcher doll Beau!” Hattie giggled.

Beau frowned, “I don’t know. Meeting him, I’m a little off-put. He’s not what I pictured. Plus he was weird in front of Ma.”

“It’s called trying to make a good impression kiddo.” He laughed loudly as they walked through the mall.

“Well you did a poor one.” She giggled, “So are you really, really, really a big monster? Can I see?”

“No.” he stated flatly, “It’s painful to transform. So I’d really rather not. I’m still getting used to the human bit again.”

“Is that why you have a cane?” She asked as she walked along holding Hattie’s hand.

“Yeah! He has jello legs!” Hattie grinned.

“I Do Not!” he snapped.

“You kind of do.” Eclipse pointed out as they stopped in front of a tailors shop. The displays were filled with suits and gowns.

“I want  _ normal _ clothing.” He grumbled.

“Relax, We’re just getting your sizes so we CAN get you normal clothing. Craft’s specialty is formal and dancewear, so that’s what they display.” She laughed walking in, “CRAFTT~!” She sang loudly as she looked around.

“My oh my!” Came a voice from one of the racks of clothing. A young-looking person popped out with a large grin, “Is that my Moony~!” They laughed as they stepped out. Dusting off their block colored outfit they gave the woman a big hug, “You never stop by anymore~! I was afraid you didn’t like me!”

“Oh cut the crap, Craft!” She laughed hugging back, “We literally text every day.”

“Yes but I miss your face.” They tilted her chin up, squishing her cheeks. “Are you finally letting me design you a dress?” They gave a large toothy grin.

“NOPE!” She laughed, pushing them away, “No one ever wants to see a scarred brute. I told you this.”

They huffed pouting. Rolling their eyes they landed over her shoulder right at Snatcher, “ohhhhhh~!” they gasped, “Who’s this tall drink of water?”

“That’s Snatcher. I mentioned him in my texts. You know. Check your gosh darn phone!” She laughed as she lightly punched their arm.

“Snatcher, this is Craft! We went to school together before I dropped out!” She moved aside so they could walk over and inspect the humanoid leviathan.

“Yes, I did read the texts, however seeing is a whole other story.” They frowned, “He’s a little underweight isn’t he?”

“I am NOT!” Snatcher snapped. “I. I don’t think so. I mean.” he grumbled. “I shouldn’t be…”

“You think so?” Eclipse frowned. She moved up behind Snatcher and easily picked him up.

“HEY HEY! WE ARE IN PUBLIC!” he squirmed in her grasp as she set him up on her shoulder. She bent down and the girls climbed into her other arm.

“Hrm. Yeah, I guess he does feel a little underweight. But with how he eats I’m sure it’s a temporary thing.” She set the girls back down as they giggled. She set Snatcher down who was growling.

“Look at me.” he snarled. 

She turned only to have him flick her forehead sharply.

“OW!” She winced, holding her head. “What’s that for?!”

“What do you think woman?!” He hissed as he leaned on his cane angrily.

She rubbed her head with a frown, “Anyway, Craft, can you figure his sizes out for us? Right now he’s just been wearing Hattie’s nightshirts and some of Pappy’s clothes with a belt.”

“Hrm. Yes, I can figure something out~!” They waved their hand, a tape measure rolling from their bulky sleeves, “After all, I’m not CRAFT for nothing~!” they sang as they began to measure the man. They gave a small frown, “well, Should I add in some inches for potential weight gain?”

“Maybe, but for now exact works. He just needs clothes.”

“I think he rocks the t-shirts but he doesn’t like them.” Hattie huffed.

“I mean it’s his face so.” Beau laughed.

Craft raised their brow curiously, “That so? Well, let me just go get a notepad, Moony. I think I have an idea about what will fit.”

“Thanks~!” She smiled as she looked around the shop.

“So what’s with their dress comment?” Snatcher asked as he sat on the bench near the mirror for fittings.

“Oh. They've been trying to get me to wear a gown for years. But I have too many scars.” She laughed. “Granted they have made me a dress once. One for Hattie too!”

“Our dancing clothes! For the festival!” Hattie grinned, “Oh yeah, Beau did you get your dress done?”

“Yeah! Mama got it fixed up! Mine’s green with a big blue bow!” She grinned happily, “I’m trying to learn to make flower crowns so I can make one for Ma and Mama.” she sighed, “but I keep ripping the stems.”

“You need a good firm flower.” Eclipse stated with a small clap, “Daisies are good, dandelions work as well, you can weave other flowers into a base crown.” She sighed, “I want to make Hattie a rose crown but the thorns always get me.”

“You can make flower crowns? With those nails?” Snatcher snickered and leaned on his hand, “So what’s this festival?”

“It’s the Sun Festival!” Hattie grinned, “it’ll happen next month, there’s lots of dancing and eating! It’s to celebrate the year before things get colder!”

“Granted it makes more sense for climates that get snow, we still have fun! It’s just a big party! My dads make a huge feast yearly! My sister and her partner come up with alllllll the kiddos!” Eclipse did a small spin and a turn, dancing in the shop. “There’s competitions for eating, baking, dancing, crafts. All sorts of things!” She twirled, her hair fluffing out as she did, feet tapping on the tiled floors rhythmically. 

“I tell you, Moony, if you actually participated in the dance contest you’d win! Hands down!” Craft returned from the back, “You’ve been dancing since we were kids. Scars or not you’re beautiful when you move.”

“Oh shut it.” she laughed as she brushed her hair back, “I like to dance. I’m just not going to compete.” She sighed, “besides my dancing is too old fashioned. And you’ve seen my dance wear.”

“I think it’s fine. It’s like a fairy dancing.” They laughed and handed her a page, “So these are his measurements and a few sizes you can try for comfort. He’s got long limbs so you may have some issues on shirts, but I think pants will be fine.” They looked Snatcher over with a small frown, “Definitely dressier clothing I think can bring his features out, but the t-shirt casual isn’t bad. He just looks like a tired college student.”

“Says the tired tailor.” Hattie laughed.

“Oh yeah?” They bent down with a chuckle, “Is that what you think? Should I take that present back?”

“No! You can’t!” She gasped, “No take backs Craft!” She pouted, “Though, if you want to make me another!” She grinned. They poked her head.

“Nope. That was one of my weirdest projects, sweetie. If anyone is making you another, ask Sena.” they laughed and brushed their ponytail over their shoulder with a huff, “Well if you ever do decide to let me make you a proper gown, or something for. Snatcher.” they frowned, “What is with that name?”

“I wish people would stop mentioning my name. It’s. just. A. name!” He huffed standing back up.

“It’s just funny. Subcon and all. Snatcher.” Craft chuckled, “it’s cute.”

“Eclipse can we go.” Snatcher groaned.

“We should go to the toy store!” Beau and Hattie giggled.

“Vetoed!” Eclipse laughed. She gave Craft a big hug, “thanks for the help. Should I pay you for this or?” 

They smirked and grabbed her wrist, “Dress.”

“Craft.” she felt the blood rush from her face, “I have pons let me just!”

“I am PUTTING you in a DRESS. Girl when was the last time you had fun?!” They huffed.

“Look I’m on a time limit okay?” She tried to get their hand off her wrist, “Snatcher tires easily.”

“Actually I’m curious about you in a dress. I swear I see you in two outfits.” he grinned and leaned on his cane, “Honestly.”

“Actually she just owns multiples of two outfits.” Hattie corrected.

“Doesn’t she have like a third outfit for fancy things?” Beau laughed.

“You are against me! Traitors! Kids! Snatcher!” She howled as she was dragged to the back by the violet haired tailor.

“Have fun!” the trio laughed.

Snatcher sat back down. Hattie and Beau each crawled into his lap with grins.

“What.” he asked as he leaned against the mirror.

“Are you going to dress up for the festival?” Hattie grinned.

“You could wear a black tunic!” Beau grinned.

He frowned, “If I wear a tunic I’m wearing red and gold.” he sighed.

“Why red and gold?” Beau tilted her head, curls bouncing.

“Because that’s my old color set.” He admitted, “When i was younger I wore red and gold with hints of purple. It’s the best color palette for me.” he waved his hand dismissively. “It’s royal.”

“But you aren’t. You’re a sea monster?” Beau frowned in thought.

“He WAS a prince!” Hattie grinned widely.

“I doubt that.” Beau laughed. She flinched when he placed a hand on each of the kid’s heads.

“You know. You are LITERALLY sitting on me. Kiddos. You know. I just had a GREAT Idea.” He grinned so wide his fangs stuck out similar to his leviathan’s smile. “Want to play a game?”

“A game?” the girls asked.

“Since Eclipse is busy, let’s play a little game. The rules are simple, I want you to find the WORST subcon Snatcher item in the mall. The most ridiculous item. And find out WHO is making them. I know she mentioned a Mafia the other night but.” he scowled, “I am going to kill someone.”

“Oh. I don’t need to find an object to tell you who.” Hattie huffed, “it’s Maureen’s stupid uncle!”

“Yeah! He runs the BIGGEST shop for the subcon snatcher!” Beau spread her arms out.

“YEOWCH!” they all jumped hearing the shriek.

“I TOLD YOU HANDS OFF!” Eclipse was heard screaming.

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO BITE ME!”

“YOU WERE GETTING CLOSE TO MY NECK!”

“YEAH, I NEED TO MEASURE IT!”

“NO NECK! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS DUMB!” She popped out from the back red in the face. Her hair a fluffed mess. She picked the girls up off Snatcher’s lap, “let’s go! I’ll deal with you later Craft! Thanks for the measurements!” She scowled, storming out.

Craft stuck their head out with a frown. They held their hand tenderly, “Honestly. I thought she’d be over it.” They sighed watching Snatcher get up to leave, “Don’t be a stranger!” They chirped with a wave.

Snatcher waved back as he chased after the woman who was angrily heading towards a bedding store.

“So you bit them?” he asked with a frown, “Why bite?”

“I have sharp teeth and it gets folks to stop being annoying fast.” She growled.

“Shame. I was curious about you in a dress.” he sighed.

“Keep being curious. No one wants this in a dress.” She snarled, “A beast in a gown is still a beast.”

“Beast? Yeah you are a little beastly.” he laughed. He stopped seeing Hattie frown. He rubbed his neck as they walked into the shop.

Eclipse shifted the kids and sighed, “go find a blanket you like. So you stop hogging mine.” she rubbed the area above her collar bone tenderly.

He sighed and gave a small smile, “Fine.” he poked her between the eyes, “Stop stealing my bit. I’m the scowler.”

She snickered and smiled cheekily, “two can scowl, you gave that smile earlier.”

“What, this one?” he gave her that gentle smile, eyes focused on her. She felt the heat in her ears as he leaned in, “my brothers used to call this my ‘Prince Perfect’ smile. It was how I dealt with aristocrats.”

“Yeah. I can tell.” she looked away.

“Mom! Can I get more pillows?” Hattie asked as she and Beau were busy jumping into the box.

“Girls!” She gasped running over frantically.

Snatcher couldn’t help but laugh as he made his way over and flopped with the girls into the pillows, “it’s not bad.”

“We’re going to wind up having to buy all of these!” Eclipse laughed at them.

“Do it! I dare you!” Snatcher grinned, pulling the girls into a hug, “I can see why you sleep like this Kiddo.”

“I know right!” Hattie laughed, “Mom come on!”

“Hattie…” Eclipse sighed and held her face. “The store workers are staring…” She laughed.

“There’s a smile.” Snatcher smirked sitting up. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down.

Eclipse yelped as she landed on top of him between the girls.

“I am never taking you shopping at the mall again.” She huffed red in the face.

“And I’m fine with that!” he laughed and closed his eyes.

“DO NOT FALL ASLEEP!” she gasped.

“Just resting my eyes. Shhh.” he ran his hands over the girls hair as they laid there.

  
  


The associate sighed heavily. Just another day in subcon. Just keep going for that paycheck. They closed their eyes at the group in the pillows. Just ignore it. It’s not your job. Not your job to deal with crazies.

Snatcher snickered as they laid there. He gave a content sigh, “But seriously. We should buy some of these. Really. The ones you have on the couch are flatter than a doormat.” 

“Fine. A few.” she sighed giving in and laying down with a flop, “You are the worst.”

“And I’m the best at it!” He laughed loudly. He sighed. Things had changed a lot in 200 years. But he felt he’d get used to it fast enough with the kid. He pulled her close and ruffled her hair. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He felt his face grow hot as he laid there. He smiled warmly. Not his prince smile. Not his sneer. He just smiled. 


	19. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting over pancakes is an adult move and definitely a lot better than whatever dream he had the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a bit to update guys. I got sick and then my day job kicked my rear. Hope you enjoy a triple upload!
> 
> Thanks again to Gingersanps for beta reading as always~
> 
> Also the song Eclipse sings to snatcher is "song of the sea" from the movie of the same name. It's the lullaby version and you should really go give it a listen!!

“Hattie? Eclipse?” he rubbed his neck as he walked along the rocks. He couldn’t recall how he got out to the bay, “Hello? Girls?” he scowled as he looked around, “It’s too dark. I can’t see anything…” he grumbled as he jumped along the stones. He fumbled for his phone to at least use the flashlight but he couldn’t find it in his pockets with a heavy sigh. “Peck…” he mumbled.

“Hey! Kid!” he shouted as he looked around frowning, “Why is it so dark?” he looked up at the full moon in the sky however even the stars were gone. He narrowed his eyes confused at the sight of the moon. His eyes grew wide as he saw red markings across it. He stepped back on the stones, heart pounding. He flinched feeling something near his ankles as he slipped from the rock into the sea.

“Ah!” he gasped as he was plunged into the cold waters. He gasped for air as he sank, the burning sensation filling his body as he convulsed in the icy depths. He felt his clothing as it clung to him and stretched out, the painful constriction cutting into his skin as his body outgrew it in a burning shock that rippled across his entire being. He clenched his jaw as his teeth rearranged to push his venom fangs forward, the skin wrapping around to protect them as his cheeks split open. He winced as the membrane spread across his eyes, the glowing not helping him at all in the darkness swallowing him.

As he finished shifting, he twisted around in the water to try and figure what had pulled him in. He scowled in the darkness as he rubbed his upper arms with a shiver. He watched his clothing shreds sink into the water. His stomach sank with a feeling of dread and fear as he looked below him. He couldn’t see the bottom. He looked up. He couldn’t even see the moon anymore.

Snatcher narrowed his eyes as he snarled. He began to swim around as he tried to get an idea of his surroundings. It was so dark. Unnaturally dark. He frowned as he looked up and began to swim towards what he thought was the surface. He had come from there so it should be close.

He clenched his jaw tightly as he kept swimming up. But the surface didn’t seem any closer. He hissed as he kept trying to swim upwards. He had just fallen in the water! He couldn’t sink that far before he transformed!

“Hattie,” he grumbled as he kept going, “I have to get up. The kid’s…” he flinched as he felt something wrapping around his tail. 

He looked down as ice seemed to be forming over his scales. He slowed down to curl and inspect it. He frowned clawing it off. It spread to his claws as he shook them to try removing it with a growl. He clawed at them as silver chains snapped to his wrists and upper arms dragging him down.

“No.. No!” he gasped as he struggled, trying to swim away. He pulled against his restraints. His yellow eyes wide in terror as he pulled upward. That dread in his stomach making him incredibly nauseous as he felt the chains burning against his skin.

“My prince…. Please…” her voice was like honey as she crooned for him. Claws with a faint glow reached from the inky depths towards him, “My sweet prince… Arulius…”

He felt a cold chill down his spine as he fought against the chains. He had to get away. His brother was wrong. Wrong! She was there! He looked at the surface of the water, he didn’t want to be there! He had to get away!

“No… I’m NOT your prince!” he snarled as he pulled up against the weight of the chains. The metal caused the water to bubble as it burned his scales and flesh. He felt hot tears escaping into the water. 

“No. No! I Am NOT going to be STUCK here!” He snapped as his panic turned into anger. He thought of Hattie and the house, the mall, the train! There was so much he wanted to do still! He refused to get stuck in the ocean again! His hands grew hot as blue flames licked at the chains. The chains bubbled and melted away, leaving the scarred skin behind in jagged waves on his wrists and arms. He took the chance and bolted towards the surface.

He gasped when a collar of ice formed around his neck and he was being dragged back down. He grit his fangs and pulled against it once more. Fire burning under the murky water. He growled again as those blue flames ignited and trailed down the ice. A piercing scream echoing in the waters.

“I don’t belong to you or to anyone!” he snapped as he swam towards the surface. He reached up, he was so close to the top, his claws almost there.

“THIS IS MY LIFE!”

\-----

Snatcher snapped his eyes open, coughing and hacking as tears and snot clogged his face.

“Shhh.. shhh…” Eclipse hushed as she shifted on the couch, she gently placed her hand on his face, wiping his eyes. She rested the warm palm over them, “Whatever it was. It’s a dream…” her voice was soft in the dark. He choked on tears.

“W-where? What..” He coughed as he shifted. He winced as he felt pain over him. No, he was okay. He sighed as he let the tears drip down his chin. He grabbed his arms as the phantom pain remained there.

“You okay?” she asked in the darkness, “you were crying out.”

“I-I’m okay… I just… It was a bad dream…” he mumbled as he laid there. He turned to hide his face in the pillows as he tried to get his tears to stop.

Eclipse thought for a moment and shifted.

“What are you?” he asked as she moved and pulled his head onto her lap. She gently brushed his hair with her fingertips. She used her thumbs and wiped the tears from his face as she took a breath.

“Hush now, mo stóirín, Close your eyes and sleep, Waltzing the waves, Diving in the deep, Stars are shining bright, The wind is on the rise, Whispering words, Of long lost lullabies, Oh won't you come with me, Where the moon is made of gold, And in the morning sun, We'll be sailing, Oh won't you come with me, Where the ocean meets the sky, And as the clouds roll by, We'll sing the song of the sea….” She sang softly, voice strong despite the whispering tone she used.

He felt his shoulders relax as she kept playing with his hair. He loosened his grip on his arms as he listened. He heard this song before. The kid played it a lot when she watched the television. He sighed a bit as he closed his eyes again. She smiled as she kept on singing.

“I had a dream last night, And heard the sweetest sound, I saw a great white light, And dancers in the round, Castles in the sand, Cradles in the trees, Don't cry, I'll see you by and by, Oh won't you come with me, Where the moon is made of gold, And in the morning sun, We'll be sailing, Oh won't you come with me, Where the ocean meets the sky, And as the clouds roll by, We'll sing the song of the sea---- Rolling, Rolling, Rolling, Rolling….” She stopped as she felt his breathing even out. She smirked proudly as she looked down as he slept on her lap.

Eclipse chuckled quietly, “I didn’t even finish singing…” she sighed as she brushed his hair from his face. She moved him back to his pillow as she laid back down. She squeaked when she felt him grab onto her and pulled her close to his chest.

She huffed as she laid there in the darkness. His breathing and heartbeat were very loud as she listened to the household noises. 

“Prrpt?” she heard Empress jump onto the bed and walk over.

“Hey baby.” she snickered as she felt her crawl onto her side and start kneading. The werewolf sighed as she closed her eyes. One night wasn’t bad. She shifted her arms some in his grasp and held onto him. She didn’t feel like having numb arms tonight. She sighed as she felt the cat start to purr and smiled. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have another nightmare.

She smiled softly as she shut her eyes. She yawned as she readjusted in the merman’s arms. She slowly drifted off to the sound of his heart and Empress’s purring.

Snatcher woke with bleary eyes as the sunlight filtered through the blinds into the living room. He shifted to stretch, noticing a weight on his arm. He looked at Eclipse who was sleeping soundly right against him, his arm over and under her. He felt the heat in his face as she was incredibly close. He wiggled his arm from under her as he shifted off the bed trying to not wake her. 

He put a hand to his chest as he brushed his hair from his face and went to the kitchen. How had they wound up in that position?! He frowned. He may have to ask to sleep elsewhere. He didn’t know how he felt waking up with someone that close to him. Most mornings they woke up on opposite sides. He sighed as he rubbed his neck. Why was he so sore? His eyes hurt.

“Mrowwww?” 

He jumped as the coon cat rubbed against him. He gripped his shirt as he calmed his breathing.

“Good morning C.C.” he chuckled and knelt down to pet the cat.

“You’re up early.” Hattie yawned as she walked from the bathroom. She rubbed her eye as she dragged her plush snatch by its tail.

“Morning Kiddo.” he laughed softly to not wake her mother, “I normally wake up early.” he cracked his back as he leaned on the counter for support. He looked out the window at the ocean, “I may go hunting…” he shuddered as he vaguely recalled his nightmare. The ocean. The dark. He shook his head, “actually... No, I think I’m going to make eggs…”

“Can we have pancakes instead?” she asked as she put her toy on the table and got up, “You make eggs every morning.”

“I like eggs.” he huffed as he went into the fridge and yawned, “Pancakes… huh.” he frowned, “that’s a mix, isn’t it? Do we have it?”

“Should, under the cabinet next to the stove.” she rested her face on the counter dozing.

“Kiddo, go back to bed.” he sighed as she seemed to sleep right there. He leaned on the counter as he set the eggs down and looked at the sleeping child. He rolled his eyes as he stood next to her and poked her cheek, “Go. to. Bed.” he mumbled.

“Mrf.” she snuggled her doll with a sigh as she cracked an eye, “I’m not sleeping…”

He looked at the microwave, “It’s barely six. Go back to sleep. Your shuttle will be here in a few hours.” She didn’t budge. He frowned, “look just go curl up with your clingy mother.”

She laid there and closed her eyes as she yawned. C.C. jumped up and nuzzled against her. Snatcher sighed as he wasn’t going to win and moved to grab the pancake batter and flipped it around to read the back, “16-18?” he frowned, “what a weird amount…”

“It depends on how big you make them.” Hattie snickered, “mom makes them into cute shapes! You should try that!”

“Cute shapes?” he frowned, “didn’t she make them as circles last time? You know. When you flung them at my face.”

“That was like a month ago!” Hattie laughed as she laid her head on her toy, she puffed her cheek up with a pout, “I said I was sorry!”

He rolled his eyes as he looked around with a frown, “bowls… where are the mixing bowls again?”

“Upper cabinet, near the door.” she pointed, “and mixing tools are… actually I don’t remember.. We had to move stuff.” she frowned, hopping down, “I’ll ask mom.”

“Let your mother sleep.” he grumbled as he pulled out some bowls and looked at the poorly fixed wall with a frown. He rubbed his neck, “I’m sorry about that still…”

“Well it’s not like you knew it’d happen.” Hattie giggled, “oh! After school can we go swimming?” she asked as she helped him search.

He tensed up and shuddered, rubbing his arms, “I--..” he frowned and shook his head. He ruffled her hair, “yeah. Sure. I’ll be under the dock when you get home.” he chewed on his thumbnail, “I.. I haven’t been swimming since I got back…” he admitted with a frown. He grabbed at his arms with a scowl. He thought of the pain every time he transformed. He sighed. 

He slicked his hair back, “No. We can go swimming.” he grinned, “This is my curse and I’m not going to let it control me!” He looked at the kid with a big grin, “We’re going swimming after school and we’ll go check out something cool!” he declared, “so make sure your diving gear is set!”

She stared and beamed, “yeah! Let’s go treasure hunting!” she cheered.

“No treasure hunting.” Eclipse yawned as she walked in and leaned on her daughter, “You guys are loud,” she grumbled.

“It’s not dangerous. There’s a shallow wreck a bit away from the sub.” Snatcher explained, “and nothing will attack her. I’m the biggest predator in the bay.”

She stared at him, “You being the largest predator in the bay is the reason I’m saying no.” she sighed, “besides Hattie’s last dive she choked on seawater and nearly died.” Eclipse brushed her hair off her shoulder, “You can go swimming but don’t leave sight of the house.”

Snatcher rolled his eyes, “what if I say no?” he smirked as he leaned on the counter.

She stared right at him with cold eyes and a growl in her throat, “I will make sure you never come on land again if you do.”

He frowned and sighed, “Fine. We’ll just go swimming by the dock. Jeeze.” he puffed his cheek up as he pouted and crossed his arms, “I’ll go swimming by myself for a bit then…” he frowned, “what should I do about my clothes?” he wondered as he looked at the distance to the dock from the house.

Eclipse frowned as she grabbed her mug down from the cabinet to get a cup of coffee going. She looked around the kitchen as she thought, “Ah!”

“What?” The merman turned as she gasped.

“Why don’t you just undress in the bathroom, wrap a towel around and then go jump off the dock?” she suggested, “you can set the towel back on the dock after, depending it should be dry enough if you’re out all day.” she smiled, “then just wrap back up and walk to the house!”

“And if the towel isn’t dry? I’m not going to streak. I have some shame.” He scoffed.

“Do you?” she titled her head with a snicker until he whapped the back of her head “Hey!” she snapped as she rubbed the spot with a frown, “Rude.”

“Why not put a bag with clothes at the end of the dock?” Hattie suggested as she grabbed her doll from the counter, “Just a spare outfit?”

Eclipse looked at her then at Snatcher, “That’s actually a decent idea. We could throw a towel in as well so you can dry off. We can use one of Hattie’s diving bags so if my dads see it, it’s not weird.”

“That sounds reasonable.” he smirked and reached to ruffle the kid’s hair, “Good idea, kiddo.”

“I have those~” she chirped happily, “So Pancakes?” she grinned as the instant coffee machine beeped.

“I can make them.” Eclipse hit the button to fill her cup, “Since someone is grouchy, I’m sure he’d like a sit.”

He sighed and took a seat at the table and laid his head down on the table, “At least I know you can cook pancakes.” he snickered.

“I will go and throw you off the dock myself.” Eclipse huffed and finished gathering the supplies, “Do you want Feet or Ovals, Hattie?”

“Feet! Feet! Feet!” She laughed.

“..what?” snatcher frowned as he looked at the two, “Feet???”

“Feet cakes!” Eclipse grinned, “It’s one of the shapes I can make with the batter.” she laughed as she measured out a glass of water to add into the dry batter. She grabbed a whisk as she began to mix it. “Feet, Rabbits, Bears, Mice, snakes. I can make those shapes! But the feet is the funniest one!” she laughed.

“Huh.” He leaned on his hand, “wait. A snake is literally just a noodle of batter!” he laughed, “that doesn’t count!”

“Oh, it totally counts!” She grinned with a big fanged smile, “You know what? Now you ONLY GET SNAKES!” she beamed.

He snickered, “well plot twist Miss Pancake master, I LIKE snakes!”

“Snakes and Feet cakes!” Hattie laughed as she stretched at the kitchen island, “A feast fit for a king!”

Snatcher couldn’t help snorting and wheezing as he laughed, “Oh I’d LOVE to serve feet and snakes to a king!” he laughed loudly. He covered his mouth as he thought of it, “Considering the king I knew DESPISED snakes. I would have loved to serve him snakes… Actually.” he frowned, “I remember once, Morgon actually turned his pasta into snakes.” he sneered, “Oh that was hilarious.”

“Morgon?” Eclipse titled her head, “that’s Marcus’s twin correct?”

Hattie tilted her head, “Are they noodles too?”

“Kiddo. Seriously?” Snatcher pointed at his face, “Human. I was human. No, my brothers are human.” He saw Eclipse shaking her head and sighed, “Marcus has some… Issues. But he’s still human. Morgon is dead though from my understanding. Good riddance.” he huffed.

“Do you not like him?” She pondered, “I want a sibling but mom says no.” She looked at the two, “You need two adults for a sibling right?”

Eclipse nearly dropped the bowl of pancake batter. She sighed, “Hattie Kerrigan I swear to the moon and back.” she shook her head as she watched the leviathan laughing it up. “Yes, you can have two adults for a sibling, but they need to like each other. We don’t.”

“You were cuddling on the couch though?” Hattie huffed.

Snatcher felt his face heat up as he looked away ashamed.

“Well yeah. He was having a nightmare last night.” Eclipse stated matter of factly, “He grabbed me like you do. Nothing about liking someone.”

“Is THAT why we were like that?!” Snatcher scowled with a sigh of relief, “I nearly panicked when I woke up. You are like a heater.” 

She snickered, “Don’t grab me next time.” she waved her finger as she went back to pancakes, “And Hattie I just don’t think I can handle three kids.” she sang as she whisked the batter and put the skillet on with a slab of butter in the center, the sizzling filling the kitchen.

“Three?” Hattie asked tilting her head.

“Oi.” Snatcher hissed. He crossed his arms, “I dislike that tone! I’m older than you!”

“Sure are!” she grinned as she grabbed a spoon and started pouring the batter into the hot pan. She swayed her hips as she danced, “Doesn’t change the fact you act like a little kid in a toy shop.” she snickered.

He huffed and pushed against the table and got up. He stood beside her and took the pancake batter from her, “Listen you.”

“I’m listening.” She looked up with a sly grin, “change my mind.”

He rolled his eyes and pushed her aside as he took over the cooking, “I think it’s more childish to say it’s childish someone who’s actually experiencing everything new is having fun with it!” he huffed.

She laughed as she moved away, hands up, “I’m more talking about how you act. Pouting, pushing, shouting, snapping.” she snickered. She put her arms over Hattie’s shoulders, “Am I wrong on that kiddo?”

“Hrm. She is right.” Hattie giggled, “You are kinda goofy. And dorky.”

“I Am NOT!” he snarled as he set the bowl down to flip the pancakes in the pan. He clenched his jaw as he frowned, “I’m cool, refined, dignified--”

“You have like 16 cowlicks standing upright and forget your nose is for breathing.” Eclipse deadpanned.

“You can’t text and sound like a grandma,” Hattie added in.

“You’re way too stiff meeting new people.” Eclipse snickered.

“And you look like a string bean!” Hattie finished with a big smile. 

“Are you two done insulting me?!” he snapped as he winced. He looked at the pancakes, “Plates?”

“Cabinet right near your hand.” Eclipse laughed. She walked around to grab a few down, “I’m serious I can cook though.”

“I want to cook because it’s an adult thing.”

“Okay, now you really are being childish.” She giggled as she grabbed her coffee and moved to shove it in the microwave. “How are you going to get your snake cakes if you’re cooking?”

“I think I can manage.” he snorted as he spooned the batter into the pan, “This may sound weird, is there honey around? Syrup is fine and all but.” 

Eclipse frowned as she reached to get the sugar from the cupboard and grabbed the bear jar and set it down, “Here you go.”

“Fantastic!” he beamed happily. He grabbed the handle of the pan and gave the pancakes a flip.

“Oh, someones getting fancy.” Hattie laughed, “I want feet!”

“I don’t understand that..” he frowned slipping the pancakes out.

“Scoot.” Eclipse took the batter and hip-checked him over, “watch. She’ll make you do it later.” she spooned the batter into the hot pan into the shape of a foot with 5 toes. 

He stared and looked at the kid, “seriously you want to eat feet?”

“Just pancake ones!” she giggled, “I like how the batter crunches from all the little circles merging!” she explained, “and I can make Maureen freak out when I say I ate feet for breakfast.” she snickered maliciously.

Eclipse rolled her eyes and handed the batter to Snatcher, “Your turn.”

He took it and huffed as he copied the shapes but his hand shook and batter flew into the pan. He growled as he glared at his fingers.

“Still having grip problems.” she frowned and took his hand, “Alright let’s do a test.”

“What?”

“You can’t figure how much force to use right?” she asked.

He looked away, “yeah. I’m just…”

“Here. Squeeze as hard you can.” She laced her fingers between his and looked at him seriously, “I promise you can’t hurt me.”

He frowned as he held onto her hand and frowned, “What if I do…”

“I chose to put my hand in yours.” she smiled, “Come on Wuss Puss do it!” She sneered and squeezed, making him yelp.

He growled and squeezed back however he was glad to find he couldn’t actually go too hard and she didn’t even flinch. He stared at his hand with a sigh as the tension dropped from his shoulders.

“Better?”

“Yeah…” he pulled his hand back to flip the pancakes over and then out of the pan. He added more butter and tried again. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated. He grinned seeing it take shape, “Ah!”

“Feet cakes!” Hattie grinned, “I want his mess up.”

“Sure.” he snickered, sliding it onto a plate and grabbing a fork for her, “here kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dad!” she felt her face heat up, “Snatcher! Thank you, snatcher!” She took the plate and scurried to her seat and grabbed the syrup drowning it.

Eclipse sighed as she grabbed her newly reheated coffee and mixed it before sipping. She leaned on the broken sink, “I’m calling the contractor this afternoon while you’re out swimming.” She frowned, “how the peck am I going to explain this.”

“Uhhh…” he frowned, “water damage?” he grinned.

She stared at him and snorted, before bursting out laughing, “WATER DAMAGE!” she laughed happily.

“Well, it’s not wrong, mom!” Hattie giggled as she shoved food in her mouth. 

“Well it’s worth a shot I guess!” she laughed as she looked at the tarped wall with a sigh, “I think. I’ll have to go on a job next week though…”

“Find me something fun!” Hattie grinned, “It’s one of the jobs with Grampa DJ right?” She cut into her pancakes.

Snatcher frowned taking his plate and sitting down as he handed Eclipse hers. “Job?”

“Mmhm. I have two jobs I do.” Eclipse chuckled, “Secret~!” she teased as she took her food, “Kidding it’s just a family business. Nothing exciting.” she poured syrup over her pancakes as she sat at the table. “Sometimes I just find neat things on our travels and bring them home.” She began to eat, “Hattie, remember to take a shower after you eat. You didn’t take one yesterday.” She looked at Snatcher, “we need to figure a solution out for you as well. I’m sick of smelling the ocean and sweat.”

He felt his face burn and sniffed at himself wincing, “Peck…” he frowned as he ate, “I… I don’t know. I can’t exactly bathe like this…”

“We could hose him in the yard.” Hattie jumped down and grabbed the dish soap, “If I can use this on the cats I think it works on him!”

He stared and huffed, “I guess it beats smelling bad… we can try after we go swimming. No point to doing it then going back into the ocean.” he chewed on his fork angrily. He sighed as he finished eating and stood up cracking his back. He leaned on the wall and looked outside, “Alright. I’m going to head out. I haven’t been giving the minions any attention.” he rubbed his neck, “I hope they were smart enough to hunt for themselves.” he sighed as he headed into the living room, “You said a diving bag?”

“I’ll get it!” Hattie headed into her room and came out with a purple duffle bag, “it’s waterproof.”

“I see…” he took it and shoved one of his basic outfits into it. He stood up and jumped as Eclipse stood there with a towel. He took it and put it in the bag. He took a deep breath.

“Are you nervous Snatcher?” Hattie asked noticing his tense expression.

“It’s the first time I’m PURPOSELY changing back.” he admitted with a sigh, “So I am a little nervous I guess.”

Eclipse placed a hand on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze, “It’ll be okay!” she smiled, “think of it as saying Peck you to the curse!”

“Peck yeah!” Hattie agreed and was glared at by the two adults. “I mean Heck yea!”

Eclipse sighed as she began to laugh. “Alright Noodle! Go put a towel on, we’ll follow you out so you aren’t alone!”

He paused and looked at them, “I...um…” he looked at the floor. He made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and threw the bag on the ground as he grabbed a towel and caught sight of his reflection. He tensed up seeing how red he was and slapped at his grinning face.

“Stop that!” he chided himself, “You are NOT happy about this!” He hissed.

“Mom is he talking to himself?” Hattie asked hearing him in the bathroom.

Eclipse chuckled, “Oh 100%. I think it’s a guy thing? Connie does it too.” she admitted with a sigh, “let’s clean up breakfast while he pumps himself up, alright?”

“Okay!” the little girl laughed helping her mother tidy up as the leviathan made his way back out in just a towel.

“You’re so scrawny.” Hattie snickered, “Oof!” she giggled as he placed his hand over her face.

“Can it squirt!” he laughed.

“Ready to do this?” Eclipse asked opening the door and using her foot to move the cat back.

“As I can be!” he puffed his chest up as he headed out, he handed Hattie the bag as he sat on the edge of the dock and looked at the water. He looked back at the mother and daughter.

“Just take a deep breath and center yourself.” Eclipse smiled softly from the beach.

He nodded and looked at the kid, “Back up okay? Stand with your mother.”

“Okay!” She undid one of the bag straps and hooked it to the dock post before scurrying over.

He gave them one more look before he swallowed the spit in his mouth and took a deep breath plunging into the ocean.

It happened faster than he was used to as his body seemed to ache as if being stabbed by thousands of needles. He winced as he whacked his head on the leg of the dock as he convulsed and grew, towel sinking to the bottom as he writhed in pain. He slammed his mouth shut as it stretched up giving his famous grin and his golden tears dripped into the water as the membrane formed over his eyes, lighting up the underwater world. He gasped as he took in water, coughing as it filled his lungs. He floated for a moment as the changes stopped and he reached up onto the dock. He groaned as he pulled himself from the water and shook his head. It didn’t hurt quite as bad but it definitely still hurt. 

He looked at his claws and licked his fangs with a smug expression. He grinned at the girls, “I’ll be back in a bit. Kiddo have a good day at school alright?” he laughed as she ran up to hug him. He pet her head lightly, “Don’t give your mother trouble with getting on the bus.” he huffed. 

“I won’t.” she giggled as she headed back, “Don’t forget you have to come home!!!”

“I won’t!” he slipped into the water and looked at them standing on the beach. He grinned as the sun beamed down and he slipped under the water. He swam through the waves, the ocean bright as he moved. He chuckled to himself. He’d make sure to go home. His home. Their home. Home. Bright and full of laughter. He spun in the water as he laughed, the little cycloptic fish swimming up to him.

“Boss! Boss!” they sang.

“You’re back! Did it not work?” One asked swimming near him.

He rolled onto his back, “It worked. Mostly. But I guess I can still change back. So I guess I get to just keep being a monster.” he sighed, “Have you been hunting?”

“Kinda. But not well.” Another sighed, “We can’t kill them like you do.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, my venom is stronger. However you could if you all bit at once.” he chuckled as he stretched out, “alright. I’m going to be rusty since I’ve been lazing on land for two weeks and spent a month in a lake so let’s see if I can still do this. Ready?”

The school of fish swam around him excited as they took off. He stopped at the edge of the bay and frowned. The normal dread wasn’t there. He huffed proudly and swam over the edge, following them a bit, “Hey! Who wants whale?” he grinned swimming with them.

“Boss!” One gasped, “You went over the bay!”

“It’s my bay. My rules.” he grinned swimming with them. He paused as he looked at the edge of the dropoff. A small icy blue shard was stuck in the sand. He picked it up and tossed it with his claws, “Cold…” he grumbled and dropped it. He shivered, “I’m going back up. It’s too cold.” he grumbled.

“Alright! We’ll do the normal bait and switch!” A few minions nuzzled against his face.

“Whale! Whale!” the school sang as they swam off.

Snatcher sighed as he grinned, swimming back up towards the shallower water. “Hrm. I wonder if I should go check out those wrecks anyway…” he grinned, “Bet the kid would like that.” he snickered as he looked back out into the ocean. He gave a satisfied huff. 

“To think. I wasted 200 years being afraid of a little deep water...” he laughed as he swam along. The ice shards along the sand sparkling in the sunlight.

As he swam towards the submarine with a small frown. He swam along the ocean floor and scrapped the silt with his claws. The ice clumped together. He frowned, “I guess winter is coming… don’t really remember the ocean freezing much… But then again I normally hibernate so.” he shrugged as he swam over the sub and yawned. It felt good to actually stretch out. The pain had almost dissipated fully as he moved around. 

“Are you ready Boss?” a minion darted up to him and hid in his hair.

“As I can be!” he chuckled as he watched the school herding the small whale his way, “wow you actually found one! I was kidding!” he laughed. He grit his teeth as he thought of the taste of raw blood and shuddered. Shaking his head he snapped his teeth and lunged at the water-based mammal grappling at it with his claws.

His tail wrapped around it squeezing as he opened his mouth dislocating his jaw as he bit down on the writhing animal injecting it full of venom. The sickening taste of iron filled his mouth and he held back a gag as he waited for it to stop squirming. He grimaced as he let go and wiped his mouth. He was spoiled. He’d spent too much time eating human food again. 

He coughed as he let the minions go at it. He uncurled before swimming over to lay in the sub. He rested his head on the broken edge as he watched the feeding frenzy. He frowned, “I wonder what we’re having for dinner tonight…” he closed his eyes with a huff.

“Want some boss?” one of the minions asked swimming over. Their mouth full with a chunk of flesh.

Snatcher grimaced, “I’m fine. I ate already.” he chuckled, “hey any cool wrecks? I want to go find something.”

“There’s PLENTY of wrecks lately! More up the coast!” One laughed as they ate, “been super cold. Ice floats.”

“Ice floats huh. That explains the ice I saw then.” he huffed as he tapped his claws on the sub with a scowl, “Alright. Well. Let’s head south then.” he slithered from the wreck, “You guys can keep eating, I’ll be back maybe.” he laughed.

“Okay boss!”

“Have fun!”

“Should we move to the docks?”

“Yeah!”

Snatcher paused hearing their discussion. He frowned, “I’m going to tell you no for now.” he laughed loudly, “That woman would throw a FIT if you all schooled at her dock!”

“Kid’s mom? Maybe we should then!” they laughed.

Snatcher snickered and swam past them, “Naw, I like living there. It’s fun. Don’t ruin it.”

“We won’t!” They laughed as they schooled around him.

He smirked swimming off with a few of them. He sighed, “Well winter will be interesting to be awake.” he sighed, “will you guys be alright?”

“We can still hunt! Just not as well! But we’ll figure it out! If you’re happy we’re happy!” one chirped with a flower on their head, “we love you! We’ll do anything for you!”

He snorted, “Yeah. I know. Alright for now. Treasure then I need to go back to pick up and play with the kiddo and see what’s our dinner.” His stomach rumbled, “or maybe just go home for lunch.” he sighed.

“Sure you don’t want some whale.”

He grimaced, “Yeah. Positive.” he sighed as he swam. He paused as he saw the dock legs. He sighed as much as he did want to go look at the wreck, killing the whale made him hungry. 

“What’s up?” One of the minions slowed down.

Snatcher ruffled his hair, “You guys go explore or whatever I’m going to get lunch.” he huffed as he stuck his head up and looked around. Seeing it was clear he hoisted himself up onto the dock with a grunt.

“Well I’m out of practice.” he flopped back against the wood and pulled his tail up from the water. He closed his eyes as he relaxed. “Let’s see. I know we have bread, some peppers, cheese, ham…”

“Are you a shopping list?”

He jolted and snapped his eyes open. He rolled over onto his stomach to stare at Eclipse who was laughing at him. He huffed as his face glowed, “No. I was thinking about lunch. Did the kiddo go to school already?”

“She did a few hours ago.” she brushed her hair back, “I can make something while you’re drying. I’m shocked you didn’t eat at sea.”

He frowned and leaned on his hand covering his mouth, “I just. Wasn’t feeling it.” he thumped his tail against the dock.

He flinched feeling her hand against his arm. He looked down as she stood on the dock looking at him.

“Do you feel better with the control?” she asked as she looked to meet his eyes.

He swished his tail as he thought. He gave a smile, “Yes. I even went past the dropoff!” he grinned. He shifted on his arms as he winced.

“You okay?” She asked as she watched him curl his tail around.

“Fine.” he grumbled as winced again, “Shit.” he coughed as that burning sensation filled his body, “I guess pain is my warning.” he grimaced as he felt his body contort and try to readjust 33 feet of sea monster into a string bean of a man. He frowned as his mouth closed and his fangs merged back into his normal teeth. He bit on his tongue as he gripped the dock. His fingers grew softer as the middle digit split making him grimace as he spat blood from biting his tongue. He gasped as he collapsed on the dock tiredly. He looked up at Eclipse who was staring worriedly.

He gave her a tired smile as he laid there, “So. Lunch?” he asked making her laugh.

“I’ll make hoagies.” she grinned, extending a hand.

“I am naked you know.” he frowned as he laid there.

“Not the first time I’ve seen it,” she admitted as she looked away.

He felt his face heat up as he took her hand and was pulled to his feet. He grabbed the duffle bag and grabbed the towel to wrap around as he leaned on her with a huff, “guess there’s no point to putting my clothing there.” he sighed.

“Well if you went swimming and dried off elsewhere it may be good to keep on you.” She pushed under his arm as she helped him into the house.

He sat at the table with a sigh as she began to get stuff for lunch. He rested his head on the table tiredly. 

He jolted when a glass of water was set in front of him. He looked up at Eclipse who was grinning.

“I was literally just in water.” he took it and began to sip at it.

“Mmhm. but you seem tired. Hydration is good.” she laughed as she turned the oven on. He tilted his head confused. “What?” she asked.

“What are you doing?” he sipped on his water as he watched.

“Making hoagies?” she laughed, “they taste better toasted!” she pulled the ingredients out on the kitchen island, “Also the contractors will be here tomorrow afternoon.” She explained, “I have to go something in the city so you’ll need to keep the cats out of their way.”

“No what are you putting in them.” he laughed as he forced himself up to look.

“Oh, just basic stuff.” she grinned, “this one is yours this one is mine.” she pointed to the one with black olives, some peppers, cheese, ham and then one that was almost entirely meat.

“Balance your food!” he laughed looking at the ridiculous sandwich. 

She snickered as she threw the tray into the oven, “You can’t make me!” she poked his chest, “My house my rules Noodle boi.”

“You are such a bad influence! That’s it I’m writing a menu plan!” he snickered.

She cracked a large toothy grin, “Oh are you now?” she leaned on the island, “Mister smells of dead fish, rust, kelp, a lot of blood, and…” she paused and sniffed at him, “Huh. Hadn’t really noticed that before.”

“What?” he frowned confused on her ability to nail down the things he was exposed to in the ocean.

“You have a faint smell of parchment.” she grabbed his hand, “and ink. Did you write a lot?” she wondered as she sniffed.

He pulled back, “yes…? But I don’t see how I’d still smell like that after 200 years at sea.”

“Some scents become a part of the person.” she shrugged, “For instance, my father always smelt of the pine woods, and rosin.”

“I see…” he sniffed at his arm, “I don’t really smell anything but seawater honestly.”

“Call it my blessing and my curse.” she laughed as she cracked the oven. She looked over, “you can go get dressed while lunch is toasting.”

He looked down and frowned, “R-right!” he braced against the wall to head to get his clothes in the living room. He frowned pulling on a Subcon Snatcher shirt and some pants real fast, “Can we PLEASE get me new shirts?”

“Sure! We can go in a couple of days.” she laughed. She looked and grinned, “You know! I haven’t seen your cane all day today!”

He paused as he leaned on the door frame before he thought about it, “I didn’t need it…” he grinned, “Soon I WON’T need it.” he moved to sit at the table as she pulled the tray out. She set his on a plate as she grabbed at her flinching from the heat. She sat on the island as she started to eat.

He laughed as he took his and took a big bite smiling, “So mush better than whale blubber.” he mumbled as he chewed. The taste of iron leaving his mouth. He tapped his foot against the floor as he ate, “I’m glad I decided to come back home for lunch and not keep swimming.” he licked at his hand as some oil from the sandwich dripped down.

She laughed, “Well, as I’ve said. You’re always free to the fridge. This is your home too you know.” she licked some grease on her hand.

“Mmhm.” he smirked, “Thank you.” he smiled at her causing her to stop. He scowled, “What?”

She loosened up as he scowled at her and laughed, “I just think you look weird smiling.” she grinned.

“At least I’m not some snaggle-toothed laugh track.” he sneered. He laughed, “I can say thank you even if you don’t like it!” he huffed as he clapped the crumbs from his hands.

“Sure sure. If you want to say thanks, help me fold the laundry.” she hopped down as she headed towards the living room.

“Sure.” he shrugged as he went to sit down with her, “I’ll go swimming again when the kid gets home.”

“She’s so excited.” she laughed as they sat on the couch and she pushed the coffee table to bring the basket closer.

Snatcher sat beside her and began to help sort and fold, “hey for the shirts, which do I put in my pile and which in kid’s?”

“Just use your best judgment.”

He rolled his eyes as he looked at the face on the shirt. He stuck his tongue out, “I’m better than you.” he grumbled.

Eclipse stared and laughed, “yeah. You are.” she spoke softly.

Empress chirped as she jumped onto the clean laundry and curled up. Snatcher watched and laughed, reaching to pet the cat. She nuzzled his hand and began to purr. He smiled as he leaned back on the couch. He kept folding and put most of the shirts in the kid’s pile. He frowned.

“So. Dish soap huh?” he sighed.

“I’d offer my body wash but it smells of sweetpea.” She picked up the cat and set her on her lap.

He frowned, “Dish soap works.” he sighed, “it’s dehumanizing.”

“You’re a noodle. It’s only until we figure something else out.” She sighed as she let the toothless cat lap at her fingers, “We don’t have a pool you can lounge in, and bathing in the ocean won’t get rid of the saltwater smell. Granted I think you’ll always faintly smell of the sea.”

“Like how you seem to smell like pine?” he mused as he brushed his hair back. He leaned on the couch arm, “well. I guess it’s better than nothing. Unless you want to build a heated pool.” he grinned.

“Dream on!” she laughed as the cat jumped off, “Only if you pay for it!” she snickered.

He rolled his eyes as he looked at her, “well who knows. Maybe~ But I do vote I buy body wash I like next time we’re at the store. I really don’t want to bathe in dish soap.” He sighed.

“Alright. We can go when we go get you more clothes. I know a good amount of shops. There’s some cafes and other shops.”

He thought, “what about books?”

“Books?” she asked.

“I want books. I like books.” he rubbed his upper arms, “I have a lot to catch up on. I want to start somewhere.”

She smiled, “Alright. There is a bookstore so we can go there!” she sang.

He grinned, “I’m looking forward to it!” he smiled widely. “Books and non-narcissistic clothing!”

“I think anything you wear is narr--” he shoved her over causing her to burst out laughing as she spilled the freshly folded laundry.

He laughed back at her as he stretched out on the couch. He leaned over to look at Eclipse who was refolding the clothes. She paused to look at him and smiled. He grinned back as he rested on the couch, humming lowly. He looked at the clock and grinned. Just a few hours to go. 


	20. Fox'S Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher and Eclipse head out to see if they can't find him more clothes that AREN'T his face, but the weather has some fun in store
> 
> Get it?  
> in store?  
> they are shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Gingersanps for beta reading as always!!! <3

“Did you want to go to the bookstore first or the clothing shops?” Eclipse asked, checking her phone’s GPS. “The bookshop is a little further but we can always go there, turn around, and hit everything on the walk back to the train.” She offered as a plan of action, craning her neck to look at Snatcher who placed a hand to his chin as he thought on it.

“It may be easier to do clothing first, as it’s lighter than books.” He suggested as a counter plan, “It’s not like I plan to get a lot of outfits. I mostly want something. Other than.” he paused his train of thought, frowning and clicking his tongue, “Hattie’s shirt collection.”

Eclipse stopped walking before letting out a hoarse laugh, she slapped his back with a grin. He frowned as he glared at her.

“Yeah, Hattie has. A unique taste. But she does it out of love, you know!” She offered, brushing black hair behind her ear, “She wants you to feel special. Not everyone gets to have so many options with their face on it!” She couldn’t help but give a snicker.

“Tsk!” Snatcher frowned crossing his arms, “It isn’t even my face! It’s my name and my tail with. With.” he moved his hands with a clenching motion trying to articulate the words, “An, as you call it, emoji face!”

Eclipse covered her mouth turning away as she laughed again. She didn’t have the heart to say he really  _ did _ have an emoji face when he was a merman. Biting her tongue she turned back to him, “Let’s get you some, non-Hattie approved clothing then! At least we have your sizes so it should be okay.” She looked at the sky with a frown.

“What?” He didn’t like that look.

“It’s going to rain.” She responded, “Light showers, scattered.”

“Are you a forecast?” he sneered as he leaned on her a bit with a sigh, “Walking is easier but it’s still so annoying.” he huffed as he nearly tripped on a loose stone.

She laughed and pushed against him, “Hey I have your cane if you need it! Just ask!”

“I want to try not to.” he scowled.

Clasping his hand in hers; she dragged him to the first shop. Inside the shop the two began to look around, unaware they had continued to hold hands until Snatcher went to grab a purple sweater vest. Pulling his hand he became aware of the warmth and looked at it then Eclipse, a warm blush spread across his face.

“Miss Eclipse. My hand if you would.” He managed to get out. A slight voice crack as he spoke lowly, trying to keep his composure.

“Ah?” she asked and noticed, a similar shade spread to her ear tips as she let go, “I’m Sorry! Force of habit with Hattie!” She explained and pardoned herself running to another section of the store before running right into a mannequin.

Snatcher let out a laugh, making a few turn their heads to the loud cackle he released and he lowered his head ashamed looking back at the clothing, feeling it with his hands. How long had it been since he was able to pick his own clothing? Actually. He thought about it sighing, even before he wound up in the water, servants normally chose his clothing. So this was, in a sense, his first time. He smiled a bit as he looked to the clothing tags and choked. Really? For a vest? It didn’t even have sleeves! He placed it back heading to look at another rack, trying to find something that didn’t have so many digits on the price tag. 

With how often he was at risk of ripping his clothing, he couldn’t excuse spending that much on an outfit. Much less a single item for an outfit. Behind him, Eclipse saw him put it down walking over and grabbing the vest.

“You can get it if you want it. We’re here for you, you know.” She stated coming up behind him, the vest over her arm.

Snatcher jumped, lost in his head, he hadn’t heard her and knocked over the display he was looking at. Wheezing as he tried to fix his mess. She tilted her head laughing, “Spooked the spook?” she asked with a sharp tooth grin.

She knelt down to help put the clothing back, “I’m serious though. I told you not to bother with price tags!” Like mother like daughter, she puffed her cheeks out in the same pouting method displayed by Hattie. She frowned at him.

Snatcher poked her cheek to deflate it, “Listen. Pufferfish. It’s fine. I just didn’t like the color that much.” he lied, “besides I should get something stretchier no?” he laughed standing up and cracking his back. He forgot how sore a human body can get, with gravity and all that. He huffed angrily. He was not going to use his cane today if it killed him.

Eclipse stared at him clearly not buying the bull, She stared at him with pursed lips before sighing. She gave a huge wide toothy grin “Well then! I’m going to buy it for you anyway!” she declared.

“Wha-?!” He turned to face her red in the face, “I just said no!”

“My money, Sea Noodle!” She grinned that sharp wolf smile and waved her hand at him. “I can do what I want. After All, we can just add it to the pile Hattie has for you!” She snickered, moving close. Standing on her tiptoes she got as close to his face as she could, “I make the rules in my house. Mister noodle.” She grinned, her canines sharply peeking from her lips. As Snatcher grew in color she backed off waltzing a bit away, “Anyway come look at this one!”

Sighing he followed after her grumbling. No wonder her kid was so persistently annoying! She got it from her mother! He never would have thought that from how their normal interactions went. Granted she’d been brasher ever since they had gotten back from his brother’s house. He wondered if this was her true personality or if it was the grouchy one.

The pattern of him finding something, looking at the tag. And putting it back, her grabbing it, teasing him and buying it continued until they made it to the bookstore. He couldn’t believe he, the Subcon Snatcher, Former PRINCE. Was being treated like this by some. Some. He actually had no idea what Eclipse did for work. As he looked at the variety of books, he caught her heading off towards the cooking section and followed after.

She was reaching up for a few books and he grabbed them from behind, looking down.

“A book won’t make you a better cook.” he teased, as he handed them to her. They had a decent variety, lots of things he’d never heard of. He grabbed a “grillers bible” from the shelf to flip through it.

“I-I can still practice! You eat it! I can cook fine!” She huffed as she took the books he gave her and tried to wiggle from between him and the shelf, “Let me out!”

“In a moment, I’m balancing.” he snickered as he rested the book on her head to read, “Grilling. That’s what you do in the yard? With the odd metal fireplace?”

“Yes.” she huffed debating the best way to wiggle away from the merman, “it’s the thing I’m best at.”

“Yes it is better than some of your meals.” he put it back and grabbed a cookbook with a bright red dot in the center, “What’s this?”

“Nyquisine.” She responded, “It’s an eastern country, the sushi we had last week was from it.” She took his distracted moment to free herself from the bookshelf and him. 

His eyes grew wide as he had been literally using her to balance and face planted into the shelf, “Hey!” He snapped as he rubbed his chin.

“Sorry! I was claustrophobic!” she huffed moving down the shelf to look at some other books, “Actually you may really like Nyquisine. Or maybe you’ll like Fyrenian.” She thought and looked over the shelf, “Actually yeah, knowing your palette you would really like Fyrenian.” She pulled a few off and balanced them on her hand, “Connie is half Fyrenian. Half Owlnese. All Scotts.” She laughed, “but it’s a cuisine that’s very heavy on the spice. I used to get so sick when he’d cook it for dinner.” she sighed.

“Your dads seem like interesting people.” He admitted taking one of the books to flip through it.

“Well, once the issue with Connie’s jail sentence is fixed, we’ll introduce you. “Dad”.” she pouted.

“Hey look! She just does that!” He frowned as he looked away red in the face, “I didn’t ask the kid to call me that!”

“I just don’t get it. She’s known you for 3 months and she calls you dad. I swear she does it on purpose now.” She closed the book with a heavy sigh. She knelt to the floor and rest her face on her hand. “I just need to think of how I’m going to tell my dads I have a guy living in the house they haven’t met.” She sighed and held her head, “Well That’s a topic for after Connie is out of jail.”

“Baby steps?” he offered as he flipped through the cookbook she had given him. He put a hand to his chin, “I want this one.” He showed a page to her, “Can we get these?” 

She took it as she stood back up and read over with a scrunched nose, “We can. But I’m going to buy normal steaks for myself. You and Hattie can burn your tongues.” 

“Oh come now, at least try it.” he smiled as he took it back and added it to the pile he was holding, “Is this fine? To get these? I also want to look at some other books.”

“You like books that much, huh?” She asked as they moved towards the more educational ones. He picked up a book of laws and copyrights.

“I do. I love reading, but in the ocean.” he sighed, “Big barely movable claws make it very hard. Plus. Water.” he laughed.

She snickered as she looked at the section, “Are you interested in law? You know if we get you an I.D. and such, maybe you can go to school!”

“Hrm.” he thought about it, “Is that possible? I feel legally a person who’s been absent for 200 years can’t just get paperwork without a fit.”

“No, not in a normal sense.” She sighed as she brushed her hair over her shoulder, “however there ARE ways to get them. More so for those who fall in the supernatural department.” She frowned, “I’ll. DJ knows someone who can help.” she scowled, “however to do that first I’d need to introduce you. Then we’d need to explain why you need that specific help.”

“I don’t really want your dads knowing I’m a leviathan right now.” he frowned, “It’s bad enough with the kid rattling off to Beau. That kid was so full of questions! And then! The wings!” he gasped recalling.

“Beau’s a good curious girl! Her wings are adorable shut up!” she punched his arm lightly as she held onto the clothing bags.

“They were cute on her yes! But still shocking!” he laughed as he put the book into his pile, “Is this too much?”

“No, as I said this is a trip for you. I’m just glad you’re actually picking things out now.” She laughed.

He sneered as he grabbed a few more law books and grinned, “I think this should do! Give me plenty to read while the kid’s at school and you’re… At work?”

“Yes work.” she laughed, “but I’m glad you found something. Plus you’ve been practicing walking~”

“You can tell?” he looked ashamed.

“Well it’s been two weeks and you went from needing to stop every five minutes to having gone most the day without your cane. That’s progress. And you wouldn’t get that sitting in the house all day.” She snickered as she took the stack of books to the checkout. 

“I don’t want to just sit around. What’s the point of getting back to this… Size.” he gestured at himself, “if I’m going to do what I was doing before just in a new location.”

“Valid point!” She laughed as she paid and took the bag.

“I can carry something you know.” He pouted as she handled all the bags.

“Can you?” she raised a brow with a cheeky smirk, “I wonder about that.”

“What does that mean?!” he hissed as he walked after her, but she kept a few steps ahead.

“I’m just saying, don’t overdo it. These are nothing to me to carry.” She laughed. She flinched and looked up at the clear sky a drop of water hitting her. She looked at Snatcher worried.

He flinched as he felt the water hit his face, looking around for shelter but before he could react it began to rain harder despite the lack of clouds. His stomach sank as that sensation of pain began to trace his body.

“Peck! Peck!” he worried, brushing his hair back as he felt his clothing tighten. 

Eclipse dropped the bags and grabbed him, running towards an alleyway where she tripped, sending him to the ground with a painful thud.

The leviathan thought nothing of that pain as his clothing tore. His body thrashing as it grew in size, bones creaking as he filled the space between the buildings. He narrowed his glowing eyes as he fell on his back, tail curled under him everything tight and uncomfortable.

“Snatcher?”

“What.” he groaned, trying to keep his voice down.

“Are you okay?” Eclipse placed a hand on his tail where she stood, “Sorry I just. It was the first thought to move you…”

“It’s fine.” he sat up trying to not bump the fire escape ladder, “better than out where people see me. Granted they can still see me.” he huffed and leaned on the wall as it continued to rain.

“They are less likely too with the weather and it’s a cramped alley.” she laughed as she stuck her head out and went to get the bags that she had thrown.

“At least we have clothes for you when you change back?” she offered and sat on the ground leaning against his tail. The rain faded as soon as it started.

“I suppose. But who knows how long that will take me.” he frowned, “and I’ll be nude in public…”

“I’ll be right here, I'll do my best to cover you!” she laughed.

She looked up at the sky as a rainbow ran across the sky, “Did you know some people call showers like that a “Fox’s Wedding”?” 

“Fox’s wedding?” he asked as he tried to shift so he could talk to her properly.

“Yeah! Some think that the rain falls on a clear day like a fox playing a trick on you.” She laughed, “I also heard some foxes cause them to prevent people from seeing their weddings.”

“It’s interesting, think it’s true?” he stuck his tongue out.

“No, I think it’s just a weather phenomenon for the most part, but perhaps some of them are. An impossible situation.”

“Why bring this up?” He sighed.

“Because it fits you!” she admitted, “An impossible situation! Something playing a trick. A human who gets turned into a leviathan when wet!” she laughed.

He reached and pushed on her head with a sneer, “Oh you are just being a little peck neck.”

“Says the largest Peck neck!” she grinned, pushing up on his hand.

He blinked surprised she was actually moving his hand up. She set the bags in front of him and stood up dusting off. She shook her wet hair, “I’m going to go buy some towels, I want to see if we can dry you off some.”

“Alright I’m going to.” he sighed, “Well not do anything. I can barely move.” he grumbled, “What do I do if someone sees me?!”

“Eat them?” she offered as she ran off.

“What?! Eclipse?!” he frowned. He crossed his arms as he laid curled in the tight space. He sighed as he flicked the tip of his tail impatiently. An impossible situation. That definitely fit him. He thought with a heavy sigh. He looked at the sky and the white clouds as they floated by. He blinked and jolted. Swearing he saw someone from the rooftop of one of the buildings that formed the alleyway staring down at him. But as soon as he focused they were gone. He squinted with a small snarl.

“Hey.” he jumped as Eclipse returned with a few beach towels. He sighed seeing the designs.

“It’s all they have!” She huffed and threw one at his face, “Come on, help me up and I’ll dry you off.”

“I can dry myself.” he scowled.

“Faster if I help, sooner you can stop being stuck. Can you even reach all of you while curled like this?” She frowned, “We need to move before people come out of the shops now the rain is over! And before another sunshower hits!”

He frowned and shifted his hand to help her climb up. She walked over his tail, leaning on him to wipe him down with the offensive towels. He used the one she threw at him to dry his hair and face off, getting his arms and shoulders. He felt his stomach drop, “Eclipse move.” he ordered with a strained voice.

“Okay!” She ran over his rippling tail and jumped down. She looked out of the alley to make sure no one was coming. If she needed to she’d just blow her secret if it kept him safe. Kept Hattie safe.

Snatcher coughed as the tightness of the alley grew tighter, only now instead of outside forces, it was his own body, breaking and crushing itself, tearing apart at the seam as he shifted back to human. He panted as he sat on the alley. He grabbed at a towel and brushed his hair back, body shaking badly.

Eclipse walked closer and helped him up, pushing against him as he winced, “So how’s it feel?”

“Still pretty shitty.” he grumbled, “Cane please.” he sighed as she helped him to the wall to balance.

She grabbed the bags and handed him the foldable cane she had been carrying for him. He extended it and leaned on it tiredly, “honestly I hate that sensation. It’s not as jarring now I know when it can come but. I hurt.”

“Yeah. I think you’d need a lifetime of shifting to ignore the pain.” she scratched her cheek, “ah..” she paled.

“What?” he asked worried, “What’s wrong?”

“We didn’t buy underwear for you today. Just shirts and pants.” she stuck her tongue out as she smiled.

He stared and started to laugh, “well I’ll just put something on. Instead of a towel. With me on it.” he laughed.

“Right!” She pulled out a button-up and some slacks handing them over. She looked away as he got dressed, keeping the towel on until his pants were on. He buttoned his shirt while leaning on the wall. 

He blinked as she handed him the purple vest. 

“It’s cold after being wet so.” She explained.

He sighed and took it, pulling it on. She wasn’t wrong. He leaned on his cane, “ah. Did you see where my shoes flew to?”

“No, but I can look!” she set the bags near his feet and moved around the alleyway in search.

He took a deep breath and jumped when his shoes came falling from the sky. He looked up in fear but saw no one.

“Ah. where’d they come from?” she asked, turning when she heard him gasp.

“The sky…” he frowned and pulled them on without socks, “I’m so glad they just fall off when I start changing. I can’t imagine if I ruined shoes the same way.”

“Yeah that would be far pricier to replace!” she laughed.

“Quite. More so as it was hard enough to find my size.” he sighed as he leaned on his cane and walked from the alleyway.

“Yeah, though we probably should order you a few more sets. I can check online when we get home.” She laughed, “But for now let’s just head back to the train station. Then we can go to the grocery store.”

He grinned as his stomach rumbled, “Oh please, I am DYING.” he groaned, “that always makes me far hungrier than I was before.”

“Well I mean, your body most likely burns energy having to swap between compact and expanded and back. You don’t get to shift for nothing.” She thought about it and stopped, “let’s have lunch first then before the train.” she smiled pointing to a small cafe.

“That’d be wonderful.” he sighed as they walked over, “Do they have indoor seating though?” he snickered.

She stared at him as she laughed, “I hope so!!” She sneezed as she looked at the sky and moved him quickly, “In In!” she urged.

He clenched his jaw moving as fast as he could inside and not a moment too soon as the sky opened up once more. He sighed in relief as they stood under the awning of the cafe.

“That would have been so bad.” he grimaced thinking of the pain. He clenched his chest, “I like this outfit...”

Eclipse smiled, “So you DID want it.” she giggled as he turned red and looked away.

“Well, you just bought it! It’d be a shame if it was ruined already!” he huffed.

She leaned back against the window looking at the sky with a smile, “right.” she smirked. She tilted her head, “well at least we were faster this time.” She sighed as she brushed her hair back.

“Yeah. well, let’s head inside, I’m starving!” he laughed as he shifted on his cane walking into the cafe. The cold air made him shiver, “it’s October!” he gasped.

“Well, we are in a tropical area.” Eclipse laughed, “It’ll stay warm for most of the year. It gets cold around Hattie’s birthday but that’s kind of it.” she admitted.

“Blessed by the sun.” he grumbled, “But it’s better than snow.”

“I like snow!” she argued, “It’s so cold and it’s so good if you pour some maple syrup in it and roll it up!”

“That sounds disgustingly sweet!” he shuddered as they were sat at a small booth. Snatcher looked around feeling eyes on him and frowned with a sigh. He grabbed the menu as they sat down, “oh they have sandwiches and soup bowls.” he leaned on his hand as he read it over.

“The soup's decent.” She was reading reviews on her phone as she looked at the menu. She turned it towards him so he could read.

“Phones are quite handy aren’t they.” he chuckled as he scrolled down, “Seems the ABLT is a huge hit. So I’ll try that. What’s the A?”

“Avocado. It’s a fruit.” She explained and took her phone to pull it up, “however it’s not sweet, it’s kinda… buttery? Smooth. Mellow.” she described as the server walked over.

“Hello! Welcome to Alpine Bistro! What can I get you today? Drinks to start?” She asked.

“Coffee, lots of sugar, lots of cream!” She smiled, “And I’m still deciding on what I want.” she sighed.

“We have a special today of Goat cheese salad!” the waitress offered, “Fresh cheese from the farm right in Subcon!”

Eclipse scrunched her face, “No, no thank you. I’m not big on goat cheese. Goat meat perhaps but.” She sighed, “You know what, I’m going to just get a ABLT too.” She grinned.

“Too? Is that what you’ll be getting sire?” She asked as she wrote it down, “And drink?”

“I’ll have one of those coffee things.” he handed the menu over, “But no sugar. Cream on the side I suppose.”

“Right up!” she smiled heading off to place the order in.

“Do you like coffee?” Eclipse asked as she combed through her hair with her fingers, “Well, it is strong.”

“I know you drink it in the morning and I’ve been curious. I don’t like the smell but it could be good.” he tapped his foot against the floor. He leaned on his hand, “hey can I have one of the cookbooks? I want to read.”

“Sure! Which?” She asked, grabbing the bag and setting it on the table.

He took it and removed the Fyrenian cookbook, “I wanted to look at that recipe I found earlier. Go over the steps.”

“You are seriously going to make it?” She frowned as their drinks were brought over. “Thank you!” She chirped taking the cup in her hands. She stirred it before bringing it to her lips happily. “Nothing better than a warm drink after getting caught in the rain.”

“I bet.” he looked at the cup and lifted it up. He stuck his tongue in it and winced, retracting it.

“Do you always do that?” Eclipse asked as she sipped on her coffee.

“Burn my tongue?” he stuck it out as he waved air over it.

“Stick your tongue in to taste things before sipping. I noticed you do it at the house with the kool-aid in the fridge, and the lemonade, and the iced tea.” She listed off as she thought of him trying new things.

“I’m just seeing if I like the taste.” he grumbled, “Shut up! It’s not weird!”

“I didn’t say it was!” she snickered as she pulled out her ipad with a sigh. She flicked through some pages on it while leaning on her hand.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he brought the cup up blowing on it. He crinkled his nose as he sipped on it. It was strong, “it’s different than the smell…”

“Mmhm. Add the creamer in.” She offered as she pulled out her stylus to drag documents around, “Oh I’m just doing some work stuff.” she frowned, “Gotta pay for that wall.” she sighed, “I have enough to deal with it easily but.” she chewed on the end of her pen, “I’m worried about it becoming a normal occurrence.”

“I hope not!” He gasped as he snorted the coffee on accident and began to cough.

She snickered, “Hey I know you still are getting used to a nose again but, you use your mouth for drinking.” She jeered as she tapped her own nose with her pen.

“Har, har.” He rolled his eyes as the server brought them their food. “Thank you.” he gave his false smile as the food was set down and looked at it curiously. He lifted the top slice to look at the green mush underneath. He swiped his finger through it and stuck it to his tongue.

“Don’t be weird.” Eclipse snickered as she grabbed hers to eat. “I told you, it’s avocado. Just eat it.”

“Look it’s new. I’m just trying to figure it out.” he frowned as he picked it up to eat. He crunched down and smiled, “Oh!” He grinned as he ate. He wiped at his mouth and licked the crumbs from his hand enticing a giggle from Eclipse. “What?” he huffed.

“I just find it so funny you still do that.” She snickered as she ate her own sandwich, she had pulled the lettuce out from it and had it sitting on the plate. She licked her lips, “The whole cleaning your claws thing. Even though you don’t have claws anymore.”

He felt his face heat up as he looked out the window annoyed, “Listen. It’s just a habit. You don’t waste food.” He squinted as the rain continued and sighed. He leaned on his hand and opened his book back up.

Eclipse followed his gaze and frowned. She used a napkin to wipe her hands and reopened her iPad. “It’s going to continue for a bit.”

“Yeah I figured.” he closed his eyes as he listened and rested his head to the window. He sighed, “I hope this isn’t going to be a constant. I used to like the rain.”

“You can still like rain. You just can’t go in it.” She brushed her hair behind her ear, the ear cuff she wore made a small bell noise as she did, “We’ll figure something out for you. Between your brother and me, I’m sure you can go get soaked someday.”

“I don’t think I need that.” he laughed loudly, “But I may go lay on the dock when we get back.” he stretched his shoulders as he sighed. He flipped through the cookbook some before reaching for one of the history books he had grabbed.

The two sat in the relative calm of the cafe for a bit as Eclipse worked and he read, broken when she made a small gasp.

“What’s wrong?” He tilted his head, “Something with work?”

“No, no. I’m just thinking of Halloween…” She admitted with a frown. She covered her mouth with her hand. She was worried about her ‘costume’ and him, “Hattie is most DEFINITELY going to want you to come with us.”

“Halloween?” He tilted his head, curls bobbing, “That some sort of festival?”

“Kinda? It’s a holiday. Basically dress in costumes, children go door to door and ask for candy! Lottssss of monsters roaming the streets.” she held her hands up as if she were going to bite and snapped her jaw. “She’s been working on her costume with Beau.”

“Costume… Huh.” he frowned, “Is she going to make me dress up?” he sighed heavily.

“Most likely. I.. dress up.” she scratched a red cheek, “I go as a werewolf.”

“Really? You? Monster hater?” he snickered trying to picture, “do you just put little dog ears on?”

“Oh no. No. Give me credit, Snatchy-Snatch!” she giggled as she scrolled her phone and turned it to him.

“Oh. Whoa.” he stared surprised, “That looks incredibly realistic.” he stared at her, “I feel you aren’t skilled enough to make that.”

“Wow. Rude!” She laughed, “No I’m not though. Pappy and Dad used to do film work.” she scratched her cheek avoiding his eyes. This was a big fat lie. She grumbled a bit, “So an old friend helps me with it.”

“So. If you’re a werewolf, what’s the kid? And I’m going on a limb and say you want me involved?” he sipped on his coffee with a raised brow as he pushed her phone back

“She changes it up every year. This year she and Beau are going as alien time travelers of their own design.” she laughed. She tapped her ipad a moment as she changed programs. She held it up snapping a photo of him. She started to sketch over it, “As for you, I’m not sure. Do you want to be anything?”

“I don’t really want to go out if I’m honest.” He sighed, the last day of the month, “I think it’s a date I’d rather stay home and do nothing.” he picked up the second half of his sandwich to continue eating, “I’m not a huge fan of the middle of autumn. It was always too noisy.” he groaned. “Meeting people, marriage candidates, classes, exams, competitions, the harvest festivals so on and so forth. It was draining.” he chewed with a frown. “And screaming kids decked out on sugar sounds just as annoying.”

She laughed, “That does sound annoying, and you aren’t exactly wrong buttttt. Would you rather spend 2 hours with screaming kids on sugar, or a week with a pouty, depressed, hurt, crying, utterly CRUSHED little girl who sees you as an idol?” she leaned on her hand with a sneer. “She’ll keep a grudge you know.”

He groaned and set his food down with a glare, “You are NOT guilting me into this!” he pointed at her as he snarled. “What’s so wrong with relaxing? I swear since I came on land we’re go-go-go most of the time.”

She sighed and sipped on her coffee as she looked at him, “You aren’t wrong. And I get that. I’m just warning you.” she sighed as she looked out at the rain, “I just don’t want you to do something and regret it….” 

He sighed as he continued to eat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked at the rain with a sigh, “just 2 hours?”

“Just 2 hours. If that. Normally she gets tired by an hour. But she’ll be wanting to show off her cool friend.” Eclipse smiled.

“Alright. 2 hours. Then just staying home.” he frowned, “Do I have to dress up?” he sighed heavily, “I don’t trust the kid to pick.”

She laughed, “Smart. She may make you dress as the subcon snatcher.”

“I AM the subcon snatcher…” he squinted confusedly.

“I mean.” she moved her ipad and took her stylus drawing a bit and rotated to show the photo she was drawing on. He gasped and started to laugh.

“She would make me dress like that!” He laughed at the ridiculous image of black fur and glowing eyes, “Vetoed!”

“Thought so.” she snickered and messed with it turning it around, “What about this then?”

He took it and choked a bit. “H-How did…”

“What’s wrong?” she looked at him with those dual-colored eyes of hers. Her face confused, “You say you’re a prince. So. What about a prince costume?”

“I can see that but this design…” he looked at it and frowned, “Eclipse, were you talking to my brother before you did this?”

“Marcus? No. I just decided to sketch it while we waited on the rain, why?” she tilted her head.

“I… this is…” he frowned and leaned on his hand, “yeah I’ll wear that. It’s not really a costume then…” he looked at the princely tunic she had sketched for him. “What colors were you thinking about with this?”

“Reds, golds. Maybe some purple. I don’t want to go heavy on darks since you already wear a lot of subcon snatcher merchandise with darks. You have pretty warm skin and your hair is a nice red, so I figured why not reds and golds? And your brother wears it so i figured that’s something you may be used to.” She explained her reasoning, “I can send this picture to Sena and Craft and see if it’s possible to make it. Craft already has your measurements so it wouldn’t be difficult.”

He choked on his coffee and stared at her, “Are you psychic? Are you sure you didn’t talk to my brother???” he asked concerned.

“Why?”

He pointed to her drawing, “You literally designed my old outfit. This is the main outfit I would wear around when I was human. Right down to colors.”

She stared confused and sighed with a frown, “So should we change it?” she looked at the floor in thought.

“No.. it’s fine. If we do this then it won’t feel like a costume really.” he sighed, “which is better than a costume I think. However, I vote no crown. It’s a pain to keep on.” he sighed. He recalled the stupid trinket his father insisted he wear in public.  


“Alright!” she laughed as she took her ipad back, “I’ll just put colors on and send it to Sena…” She scooted her chair closer, “help me with the colors.”

He squeaked when she got close and frowned, “The main part is red-orange. No, more red than orange.” he watched as she went through the color wheel, he pointed at the sleeves. “these little slits in the puffs were a dark purple, almost like my tail. Same color on these little frilled bits where the main sleeve connects.” He frowned, “the sleeve bands and buttons are gold. My belt is gold as well.” he stared at the picture she had drawn over his photo with a small huff.

“So this is how you used to look.” she giggled, “Charming. Granted I bet you looked less tired. Not so done with everything.”

He smirked and gave her the prince smile, eyes gentle, “Try putting that outfit over this expression, then you’d see how I was. Granted. My hair was neater.” he frowned as he played with a strand, “When it’s combed it poofs right up. It’s annoying.” he grumbled.

“I’ll have to comb it,” she mumbled as she got the file emailed.

“No!” he hissed, “No. No! Hair is an off-limits area!” he grimaced, “I am not letting you near it!”

She stared, “is this because Hattie got a hairbrush stuck in it the other day?” she chuckled, “I promise I’m far gentler than she is with a hairbrush.” She pulled a strand of her own hair forward, “Have you SEEN my hair Snatcher?”

He frowned, “Off-limits. I literally have had minions die trying to comb it.” he huffed and sipped on his coffee, “Ah… the rain’s clearing” he looked outside.

Eclipse followed his gaze pointing to the sky, “Look! A double rainbow!” She beamed.

He looked at it and gave a soft smile. He leaned on his hand as he sipped on his coffee.

“Those can be a sign of good fortune!” she giggled, “Things will be good! I can feel it!” 

“Mmhm. I’m hoping so.” he chuckled as he closed his eyes, “it’d be nice if things can stay nice...”

“I’m sure they will. After all.” Eclipse put her tablet away and finished her coffee, “everything is fresh after a rain, start new and fresh.”

“Or giant and annoyed.” he snickered as he set his cup down. He gave a soft smile, “well. We should get going. Don’t want to get caught in another shower.”

“Let me just pay and we can go!” she stood up to go to the counter.

Snatcher grunted as he wiped his hands off and stood up. He grabbed the bags and frowned. They were a bit heavier than he thought. He placed a few handles on his cane’s top and gave a proud smirk. He headed over to Eclipse as she finished paying. She looked up and grinned.

“Ready?” she asked, “Did you get all the bags?” she blinked surprised, “are you okay with them?”

“I may be weaker than I was. But if you baby me I won’t get my strength back.” he pursed his lips, “I want to do things myself.”

She laughed as she reached, “well at least give me the books.”

He handed them over so each was carrying a few bags, “Together we can split the work then.” she smiled.

He smiled back, “right.” he headed outside with her and took a deep breath. He watched as she ran ahead a bit, her black hair fluttering behind her. She spun on her heels to look at him.

“Let’s go! I can tell more rain is coming!” She laughed.

He tensed up hurrying after her, “I really don’t know if I like the fact you can tell the weather or not.” he laughed as they made their way towards the train station. He stopped for a moment feeling eyes on him and looked up to the top of the shops. He rubbed his eye with a frown.

“I’m going to sleep on the train,” he announced as they continued down the cobblestone roadway.

“Alright?” She snickered, “I won’t stop you! You’ve done a lot today!”

“I barely did anything!” he sighed as they got to the terminal and just in time as the rain started again. He sighed and watched it fall. He leaned on the werewolf with a huff, “Someday. I want to run in the rain.”

“I’m sure someday you can.” she swiped their tickets as they walked into the station, “but for now! Let’s go home!”

“Yeah. Oh, remember I want to stop at the store.”

“If it’s not raining.” she snickered, “I’m not going into the store with a soggy leviathan.”

“I wouldn’t FIT in the store as a soggy leviathan!” he laughed. He stepped onto the train and sneezed.

She stared, “C..can you get sick?” she wondered as they sat down.

“I hope not.” he groaned, “I feel fine. I haven’t been sick in 200 years.” he frowned as he leaned on her, “I’m just cold.”

“We should have gotten you a jacket.” she mused as he laid on her.

“For now you’ll do.” he sighed, “I swear you’re a radiator.”

She laughed, “well then I’ll be your heater until we get home! I really don’t want you to get sick. More so if it’s from getting caught in the rain.” she laughed, “I can’t even imagine how you’d be sick!” she frowned as she thought about it, “I wonder if you’d swap back to leviathan when sick…”

“Why do you wonder that?” He closed his eyes with a yawn, “I’m going to nap…”

“Nap away. I don’t want a grumpy noodle cuz he didn’t get his midday nappy--OW!” she winced as he pulled on her cheek with a scowl. She huffed, “Go to sleep already. I’m going to keep doing some work.” she pulled her tablet out from her bag and opened the case. 

Snatcher sighed as he closed his eyes, drifting off to the muffled conversations on the train and the rain hitting the roof as it clanked across the tracks. 


	21. Calendar Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems one of Eclipse's friend's isn't a big fan of her new housemate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is another cliff hanger into a flash back chapter :'3c  
> I swear I love you guys really---

“Hold still!” Eclipse snarled as she tried to get the merman to relax.

“No!” He frowned as he pulled away from her and pressed against the wall. He clenched his teeth as he hissed, “I told you! My hair is OFF LIMITS!” he snapped.

“If you are going out with us I need to make you presentable! Now come on! I’m not going to pull at you like Hattie’s attempts!” The wolf cornered him with her eyes narrowed. He swore her blue eye had a small glow as she did.

“Why can’t we just pull my hair back and call it day?! I AM a prince! Any hairstyle I have is princely!” He argued trying to find an opening away from her.

“You have to look NICE!” she argued, “Your hair is scruffier than a wolf in heat!” she snarled and reached grabbing his shirt collar.

“Wait! Stop!” he struggled but she flopped him on the pillows in front of the couch and sat behind him.

He tensed up waiting for the pain but was shocked instead by just the gentle sensation of light pulls and running through his snarled hair. He peeked back to see she wasn’t using a hairbrush but was using her hands to try and detangle it.

“See? Not bad,” she smirked proudly as she stuck her tongue out. “Hattie’s hair tangles the same way if she spends too much time in the water. So you get used to detangling it.” She hummed lightly, “I told you it was fine but you kept running.”

He grumbled as he leaned back, closing his eyes. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed, letting her work through the snarls.

“So explain to me why we do this?” he asked as he grabbed the remote to turn the tv on, “how do I change this to that music thing?”

She stopped where she was in his hair and took the remote. She leaned her head on him as she changed the channel, “You hit the red button near the bottom with newtoob on it.” she explained, “then you use the arrows to put in what you want.”

“Can we listen to just something classical? I’m not a fan of those songs Hattie seems to like. They sound... I’m not sure to describe.” He grimaced.

“It’s called techno. It’s a lot of synthesized music and the like. She loves that kinda thing. I don’t mind it.” She thought about options, “Ah. I know.” she typed in “Fenrir Guardian” into the search bar and was met with a plethora of results, “is folk music okay?”

“Yeah, that works.” He stared at the television intently, “It’s so fascinating to see we can just. Watch things like this.” he looked at the musician on the television. His long silver hair was tied back with a bright blue bow as he played. His scarred face smiling as he played.

“This man… Have I seen him before?” he asked tilting his head but flinching as her hands had been in the middle of detangling the mess.

“Hold still. And no you wouldn’t. He’s dead.” she explained as she focused on the knots, “you really haven’t combed this in 200 years huh?” she snickered.

“Minions tried and died.” he snorted, “I just gave up, I mean I was in the ocean constantly, and who cares if some monster has a rat’s nest for his hair.” he waved a hand as the music filled the living room.

“It’s surprisingly soft though for someone who’s spent so long in the water.” she pulled a bit more.

“PAPA PLAY AGAIN!” came a child’s voice. She tensed up, looking at the screen.

“Shoot I didn’t think I clicked one from his channel.” she grimaced seeing the small silver-haired girl run on the screen and hug the musician’s leg. She wore a simple blue dress, matching the bow in the man’s hair. She couldn’t have been older than 4.

“Oh my little moon, Papa said you can’t run on the stage!” he lifted her up, “Dj, Dj, come get Eclipse.”

“But I wanna dance for Papa!” the little girl pouted as the cameraman moved from behind to get her.

“After darlin!” Dj laughed from the video.

Snatcher looked back at the woman who was watching it with a sad look.

“That’s… your father?” he asked as he watched her lean on her hand and change the video.

She didn’t respond as more music played, a soft violin filling the room as she went back to detangling his hair. She huffed as she reached for a small comb.

“Are you ignoring me now?” he huffed and winced as she tugged a bit on his hair.

“I’m focusing. And yes. That was my father.” She sighed heavily as she worked on a particularly nasty tangle, “I swear your hair is as tangled as your pecking curse.” she grumbled.

“The other man, that’s your other father? I thought you said you had two dads?” he frowned confused.

“The silver-haired one is my birth father. My papa. He’s the one I inherited my illness from.” She explained, she touched the scar under her left eye, “He died when I was little. He got caught in an undercurrent trying to get me out of the water. DJ was his lover from time to time. After my mother died he took me in officially with his husband. They’re both my dads. Always have been.” She gave a small shrug.

She went back to his hair with a small growl, “Do you mind a trim? Split ends seem to be your calling...” she asked as she worked on the tips, “It’s interesting how the ends are still black. I’m curious if I cut them.”

He scowled, “I’d... Rather not cut my hair unless we NEED to.” he played with a loose curl in his face, “I like my hair longer.”

“You should go even longer then. I’m surprised it’s not with how long you’ve been in the water.” She tried to picture him with a full-on mane of hair.

“It mostly stopped growing when I was in the water. It got a little longer than before but it’s not really grown since. I did cut part off with my claws once on accident.” he lamented.

“That explains the rough cut. If it helps I’m just trimming it to be a little neater,” she explained and got off the couch.

He leaned back against the couch as she walked into the bathroom to get scissors. He scowled.

She snickered, “Come on, you’ll feel better afterward. I promise. I know I love a good haircut to get rid of the past.” she played with her own hair, “I can always dye your hair all black too if you want!”

“I’ll keep the two-toned mess.” he frowned as he watched the video, “So that explains your grey-haired comment you made to Hattie. Your hair is dyed.” He watched the man as he played with more grace than he thought someone who’s suit looked ready to rip at any moment could, “Why does he dress like that? He looks uncomfortable.”

“I think it was the venue. Normally he didn’t. He’d wear just a vest and his pants most days.” She explained as she sat back on the couch to comb the parts she got through.

He braced himself but heard no scissors.

“Aren’t you going to cut it?” he asked.

“You didn’t say I could.” she responded, “I’m not going to cut your hair without permission Snatch. That’s rude. I’ll comb it so you don’t have as many headaches later on but I’m not going to alter someone else’s hair. Do I look like a manic possessive person?” She laughed as the music went to an upbeat tempo. She brushed through his hair with a dog brush smirking happily as she did.

“Wait! What is that?!” he noticed it and whipped his head around. He grimaced as he felt his hair get pulled and held the back of his head in pain.

“Relax, it’s just a brush. I use it on my own hair.” she huffed, “Your hair is so matted I needed something with a sturdier frame.”

“That’s a pecking PET BRUSH!” he snapped. He’d seen the cat’s brushes and snarled, “I’m not a pecking PET! As much as your kid seems to think I am!”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Stop bitching. Hold still. I’m almost done, like a quarter of your head.” she sighed. She set the wire brush down and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back in front of her. She shifted her legs on the couch to put them around his sides holding him firm.

“Let go.” he barked at her as she held firm and began to mess with his hair again.

“No.” she responded with a hum, she worked on the knots and saw his hair curl up from his face. She smirked, “It’s very. Springy huh? I can feel that.” she brushed a curl from her ear as she continued to finger through the mess.

“My father had very curly hair what can I say. He preferred to keep his short. My brothers and I always kept it long cuz he was the biggest, most annoying, self-righteous--!!” he buried his face with his hands with a muffled scream.

She began to laugh at his outburst, “Wow! Someone has some daddy issues huh? Wouldn’t know that feeling! My dads are awesome. Even if ones a convict.” she sighed heavily, “I can’t believe he burned a pecking cheddar cheery pizzeria down for not serving alcohol. Like of course they don’t!! It’s an arcade!” she groaned.

Snatcher snickered, “I think someone has some issues with her dads too.”

“Well, I guess we match then.” she laughed as she finished another section. She grabbed her phone, “Oh moon, I have to go get Hattie from school.” she sighed, “ready for a small drive, My Prince?” she teased the man.

He felt his face turn red as he hissed, “Don’t you EVER call me that!” he snarled, standing up. He glared as he looked for a hair tie and leaned on the cabinet for support. He found a hair tie and pulled the partially combed hair up and away from his face. He grabbed his cane to make his way to the jeep with a heavy sigh. He took a deep breath to center himself for the woman’s driving.

She grabbed her bag and followed after with a snicker, “Fine I won’t call you that. You aren’t my prince in ANY means.” she laughed, “I honestly don’t even trust you BEING a prince.” she snickered getting in and starting the car.

“You’ve met my brother! A ghost prince! How do you not?!” he gripped the jeep’s panic handle tightly, his knuckles white.

She shifted the car into motion speeding off down the dirt road, she honked at her dad’s house as she thought about it.

“Well, he’s never mentioned the prince thing. I just figured he’s a mage in the woods. But I mean he didn’t correct you either. Maybe you had a prince fantasy?” she shrugged as she picked up speed.

He felt his stomach sink as he curled his legs up while she jumped the curb onto the pavement.

“I WAS the crown prince of Solgario! It was a country around here! I know it had issues but.” he grimaced as she hit a pothole and he slammed his head into the dashboard, “WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN?!”

She laughed a loud barking laugh as she turned the music on drowning him out with the winds that whipped through the open-topped, doorless jeep.

He gripped the handle tighter as she sped up, “PECKING SLOW DOWN!!!!”

\-----

Snatcher wheezed as they waited in the car line for the school driveway. Eclipse was happily humming as she tapped her claws on the steering wheel.

“When I’m able. I’m learning to drive. So you CAN’T.” he panted as he grabbed shakily for the water bottle in the cupholder. He winced as it fell from his hand. He tried grasping it again and sighed.

She reached and grabbed it, removing the cap for him, helping him grip it.

“Thanks.” he sighed as he sipped on it. He leaned out the door to look at all the kids. He spotted a bright purple shirted one amongst the crowd. He cupped a hand around his mouth, “HEY KIDDO!” he called, his voice strong as it carried. A few folks turned to see the man as he held to the door frame.

She turned and waved excitedly. She pushed past a few other kids to come running over to the jeep, “Snatcher!” She grinned as she approached.

“Hey.” He snickered and handed the water bottle back to Eclipse. She capped it and put it back in the holder.

“How was school?” She asked with a smile, “Snatcher you gotta get out so we can move the seat.”

“Oh right.” he grimaced and hoisted himself up, using the open-top to lean out of while they moved the seat, allowing Hattie to crawl in the back. He sat back down with a thud and grimaced, “oof. I landed wrong.” he rubbed his back.

“School was good!” Hattie grinned, “We mostly talked about our trick or treating plans. Timmy says he’s going to the city with his grandfather and his friend to get the full-sized bars. Maureen wants to only go to the big houses up near the museum. Beau and I have been plotting our trek! We think we wanna stick to her neighborhood since there’s a lot of houses!”

“Yeah? I’ll talk to Cookie then. Oh, Craft wants us to stop by as well. They said Sena has a special treat for you. And I think they said we can pick up Snatcher’s costume.” Eclipse smiled, “We can go right now. Granted, Craft’s at work so they won’t be home, but Sena should be.”

“Sena?” he asked curiously, “I know Craft, the weirdo from the mall right?” He asked as he stuck his forked tongue out.

“Sena is their partner!” Eclipse chirped, “he’s kinda like an older brother. Very quiet and polite.” she smiled happily, “he does a lot of weaving of fabrics and helps with Craft’s tailor work. But he mostly works at a cafe or stays home to write.” she laughed, “Oh, and don’t stare at his eye patch! Or his scars. He’s not comfortable with that.”

“Alright.” Snatcher huffed, so her friend was scarred too. He looked out as the buildings zipped by, “So, Halloween. It’s the final day of the month?” 

“Correct.” Hattie grinned, “We get lots of free candy if we go around!” She leaned into the front seat over the middle console, “I’m going to get so many chocolates. It’s the one time a year mom lets me keep them at the house!”

“I hate the smell!” Eclipse laughed as she pulled onto a hidden driveway. The house was pretty simple. She parked the jeep and hopped out.

“Why did I think that guy would live somewhere more… flamboyant?” Snatcher leaned on the car as he got out, walking after Eclipse.

Hattie jumped down and ran ahead of the adults, throwing the door open, “SENA I’M HERE!”

There was a panicked sound of plates dropping and an expletive in an unknown language, “Hold on!” the deep voice called. He came from a side room, panting a bit as he adjusted his shirt to his pants, silver-blue hair bouncing as he laughed, “There’s my favorite sea gremlin!” he sang and knelt down to scoop her into a big hug. He kissed her cheek, “A text would have been nice. Or knocking. I would very much like if you knocked.” he chuckled nervously, “I wasn’t dressed yet.”

“Well, you should be dressed!” She laughed and hugged him back, “Mom said you had something for me?” She gave a huge grin and reached her hands out, “please?”

“Yes yes, Just one… moment...” he trailed off as he looked at the door. Snatcher stood against the frame as Eclipse was laughing.

“Hi Sena!” she greeted, “Sorry, she just got out of school. Are you okay?” she asked noticing him pale a bit.

“This is the guy Craft’s with?” Snatcher stared, “I.. How does that even go?”

“Don’t be rude, you eggplant bassard.” Eclipse hit him lightly, rushing over and putting her hand on the man’s forehead, “You aren’t warm…”

“That... Who um.. You made a new friend!” He laughed standing up and trying to remain collected. His eye kept focused on the scowling merman who kept to the door. He put a hand over his chest as he tried to keep calm, “I apologize, I just. Wasn’t expecting that. I’ll be right back.” He quickly set Hattie down and stumbled up the stairs, vanishing.

“He looks like he saw a ghost.” Hattie laughed, “Snatcher did you scare Sena?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met him.” he shrugged, “So no.”

“Here it is.” Sena walked down the stairs holding onto a garment bag as well as a fuzzy black and purple plush toy.

“Is that!!!” Hattie beamed in excitement. She reached out and took the leviathan plushie from his hands and hugged it tightly. She held it up to snatcher, “Look! Look!”

He flinched as he stared at the cartoonish noodle, however it seemed to look a bit different than the normal Subcon Snatcher items she had. It was scowling.

“Look! It matches you so much better!” she hugged it happily.

“Matches?” Sena asked as he looked through the garment bag and double checked everything was in it. He scowled a bit, “i... I see..” he sighed and brushed his hair off his eyepatch and handed the bag to Eclipse, “Of course... Of course, it plays like this. I should have seen this.” he rubbed his neck tiredly, “when you asked me to remake the doll Craft made last year with a different face, I thought it was odd.”

“Well let’s say our opinion on the smiling face of the Subcon Snatcher has changed.” Eclipse snickered, “They should fit him right?” She looked at the clothes in the bag, “DJ’s clothing is okay but it makes him look thinner than he is under it and sickly. And the few outfits we did get him.” she sighed recalling their trip to the market, “well. Rain sucks.”

Snatcher snorted, “Don’t have to tell me twice on that.”

“He’s similar in frame to me. And I did try them while Craft sewed so I think so.” Sena clasped his fingers together. “If it doesn’t we still have a week or so. Just shoot us a text and I can go make some alterations. Craft’s been busy with all the orders for the festival so they haven’t been able to do their fun work lately.” he laughed sadly, “I’m going to go bring them dinner when you leave.”

“Ah.. right…” She frowned as she held the bag of clothes close.

“Hey..” Sena tilted her head up to him, “He’s not here. You know that. You should just do what you want.” he was speaking softly as he cupped her face with his scarred fingers. Snatcher couldn’t help staring at some of the scars. They almost reminded him of something but he couldn’t quite place what it was. He looked away when Sena’s eye gazed at him.

“It’s nothing like that Sena. I’m over it! I promise!” she laughed, “Besides I have to focus on other things. And I’ll just. Dance at the Moon Festival.” she pointed to Hattie who was trying to whack snatcher with the plush snatcher’s noodle arms, “Right now I’m raising two kids and that’s fun.”

“HEY!” Snatcher shouted annoyed, “I am NOT! STOP IT KID!” he snapped and took the doll from her, holding it up high. He stuck a forked tongue out at her, “Confiscated.”

“See?” Eclipse laughed as the man merely proved her point.

Sena pouted, “Even so. It’s meant to be a fun time. You should. Have fun? The sun and moon festivals. It’s different.” he laughed, a deep laugh that rumbled. “Just. If you change your mind, let me know my little Moon!” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “I will drop everything I have to make you the most wonderful dancing gown. You’ll glow like a fairy.”

She pushed at him with a snicker, “Oh shut up. You know I’m far from that.”

“Well. no. On a technical scale, you really aren’t. You’re quite close.” he chirped with a smug smile. He took her hands and gave her a twirl. She laughed and pushed his face away.

“Sena!” she giggled. She pulled away and brushed her hair back, “Even so. I’m fine with how it is. Besides I need to decide on flowers for Hattie’s crown this year.”

“Flowers for a crown?” Snatcher asked curiously. He leaned on his cane, “You said it’s a…” he waved his hand looking for the words, “Harvest festival?”

“It’s a mix of festivals, but most say harvest just because of the fall. In a technical sense, it’s to worship the Sun before winter comes. Even though we don’t have much of a winter. It’s also said to appease the sun’s shadow so that another catastrophe doesn’t occur.” Sena corrected, “the sun’s shadow loves to make a mess of thing…” he grumbled lowly and gave a heaving sigh.

“it’s also to honor the fallen kingdom and keep the country safe from danger. Well, that’s the official reason for the holiday.” he chuckled, “Really, it’s an excuse to eat, dance, and be merry while spending time with loved ones. We have a few week-long outdoor festivals with a lot of food stalls and competitions.”

“Like dancing.” Snatcher frowned as he thought about it, “We used to have a similar festival, however, it was to honor the moon before the winter.”

“Are you talking about the older Moon’s Day Festival?” Sena asked with a frown, “we do still celebrate that, however, it’s in December. It’s a more… Family-related event now. It used to be the same as the Sun festival but with the fallen kingdom, it was split in two.”

“Right.” Snatcher sighed. Fallen kingdom huh? That explained why Eclipse didn’t believe his prince stories. He’d have to ask Marcus what happened later.

“Oh! Oh! Sena, do you have photos from last year?” Hattie asked as she attempted to scale the leviathan who was still hoisting her doll. She stuck her tongue out and narrowed her eyes a thought entering her little head, “Mom he’s like. Human, human right?”

“What does that mea---” Snatcher tensed up as the small child sent a swift kick and down he crumpled over wheezing, “KID!” he snapped as he blinked back a tear. He whined as he held the tender area with a sharp tooth scowled.

“HATTIE KERRIGAN!” her mother snapped. She dropped the bag of clothing as she growled angrily.

“MARIGOLD!” Sena scolded. He narrowed his eye as he did try to hold back a laugh. He sighed and went to try and help him up.

The girl took her doll from the crumpled man with a huff. She ran into the house and hid amongst the many plants littering the home, “He started it!”

“I’m Ending it!” her mother hissed and ran after her, “Sorry, Snatch, Sena. I’ll get her. Young lady, you’re SO Grounded!” she snapped.

“I forgot how painful the body is.” Snatcher wheezed as he got to his feet, he wiped at an eye as he leaned on the other man. “I’m going to punish that brat later. She thinks she’s so funny,” he grumbled.

Sena couldn’t help give a small laugh. He was less stressed as he listened to Snatcher rant, “I’m sure Moony is going to punish her well. She always does. Mother’s instinct and all that. Something. Something.” he smiled softly. He shuddered and looked at the door with a frown.

Snatcher groaned as he was helped up and took his cane, he was still a little pale as he leaned on Sena. Eclipse emerged holding her daughter under one arm and the Snatcher doll in her other. She was scowling.

“What did she do?” Sena chuckled, “Will I need to apologize to Craft?”

“She broke two pots trying to run from me.” she snarled as the child pouted from her flour sack position.

Snatcher snickered, “keep it up kiddo, maybe we can stay home for ‘Halloween’.” he jeered. “Sit home do nothing. Just read books in the silence. No fun. No celebrations.”

“Why? You don’t want to do anything for your birthday?” Sena asked curiously.

Snatcher froze looking at him with an incredulous expression.

Eclipse blinked, “It’s not his birthday. I mean. Is it?” she looked at the shocked merman.

Sena turned pale and clapped his hands with a nervous laugh, “You just. Mentioned something earlier! So forgive my speculation!” he chuckled. He folded his fingers together and smiled, “If I am off I ask forgiveness!”

“I mean.. I..” Snatcher was a little red, “I’m not 100% sure it is. I mean. Calendars are different. But It’s not wrong.. My birthday used to fall near the celebration of the moon. Near the end of the harvest. I think Mother said I was born the day the sun was swallowed by the moon.” 

“You were born during a solar eclipse?” Sena blinked surprised. He squinted at him as he thought about it, “I don’t think I recall any in October in the past few years. How old are you?”

“Old enough.” Snatcher sighed.

Eclipse blinked and frowned. Shifting the snatcher doll to her shoulder, She pulled her phone out.

“What are you doing?” Sena asked as she shhhed him.

“Hi, Marcus? Seems you got the phone thing down. You’re a little quiet. Can you get closer? Oh? Huh. Weird. Wonder if it’s related to your condition. Anyway. Your brother.” She laughed, “No he’s fine, we’re at my friend's house, something came up and well, his birthday!” she paused and her mouth twitched into a wide smile, “yeah! That’s what we were wondering! He says calendars used to differ… I see. Alright! Then I’m gonna have to make some plans huh!” She bounced on her feet as she nodded listening, “Alright. Thanks. Bye-bye now.” she hung up.

“What did Marcus say?” Snatcher asked curiously, “Does he know?”

“It seems Sena was on the money!” she admitted and tapped her phone to her chin in thought, “It’s a little short notice but I want to do something…” she frowned.

“We don’t have to.” he sighed heavily, “Really. Honest. Please.” he hung his head recalling his parents lavish balls, “Oh dear gods..”

She tilted her head and snickered, “we can discuss it at home.”

“Does this make him 201?” Hattie asked in shock, “Oh oh! We should make a cake! And presents and balloons!” she prattled on, “we can get a BUNCH of Subcon snatcher stuff!”

“No.” Eclipse and Snatcher shut her down and looked at each other with a laugh.

“For now, I want to finish combing his hair. I was almost done, but the car ruined it.” she snickered. “Also I think he’s closer to.. 27?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Roughly. I think. I’m not sure.” he sighed, “that’s another Marcus question.

“How do you not know your age?” Sena laughed. “And what’s this about hair?”

“I think that was your driving!” Snatcher snapped at the woman with a huff and sneered, “Tonight though, I want to just cook that ginger pork recipe I found in my books.” he smirked, “I’ve had it marinating all day!”

“Are you making weird things again?” Hattie asked as her mother bent to pick up the discard bag. She wiggled to get free but was held firmly.

“I do not make ‘weird’ things!” he laughed, “I’m just having fun!” He headed towards the door. He gave a small bow to Sena best he could, “ a pleasure to meet you.” he gave his prince perfect smile. Sena shuddered seeing it.

“I don’t mind it. It’s nice to try something new. And I’m horrible in the kitchen.” Eclipse sighed as she got a quick hug from Sena, “we’ll see you around.”

“Yeah.” he chuckled, waving them off as they piled into the car.

“I didn’t mean to break them,” Hattie stated as she was placed in the back seat with the clothing bag. She eagerly reached for the doll but Eclipse handed it to Snatcher who smirked.

“Mom!” she huffed.

“You’ll get it back when you’re ungrounded. 3 days. No tv, no ipad, no computer. Homework only. No swimming.” she listed off the conditions, “And you need to write an apology.”

Hattie crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat as they drove.

“Hey, can we stop at the store quickly?” Snatcher asked as he saw it coming up, “I want to grab something for a sauce.”

“Sure. Think you can manage alone while I stay in the car with the convict?” Eclipse turned into the parking lot.

“I think so.” he frowned, “I just have to swipe the card through the machine when prompted, and put in a pin?”

“Correct.” She smiled, driving up to the entrance so he didn’t have to walk far. She pulled the card from her wallet.

“Do you remember it?” She asked as she handed it over.

“0117. The kid’s birthday.” he recited to her.

“Good!” She chirped. “I’ll park where I can see you so when you’re done I’ll drive around.”

“Alright.” he smiled and buckled the plush into his seat so the kid couldn’t grab it. He stuck his tongue out at her as he headed into the store. He took a deep breath as he walked in. He was feeling alright and let his cane rest more in his elbow as he walked around. It was definitely getting easier to walk without it. He looked at the aisles and read the signs, trying to locate the one he wanted. He walked down and reached the wall of dark-colored sauces and grabbed a few to read the labels. He almost wondered if he should get a wine, but he didn’t have an ID and Eclipse said they did something called “carding” when buying alcohol. He sighed as he grabbed a few of the soy sauce bottles and a bag of long grain rice. He headed towards the checkout but stopped seeing some tiny cakes with little monsters on them. He picked them up and looked at them closer. Cupcakes huh? 

He shifted the sauces and sweets and moved to the checkout. He followed the screen prompts best he could, the voice on the self checkout annoying him. He huffed as he headed out. He saw the car and waved, “Eclipse! Kid! I’m good!” he called.

Eclipse leaned out the top, seeing the cupcakes she laughed. She sat down and drove around, “Your ride is here~” she sang. She unbuckled the doll so he could get in and handed it to him. “Have a craving?”

“I just thought they looked neat.” he admitted, “The decorations had me intrigued.”

“What flavor of cake do you like best?” She asked as she started to drive.

“I’m not sure. I mean I’m sure things have changed. I mean we didn’t really have cakes like this.” He admitted as he fumbled with the packaging. He handed it to Hattie, “Kid open this. I can’t get it.”

She took it and smirked, “Can I have one?”

“Sure, just open it.” he rolled his eyes. 

She ripped the sticker over the opening and popped the plastic, she took the cupcake with a bat on it. She handed the rest to him.

He took one out and pulled the decoration off confused, “it’s hard?” he looked at the shape, “a ring?”

“Oh, they’re novelty cupcakes.” Eclipse laughed, “yeah, they often use little plastic decorations. People use them for parties a lot.”

“I see.” he peeled the wrapper off and ripped it in half.

“What are you doing?” Hattie watched him sandwich the bottom half of the cupcake on top of the frosting and take a huge bite.

“What?” he asked as he ate, “I don’t want frosting over my face.” he chewed on it thinking about the taste, “It’s not bad but it’s plain. Just vaguely sweet.”

“It’s store-bought vanilla. So.” Eclipse snickered as she turned onto the dirt driveway. So Vanilla was off the list. She thought of it, “No chocolate either.” she mumbled as she drove through the field to get to the house faster. 

She parked the car and took the plush from near snatcher’s feet as well as the clothing bag from the back and headed into the house.

Snatcher grabbed his sauces and the rest of the cupcakes and climbed out. He grunted as he cracked his back and moved the seat so Hattie could barrel out, nearly knocking him over.

“Kid!” he snapped as he laughed. He headed inside and set his stuff on the kitchen island. He checked the time and moved to grab the bowl of meat and liquid from the fridge. It had taken on a nice brown tone from its sit. He undid the plastic wrap and set it near the stove.

He jolted feeling the massive coon cat rub against him, vibrating a purr. He sighed heavily, “is she ALWAYS going to do this??”

“Yes.” Hattie climbed onto one of the island stools and pulled her homework out to get it out of the way, “If I ask you questions can you help?”

“I can try.” he shrugged, getting out the supplies to work on dinner. He frowned, “how do I use this rice thing again?”

“Pop the lid, add water, add rice.” Eclipse walked over and opened it, “How much?”

“Enough for all of us.” he huffed, “The cookbook says it’s served over rice. So whatever a serving is for us.” he frowned, “Maybe extra, I’m hungry.” He gave a fanged grin as he grabbed the wok off the wall. He grabbed the oil and threw it in the pan and watched as Eclipse started the rice cooker.

“So what else do you need?” she asked as he went back to the pan.

“Hm. Scallions diced, I grabbed a stirfry vegetable pack which is pre-cut so if I can have that.” he thought about it as he threw the meat cubes into the pan and stirred it.

“Why is there no proper border form Subcon City to old Owl County?” Hattie asked as she read her homework.

“Both used to be the same city, “Captial City” until they slowly separated after the discovery of… well, I guess me.” he frowned, “The city board had a few disagreements so it lead to the city being unceremoniously split into old Owl County and Subcon City.” he looked at Eclipse, “Did I get it right?”

“You’ve been studying!” she laughed, “Yes, roughly, but there are other issues at hand, involving seedier intentions but they won’t teach that at school.” she sighed. She grabbed a knife and twirled it and stabbed it into the cutting board as she grabbed the scallions and peeled the otter layers off. She sneezed. “Strong… these are fresh.”

“Good. I want fresh food.” Snatcher hummed as he stirred the pan, “are you doing history homework?”

“Yeah. Mom, why do we have two festivals?” She paused, “no wait. Sena said it earlier I remember.” she stuck her tongue out as she wrote it down, “Hey Snatcher you said it used to be one festival, what was that like?”

“Oh so busy. So many nobles and visitors. Actually. I met my old bodyguard during the festival.” he admitted and held the pan on the heat in deep thought, “It was the Moon festival of my 16th birthday, I had snuck out of the castle with Marcus and Morgon to see the festivities up close...”


	22. The Old Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher has another flashback to when he was young and discusses some old traditions. he is petty and competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lovely Gingersanps again!! Sorry this chapter took a bit, and the next chapter will as well. my day job is murder rn lol.
> 
> Small cameo of Lance the Subconknight who belongs to mindboogling on tumblr on the cover of this chapter! (i was trying to fill space and he's cute :'3c)

“You dance poorly.” Her voice held a laugh as she clapped her hands and tapped her feet on the bricks. The bells on her ankles rang with mockery as she shifted away from me, the gown she wore moving like water in the air as I wrinkled my nose confused at her statement. She laughed as she looked at me.

I clenched my jaw as I tried to think of the best retort however all I was able to get out was, “I dance perfectly well!” I clenched my fists tightly, placing a hand over my chest I huffed, “my teachers have said I follow their instructions to perfection!” I knew I danced well! She was just. I couldn’t figure it out but her words annoyed me.

She laughed like a wolf’s bark, “That would be why you dance so poorly then!” She giggled as she danced around me, her hands clapping in tune with the music. 

“Music is about feeling, at least with this type of music.” She grinned, revealing sharp canines. She stopped on tiptoes before me. I backed up instinctively as I bit down on my tongue. Her eyes shimmered as she stared.

As she seemed to inspect me her mouth grew the widest smile I’d ever seen, “Those who teach you fear their job’s sake. Of course, they’d tell you that you follow to perfection.” She pulled away, I could feel my heart racing in shock as I watched her vanish back into the crowd. My mouth fell open as I tried to figure out what had just happened and growled.

“I never!” I stomped my foot before giving chase after the flowing skirt of her gown. I was pulled back by my cloak. 

“Brother!” Marcus was teary-eyed as he held onto the fabric. He sniffled, rubbing at his face, “L-let’s just go home please!”

“She insulted me!” I reminded him before giving a small growl as I noticed I lost sight of her. I sighed heavily as I reached to pick my younger brother up as he clung to me.

“You stepped on her barefoot with heeled boots!” his voice was soft as he clung to me, I wiped tears off of his face as he continued. “It’s getting late, let’s go home,” he asked again more firmly. He looked up with dark eyes, “Morgan already ran off. Please Arulius….” he was shaking as he held on.

Giving a sigh, I nodded in agreement. “Alright, we can go home.” I turned to look once more at the crowd, flicking my hair a moment to see better. I swore those bells were still mocking me as I turned to head to the castle.

I sighed as I walked thinking of that weird dancer, “She was so strange..” I mumbled, “Those markings on her skin, they aren’t normal. You don’t just.... Just..” I could feel the heat in my face, “She was showing so much skin! Are all commoners so brazen even during a festival?! It should be modest, not so indecent!”

Marcus couldn’t help giggling as he rested his head on my shoulder tiredly. “She’s a fairy child.” he explained, “Master has told me about them. Did you know Master is a fairy child?”

“Fairy child?” I stopped walking in confusion. I looked at my brother with pursed lips. “Like, a lost child?”

“It’s a term for those who are very close to the realm of magic. Most often they are abandoned near fairy rings or the deep clear springs. Places magic is high. People say it’s because they are changeling children, others think it’s just because their parents can't afford another child. But rarely they have whole clans who are just. Like that. Judging from her tattoos I think she belongs to a clan of fairy children.” he recited happily regurgitating his lessons with the proudest little smile. I swore he had another red marking on his face. I frowned and shifted to touch the ones near his eyes.

“So it’s like your markings then. Blessed by Mother Moon and the like..” I mumbled lowly.

“Close.” Those bells chimed as she stood before us with a sly grin. I jumped in shock seeing her there.

“I’m close to fairy children. And I live in a clan. I am not a fairy child.” She sang, walking towards us, feet barely to the ground, bells twinkling with her motions.

I quickly placed my hand on my brother’s head and held him close away from her with a scowl. “You followed us?!” I gasped.

“Maybe.” She cooed, “Maybe I followed you. Maybe I didn’t. I’m ahead of your walking path, aren’t I? You are more apt to be following me.” she giggled dancing around us, pushing a hand against my back forcing me to trip forward. I gripped Marcus in worry as I regained my footing.

“If you’re going to sneak from the palace, young princes. I suggest you try to not dress so regally.” She suggested.

“Y-You don’t know we--” Marcus stammered.

“I do.” she smiled stopping her fluttering and stood firm. I heard the ringing stop as she growled.

Turning I gasped seeing the alleyway was now blocked by large imposing men covered in scars. I gulped as I tightened my grip on Marcus.

“B-Brother.” he whimpered and hung firmly to me.

“I was hoping this wasn’t our first meeting.” She continued on, spinning her dress to reveal a set of daggers attached to her thigh. She pulled a few out and threw them to the men blocking the way, hitting their eyes. She turned and grabbed my hand and began to run, “they most likely saw your little eye trick when you threw a fit.”

I grimaced as I was pulled, doing my best to hold onto my brother and not trip on my cloak as we tore past the men she had assaulted. I peered at the damages she caused and felt bile rise in my throat. The men seemed dead, their ragged breathing the only thing warning me they weren’t as we jumped over them into the street.

The street was full of people as she weaved through pulling my hand. I clung to my brother as she shoved people aside with a laugh.

“This could be avoided if you didn’t show those pretty little eyes of yours.” she sneered as she looked over her shoulder at me. 

I clenched my jaw, “if you hadn’t insulted me I wouldn’t have had to!” I started to rant when she cut me off.

“You stepped on my foot!” She snapped, “And you really are a poor dancer! You have no fluidity! Rigid ice prince!”

“I am NOT an ice prince!” I couldn’t help gasping at her insult. 

She gave a tsk as we rounded the corner. My cloak caught a loose hook and I was jolted back gasping and nearly throwing my brother as I fell to the ground.

“Lose the pelts!” She stated firmly kneeling down to try and unhook me. “it’s only slowing us!”

“But people will know who we are!” Marcus worried.

“Good! You are well-liked by the townsfolk, it may get them to give up the chase!” she looked over my shoulders to the group following still. She clenched her jaw with a growl, her silver hair standing on edge.

“Fine. I guess I can just play with them a little.”

She stood up and dusted off before she stomped her foot down, the ground cracking and glowing beneath, a rush of air bellowed her silver hair around as she pulled out a large sword from the very earth, the pommel a wolf’s snarling head, “by the By. I didn’t introduce myself.” She grinned, swinging the sword, the air screaming as she did, “I’m Estelle of the Nightingale.”

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as she spoke her name. Her eyes glowed as she readied the sword and launched at the men, alternating between clawing at them and using the silver weapon. Her appearance seemed to shift as she moved, her ears elongating, markings glowing as the bells chimed with each and every step. 

My hand moved to cover my brother’s eyes as she fought. I clenched my own shut as the smell of iron permeated the street. I only opened them when the bells rang in front of me.

“Come on, My prince. Let’s go.” she laughed at me as she held her hand out to help me up.

I couldn’t help but stare as her ears flicked up and down proud of herself. I looked at the piles of men on the ground, townsfolk crowding. I sighed seeing the royal guards coming and brushed my bangs back properly revealing my eyes.

“Y-Your Highnesses!” one of the guards worried seeing the carnage around us. Marcus began to cry as he held onto me, burning his face in my messy hair. 

I just stared tiredly, “Clean it up. I want to go home. Today’s been ruined.” I stared at the elvish girl who snickered at me. I turned to walk towards the castle as she followed. I stopped, “Okay you can go away now!” I hissed.

“Sadly no.” she reached into her side bag and produced a parchment scroll.

I took it and frowned. Nightingale. I knew that name rang for danger. I stared at her as she gave that sharp smile.

“From now on, we’ll always be together.” She got down kneeling, hand over her chest, “I am Estelle of the Horizon. Daughter of the moon, proud Nightingale. I am to guard Prince Arulius Luka Law until the strings of fate decay.” she bowed her head, “I am yours from henceforth, my prince.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


“And she really did mean it.” Snatcher huffed as he grabbed the plates, “Eclipse, the rice please.”

“On it!” she laughed as she served it up, large portions for herself and Snatcher and a smaller amount for Hattie, “She sounds fun. A wolf-headed sword though.” she frowned in thought, “well She seems like she was strong!”

“Oh, she was! Incredibly! I swear! If she saw me now.” he shuddered, “Let’s say I feel she could turn me into that sushi dish.” he sighed. He scooped the stir-fried mess onto the rice and set Hattie’s in front of her and handed Eclipse hers while he took his to lean on the island and eat. He chewed his fork as he thought about it, “Actually thinking about it her wording was so weird.”

“What the threads of fate line?” eclipse asked as she set her food next to Hattie and grabbed the water pitcher from the fridge, “What do you want to drink?”

“Can I have juice?” Hattie asked as she shoved her homework into her bag.

“Apple or Cranberry?” Eclipse handed the pitcher to Snatcher as she looked at the choices.

“Do we have ginger ale?” Hattie asked as she took her fork, “Cuz Cranberry if we do.”

“Mmhm. I think I drank the last yesterday. I’ll go stop at the store tomorrow.” Eclipse chuckled, “I forgot I needed toothpaste too. Mine’s almost out.” she stared at Snatcher who rolled his eyes.

“Too bad, if I knew I’d have grabbed some.” Snatcher poured a glass of water for himself and Eclipse, “where’s that flavor stuff?” he looked at the cabinets.

“Lower left hand near the flamingo.” she pointed as she grabbed the apple juice and moved to get a glass pouring it out and handing it off.

“Thanks, mom!” Hattie grinned as she started to eat. 

Snatcher poured a bit into his glass and grabbed a spoon to mix it. He leaned his elbows on the island as he ate, “we should get a normal table too.” he mumbled as he looked at the empty space, “why is it so empty in here anyway?”

Eclipse sat on the other island stool as she took her water and sipped it, “Hrm? Oh just, don’t think about it. I’m not really the best at decorating.” she admitted scratching her cheek, “the house is custom, Pappy helped with it but I just. Haven’t ever figured how to deal. I mean I have an entire bedroom dedicated to just storage.”

He choked on his food, “and yet you sleep in the living room?!”

“I like being near Hattie!” She huffed, “up until she was 8 she slept in the living room with me anyway! Her room used to be the study!”

“Oh my god.” Snatcher pinched his nose, “I swear to the sun, we’re going to clean that storage room out then. I don’t want to wake up entangled again.” he sighed heavily. He thought about it, “we can always clean the storage room out then. I mean if it’s a full room of stuff why do you need all that junk?”

Eclipse scowled, “it’s... Mostly my father’s things.” 

“Mmhm.” he frowned, “I see. Still. Wouldn’t hurt to sort it.” he sighed.

“But wait!” Hattie huffed, “I wanna know more! I want to know what the festival was like! So you had Estelle, right? Were you able to go out?” she asked as she shoveled food in her mouth.

“Chew your food.” he pointed at her with his fork, “and don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“You do it!” She frowned as she chewed.

“He’s a ‘do as I say not as I do’ kind of guy.” her mother snickered as she ate, “You know I don’t mind this recipe! Though I think we should give it a shot with a beef main fry.” she licked some rice from her cheek, “A little less garlic.”

“Yeah? I like the garlic, but maybe it could be balanced.” he frowned and thought about it, “we can try next week. Maybe serve it on pasta.”

“So we’ll make it Wednesday. Got it.” Eclipse snickered.

He rolled his eyes, “I swear we eat pasta every Wednesday.”

Eclipse snickered as she ate, “So, I’m curious now too, how was the festival? So far sounds like our Sun festival. Dancing, lots of people, thugs.”

He stared slack-jawed, “are you serious? I want nothing to do with it if thugs are there!” he shuddered.

“I’m half kidding. The mafia likes to show up, but they normally won’t make much trouble.” she explained, “I’ve yet to have a public issue with them.”

“Mom you threw them through a shop window last year while Craft was screaming about a bet.” Hattie laughed.

“I won the bet.” She grinned maliciously, “Anyway, point is, they don’t make much trouble, and if they do I can handle it!”

He rolled his eyes with a sigh, “Well. I just know I can’t fight if it came down to it. Well. Unless I got wet. I could crush them.”

“Did your festival have the flower crown tradition?” Hattie asked as she finished eating. She wiped her face with her napkin, “What kind of flowers do you like Snatcher?”

“I like roses.” he admitted, “But crowns? No, I think that has to be a newer tradition.”

“Mmhm. I think so. Basically, you make a crown for your loved ones. Normally parents will make them for their children and children will make one for their parents. Young couples also use it as a way to confess their feelings. Getting a flower crown from someone is one of the sweetest things.” She sighed dreamily, “you should have seen the crown Craft made Sena when they confessed. It was gorgeous. I remember sitting with them all night as they wove it together.” she tapped her fork against her plate as she thought about it and sighed. “Getting your crown rejected is also an option. That’s why it normally isn’t the best to confess that way. Hours of hard work stepped on and crushed.” She pushed her stool out to take care of her plate.

“I see…” he frowned thinking about it, “Does flower type matter?”

“Not really, normally you just match it to your outfit.” Hattie thought about it, “Mom’s really good at making them. I have to make TWO this year!” she giggled.

“Yeah?” he paused and blinked, pointing at himself, “Wait are you making me one?”

“Yeah!” she grinned, “Mom what do you think?”

“Well. He likes roses but.” she frowned with a heavy sigh, “roses are so hard to work with. I’ve been trying to make Hattie a rose crown for a while but I always get cut on the thorns and de-thorning them weakens the stem.” she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be roses. You just asked what flowers I like. I like roses, specifically the kind in tea.” he laughed.

“Oh.” Eclipse blinked, “you like rose tea? If I knew that I’d have asked Sena for some!” she grinned.

“Hm. I feel he wouldn’t want to share.” he sipped his water, “he didn’t seem to like me much. Is he always so jittery?”

“Not really. Normally Sena is super composed`.” She frowned thinking about it, “But you really seemed to set him on edge. I wonder if he knew someone who looked like you?” she put her hand to her chin as she thought about it, “Knowing what I do about him, that seems plausible. He told me he’s traveled a lot so the odds of seeing someone similar aren’t exactly slim.”

“I mean brown hair is a pretty common trait.” Snatcher agreed, “The amber eyes are a little different but I’ve met folks with similar shades. Well, normally on the browner side but.” he shrugged. He headed towards the living room.

Hattie giggled as she ran after, “Hrm. Oh! I have an idea mom!”

“What?” Eclipse put the leftovers into the fridge before following after them. Grabbing Hattie she sat on the couch next to Snatcher.

“What if, I make a crown for Snatcher, you make mine, and he makes yours?” She grinned, “So we all get to make one!”

Eclipse squeaked and began to give a barking laugh. Snatcher snickered and poked the girls’ forehead.

“Your mother said that’s a thing COUPLES and families do.” he reminded her as he thought about it, “I’m still having dexterity issues with my fingers anyway. I don’t think I’d be able to weave a crown if I wanted to.” he flexed his hand as he thought about it, “I’d love to make you a crown sure. But I don’t have the finesse.”

“Well, at least you admit it.” Eclipse gasped as he reached over and pushed against her face, causing her to fall over on the couch. She kicked at him as she laughed and hung onto Hattie who burst out giggling.

“Well, we should make one together for mom then at least! Unless Mom wants to make you a crown and my crown.” she giggled as she hung upside down in her mother’s arms partially off the couch.

“Hrm. I guess. It gives me practice to make you one next year.” he grinned with a low chuckle. He thought about it, “You know I wonder if the flower crown tradition comes from the one we had with clovers.”

“Clovers?” Hattie and Eclipse both looked at him confused.

“Yeah, when I was younger, when you liked someone you’d try to find a four-leaf clover in the fields and turn it into a ring to give during the festivals final day.” he explained, “I’ve personally never found one. But Estelle always managed to find them. I think she cheated.” he huffed.

Eclipse stared at him in thought, “Well. Clovers are easy to find. Here.” she shifted and got up. 

Hattie beamed, “Mom has a big book full of them!” she laughed as she chased after her.

Snatcher frowned and got up to go after and saw Eclipse kneeling in the grass. She brushed a curl behind her ear as she looked around and grinned, “Alright! Snatcher come here!”

He knelt down and looked where she had made a square with her fingers over a section and squinted. He gasped and reached picking the clover out and held it in his hands. 

He glared at her, “Seriously?!”

She laughed happily as she leaned on her hands. She gave a cheeky grin with one dimple showing from her lopsided smile. “I have a gift. Papa loved it when I would bring them home so I always look for them. You learn to spot them fast the more you see them.” she smirked.

He frowned, sitting in the grass. He began to twist on the stem and motioned Hattie over. He slipped it on her finger, “Stems short so it’ll only fit a kid. But this was our version of flower crowns.” he grinned.

“I thought you said you didn’t have the finger dexterity!” she giggled and looked at it happily. She kissed his cheek making him turn a light red in shock. He huffed.

“Well, I don’t. I think it’s muscle memory. God knows Estelle and I would mess around with clover rings. She never told me who she made hers for but she did it yearly…”

Eclipse looked at the clovers again and reached down, she carefully plucked another four-leaf clover causing snatcher to jolt.

“How on earth did you find ANOTHER?!” he gasped as she mimicked the motions he used then took his hand slipping the clover on. He stared in shock.

She grinned, “now you and Hattie match!” she stood up and dusted her pants off. “There’s a lot of clover patches around the house so you can always look yourself~!” she laughed heading back inside.

Hattie grinned and looked around, “we should make mom one too!”

Snatcher held his hand to his mouth in thought. “Mmhm if we can find one.” he looked at the patch and began to brush his hand through it trying to see if he could find one. “This is very nostalgic…” he chuckled.

“Yeah?” Hattie sat in the grass as she helped to look.

“Mmhm.” he mumbled, “when I was 17 I was helping Estelle look for clovers….”

\----

“I can’t find ANY!” I sighed as we stood in the field outside the city. I ruffled my hair angrily, “Estelle let’s just head back! We aren’t going to find any even with this whole field!”

“Oh ye of little faith and patience!” she laughed as she walked around half looking, half staring at me. The swords on her hip clicked together as she walked. 

“I have plenty of faith and patience. Four-Leaf Clovers are just rare.” I brushed my hair back under my hood as the wind rustled the trees near the field. I looked back at the tied-up horses with a huff, “Should we even be out here?”

“It’s fine.” she snickered as she walked around carefully. She gasped in excitement and knelt down, picking a few clovers, “I knew I’d find some!” She ran over to me holding them triumphantly in her hands with a huge fanged smile.

I could only stare as I choked on a small gasp. I gently took a few, “you found multiple?! In this small area?!” I spread my arms in shock, “Estelle! Did you use magic?!”

“Mmm.” She pouted annoyed, “I didn’t you jerk.”

I clicked my tongue as she spun around her silver hair fluttering in the breeze. She narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at me.

“What?” I asked as she didn’t speak. I tripped backwards as she turned around and stomped her foot on the ground causing it to shake. Vines shot up, grabbing my arms causing me to hang limply above the ground. My guard snickered as she stood in front of me and poked my nose.

“Boop~!” She teased, “now this is magic.”

I struggled against the vines, “Estelle. Let me go.” I frowned as I tried to wiggle down. “I swear you are the only one who ever acts this way.”

“It’s my orders.” She smirked as she sat in the grass and laid down content.

“I doubt my fath--”

“Your mother is the one who assigned me as your guard, My Prince.” she corrected as she crossed her legs and looked up at me with a large grin. The vines pulled away and I tiredly sat beside her and fell back into the clovers. As I watched the sky I felt her grab my hand. I shifted to see she’d tied a clover to each finger. I couldn’t help cackling.

“ESTELLE!” I bellowed as I sat on my elbows. 

She was sitting there quite proud of herself and snickered, “I thought you could use a little greenery, My Prince.”

I frowned and looked at the horses, “hey.”

“What is it?” she asked as she leaned on her hands.

“.... if we’re alone. Can you…” I looked at the rings of clover, “Call me arulius… or ru… not my prince.” I scratched at my cheek. There was no way she’d agree if she feared for her life.

“Ru.”

I looked shocked as she spoke. She stared with a big grin, “Arulius.” she grinned, “Ru.” she repeated, “like that?” she snickered.

“y-Yeah.” I felt a smile creeping up my face, “Everyone calls me “My Prince” and stuff so just… I want to be called my name.”

“Then when we are alone, so long as I have permission you are Arulius. Ru.” she giggled.

I grinned, “Yeah. Thank you, Estelle.”

“It’s my pleasure. Ru.”

\----

“Ah!” he gasped with a big grin as he found one amongst the greenery. He plucked it and held it on his hands, “I actually found one! Kiddo look!” he grinned ear to ear as he rolled the stem into the ring shape. Looking down he found another and choked back a laugh as he wove it in with a self-satisfied smirk, “She thinks she’s good at finding them and look what I did!” he stood up shaking and headed inside.

Eclipse was pouring herself a glass of water as she saw his smirk and tilted her head confused.

“Come here.” he grinned as she walked over. He took her hand and slipped the double clover ring on, “look what I managed to find!” he beamed.

She stared with wide eyes between him and the ring before she started laughing, “You egoist! Couldn’t let me beat you!” she snickered.

“Of course!” he pointed to his chest proudly, “I’m royalty, we’re assholes like that!”

She burst out laughing and slapped his back sending him stumbling, “Sure are!” she teared up as she laughed.

Hattie shut the back door as she looked at Snatcher who was lying face down on the tile and snickered, “mom you killed him again!”

Eclipse paused her laugh and looked down, she covered her mouth as she gave a crooked smile, “Whoops!”

“Yeah whoops.” he grimaced as he took her hand and stood up. He looked at the clover rings and smirked, “hey kid. Does this satisfy you?” he snickered, “since this was our version of a flower crown?”

She frowned, “Mmhm. I still think we should make crowns together! We can do it after trick or treating! We can get flowers from Craft!” she grinned.

He groaned, “right.” he gave a heavy sigh.

“Oh! While we’re on that, how about you go try it on?” Eclipse suggested as she went to fetch the bag, “It’ll be easier to see where the fit needs to change.”

He sighed and took it. He ruffled his hair and headed to the bathroom with a grumble. He set the bag on the counter, taking the costume out and looking it over. He gave a sigh as he looked around deciding the best way to go about it. He looked at the hairbrush and grimaced. He grabbed his hair and began to pull on it. Eclipse did manage to get the worst of the knots and he was able to get through the rest with brute force. Scowling, he watched it curl up. He fluffed it and stared at his reflection. It was a bit longer and hung to his shoulders still, “not bad I guess.”

He took off his pants and shirt, throwing them in the hamper and then grabbed the dull gold pants, and pulled them up. He adjusted the ties and reached for the tunic with a sigh. He undid the buttons and pulled it on, fastening it. He grabbed the belt and tied it around his waist and nearly fainted as he looked at himself.

“Well. if it isn’t the idiot prince,” he grumbled. He scowled at his reflection and stuck his forked tongue out as he adjusted his cuffs. He looked at the boots and sighed, sitting on the toilet lid he began the tedious process of unlacing them, shoving his foot in and relacing them.

“You okay?” Eclipse asked worriedly.

“Yes this thing is just a hassle to put on!” he tied the laces and hid them in the boot. He stood up, stumbling from the heels, and opened the door to the hall stepping out.

“It seems to fit just fine. I’m not sure how much I enjoy seeing myself as myself but.” he smoothed the tunic down and fixed the tailcoats. He looked up, “a reaction would be…” he snorted as he saw the wolf’s face completely flushed as she was staring at him.

“Wow!” Hattie giggled and ran around, “You’re so dorky but like in a new way!”

He snorted as he walked closer to eclipse. His heels gave him a little bonus height to his already tall frame. He placed a finger under her chin and closed her mouth. He gave his prince perfect smile.

“Keep it up you’ll catch flies.” he snickered in a cool tone. “What’s the matter, don’t like a prince staring at you?”

“T-That’s not it!” she gasped coming back to reality, “you look nice is all! I didn’t expect it! Plus!” her hands brushed his neck and touched his hair with a big grin, “it’s so soft! I see what you mean about its fluffing up!” she giggled.

He felt his face grow warm and pulled away, “Well yes. But as you see it fits. And now you both know how I looked before I was a merman.” he huffed, “Well minus the black tips.”

“I can see why they called you prince perfect!” Eclipse snickered and took a photo, “I’ll let Sena know it fits perfectly though.” she hummed as she typed, “It’ll make things less stressful. OH, THAT’S NOT NICE!” she laughed at the emojis she was sent by the scarred man.

Snatcher leaned over her shoulder and started to laugh, “Oh he is RUDE! Seriously! What did I do to him!?”

“What Sena say?” Hattie asked as she was shown the vomit emoji and a thumbs up. She frowned and snickered, “I think it’s good!”

Snatcher rolled his shoulders and went to sit on the couch, “alright I tried it on, I’m taking the boots off. I forgot how much these suck.” he grumbled as he messed with the laces. He threw them across the floor and leaned back with a sigh. He lifted his hand looking at the clover ring and held it to his mouth in thought.

“You keep thinking, I think I’ll see smok---” Eclipse laughed as he chucked a pillow at her.

“Never mind then!” he sneered, “I was going to agree to the crowns with the kid, but now, make your own pecking crown!”

“I will!” she snickered, “Wouldn’t be the first time!” she sat beside him and picked up the tv remote, “It’s safer than getting rejected anyway.” she hummed.

“Oh come on mom I know my crowns always fall apart but I try!” Hattie got between them with her homework on her lap.

“You get better yearly!” she chirped as she flicked through the tv guide and stopped on a horror movie.

“Oh gross.” Snatcher leaned on his arms as he crossed his legs as he sat, he scrunched his nose, “what is this?”

“Night of the were-zombie-pig-vampire.” Eclipse laughed, “An old b-movie from the 80s and you’ll n-e-v-e-r guess the director.”

“Why would I know the director?” He squinted.

“Oh isn’t this one Grampa DJ’s?” Hattie asked watching, “Look! Look! There he is!” she pointed to the male lead, it was a younger version of the man, covered in blood as he wielded a chainsaw, “What is it with him and Grampa Connie having to star in their films?”

“Man’s ego.” snatcher snickered. He rested on his crossed legs and sighed. He flinched feeling the kid messing with his hair. He raised a brow, “having fun?”

“It’s so soft!” she giggled as she messed with a springy curl, “Its like moms when she actually brushes it properly when longer!”

“No his is prettier.” Eclipse laughed as she watched the movie and shifted, spreading her legs out on the back of the couch. She looked at the clover ring on her finger in thought, a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes. The gorey movie offset but Hattie’s pencil scratching the paper and the occasional question for help. She sighed content, her heart warm as she laid there with the grouchy merman and her daughter.


	23. A Brief moment: Magic Lessons with the Demon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an odd chapter! We get a peek into Marcus's past and learn a bit about how magic works in this world!

“Whoaaa…” The six-year-old stared as the young man’s hand lit up with a violet flame, “Dat’s so cool Master!” He beamed excitedly.

“Isn’t it though?” He chuckled as he let the flame pass to the other hand, colors changing as he did. He played with the green flame and aimed it towards the sky, the fire whizzing off and exploding in a shower of color.

“Again! Again!” the young prince beamed as he clung to the man’s pant leg, “Master Ren please again!”

“No no.” he waved his finger and knelt down to pick him up, “It’s your turn.” he booped his nose with a chuckle. He shifted the child on his hip as he raised his hand, a glowing ring swirling around his hand.

The mage paused as he thought about it, the circle fading. “Actually, Marcus, I know we’ve done some things but I’m not sure how you cast. Do you prefer to perform circles, or are you a threads user?” He looked at the little boy with emerald eyes full of curiosity.

“I see strings of color sometimes.” He pouted, “I ‘ave to focus really hard though.”

“I’m not shocked then, you are a favorite of the moon. She prefers to play with fate.” he chuckled, “No one’s fate is set in stone. You must always remember that. While we can intertwine our fates, we can also cut them. Every action has a reaction and a consequence. Magic is the same. Sometimes fate can get tangled. And it takes effort to undo it. Do I make sense?” The mage asked as the boy watched him carefully.

“Mhmm... Not really Master,” he admitted as he hung to his cloak, “Can you say it simpler?”

“Simpler.” he put his free hand to his chin as he thought. “Simpler ways to describe the threads of fate. Hrm… I’m a circle user so--” He closed his eyes as he thought about it. 

His eyes shot open as he gasped, “Shall we visit my beloved?” he beamed in excitement as he thought of the solution.

“The Sun Shadow?” the little boy’s eyes grew wide, “Will Father allow it?” he frowned and clung to the older man’s cloak, “Isn’t… she scary…”

The mage winked as he put a finger to his lips, “What King Regis doesn’t know won’t harm him. After all, he hired me as your teacher. Granted not many realize who my beloved is.” he chuckled as he raised his hand, the ground growing a large thick vine that formed into a staff with a glowing orb in the crook. 

He pulled it up and began to draw a circle in the dirt. “She’s not scary. Not to me. She’s adorable. And I’m sure you’ll melt her heart as well my little student! But she uses threads similar to you, while I do not, at least not without help.. So she may be able to make simpler terms.” he continued his scrawling in the dirt as he hummed, bouncing the young prince against his side as he did.

“Master, what are those symbols?” Marcus held his hand to his mouth as he watched him write, “I don’t know those yet!” he grinned as he took in the symbols, memorizing how the archmage wrote them.

“These are the letters of a country swallowed by the Sun.” he chuckled as he carried him around writing the letters out. "Many. Many years ago." he sighed a bit as he thought of it, green eyes sparkling dimly.  


“It’s my beloved’s native language, however, it’s been lost. At least to this world. It is one of the true magic languages.” He explained as he stood near the start of the circle and raised his staff. “You see. While some need chants to cast any magic, there’s a special magic to these symbols. More so when spoken.” The glowing orb in the center began to glow a deep blue as he looked around and stepped inside the vortex. The air grew heavy as they were swallowed by the spell.

Marcus held tight to the archmage’s hood as they were teleported. He squinted his eyes as the light grew increasingly bright and faded leaving them in the rose garden of the demon king’s palace. 

The garden was wide open, countless bushes with flowers of all colors littering the ground, dispersed amongst tall trees with hanging branches that swayed in the afternoon breeze.

“Are those blue roses?!” The prince asked in shock, reaching out towards the bush. His dark blue eyes were wide in shock.

The mage beamed as he plucked one, tucking it into the boy’s curly hair, “Indeed! I grew them with magic for Kaya. She always liked them because they remind her of when she was a child.”

“Kaya?” Marcus asked as they walked down the pathways.

“My beloved! I suppose you know her best as just “The Sun’s Shadow” but her name is Kaya. And she’s kind, and loving, and gentle, and beautiful, and strong, and sexy, and just overall fantastic.” The mage sang praises of his beloved as he walked along the garden path.

“She sounds nice.” Marcus giggled.

“She is! Granted, so long as she’s not in the act.” He chuckled lowly, green eyes lit with mirth. He gave a cheeky grin as he looked around, “Ah! There she is. I should have figured she was napping.” he sang.

Reniculus set the child down as they got closer towards a gazebo in the middle of the garden. In a hanging chair a young woman was sleeping, a book on her lap as she leaned on her arm. Her silver hair curled around her face, the edged dark and wispy. Dark red marks dripped on her face as her large black horns sparkled in the afternoon light. Large feathered black wings with red spikes hung limply over the open back of the chair as she rocked.

Marcus tensed up and hid behind the mage’s leg as they walked closer. He knew the demon king was large but. She was scarier than he had ever imagined. He began to whimper as he held Reniculus’s pant leg.

She cracked two eyes on one side. The boy jumped. She closed one as she opened her main eyes and yawned, stretching. Her hair darkening and lengthening as she did. She stood up from her chair, her wings falling behind her. She knelt down to his level and stared at him quizzically. She tilted her head as she crouched there, mouth open in thought.

“You brought your student?” She asked finally without looking at the man.

“We’re talking about magic and I specifically was talking about how threads of fate work and curse rebounds.” He beamed as she stood up. He took her hand and stood on his toes to kiss her gently, causing her to turn a light red. “I’m too flowery in my speech, he couldn’t understand me.”

“I see.” She pouted a bit and brushed a lock of black hair back behind a pointed ear. She looked herself over and sighed as she shifted, her horns retracting and her markings vanishing. Her wings scattered into mist as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “I’m not good with kids.”

“You’re fine with kids.” He smiled softly and took her hand.

“Marcus, do you want to see a demon use magic? It’s very different from how humans do. We can mimic it but we cannot handle magic as they do.” the mage explained as he held a hand up and a glowing circle rotated around it, “I use circles with the symbols written in Kaya’s language to derive my magic. However, I can also cast using chants and spells as most mages do. However, I can’t see or use the threads of fate like you do or she.”

“So what’s the difference?” the child hung to his leg as he looked up at the demon king.

“We just cast, we don’t have to overly think of the spells and rituals needed like a mage would.” she explained pointing into the garden, the bush growing into the shape of a large snake hissing. She narrowed her eyes, snapping her fingers as it erupted into bright blue flames. Marcus gasped in shock but soon began to giggle as the smoke swirled into bouncing rabbits, running past the three and fading.

“How do you not think to cast?” he asked. He looked at the smoke rabbits, “Didna need to think about how to make the fire and the snake?”

“Because our magic comes from within. Most magic for humans comes from outside forces. For some magic I do think and use spoken chants. But that’s mostly to transfer my magic to another.” She explained, “Think of a fish in the water.”

“Okay…” he pictured a koi int he garden ponds.

“Does a fish need to drink water?” She asked as she smiled.

“It lives in it! So no!” Marcus responded happily.

“Correct! More or less. It takes the water in from its environment, no need to bring more! But a human, you need to drink the water and move it so you can. You can’t just have the water, as it’s not always around you.” She explained. She clapped her hands pulling them apart as a sword appeared. “I don’t need to think about the words to twist the water. I can just grab the water as I want.”

Marcus gasped and ran over to where she stood, “T-That’s the sword of the lost!” his dark eyes were wide as he stared at the glowing sword, “Why do you have the holy sword?!” he clenched his little fists tightly in awe of the golden blade.

Kaya stared at him then her beloved with a smirk and laugh.

“What do you know of the sword?” Reniculus asked as he took his cloak off. He set it on the gazebo fence as he cracked his shoulders. He flicked his braid to the back and removed his silver arm bands, setting them on his cloak.

Marcus tensed up seeing the tattoos on the mage’s arms, “Those are!”

“The markings of a fairy child, correct!” he chuckled, “haven’t I told you before I was one?”

“You aren’t a true fairy child though.” Kaya sighed and brushed her hair back. She snapped her fingers as the length changed shorter. She stabbed the sword into the ground as she adjusted her ponytail higher, the endings flicking around like water. “You’re a changeling child. The stolen child, not the fairy.”

“I still count as a fairy child.” He chuckled lowly, “My markings prove I was branded as one of theirs far before I met you.”

The mage smirked as he noticed a small petal on her shoulder. He plucked it, cupping it in his hands, opening them to reveal a fully blooming lotus, holding it to her, “For my beloved.” he grinned.

She turned a light red but stopped as a shadow fell over them and sighed, “Hold on.”

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the sky and squinted at the clouds. She raised her hand and it appeared to Marcus she was grabbing something. The clouds parted letting the sunshine brightly. “There.” she huffed proudly.

Marcus stared in awe at the two, “Can I learn to do magic like you do if I keep practicing?”

“Maybe!” Reniculus laughed as he raised his hand. The glowing rings surrounded it once more, now a deep green in color as he pointed it towards the spot the Demon King had singed away. There was a small cracking as the ground bulged, and soon a large tree erupted from the earth. A breeze cut through the garden, the large willow branches hanging.

The king took her sword back from the ground and walked towards the tree, “We’re talking rebounded curses correct?”

“I thought I was learning about strings and circles and Fate?” Marcus frowned, confused at the change. 

He stared at her sword, “And why does the Sun’s Shadow have the holy sword?”

“Oh right. We didn’t finish that thought!” Reniculus laughed as the king blew her bangs from her face.

“I have the holy sword because I’m the hero,” she admitted. She raised the sword so it glinted in the sunlight.

“But you’re a demon!” he gasped in shock.

“Maybe to some.” She frowned as she pointed the sword at the tree. 

“Demon is a term humans gave me when they saw my strength. Demon is the term my cousin was given when people saw his magic. Demon is the term used against my husband when people see his markings. It’s merely a term. I was born not human, sure. But that’s not a bad thing.”

She pulled back as she swung. The air was heavy and silent before a creaking as it fell back into the bushes with a loud bang. “I’m myself and nothing else. Call me a demon. Call me the Demon King. But I’m just Kaya Umbra Hellsing.”

“This is why I brought us to learn here. Let’s see if I can pull this off. Kaya do you mind?” he looked at the demon king who nodded and raised her hand.

“S̷h̷a̸d̷o̶w̸s̵ ̶o̴f̵ ̴M̶i̴r̴t̷h̴ ̷a̷n̴d̸ ̶S̸h̸a̴d̵o̴w̴s̸ ̷o̸f̷ ̸S̸i̵n̸,̸ ̴r̸a̶i̶s̵e̶ ̴a̴b̸o̸u̶t̵ ̸a̸n̵d̶ ̶l̶o̸o̵k̶ ̷w̴i̸t̵h̷i̶n̵,̶ ̸g̵r̷a̴n̴t̵ ̷t̷h̶i̴s̴ ̷m̶a̴n̶ ̵o̸f̴ ̶m̷y̵ ̷h̴e̵a̵r̴t̷ ̵a̸n̶d̸ ̴m̵y̴ ̶h̸o̷m̷e̶,̶ ̵t̶h̶e̸ ̸p̵o̸w̸e̴r̵ ̵t̷o̸ ̷s̶e̶e̷ ̸t̴h̵e̷ ̶p̸o̵w̸e̷r̷ ̶t̶o̴ ̶h̵o̵l̷d̷.” She chanted in a language that seemed to bounce on the young prince’s ears.

The mage smiled warmly as he lifted his arms, the markings glowing as strings tied around the tree and pulled it back up, mending the demon king’s cut. “There we go!” he beamed, “Thank you for the gift of Fate my Love!” he chuckled looking at the demoness who smiled back tenderly.

“Fate can be changed?” Marcus recalled his words, “Tangled?”

“And untangled,” Kaya added. She moved towards him. He flinched as she held her arms out. He moved closer and allowed her to pick him up. She shifted to set him up on her shoulder as he gripped to her hair.

He gasped, “you’re taller than brother is!”

“Well, it’s just a perk of being me I guess...” she sighed, “So you are a thread user, one of my aunt’s children?” she looked at the red markings on his face, running over them with a claw. He shivered.

“He was blessed before birth. Both he and his twin.” Reniculus remarked as he climbed up into the willow branches, “Swing or swinging bench?” he asked as he sat atop a sturdy branch.

“Bench.” she huffed, “Marcus I want you to focus alright.” she lifted her hand, “watch my magic closely. It’s not exact to how you’ll cast, but if you use threads you can get an idea.”

He nodded and stared at her with a burning focus. He frowned as he did his best to see the fuzzy outlines of threads. 

He watched as she reached amongst them and grabbed a few, pulling tightly, letting them wrap around her wrist. They began to turn black and sizzled away. He gasped as he lost focus. 

He watched as vines grew from the tree, downwards, forming a bench that swung in the winds. Flowers blossomed on it as she sat down on it with him on her lap.

“Did you do this by cutting threads?” he asked as he touched it in amazement.

“I burned them, changing their state, and then I used the tree’s energy to grow something new.” She explained. “As a threads user, you’ll be able to grip the threads of fate and ‘weave’ them into new states. That’s how you’ll be able to adjust magic flow. But.” she frowned as she tilted his chin, “Depending you may be able to do quick weaving if you practice. That’s the act of simply spying a thread and using your own energy to move it without touching it directly.”

“Magic is amazing...” he mumbled as he sat on the bench, the two swinging as the mage moved the vines from above. He slid down taking a seat beside them, leaning on the demon. She shifted to put her legs over the top of the mage so she could lay out on the bench. Her long black hair trailing over the arm.

“Magic is a thing to be cautious of.” Reniculus spoke lowly, “too much magic is a curse. Too little a curse. We need balance. That’s how the hero is the demon king. She works as a balance. Her personality keeping her from seeking power, however, she’s the most dangerous person alive.” he chuckled.

“Thank you for the reminder my beloved.” she sighed and leaned her head on top of his. “I know this. He knows this. I am the sun’s shadow.”

“How come?” Marcus asked.

“Eh?” she blinked, “how come what, little prince?”

“You’re the sun’s shadow.” he stared at her eyes and touched her cheeks lightly, “You have eyes like the sun. like father. Like brother. Master said your name is Kaya. So why are you called The Sun’s Shadow?” he asked innocently enough.

“She’s the sun god’s daughter.” Reniculus laughed. “Directly. Her mother was a witch.”

“Then how are you a demon?!” he gasped.

“Too much magic.” She admitted as she held a hand near his face, blue flames dancing across her fingertips, “I have so much magic that when humans saw it I was labeled as a demon despite the fact my father is a god and my mother a witch. Since my power feeds on fear, I became what they feared. A Demon. But I don’t let it define me.” 

She gave the boy a small smile, he swore he saw a line shift along her chin as she did, “I’m simply doing my best to be good enough for my beloved and to keep my country safe and happy.”

“A demon who’s good. Not bad.” he murmured, “Demons aren’t just man-eaters?”

“We aren’t. Some are. But even so, it’s how we are.” she chuckled and closed her eyes, opening her lower eyes instead. She gave a small scowl as she stared. The child jumped.

“D-do you have four eyes?” he squeaked.

She popped the upper set open as well, “I do. However, it can get tiring to keep both open. But I wanted to view your magic.” She shut the lower set once more.

“My magic?” he asked tilting his head.

She poked his chest with a claw, “yes, bright red magic, full of life like my aunt moon.” she sighed as she shifted to relax with the prince on her stomach, stretching her arm behind the mage. “A magic you’ll use well.”

“Do you think I can be a great mage?” he asked looking at his teacher. “If I get better with the threads and stuff?” his eyes sparkled.

“I do. Someday, you may even surpass myself. But never Kaya.” he chuckled. “No one can pass Kaya.”

The prince pouted but smiled. He giggled as the king ruffled his hair. He leaned against the mage with a huff, “I bet I could.”

“Oh so modest!” the king laughed loudly. Her jaw splitting to reveal a mouth full of teeth. The prince stared at it as it shut and she snickered, “The only reason you cannot surpass me little Prince is because I do not bind fate. I burn it.” 

“Burn it?” he asked as he shifted and laid his chin on her chest, “Is that what you did to the tree?”

“Yes! Oddly, your family normally also burns fate. A gift to those of golden eyes. But I haven’t seen someone with that ability in a long while.” She sighed, “your father lacks it. I have never met your golden eyed brother, so i have no idea if he does.”

“Ru doesn’t have magic.” the prince huffed proudly, “Tha’s why father is so happy I can use threads! Morgan too!” he frowned, “But Morgan makes trouble.”

“And hides from his lessons.” Reniculus sighed heavily. “I should be teaching both sons, but he never shows.”

“For the best.” Kaya closed her eyes and yawned, “I’m going to nap some more.”

“Alright. Marcus if you want you can rest as well. We’ll try the fire magic when we’re less…” the mage paused, “You’ve been given a lot of information.”

“Mmhm.” the little boy smirked, “Miss King you’re very warm.” he noted as he laid on her.

“That’s because I’m the daughter of the sun.” she snickered and played with his hair.

“I see…” he closed his eyes and yawned as he dozed off on her chest.

She sighed lowly as she pet his head. She looked at her husband with a scowl.

“His threads are too short…” she stated point blank.

The mage frowned, eyes wide in shock.

“He won’t see adulthood.”

\-------

Marcus closed his grimoire with a sigh as he sat on his porch. He stuck his tongue out as a fairy flew by him. He got up, floating a bit down the steps as he stretched out. He looked at the ground where his brother’s pool had been and smiled. He pointed at the ground and let the threads wrap around his hands. He gave a tug and tied them off. The ground growing a willow tree. He looked at the threads and found the ones tied around the tree, pulling on them and smiling as a vine grew down into a simple swing. He took a seat on it, rocking back and forth. 

He gave a small laugh as a fairy nuzzled his cheek. Closing his eyes, he rested on the swing.

He smiled, opening his eyes. The dark sclera were prominent as he played with the threads hanging around him. He gave a content sigh as he rocked on the swing, his wisp of a tail flickering as he did.

He closed his eyes once more. Rocking on the swing with a large grin as he did. The forest rustling around. Fairies giggled. He stopped and rested his head against the vine. The sunlight almost making him feel warm himself as he sat there.

The ghost let himself doze off even though he didn’t need to sleep. Enjoying the peaceful afternoon.


	24. Cookies and Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadtcher incoming---  
> Snatcher and Hattie work on making cookies and enjoying a lazy Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader was out of town so please forgive any errors I wanted to get this posted sooner than later~! Enjoy!!!

“Which cabinet is the flour?” He folded his arms as he looked around the kitchen. He sighed and shifted to put his hands on his hips annoyed, “I want to get these made before she gets back.”

“Uhhh. I think mom put it below the stove.” she scooted around the island and opened it, “yeah! All the baking stuff is here!” she sang happily, “what else do we need?”

The merman frowned and looked at the printout, “Sugar, Vanilla, Eggs… those are on the counter already… what the peck is ‘cream of tartar’???” he squinted and gripped the page in confusion, “What the peck…?” he repeated.

“Oh, it’s this.” Hattie held up the small red-lidded jar, “I think it helps the baking???” she frowned, “it tastes bad but cookies taste good.”

He took it to read the label with pursed lips, “Huh.” he scowled and set it down as he moved to help get the ingredients out, “and we have to chill it too.” he sighed, “I’m wondering if we’ll get this done before that annoying woman gets back.”

“Mom won’t be back till late.” Hattie snickered, “She’s out with Grandpa DJ working. Sometimes they don’t come back for a few days.”

He choked a bit, “S-She didn’t say she’d be gone for days?!” The leviathan growled, “No wait. No she’s coming back tonight. She said she’s bringing dinner.” he sighed as he grabbed the bowls, “Don’t scare me kiddo. Oh sun in the sky.” he groaned.

“Why would that scare you?” she laughed as she helped gather ingredients, “Oh we have some cookie cutters!”

“Do you?” he asked as he grabbed the mixing bowls and measuring cups, “Good. That saves time than me cutting them out with a knife.”

“We have spooky ones too!” Hattie giggled and fumbled under the stove to find the small box and set it up, “Mom bought some for most holidays!” she beamed.

“Yeah?” he snickered and looked inside, “Pumpkins… I assume bats… what is this?” he held a ghost-shaped one up with a scowl.

“A ghost. Like with a bedsheet.” 

“...this isn’t how ghosts look.” he thought of his brother, “this is insulting.”

He flinched seeing her stare with wide eyes, “What?”

“Do you know a ghost?” she beamed in excitement, “Hold on!” She started to run but he gripped the collar of her shirt and held her back, “Snatcher!”

“Nope. nope. Nope. you’re not doing your stupid notebook thing again. I’m not discussing the ghost I know. This is for me.” He scowled and pushed her back into the chair, “Sit. It’s cookie time.”

She huffed and laid across the marble island, “But--!”

She yelped as he put his hand on her head and squeezed lightly, “Fineeeeeee!” She puffed her cheek up annoyed. “I wanna hear about it after!”

“Maybe. I have to talk to your mother before I tell you.” He snickered, “Which sucks for you. He’s a prettyyyyy neat ghost!” he grinned, “he can do allll sorts of magic too. A wizard. Mage… Warlock?” he frowned and put a hand to his mouth in thought, “Peck what does he identify as.” 

He thought of his brother and his magic and ran over, “Ah I think Mage is right. His teacher was an archmage so he must use mage.” he slammed his fist into his open hand as he decided.

“A mage AND a ghost?” her eyes were wide, “L-like magic? Can he shoot fire and lightning bolts?!”

“I… I don’t think so?” he laughed, “If I recall, he more.. Puppets things?” he rubbed his chest tenderly recalling the sensations from his curse, “Magic for him is like strings. On a marionette puppet.” he held his arms up and feigned being limp like a puppet, “So he pulls on them to manipulate things. He also makes potions.”

“Potions?!” Hattie was bouncing on the stool, “O-Oh can he turn you blue??”

“I… Yeah, I think he can.” he shuddered, “His brother was better at pranks like that. Ugh.” he grimaced as he recalled a few of Morgan’s more... Memorable pranks.

Hattie’s eyes went wide, “...is the ghost your brother?” she asked in a tiny whisper of a voice.

Snatcher flinched, “N-No definitely not! Why would my brother be a ghost hahaha! I mean he’s your mom’s doctor and every--” he stopped seeing her expression and held his face in his hands, “Don’t tell your mother.”

She zipped her lips and threw away the key with a huge toothy grin, “So tell me more!!! What’s a ghost like then?? How’s your brother mom’s doctor if he’s dead?! Can he still do magic?”

“Whoa hold on squirt one question at a time!” he laughed loudly as he started to measure the flour into the bowl, “Alright. First. Ghost. He looks pretty much like I recall, except sometimes I can somewhat see through him, and all his colors are a bit lighter and desaturated than he used to be.” he frowned as he thought about it.

“Let’s get the dough done and I’ll draw you a picture. How’s that? I’ll even let you add it to your little book.” he winked.

She gasped and jumped to hug his legs. The sudden motion caused flour to coat the kitchen.

He coughed as the powder entered his lungs and she sputtered and stuck her tongue out as the two were coated white.

“Ewwwwww. Ish in my mouthhhh.” she whined.

“T-Tell me about-hack- it! Ugh.” he grimaced and sneezed, sending more flying, “That woman is going to kill me.”

“Yeah, she is!” Hattie laughed as she coughed and moved to open the window.

“Phew. We haven’t even GOTTEN to the decorating and look at us!” Snatcher snickered as he moved to clean up the spilled flour, pushing it into the trash can.

“Alright. You stay there. I’m trying again.”

“Roger!” she saluted him as he grabbed the bowls and measured the flour in followed by the other dry ingredients. He grabbed a whisk to stir them before getting the second bowl for the wet ingredients.

“How come you’re putting the sugar in that one?” She asked watching him pour it in.

“Huh? Sugar counts as a wet ingredient. It dissolves. Something about science.” he snickered, “I think it has to do with the dissolving though.” He pulled his phone out and wiped the flour on his pants to look it up. 

He frowned, “Come on. Read. read. I’m putting my. Hnng. Fine.” he swiped the code in as the biometric didn’t register his floury fingerprint. He scrolled for a bit, “Ah yeah. It’s something about the way it dissolves. It won’t dissolve right if it’s mixed in the dry first.” he stared, “this thing is so handy.” he grinned, “To think I don’t have to scour through an entire library or track a scholar down!” he sang happily.

“Hehe. It is pretty neat, right? Grampa Connie  _ hates _ cell phones so much. Thinks they are a bunch of…” she frowned as she leaned on the counter, chin resting on the surface, “Hoot-iny?” She frowned, “Something like that.” 

“Sound right from what your mother has told me.” he reached for his water bottle and took a sip, “Ugh after the dough is done let’s go for a swim. I’m not going to spend my evening covered in flour.”

“Should we wait until after we frost them then? So you don’t have to bathe twice?” She giggled as he mixed the dry mix. 

“True. And it’s one less transformation.” he sighed as he scowled, “I don’t really feel like that pain train again…” he groaned, “Alright so. Cookies, homework, Decorating, swim. Sound good kiddo?” he grinned widely.

“Yes!” She grinned, “Can I help mix?”

“Yup. Want to crack the eggs?” he pushed a smaller bowl towards her, “Three of them since we tripled the recipe!”

“Okay!” She grinned and took the egg carton. She stood on the stool’s bar to balance against the counter as she cracked it against the bowl. She gasped, “Snatcher!” she whined.

“What? Oh. it’s fine.” he chuckled and moved to get a spoon, “This is why I gave you a separate bowl to crack them.” He used the spoon to fish the eggshells out, “See? Good as gold.”

“Oh, that’s handy…” She watched with wide eyes, “Cool!”

“Yeah!” he grinned, “I saw some cooking videos do it. It sure beats trying to just fish them out.” he chuckled as he started to mix the sugar and butter together.

She nodded cracking another, “Mom can crack them with one hand! It’s so cool!”

“Yeah I noticed she does that!” he smirked, “I have to ask her to teach me… it’ll save time… Hey you mom it’s just spice and chocolate she dislikes right?”

“Yeah. She likes sweet things like honey and stuff. And meat.” She laughed as she gasped, “Snatcher!” she whined again.

He chuckled taking the bowl again to remove the shells, “Well we aren’t making meat.” he sighed, “though maybe I’ll make us lunch after this. Any requests?”

“Can we make grilled cheese?” She asked curiously as she grinned, “Look! Look! No shells and I didn’t pop the yolk!” She beamed as she held the bowl to him in her excitement.

He gave her a big grin, “Good job kiddo!” he ruffled her hair, “I guess you can do something right!” he snickered.

She laughed as she set the egg dish on the counter, “Now what?”

“I need to finish creaming the butter and sugar then I’ll add your eggs and the milk in. Then  _ slowly _ we add the dry stuff.” He began to hum a bit as he mixed. He took the bowl and added the eggs in one at a time, before the small amount of milk. He set the bowl down, “Kiddo I have an important contract for you.” he sneered.

“Oh?” She grinned and gasped happily seeing him hold the bowl of the dry mixture towards her. “Ah! I get to pour the flour?” She asked.

“Yup. S-l-o-w-l-y. Okay?” he snickered.

She nodded as she shifted to hold the bowl and added the flour in as he stirred it, being careful to not send a dust cloud up around the kitchen again. Once it was incorporated he paused.

“Plastic wrap, can you get some out?” he asked as he licked a small amount of the raw dough, “Oh that’s not horrible…”

“Snatcher you can’t eat cookie dough!” she laughed getting down to find the cling wrap and laid out a few pieces.

“Eh. it’s fine. I’m not going to die from a little raw egg.” he shrugged, “Your mother eats raw meat.” he shuddered.

He dumped half the dough onto one sheet and the remainder on the other. He wrapped them up and threw them in the fridge. He grabbed the cheese and looked at what else they had. He sighed and rubbed his neck, “I need to ask your mom to go to the store.” he sighed and shut the fridge.

“Are we out of bacon?” She asked with a cheeky smile. His eye twitched.

“Kid I don’t know why you think I have some... Love affair for fatty pig meat!” he cackled, “yes I enjoy it! But not to that extent! I meant we’re out of most things right now! Eggs, milk, butter.” he opened the bread box and frowned, “well we have enough for lunch but. I’m not helping you guys with food stocks…” he turned a light pink as he thought about how much he ate.

“I mean mom eats a lot too.” Hattie snickered as she grabbed the butter and a knife. Taking the bread she pulled out a few slices, “Do you want 3 like normal?”

“Ah yeah.” he laughed as he got the frying pan down, “How do I set a timer again?”

He pulled his phone out and held it to her. She took it and opened the clock app, “How long?”

“Two hours.” he huffed, “Enough time to get your homework done.”

She puffed her cheeks up, “It’s saturdayyyy I wanna relaxxxxxxx.” she huffed.

“Sooner we do your homework sooner we can go play.” he pointed out waggling his finger at her, “If your homework is done when we finish the cookies I know a cool little wreck we can inspect.” he grinned.

She gasped, “R-Really?! An actual one?”

“Yup! It’s a little old, found some chests and stuff when I was toying around moving it.” he explained as he thought of the wooden wreck, “I was exploring the other day and stumbled on it. And if you get homework done soon, we can go and be back before your mother!” He flashed a wide smirk, mouth as wide as it could go as a human.

She stared and threw her arms up excited, “Yes! Yes! I want to explore a wreck with the Subcon Snatcher!”

“One of a kind experience!” he added with a loud laugh, “Alright, so lunch, homework, cutting out cookies, baking them, and then while they cool we swim!”

“Yes!” She grinned as he ruffled her hair.

“While I cook, why don’t you go set your homework in the living room? I’ll help while we eat.” he offered as he set the bread in the skillet with a sizzle.

“Okay!” she nodded as she headed to go grab her school bag and homework.

He hummed as he put the cheese down and snapped a slice in half. Part went into his mouth the other half into the waiting mouth of the coon cat who was brushing his legs.

“Hey kiddo! Where’s Empress?” he called as he flipped the sandwiches, “I haven’t seen her today!”

“She’s sleeping under my bed!” Hattie laughed peeking back into the kitchen, “She found the little herb satchel mom got me for my nightmares.”

“Oh?” He asked curiously and got their plates down, “Rectangles, triangles, or whole?”

“Triangles taste better.” She nodded as if stating a well-proven fact, arms crossed.

“It tastes the same no matter how I cut it.” He spoke below his breath as he stabbed the sandwich and set the plate on the island as he worked on his own food. He shook the pan some as he flipped the sandwiches with a wide smirk, “I’m getting pretty good at this modern cooking.” he snickered.

“You’re definitely into it more than mom is!” Hattie laughed as she grabbed her food, “You want a drink?”

“Oh yeah. I’m just going to have water with flavoring.” he opened the cabinet near the flamingo with his foot. Setting the sandwiches on the plate before he bent down to grab the blueberry lemonade one and set it on the counter.

“Can you grab the pomegranate one too?” Hattie asked, grabbing the water pitcher.

“Yeah.” he knelt back down, petting the cat as he rummaged through the copious tiny bottles and pulled it out. He shut the cabinet and moved to the island as she poured the water into glasses. He gave a few squirts of the mix to the glasses and pulled his close to mix it with a spoon.

“Thanks!” she took hers, not bothering to mix, and headed to the living room.

“Mmhm.” he followed after and sat on the couch next to her. Setting his drink on the coffee table he picked his food up to eat while the news played on the tv. He scowled at the forecast, “Ugh. Rain. Can it not?”

“I hope it doesn’t rain on Halloween…” She frowned sadly, “Ah! Snatcher! I thought of a problem! What happens if you go swimming and it starts raining?! You won’t be able to come inside until it passes! What if it rains for over a week?!”

He choked on his food. He hadn’t thought of that. He grimaced, “ughhh. I’d have to go hunting again.” he shuddered, “I can’t go back to that kiddo! I can’t!” he bit down on his sandwich annoyed, “No swimming on rainy days. Problem solved. Or I guess we figure a plan b out. Like I find a cave or something and someone picks me up.”

“Oh that could work.” she sighed in relief, “I don’t want you going away again! It was so boring when you were at your brother’s!” she huffed angrily, “Snatcher what’s this?” She held her homework up.

“Multiplication of fractions?” He looked at the sheet, “What’s the issue?”

“How do I do it? I wasn’t paying attention.” she gave a sheepish smirk.

He rolled his eyes and pointed, “Simplify them if they already aren’t. Then it’s top times the top. Bottom times the bottom. Simplify the total you get.”

“Oh.” she frowned as she sat on the floor so she could work at the table.

He watched as the news swapped to discussions over Halloween displays and he choked as he saw a very gaudy float in his ‘likeness’.

“What the peck is that?!” he wheezed as he grabbed his water.

“Oh, there’s a parade on Halloween.” Hattie giggled, “You’re the main attraction!!! Though I wonder how everyone would react knowing that’s not how you look at all…” She scribbled on her homework.

“Mhm.” he sipped his water with a scowl, “I have a feeling I’m not going to enjoy this Halloween if I have to see…  _ that _ everywhere we go…” he grumbled.

“I think it’s neat,” she mumbled as she continued to work.

“It’s not your face being bastardized.” he groaned as he wiped his hands on a towel and got up to take care of his plate. He pulled the print outs over to read over the icing instructions while the kid was working on her lunch and homework.

“Pasteurized egg whites. Huh. Hrm.” he frowned as he read it over and moved to grab Eclipse’s laptop and open it up. “Let’s see…” he grumbled to himself as he searched, “Ah! Alright. I can do that!” he huffed with wide eyes and a cheeky smirk. He grabbed a few of the remaining eggs and scowled, “Hey kid, if I swim us near the town, you want to run and get eggs from the shop?”

“Sure!” She set her pencil down as she chewed her sandwich, “can I get some soda too?”

“I don’t see why not. Your mom leaves me with an allowance so.” he smirked, “I’ll make a shopping list. We can use your dive bag to hold it so it’s not harmed when I’m swimming.”

“Okay!” she grinned, “Would it be after the wreck?” she got up to put her plate in the dishwasher and grabbed the soap to start the load. She held it in her hand and looked at him, “Want a bath?” she grinned.

He shuddered at the smile she gave and sighed, “Is your homework done?” he smirked.

“Almost. Will you check my answers over?” She snickered

“Of course. If I don’t you’ll fail.” He snickered as she waved the dish soap again and sighed, “I really wish body wash got my scales clean…” he grumbled as she smirked.

“But it can’tttt so hose and dish soap~!” she giggled as he gave another sighed of frustration, “Can we go swimming now?”

He checked his timer as it started to buzz at him, “Not yet. I want to get those cookies baked first. If we don’t then they won’t have enough time to cool before your mother gets home.”

“So homework. Bake cookies. Wreck, store, home, bath, cookies?” She listed off, counting on her fingers.

“How much do you have left?” he grabbed the bag of flour to sprinkle some on the counter. “Where’s the rolling pin?”

“Under the stove.” she sighed, “I’m half done my math homework. I didn’t start English yet.” she frowned, “or my science…”

“Mmhm. Alright well, help me cut these out, then while they are in the oven we’ll tackle your English homework. That’s my best subject after all.” he snickered.

“Okay!” She gave a huge grin as she set the soap down and climbed onto one of the island stools.

He fetched the dough and rolling pin and set them down, “Baking sheets. Your mother said to use a specific one right?” He clicked the oven to preheat after a quick check to make sure nothing was left inside of it.

“Yeah the flat one without edges!” she unwrapped the dough and flopped it into the flour, “it’s a cookie tray.”

“How’s it different?” he frowned and pulled it from the cabinet, “this one?”

“Yeah! And it just... I don’t know.” she shrugged, “We can ask mom later or google it.”

“Not a huge deal.” he chuckled and set it down. He took the rolling pin and started rolling the dough out.

“Can I hear more about your brother?” Hattie asked as she watched him work, “He’s a ghost?”

“Mmhm yeah. He is. All wispy and has a tail.” he chuckled, “Still a bit of a crybaby. Though.” he scowled, “He has a bit more of an attitude. I wonder if that’s from the past 200 years and now he’s an old man.” He snickered.

“I mean you act like mom so you don’t act old.” She huffed as she grabbed the ghost cookie-cutter, “Can he fly through stuff?”

“Yeah. He goes in and out of his walls and shelves allllll the time. It shocked me the first time.” he admitted and leaned on the counter, “but I wasn’t expecting to see my brother in any form.”

“I bet it was nice though.” Hattie sorted the cookie cutters, “Are we gonna put sprinkles on them? And sugar?”

“Hah? No, I wanted to ice them.” he huffed, “I saw pictures online when I was looking up a recipe to make for dinner next week. Something your mother mentioned while we were out shopping.”

“Oh. Can a few be sprinkles and sugar?” she asked with wide eyes and a small pout.

He flinched, “Don’t make that face kid.” he sighed and clicked his tongue, “We’ll make a few that way. But I want mostly icing! These are for your mother to enjoy!”

“Huh?” she tilted her head with a big grin, “You wanted to do this for mom?”

He tensed up and scowled, “It’s just a way of saying thank you for letting me stay. I know she prefers crunchy textures so I figured icing would just…”

“She does!” She confirmed, “She chews bones sometimes too! But she also just likes anything sweet and honey flavored!”

“Honey.. Huh..” he frowned, “What other things?”

“Um… Meat.” Hattie frowned thinking about it, “Elk is mom’s favorite! She often brings some home after she’s been sick!”

“Makes sense. She was hunting them in the Horizon woods.” he laughed, “So meat, honey, and crunchy. Weird. What about you kiddo?”

“Hrm.. I like cheeseburgers with mozzarella in the middle!” She grinned, “I really like chocolate chip cookies as well! But I don’t get to eat them much.”

“Right your mother’s allergy.” he huffed, “alright kiddo go ham and cut them out!” he grinned looking at the even rolled dough.

“Woo!” she laughed and began to line the various shapes up and pressed down. Moving them and repeating until she had the whole sheet pressed.

Snatcher smirked as he gently shifted them onto the cookie tray and lined them up. He popped the oven open and threw the shapes in with a proud smirk and set the timer on the counter, “Alright! First batch in!” he grinned.

He grabbed the remaining dough and rerolled it, “Alright kiddo. I want a few more pumpkins this time. You went heavy with the ghosts!” he snickered.

“Well we were talking about them!” she laughed loudly as she started cutting more shapes out.

When they finished baking he huffed proudly, “Alright! Cookies baking! Let’s finish your homework some more so we can go swimming! I’m getting sore and I want to stretch!”

“Okay!” she grinned as she jumped down to wash her hands and go back to the living room. She paused looking at the tv, “Snatcher it says there’s a storm coming!”

“Aw peck.” he grumbled walking in to watch the tv with a scowl, “I really wanted to go swimming. Or at least get a bath… thing.” he sighed, “Well. I guess we should just do a bath then.” he hung his shoulders, “How much do you think I’d have to beg for a heated pool?”

“A lot.” she giggled and went to put her swimsuit on.

The merman rubbed his neck and undid his hair tie and headed to the bathroom. He pulled his shirt off and looked at the mirror with a bit of a scowl. He touched his gills and shivered. He couldn’t help noticing he didn’t look as thin as when he was at his brother’s. He turned a light red, “Maybe I am eating too much.” he put a hand to his chest and sighed as he moved to grip the sink, “And here I am. About to let a damn kid bath me with DISHSOAP.”

He grabbed a towel and headed to the yard, “I’m going to go.. Change.” he called into the house.

“Okay!” he heard and huffed heading outside. He gave a quick glance around to make sure no one would see as he headed towards the dock and dropped down quickly before he had time to think too hard on it.

He winced as the water filled his lungs and the curse took it’s sharp stinging pain. He winced as he pierced his tongue with his elongating fangs and slammed his head against the dock as he convulsed and gasped. He reached up and gripped at the wood tiredly with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his sore head and stuck his tongue out. He sighed and looked at the sky with a huff. It was cloudy and dreary. He swam towards the shallows and pulled himself out, using his arms and tail to move across the sand up to the yard with a small growl as he rolled onto his back near the back door, panting heavily.

“All good Mister noodle?” Hattie leaned into his gaze as he squinted.

“You try lugging one ton of leviathan onto the shore.” he huffed and moved to sit up, curling his tail. “It is not easy moving on land at this size, kiddo.”

“I guess it makes sense. But you move so well in water!” She held the hose and the bottle of soap.

“Well water has a different density and this body is MADE for water. Not land.” he snickered and gasped when she squirted him with the viscous goo, “KID WARNING!” he snapped laughing.

“Let’s get it done with!” she huffed, “you don’t wanna get a cold right?”

“I don’t think I can.” he sighed and took the soaked towel she had and began to lather the soap up as she helped wash the end of his tail. “Kid can you come here.”

He pointed at his hair. She laughed before she sent a stream of blue goo into it. He groaned as he tried to lather it up and reached for the hose, “water.”

“On it!” she sang, moving to spray at him. He gasped when she hit him full force in the face, “oops!” she laughed as he shouted.

“KID MY HAIR NOT MY FACE!” he screeched, his voice causing a few seagulls to scatter from the roof of the house.

She laughed as he moved to wash his hair and sprayed him down. He flicked his tail and splashed her as she ran around with the hose. He snickered as he placed a hand to one side blocking her path and cackling.

“Got you!” he snickered but gasped when the hose was shot at his face again. He spat water with a small growl before bursting out laughing loudly.

Hattie laughed with him as she moved to turn the hose off, “Feel better?”

“A bit. I wish I could take a proper bath but hey beats the ocean.” he caught the dry towels thrown at him, “Alright you go inside, I’m not teaching you anatomy at your age.” he laughed.

“Alright!” she huffed, “I wanna see you transform…” she grumbled heading in and closing the door.

He sighed and leaned against the house as he looked at the sky. He started to dry off and wondered what Eclipse was bringing for dinner. He heard the timer inside and sighed, “Kid can I trust you to not be stupid?”

“I’ll take it out.” he flinched looking down. Eclipse stared up with a smirk, “whatcha making?” she asked, opening the back door, arms full of bags, “I brought treats~!” she sang, “So I hope you’re hungry my Aubergine Compadre!”

“You’re… home early…” he hung his shoulders. There went his surprise.

“Oh cookies!” She sang happily and pulled them out to cool, “Look at them all!”

“Mom!” Hattie ran into the kitchen happily, “Whoaaaa look at all the cupcakes!!!”

“I need to figure something out sooo I bought a bit of every type!” the werewolf smiled, “Why did you guys make cookies? Do you have a party at school?” She asked as she leaned out the door, “Want more towels? Or help?”

“Both? I want to get inside before it rains.” he looked away as his tail thumped the ground, “The cookies are for the kid.”

“Whattt-- that’s not!!” Hattie gasped when his tail moved to cover her mouth. She puffed her cheeks up annoyed and reached to move it. She hung on as he pulled it back and she fell in the mud.

“Ughh it’s in my mouth!” she grimaced.

He snickered, “whoops~! Now you need a bath. Why don’t you do that while your mother helps me.”

She pouted, “you just want to hog mom.”

“I do NOT,” he snapped angrily.

“He wouldn’t. But you should go take a bath sweetie.” she helped her up and dusted her off, “I got stuff to make fettuccine broccoli alfredo.”

“Ugh. Broccoli..” Hattie grimaced, “Mommmmmm.”

“You need the veggies.” she scolded, “Now go take a bath while I help Mister Noodle.” she snickered and grabbed some towels.

Snatcher sighed as he took a new dryer towel and started to wipe down. He watched as Eclipse moved to help with his tail humming as she did. Her short black hair pulled up in a bushy ponytail. He couldn’t help noting her outfit, “I thought you disliked showing skin?”

“Huh?” she paused and looked down turning red and huffed, “This is what I wear when I work with DJ!” she admitted, “If I over cover I can’t maneuver properly!” she laughed as she felt him shudder, “You good?”

He bit his tongue as he flinched, “Peachy.” he grimaced as he felt the world pushing him down and fell on his face, biting his tongue as he hit the porch and reached at his face as his nose made itself known and wheezed as he spat blood.

He flinched when hands shifted his cheeks. Eclipse was looking at him carefully, snaggle tooth peeking from her lip as she frowned. She wiped the blood off his lips with a towel and helped him stand up.

He leaned on her as he covered with a towel and headed inside. He looked at all the cupcakes and raised an eyebrow, “what’s with that?” he looked at her as she was avoiding his gaze. She turned with a cheeky grin.

“You said you didn’t have cakes like we do now back then right?” she giggled.

He felt his heart race, “wait are those for me?!” he gasped looking at the options, “Eclipse!”

“I know you want simple for your birthday but I have no idea what kind of cake you like!” she grinned, “So I bought some of every flavor I could think of!”

He stared at them with a small smirk, “I-I get to pick?”

“Yup!” she chuckled and helped him into the living room, “Get dressed and I’ll set up a ‘tasting station’ for you~! I have different frostings too!”

“Ah?” he wiped his mouth, “Alright! What are you going to do if I like them all?” he snickered.

“Multi-level cake!” she laughed heading back to the kitchen.

She headed to the counter and grabbed one of the cooling cookies and bit into it. She grinned as she chewed on the semi-warm cookie as Snatcher used the wall to support himself. He scowled.

“Those aren’t for eating yet!” he snapped, “I want to ice them!” he huffed.

“It’s one cookie.” she licked her lips, “It’s good~! You did a good job~!” she grinned, “I’m sure her class will love them!” she popped the cakes from their containers and lined them up on paper towels. She opened a few frosting containers and stuck spoons in them, “Alright your snoodliness! Go to town!”

“That’s a new one,” he grumbled and leaned on the counter looking at them all. He counted at least 17 and tilted his head, “Chocolate?” he noted grabbing a dark brown cupcake, “I thought you don’t like that in the house?”

“I figured if you wanted it then a one time is fine. It’s your birthday after all.” She folded her hands behind her back.

“Mom, can I have one?” Hattie asked as she emerged from the bathroom, towel around her neck as her hair dripped water. It curled up in cowlicks all over, “Pleaseee?”

“One. I did buy extras.” She put her hands on her hips, “Don’t want to ruin dinner!”

“We ate lunch like 3 hours ago.” snatcher admitted as he bit into the chocolate cupcake. He licked the crumbs and frowned, “A bit dry?”

“Well, it is ready-made. Sorry. I’m not the best in the kitchen.” she snickered.

“I know that one.” he sneered and laughed as she gasped and pushed his face.

He set the partially eaten cupcake down and looked at the options and smiled, “Maybe I will like my birthday this year…” he mumbled lowly.

“Good!” Eclipse beamed, “That’s the point!” she fist pumped the air, “Right Hattie?”

“Right!” She grinned, “I can’t wait for you to get yo---” she mumbled as her mother covered her mother with a sly look. 

Eclipse winked at Snatcher, and put a finger to her mouth, “Secret.”

He rolled his eyes grabbing a pink cupcake and bit into it with wide eyes. He wheezed, “Eugh. that’s sweet!”

“Strawberry!” Eclipse laughed.

“That’s a big no.” he set it down with a scowl, picking up an orange one. “This is?”

“Carrot cake.” She smiled, “there’s also an orange zest one.”

“I see.” he bit into it and smiled, finishing it off, “I like that one better than the other two.” he grinned and looked at the frostings, “not as many options here huh?”

“Yeah, you can get a little more creative with cakes.” Eclipse laughed as Hattie wiggled free.

“I like the funfetti!” she paused, “Mom there’s no funfetti.”

“Funfetti is just vanilla with sprinkles.” Eclipse gave a barking laugh, “If he wanted that we can do that.”

“I don’t know if I want that. Sprinkles are just sugar.” he grabbed another cupcake and bit into it and tense up coughing.

“Oh that’s the coffee and brandy one.” She snickered, “That’s Connie’s favorite!”

“He can keep it.” he grimaced and went to get a glass of water with a sigh. He looked at the remaining cupcake with a small grin, “why don’t we do this after dinner. I think it’ll be better.”

“Cupcakes all day are good.” Hattie snickered chewing on one of the chocolate ones.

“Nope. Too much sugar will rot your brain out.” Eclipse ruffled her hair, “Go get your brush I’ll braid it.”

“Okay!” She grinned and ran to her room. 

Eclipse began to put the cupcakes back in their containers and stole another cookie.

“HEY!” Snatcher scowled, “What did I say?!”

“Sorry!” she pouted, “I like cookies.” she looked away, “I bought the stuff anyway what’s the issue.”

“This issue is I wanted to decorate them before I let you have them!” he slammed a hand on the counter.

She stopped mid-bite through the ghost-shaped treat. “Huh? I thought these were for Hattie’s class?”

He felt his face grow hotter as he backpedaled, “well yeah most of them but some--- Look! I want to put icing on them to make them crunchy!”

“O-Oh.” she finished eating the one she had and smiled, “well they taste good. I want to just eat the whole batch. I bet icing will be good too! Sorry for ruining the mood!” she giggled, “You’re very good in the kitchen which is shocking.”

“I needed a hobby.” he frowned, “Until I can go to school again or something I can’t just sit around. And I’m always hungry… granted… I think I’m overdoing it...” he looked away ashamed.

Eclipse stared and moved around the counter and stood behind him.

“What are--” he gasped as he was effortlessly lifted up onto her shoulder. He felt his hair fluff in his shock as he looked down, “U-Un hand me!!”

“You have put a little weight on…” she noted as she held him, “That’s good!” 

“How is me getting fat good?!” he snapped.

“You aren’t ‘getting fat’ Snatcher.” she set him down as he flicked her forehead, “OUCH!” she snapped and rubbed the spot with a small tear in her eye. “You need to put weight on. As it is you’re too thin…”

“I--...I just don’t want to overdo it.” he grimaced and rubbed his arm.

“I don’t mind!” she grinned and poked his nose causing him to back up, “I like what you’ve been cooking so just eat what you want!”

He rubbed his nose as he gave a soft smile, “Fine. You brought stuff for dinner right?”

“Yeah! Pasta and broccoli and cheese!” she grinned.

“No meat? Shocking.” he looked at the bags in the fridge.

“I figured we could change it up.” she laughed, “anddddd I may have had a huge meaty lunch when I was working.” she scowled as she gripped her arm, “It wasn’t very tasty though. So I wanted your cooking.”

“Oh…” he grinned, “Well glad to know you appreciate my skills! Maybe you’ll stop that stupid raw meat habit!” he cackled.

“Nope!” she grinned at him as he moved to stand.

He flicked her head again making her yelp. She huffed and headed towards the living room to escape as he followed after with a grin.

“You. Can’t. Eat. Raw. Meat!” he laughed as she hid behind her daughter snickering as he grabbed a pillow.

“You can’t stop me!” she snickered, “Hattie Protect your mother!”

She stared and looked right as the pillow hit her in the face.

“Whoops.” Snatcher laughed nervously as the girl stood there perplexed. 

She began to grin, “YOU’RE ON!” she cackled and moved to grab a pillow and launched at him.

“Whoa!” he dodged only to get hit by a second pillow thrown by Eclipse.

He smirked and held on, “Prepare to die!”

“Bring it!” they laughed as feathers began to fly in the living room.

Empress ducked beneath the chaos and made a disgruntled ppbrt as she jumped onto the tv stand to watch with a glare.

Snatcher gasped as he was tackled to the ground by Hattie who smothered his face with a pillow. Eclipse stood over the two with a huge smirk, “I think you lose.”

“Maybe the battle but not the war!” He wheezed trying to catch his breath. He took Eclipse’s hands and stood up, helping Hattie up at the same time. He sighed as he ruffled her hair and moved to fix his own. He flinched when Eclipse leaned on his shoulder, a wet sensation felt on his cheek.

She pulled back and licked her lips, “You had crumbs on you still!” she laughed as he turned a deep red and froze.

Hattie stared and snickered as she saw him processing what happened, “Congrats! Mom likes you!”

“Hattie!” Eclipse snickered, “What does that mean?!”

“You licked him. You don’t do that when you don’t like someone!” she huffed.

“I mean I do it to friends and family,” she huffed and crossed her arms, “Instinct.”

“Instinct..” he covered his mouth and looked away, “Weirdo.”

“I don’t want to hear that from an overgrown eel.” she snickered.

“I don’t lic--” he caught Hattie staring, “Okay. I guess you get that one.” he sighed and moved to sit on the couch as he heard rain outside. He stretched and leaned back closing his eyes.

“Tomorrow, let’s go swimming kiddo.” he cracked an eye. “You can come too Eclipse.” he snickered as she scowled.

“You can have fun. It’ll rain all day.” she huffed, “So good luck.”

“Erg.” he scowled, “I thought we had sunshine tomorrow…”

“Nope. Rain until the 30th.” She frowned, “So get used to pattering around the house.” 

“Ugh.” he groaned and banged his head against the wall and pouted, “Weeee…”

“Well, you can decorate your cookies!” Hattie laughed as she sat next to him with her homework, “Wanna help me with English now?”

“Sure Kiddo.” He shifted and wrapped an arm around her as he looked at her worksheets, “Let’s do this.”

“Have fun. I’m gonna shower.” Eclipse smiled, heading from the living room. She stopped to look at all the cakes he’d yet to try and giggled. She couldn’t wait to figure his favorite out.


	25. Halloween Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Snatcher it's halloween! Time to go trick or treating---  
> Hope things don't get too stressful--
> 
> Warning; while minor a child does get injured in the chapter

Her claws clicked against the tile as she walked around the kitchen. She yawned and stretched her shoulders, “Cookie you said it’s in the upper cabinet?” she asked as her tail swished behind her.

“Should be! And would ya be a doll and get down the good plates as well? If you’re going to be hiding out in that form, I’m abusing your height!” She laughed heading into the kitchen.

The werewolf flicked an ear, making the earring on it chime. She gave a low laugh, moving everything down as she reached for the bag of candy and tore it open to dump in a bowl, “Well. I don’t want Snatcher seeing me like this. And It’s easier to just let go once in a while. So he thinks I’m at a friend’s house getting my makeup on.” she snickered as she wagged her tail happily, “I can’t wait to see his reaction to my magnificent costume~!”

“Well, I just hope he doesn’t figure out it’s not a costume. I mean honestly Eclipse, it’s pretty obvious.” Cookie leaned on the counter to snag a candy from the bowl. “What costume has as much articulation as your face does?”

“Easy, I just say it’s from my father’s directing days!” she huffed proudly, “I showed him photos from last year, he didn’t seem to notice. And it’s not like my mouth moves fully when I talk. It’s half my throat, half telepathic!” she gave a huge grin. “Easily able to write off as a voice modulator.”

“It’s more the proportions. Hun, you are LARGE.” Cookie gave a loud laugh as the wolf flattened her ears back and pouted, “Oh come on it’s a compliment. I’ve seen you larger.”

Eclipse huffed and stuck her tongue out, licking her teeth, “well yes. But honestly, I have an idea he’s going to be so crabby he won’t even notice.” she grabbed a few fruit chews and unwrapped them throwing them into her mouth swallowing them whole. She sighed putting her hand on her muzzle, “Honestly, I just hope he’ll like the cake. Whatever bad mood he’s in trick or treating, food should cheer him up! Speaking of~!” She sang happily trotting over to the oven and grabbing the oven mitts. Her tail swished as she opened the door and pulled the cake out with a big fanged smile, “Cookie look! I did it!” she beamed and set it on the cooling rack, “I just hope it tastes okay.” she whimpered.

“I’m sure it will! Honestly, you can bake if you try. I’m more shocked you don’t get fur everywhere. Why even chill in that form hun?”

“It’s comfortable.” she admitted as she moved to turn the oven off, “As much as I dislike it, my mid form is really comfortable. It’s namely how I spent my childhood.” She frowned, “I guess in a sense this would be considered what my actual form should be? A mix?” she stuck her tongue out, “I do prefer human form and can maintain it without thought but I don’t know.” she flicked an ear with a heavy sigh, “As a kid, I was always caught in the middle.”

“I see. Huh.” Cookie thought about it, “Well whatever floats ya boat. You know I don’t care one way or the other!”

“Thanks, Cookie.” Eclipse giggled as she pulled out her phone, “Aiko should be back with the girls soon. So I guess I should go pick the prince of whining up.”

Cookie laughed, “Well, drive safe... Or. er. Run? Do you drive like that?”

“I rode my bike.” She swished her tail with a grin, “I hate myself, but on Halloween, I’m the star.” she grinned so wide her teeth caught the light with a sinister gleam.

She waved a hand as she looked at the cake one last time proudly, “I just hope he likes it.”

Cookie waved as the werewolf went outside and flicked an ear as she kicked her bike’s stand up and got on.

The wolf grit her teeth as she tore off down the road, fur ruffling as she drove down the suburban streets, waving at people who stopped to stare. She winked at a few other supernatural creatures she recognized, as she saw them doing the same thing she was, before she jumped off-road and her bike tore through the forest. She skid to a stop in front of her house and hopped off shaking her fur. She slicked a hand over her head and frowned, “Stupid cowlicks.” she sighed and headed towards the door. 

She turned the knob heading inside, “Snatcher! I’m back!” she called, “Are you ready to go?” She swished her tail as she sniffed around. She turned to peek into the living room where he was lying asleep on the couch. She sighed and crouched down, resting her face in her hands as she looked at him. She moved to brush his hair from his face and leaned in licking his nose.

He jolted upright in shock from the wet sensation and gasped, gripping the couch, “W-What the peck?!” he shouted, half awake. Hair now a fluffy mess.

She snickered and looked at him with a tilted head, “Morning sleeping beauty. Come on, we gotta go.”

He paused as he gripped at the sofa, processing as he slowly woke up more. Blinking he looked at her carefully, “Jesus that thing is realistic!” he gave a heavy sigh and put a hand on his chest, “Don’t scare me. I swear my heart almost stopped.” he moved to get up, leaning on her for support, “Sorry I just. I wanted to rest more.” he sighed, “I’m not excited.”

“Well, think of the special dinner we’ll have after. And other stuff.” she smirked devilishly, “Hattie and I have worked hard on short notice for you.”

He sighed, “I told you I don’t want to do anything. I want to sleep.” he grumbled as he went to grab the hairbrush and fix his hair. He scowled at his reflection, “Can you go get my boots? I think I left them in the hall?”

“Yeah.” she trotted out to go and grab them. She held them over her arm and watched as he tried to fix his bangs. She set the boots down and moved over. She turned him and looked down, “Hold still.” she grabbed some bobby pins from the table below the mirror and began to adjust his hair as he stared up. Her claws nimbly moving to pin them slightly up, still swooping in his face, but now with a neatened curl.

He looked at his reflection with a huff, “Thanks.” he played with the back of his hair as it curled up, ends still over his shoulders. He frowned, “Alright. You can. Cut it.” He looked at her as her eyes widened. He grimaced, “Is that thing hooked to your face to do that?”

“Yeesss?” she laughed and headed to get scissors, “How short?”

“To my shoulders.” he tapped them, “I’m tired of it being so wild.”

“Alright.” she smiled and began to grab a comb and gently snipped the ends away until it was fluffed above his shoulders. It still had a length due to how it curled up, but no longer trailed as low. She watched in surprise as the ends started to darken until they resembled the darkened tips she’d removed.

“Huh!” she gasped, “I suppose that answers that question! Neat!”

“Neat?!” he hissed, “It’s annoying! I hoped it would just. Return to brown.” he sighed, “Guess It’s staying two-toned…”

“I can always dye it all black like I do my hair.” she offered as she set the scissors down, “I wonder if we could dye it chestnut.”

“Maybe. But I’m not sure.” he sighed and looked at his reflection, “Gods I look tired.”

“Yeah well, nightmares interfere with sleep.” she frowned, hand to her muzzle in thought, “I have some concealer in the bathroom. It’s to hide my scars but I wonder if I can use it on you. Granted our skin tones don’t match.” she grimaced, “worth a shot right?”

“I suppose.” he pulled on his face. He paused when she came back, not only with makeup but a flat wrapped box.

“What’s this?” he asked as she handed it to him.

“Happy birthday.” she smiled tilting her head, “I figured I’d give you a pick me up before we headed out.”

“O-Oh.” he went wide-eyed as he took the box and looked at the wrapping paper, “Can I say I’m glad it isn’t purple.”

“Hahaha!” She snickered, “I figured with everything Hattie does, you’d like something else. I chose yellow to match your eyes.”

He flipped it over and neatly removed the tape along the seams. He set the paper on the table below the mirror as he opened the box and gasped, “this is one of those tablets right?”

“Yup! I figured you may like your own so you can research whatever you want at a larger scale than your phone.” she snickered, “I got you a case as well, but you can open it when we get home, and no, I didn’t let Hattie help.”

“Oh thank god.” he laughed as he turned it on, “This is actually a bit exciting. You can get books and such as well?”

“Yeah!” she wagged her tail, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Thank you Eclipse.” He gave her a gentle smile as he set it down and took his boots from where she set them and sat on the couch, “We can skip the makeup though. Now I’m thinking about it, it’s going to be dark anyway right?”

“Yeah. And I guess we don’t know if your skin likes makeup.” she frowned in thought, “at least Cookie is making dinner for us all!” she grinned, “she’s doing a pork roast with onions and apples and carrots.” she could feel her mouth drool and looked away so he’d not see, “And I have a surprise as well.” she giggled softly.

“That does sound good. Plus it means I don’t have to cook.” he laughed as he worked on his laces.

“I thought you’d like your birthday off, Chef Snatcher.” she snickered, “You seem to like cooking though.”

“I do it’s fun.” he admitted as he huffed, “stupid pecking ties. Why did I ever wear these types of boots?! How did you find boots like this?!”

“Marcus had them actually.”

He paled, “So these are LITERALLY my boots.” he looked at them and smirked before laughing loudly, “Wow that makes this WORSE!”

“Does it now?” she snickered as she watched him finish tying and stand up.

“Yes because I was going to insult Sena and Craft’s taste,” He snickered, “but the egg is on my face if these are mine.”

“Good thing you like eggs then.” she snickered, covering her muzzle with her hand, “Come on, let’s get going. Sooner we get there, sooner the girls get tired and we can end the night!” 

“Oh I’m already tired!” he laughed as he followed her outside. He looked at her carefully in the mid-afternoon light, “That really is a well-done costume. I’d almost think you really were a werewolf if not the fact you hate monsters.”

She tensed up, fur ruffling, “R-right! B-because that’d be weird!” she chuckled, “I-I just chose this f-for ease of access haha!” she got into the jeep and fixed her mirrors to account for her increased height.

“Is it safe to drive in?” he frowned as he buckled up, “Can you see?”

“I can see fine.” she smiled at him, “as you guess this is… hooked to my face sooo I see everything as if it’s my own two eyes. I’m on.. Stilts of a sort so my head is the head.”

“Oh… huh.” he blinked, “that’s pretty intriguing! I recall in my youth the circus had some impressive costuming, it’s nice to see how it’s evolved! More so compared to that film you had us watch the other day.” he laughed.

“Well. Conrad isn’t known for his effects budget.” she started heading down the road, “so like I said, the plan is a double loop of Cookie’s neighborhood. It’s a suburban-style setup so there’s a few streets we’ll be walking. At the end, we’ll dip into the store so Hattie can get her photo taken with the Subcon Snatcher.”

He stared at her and gestured to himself.

“No I mean the cardboard cutout of the noodle version!” she snickered, “She gets a photo with it every year! Though I guess this year she’ll have you there too. Double Snatch!”

“I see.” he crossed his arms and leaned back, “I swear if she refers to it as my brother like she does with those hideous plush toys I will snap it in two.”

“They have more in the back. The Mafia loovessss to break them.” Eclipse explained as she headed into town.

“Yeah what’s up with that?” he scowled as she parked down the road and got out. She gave a big stretch and shook her fur out. She grabbed his cane from the back and held it out, “want it?”

“Not yet. I’m sure I will by the end of this.” he sighed as he headed towards the door. He rapped his knuckles but Eclipse reached over him to open it.

“Don’t be rude!” he gasped.

“She knew I was coming. It’s why it’s unlocked.” she laughed pushing him inside.

He groaned as he walked in.

“Howdy, Snatcher! Happy Birthday!” Cookie greeted as she adjusted the cat-eared headband she wore, “Look at you! I could almost believe you were a prince! However…” she looked at the werewolf towering behind him, “You may strike folks as a vampire.”

“A-A vampire?!” he hissed, baring his fangs.

Cookie stared in shock, “Are you aiming for a vampire? With those teeth… Those are nice prosthetics!!”

“Those are his actual teeth Cookie.” Eclipse chuckled, “Like my fangs. His are just… pointier.” she laughed and patted the merman’s shoulder, “Calm down. If you want there’s some candy in the kitchen.”

“Hrmph. I am calm.” he flicked some of his hair from his face, “I just don’t want to walk around for a few hours.”

“I swear. You really are a man child.” Eclipse sighed heading towards the living room, “Hattie! Mom’s here! And your favorite cryptid!”

The little girl came barreling out, “Mom!” she grinned and reached up, “You look great as always!” She nestled into the werewolf’s fur, “So soft…”

Eclipse licked her daughter’s cheek with a smirk, “Thank you, sweetie. How was school?”

“It was school!” she huffed, “I just wanted to leave!!!!!” She looked at snatcher with a grin, “The prince noodle has arrived!” she gave a bow from her mother’s arms. Wiggling to be set down she ran over and hugged his legs. She looked up with a grin, “I know i said it this morning, Happy Birthday Snatcher!” She giggled, “you’re old!”

He rolled his eyes as he pat the top of her head, “thank you. Kiddo.” he sneered, “Really. Truly. I love being called old. Favorite thing in the world honestly.”

“You’re a little younger than Eclipse, right?” Cookie asked as Beau ran past her legs, “Whooa there, sweetheart! Don’t run! You’ll get feathers everywhere!”

“It’s fine ma! I’m not moltin!” She giggled as she looked at Snatcher, “Wow! You really do look like a prince!”

“I am a prince.” he grumbled with crossed arms, “So what are you two meant to be?”

“Time traveling aliens!” the little girls beamed, posing together.

“I’m the alien known as Hat Kid!” Hattie giggled, “I have a hat to store my treasures and find my way!”

“I’m Bow Kid!” beau snickered, “I make sure Hat kid isn’t in tooooo much trouble while making my own!”

“And together we need to find our missing time pieces to get back to our home planet!” they showed the little matching hourglass necklaces they wore.

“Neat right?” Eclipse swished her tail, “they’ve been working on it since we went to see “Murder on the owl Express” last year. I guess they were inspired.”

He snorted, “Right. That sound totally plausible.” he rolled his eyes, “Murder on the owl express?”

“It’s another of Conrad’s films.” The werewolf explained as she crossed her arms, “The intrepid detective was searching for a thingamabob. The girls got the idea for their costumes based on that prop.”

“Huh. I don’t think you’ve shown me that one.” He put a hand to his chin in thought, “can we watch it tomorrow?”

“Sure!” her tail wagged.

Cookie watched with a small snicker, “You two sure ya ain’t a couple?”

“Huh?!” the two both turned in shock.

“What about us screams couple?” Eclipse spoke with confusion, tail whipping back and forth, “Friends can watch movies together!”

“You live together. Hattie ran to hug him. You watch movies together.” Aiko listed off as she leaned on her wife, “Not sure if you noticed but, Moony your tail ‘sensor’ has been wagging more and more when you talk to him.”

The werewolf’s ears went alert and her tail stopped as she looked away ashamed, “I-It’s just faulty. I need to get it fixed.”

“Is that the issue?” Snatcher stared, “huh. You’ll have to show me how that costume works later. I’m very curious.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d love to see that.” Aiko snickered, hand over her mouth as she smirked, “You should show him every inch, Moony.”

The werewolf opened her mouth to protest but held her face in her claws, “Shut up.”

Aiko gave a loud cackle, “Not even my own mother can silence me!” she sneered, “Anyhow, you guys ready for the fun?”

“Yeah, mama!” Beau chirped happily. She looked at Hattie, “We’re gonna get the MOST candy! Maureen will have eggs on her face!”

“Peck yeah!” Hattie agreed.

“HATTIE! LANGUAGE.” Snatcher and Eclipse snapped. They looked at each other with a small laugh.

“Honestly, daughter of mine.” Eclipse shook her head as she put a hand to her hip, “Who taught you that? Wait. no I know. But it’s a rhetorical thought.”

Hattie giggled as her mother swished her tail. She gave Snatcher a look, before moving to hug his legs again, “You look great!”

“Thanks I guess.” he sighed and patted the top of her head, “Alright can we get this over with. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Yeah, then we can get home for some suppa!” Cookie snickered as she went to grab the bags for the girls, “Now you know the rules.”

“Say Trick or Treat after we knock three times!” Hattie started.

“Or ring the doorbell.” Bow added, “And only if they have the porch light on and decorations!”

“Well Decorations isn’t a guarantee.” Eclipse stated, “but porch light yes. If it’s off that means they aren’t handing more candy out. And what’s the biggest rule?”

“Say thank you afterwards!” The girls giggled as they took their candy bags.

“I hope someone is giving full sized chocolate bars!” Hattie giggled, “Snatcher I’ll split my stash with you!”

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, stealing her hat to put on his own head.

“Hey!” She protested.

“I don’t want your candy kiddo. I’m not a big fan of sweet things. Though I may steal some of those tart ones.” he grinned as he fixed the hat, “You made this really well.”

“Sena helped her. He’s really great with that sort of thing. Great with his hands. You should see him weave fabric!” Eclipse giggled, “I have this red scarf he made me for the Moon Festival a few years back, it’s my favorite.”

“Yeah?” Snatcher flipped the top hat off and handed it back to Hattie, setting it cockeyed on her head.

“Mmhm!” She put her hands on her hips, tail wagging, “Alright pack! Let’s go!” She laughed, raising a fist proudly, with a huge grin across her muzzle.

“Yes!” The girls laughed as they ran to the door, pushing past Snatcher causing him to nearly stumble. He glared with a heavy sigh, walking after them.

The streets were starting to darken, and children and parents filled the air with noise. He stuck close to the werewolf as she walked along the sidewalks, keeping a close eye on the two hyperactive children.

“It’s loud.” he grumbled as they walked down the streets, “HEY!” he snapped as a group ran past, his boots catching a crack and he started to fall.

“Snatch!” Eclipse gasped reaching to grab him by the waist, holding him inches above the pavement as she bent over with wide eyes.

“Are you guys dancing?” Hattie snickered as she looked at the two.

“He tripped.” Eclipse laughed helping him to his feet. She rubbed her neck, “it’s really crowded this year!” She pulled the disgruntled merman to her chest as another group ran by.

His heart raced as he was held next to the very warm werewolf, “This thing must be broiling!” he gasped as he was let go. He shifted to fix his tunic and sighed.

“No, it’s comfortable.” She chuckled as they moved, “Hattie, Beau come on!” She laughed seeing them running off, “Back! Stay in mom’s sight!” 

“It’s fine, it’s just the neighborhood!” Cookie laughed as she followed behind, “Granted, I didn’t think we had this many kiddos.” she huffed as she looked around, “I wonder if some of these came from Old Owl County.”

“Oh right. I heard they were having some issues lately.” Aiko frowned, “I guess a lot of the ships are having issues.”

“I heard that too…” Eclipse scowled as they walked, “Hattie! Hattie don’t run!” she called after her daughter before her ear flicked. She turned looking up to the roof tops with wide eyes.

“Did you see something? A bird?” Snatcher followed her gaze with a shudder and gripped his arms.

“I thought I saw something but I guess it’s a trick of the light.” she huffed, “Hey Snatcher why don’t you try trick or treating!” she laughed.

He growled, “i’d rather not.” he hissed a bit as a child bumped into him. He snarled, baring his fangs. He yelped as the werewolf shifted to grab him.

“Hey.” she frowned, “Cut it out.”

“They bumped me!” he scowled as he laid limp in her arms. He leaned back and tilted his head, “wasn’t it a full moon?” he noted the crescent in the sky.

Eclipse turned to look up and tilted her head in confusion.

“Weird. I don’t recall an eclipse for the night.” Aiko frowned as she looked at the darkened moon, “Spooky~!” she cackled.

“Joy.” Snatcher sighed as he looked up, “Eclipse. Put me down.”

“Are you going to keep hissing at children?” she raised a brow as her tail twitched. 

“If they behave maybe I won’t.” he crossed his arms as he grumbled.

“I’m not putting you down until you stop being a grump. Birthday boy or not.” She huffed and shifted to carry him bridal style.

He groaned and pushed agianst her face. He paused, “this thing is so soft!”

“Isn’t she?” Cookie snickered, “Softest wolf you’ll ever find.”

“You really have to show me how this thing works.” he hands made their way to her mouth and she quickly snapped her jaw shut and pulled her muzzle back. “I jsut want to look!”

She shook her head with a huff, keeping her mouth firmly shut and away from him. She set him down and smirked, “Just as you like to say. Mouth is off limits~” she teased.

“That-!!” he frowned, “I have VENOM like that! You know I do that for your safety!” he sighed, “it’s different! I want to see your costume!”

“She won’t.” hattie snickered, she held up a small pack of candy, “you wanted the sour ones right?”

He took it and turned it around, “Is this sour?”

“Yeah, it’s like 90% citric acid.” Eclipse laughed, “Any pixie sticks? He may like those.” She peeked into her daughter’s growing candy sack, “You and Beau are saying thank you right?”

“Of course!” beau huffed, wings flared, “we know better!”

“Beau, Sweetheart, wings down.” Eclipse swished her tail.

“But you!!” She frowned, folding her wings up, “Fine.”

“It’s for your safety.” Eclipse waggled her finger, “When you’re older you can use them a bit more when you go out, more so if you get into costuming! Best excuse!” She laughed loudly.

“Are you saying most costumers are mosnters?” Snatcher snickered.

She poked his nose, “I mean you’re a prince and a monster~!” she teased.

He huffed as he crossed his arms annoyed, “That’s… different.”

“Is it?” she folded her hands behind her back. 

“I want to meet more monsters!” Hattie beamed, “Miss Cookie! Miss Aiko are you guys monsters?”

“Naw, we’re human, sugarcube,” Cookie laughed. “we just lucked out with our little songbird.”

“That’s me!” Beau laughed happily fluffing her wings. She moved to fix her bow and frowned, “Ma can you help?”

“Come here darling.” Cookie snickered as she bent down to adjust the hair tie and frowned, “Sweetheart how’d you get gum in your hair?”

“GUM?!” She gasped with shock, “That meanie!”

“I bet you when Teddy ran by us he did it!” Hattie puffed her cheeks up, “I’ve got a hat on so he couldn’t gum me!”

“Ah the older freckly boy?” Snatcher thought a few houses back and sighed, “so I guess you’re getting your head shaved kiddo.” he snickered. He winced when Eclipse slapped his arm.

“Quit it.”

“I’m tired, so let me enjoy the little things.” he scowled and crossed his arms.

“Eat your candy.” Eclispe snickered and looked at Beau’s hair, “you can get it out with a lot of hot water and some oil I think.” 

“Mama!” beau whined, “Get it out!” She fussed as her mother tried to get as much as she could out.

Aiko frowned, moving to help her wife and sighed before picking Beau up, “You guys keep going, We’ll run home and be back in a second.”

“But!” Hattie frowned, “I want to keep going!”

“We can.” Eclipse chuckled, “We can finish our loop then head to Cookie’s.” 

“But I wanna get my photo with the subcon snatcher!” Hattie pouted as she hung off her mom’s hand.

“I’m literally better than anything you’ll find!” the leviathan snapped with an exasperated sigh, “Can we just. Finish this begging and go? I’m sore and I keep biting my tongue.” 

“Mooooooommmmmm!!!” hattie whined.

Eclipse gave a heavy sigh and looked at Aiko and Cookie with a wave, “we’ll come for dinner in a few minutes. I want miss crabby to get her photo. We’ll skip the rest of trick or treating.”

“Ah! Mom!” The little girl balled her fists up and frowned, tears on her eyes, “B-but we haven't’ hit all the houses!”

“Yes but you’re misbehaving Harriet Kerrigan.” Eclipse's voice was stern making her tense up.

“Wait. harriet?” Snatcher looked at her confused.

“Hattie’s her nickname. Harriet is her proper name.” Eclipse crossed her arms and pinned her ears back as she chided, “You are throwing a tantrum and that’s not allowed! You need to think of how other’s feel young lady!”

“B-But mom!!!” She whined.

“Ugh kid. Shut up already!” Snatcher growled, jaw snapping. She flinched and started to whimper.

He froze, sighing heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look. Kid. I’m tired. We’ve been at this for like an hour. If you can it tonight I’ll take you to a sunken ship tomorrow deal?”

“Snatcher!” Eclipse scowled, “I told you no ships with Hattie!”

“It’s safe!” he groaned, “Look I’m trying to help you get her to give up!” he put his hands on his hips.

“Giving her something more she wants isn’t going to get her to behave!” Eclipse growled, a low rumbling in her throat. 

He growled right back, eyes glowing for a moment. He onyl stopped when a rock hit him in the head.

He looked aorund confused as he rubbed the back of his head and scowled, “Kid let’s get your stupid picture and then let’s go eat okay?”

Hattie frowned and sniffled wiping at her eyes, “F-Fine…”

“Look, sweetie, if anything when we visit Craft and Sena tomorrow they’ll give you alllll the candy they didn’t give out! Like they always do!” Eclipse smiled as she leaned down and wiped her daughter’s eyes, “And think. You got something no one else has.” she gestured to the scowling man who was staring at the rooftops again.

“F-Fine…” hattie sniffled and leaned into her mother’s arms, allowing herself to be picked up.

“I don’t know what’s worse.” Snatcher grumbled as he walked alongside the werewolf who looked down at him curiously, “this or the pecking balls my parents threw.”

“Hrm. It’d be this honestly.” Eclipse snickered, “Sorry Snatcher, if I knew it was gonna be this hectic I would have let you skip.”

“But! I wanted him here!” Hattie fussed in her mother’s arms, “I want everyone to see my cool friend!”

“Sweetie…” Eclipse sighed as her ears flattened back. She gave her daughter a lick, “He’s only been human again a few weeks. He needs rest.”

“I just hope the nightmares don’t bug me again tonight.” he mumbled lowly, “I want a proper night of sleep…”

Eclipse flicked an ear, “I’ll sing to you again tonight if that helps.”

“No that’s fine. I don’t want to… wind up how we did last time…” he face took a pink tone in the light of the street lamps.

“Ah… Sorry…” she sighed as they walked quietly down the sidewalk towards the grocery store which had large balloon displays outside and advertisements for the cardboard cut out.

“Huh…” Eclipse looked around, “Normally it’s more packed.”

“I’m not complaining let’s get this over with.” Snatcher waved a hand as they headed inside. The aisles rang with the soft dulled music over the speakers and the occasional beeping from machinery.

He gripped at his arms as his jaw pinched. He’d been extremely sore for teh past ten minutes and he felt ready to snap. He winced as his fangs met his tongue again and stuck the forked tip out annoyed, “so wheres this stupid excuse for me?”

“Normally in back.” Eclispe set Hattie down to let her run. She frowned not liking how quiet the store was, “I have a bad feeling…”

“Tell me---”

“MOM ITS NOT HERE!” Hattie whined as she ran down the aisles.

“Are you sure Hattie?” the wolf sighed, rubbing her neck tiredly. She took her daughter’s hand heading to the back. She looked around and stood on her toes to peek over shelves, “I guess they took it down this year.”

“Great!” Snatcher threw his hands up, not noticing the slight point they had, “So let's. Go. home!” he snapped, “Every inch of me is sore and I’m starving.” 

Eclipse sighed, “yeah. We can--”

“NO!” hattie stomped her foot down, eyes brimming with fresh tears. “Mom, I ALWAYS get my photo! I want my photo! It’s not halloween if I don’t get my photo!”

Snatcher scowled, “Kid. Drop. it. We’ll just! Take a photo with me tomorrow okay?! When it’s sunny and-and!!” he dropped his hands exasperated.

“NO! No! No! It’s not the same snatcher! You’re cool but you’re not the noodle!” She sobbed.

Eclipse held her hands up, “Sweetie. Sweetie come on now… you’re a big girl!! It’ll be okay! we can always ask someone tomorrow if it’s around still!!”

“T-Tomorrow is too late!” the girl cried, rubbing at her eyes, snot dripping down her face.

Snatcher growled as he glared down at the little girl, eyes glowing. He balled his fists angrily as the girl kept crying, the noise grating on his ears.

“Mo--” Hattie started to cry again but was cut off.

“No!” Snatcher snapped, gritting his teeth as he felt his body grow hot, “I’m DONE! This is enough!” he gripped his head as it pounded, “I hurt! Everything right now hurts!” Pain radiated from all parts of him, not just his legs. He grit his teeth as he bit his tongue. Blood filling his mouth.

“Snatcher--” Eclipse reached out as he lashed his hand out.

“Shut Up!” He snapped and gasped seeing the blood on the purple tips of his fingers. He backed up against the wall of the shop, “N-No... I didn’t.” he looked at his hand as he had trouble breathing, “No... No I didn’t.. I didn’t even.” he began to cry as he gripped his head. 

“C-calm down.” Eclipse held her bleeding face, her eye shut as the claw marks dripped with blood. The fur on her ‘costume’ taking on the crimson color.

“M-Mom.” Hattie gripped her mother’s leg. She looked at Snatcher with wide blue eyes, “W-we can go home. I’m sorry.” she began to tear up.

“N-No kiddo I’m just. I..” his voice began to reverberate as he grew, his clothing stretching. He frowned as he felt his heart racing.

Eclipse gasped as the ceiling was starting to crack from the merman’s rapid growth. She bit down as she moved to shield her daughter a moment too late as plaster and wood began to topple. Hattie yelped as a beam hit her head, causing a trickle of blood.

“Hattie!” Snatcher gasped as he fell backwards, breaking the wall, tail lashing, and throwing Eclipse. 

She gasped as she was slammed into the wall and coughed. She winced as she saw more rubble coming from the unstable building. She tried to move but was caught as an Ibeam fell. She shifted back to human form underneath the wreckage as she passed out.

Hattie’s eyes spun as she tried to figure what was happening. She looked up and gasped as she saw more rubble heading down. She covered her face and squeezed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact. However, it didn’t come. She cracked her eyes slowly and gasped. 

She stared up at the tall figure who was staring at the leviathan. They were dressed head to toe in solid black, their long hair moving as if underwater. They turned to look at Hattie, revealing their odd mask with four eyes and a sharp jagged smile. They put a finger up as if indicating a shush motion and vanished.

Hattie could only look around dazed as her head throbbed. She heard a distant siren as her eyes shut. Laying on the ground tiredly.

The shadow woman stood on the roof of the ruined building and clicked her tongue. She waved a hand as the threads of fate danced around.

She removed her gloves as her darkened fingertips worked into the threads, causing them to darken and burn away. She raised two fingers as she traced symbols into the air and pointed at the merman.

“T̴h̴e̶ ̴b̵o̵n̷d̵s̸ ̶t̸h̶a̴t̸ ̵b̸r̸e̶a̶k̴ ̶a̶n̴d̶ ̸t̴h̸e̴ ̶b̶o̶n̶d̷s̸ ̷t̶h̷a̴t̸ ̴b̶e̷n̷d̴,̵ ̷t̷a̵k̷e̴ ̵t̵h̶i̸s̸ ̴c̵h̴i̶l̴d̸,̷ ̵a̷n̶d̷ ̵s̸e̸t̵ ̴h̴i̴m̵ ̴t̴o̶ ̴m̸e̸n̴d̸.̵ ̶l̴e̴a̷v̷e̵ ̵n̸o̶t̴ ̸t̴h̷e̸ ̵p̵a̵i̶n̴ ̵t̴a̴k̵e̸ ̶n̸o̶t̷ ̶t̷h̸e̷ ̶c̷u̸r̶s̴e̶,̴ ̸b̴u̴t̸ ̴s̶e̵t̸t̵l̷e̶ ̶h̵i̶m̴ ̸d̵o̸w̶n̷ ̶l̸e̶s̴t̷ ̵h̴e̶ ̴r̵i̴d̴e̵ ̵i̷n̴ ̴a̴ ̵h̵e̵a̵r̴s̶e̶” She spoke in a broken language, her words wrapping into the threads as they constricted the leviathan.

He winced as he was forced back into human form, the pain from the sudden transformation up and then back causing him to blackout. Shadows formed around him as a simple outfit as she looked out at the oncoming emergency vehicles. 

“If mother moon tells me to do any more than this…” She growled a bit as she looked back at the unconscious leviathan. She looked at the carnage he wrecked and sighed. “This is going to be a logistical nightmare for me…” she rubbed her neck tiredly.

She huffed before she moved her mask up, revealing her golden eyes as she jumped down and vanished through the shadows.


	26. Contractually Obligated Family Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mess that Halloween was for the nightingale brood; it becomes clear that some things need to change

“Mom, can I nap yet?” Hattie grumbled as she laid across her mother’s lap. She yawned tiredly as she set her switch down.

“Not yet. Almost.” she chuckled and shifted her to sit upright. 

Hattie rolled her eyes as she leaned on her mother. She looked out towards the water with a sigh.

“He’s most likely hunting. He’ll be back.” Eclipse tried to reassure her, “after all, he left his stuff everywhere.” she laughed as she looked at all the open books and sheets of print offs the merman had been so meticulously studying.

“Yeah but.. He normally comes back before night time… and we were at the hospital all day…” she closed her eyes. Her mother jostled her, “I’m not asleep!” she pouted.

“I know. I just have to make sure.” She nuzzled her but she sighed deeply. “He didn’t even get wet…” she mumbled, “So why…”

Hattie shrugged, “I dunno… it was weird… too bad the shadow left. They seemed to know!” she huffed.

“Shadow?” Eclipse looked at her daughter with a sigh.

“Yeah! Really tall! Taller than Craft! Taller than Grandpa DJ!” She beamed as she looked up, “They had really weird hair and like! 4 eyes! And a crooked smile! It was SO COOL! I thought SNATCHER was the coolest thing but! I’ve never heard of someone who can jump in shadows and stuff!” she giggled.

Eclipse ruffled her hair, “Description seems like a shade.” she admitted, “But those are incredibly uncommon. And I don’t see why one would just. Save a little human girl.” she leaned back on the couch and winced, “Ugh.”

“Do you want more ice?” Hattie watched her mother bite her lip, “how’s your leg?”

“I’ll be fine with some rest.” she huffed annoyed, “I’m shocked that it still hurts.”

“Well you did break a bone.” Hattie laughed, “I’m shocked I thought you needed a cast for that?”

Eclipse rubbed her eyes, “Mom’s special is all.” she chuckled and waved her good arm, “it wasn’t that bad of a break.”

Hattie huffed and got up to go to the kitchen. Eclipse grimaced at the noise of the ice machine and grit her teeth. She smiled as the bag of ice was thrown at her, catching with her good arm and setting it against her thigh with a wince, “Hopefully his noodliness gets back soon.”

“Yeah.” Hattie looked out the window and sighed, the sun setting. “Mom is he mad?”

“Huh?” The werewolf paused, “What?”

“Is he mad at me?” Hattie’s voice was soft as she sniffled, “I.. I just wanted to show him fun stuff and….”

“Oh.. Oh sweetheart…” Eclipse got off the couch, grimacing as she moved to hug her daughter tightly. “Sure. he may be a little mad but. I don’t think it’s at you.” she pressed her daughter’s face to her shoulder and rubbed her head as she heard her starting to cry, “Shh.. shh… It’s alright.” she Kissed her cheek, licking her tears away, “He’ll be back!”

“Promise?” Hattie sniffled as she pulled away.

Eclipse smiled and wiped her eyes with her thumbs, “Promise sweetheart. Mom will find him if he doesn’t…”

Hattie hugged her mom tightly and buried her head against her shoulder.

Eclipse moved to carry her back to the couch and grabbed her switch for her, “so for a few more hours, why don’t you decorate his house so he has a surprise when he gets back?”

Hattie giggled, “okay.” she nestled against her mom as she played her game.

Eclipse played with her hair as she stared out the window with a small scowl.

\-------

Eclipse peeked into her daughter’s room to make sure she was asleep before shutting the door quietly. She chewed on her claw as she ran over the events that transpired the evening before and scowled.

“What… What could cause him to turn into a leviathan without water?” she paced the living room, being careful of her leg. “and where did he go…” her hand moved to her neck on instinct as she sighed.

“I guess I have no choice…” she walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a few bracelets and anklets with bells adorning them. Her blue eye glowed as she picked them up and gave another sigh.

“It’s been so long since I did this I wonder if I still can.” she gave a nervous chuckle and she stripped down to her tank top and clicked the silver adornments on. She winced as she clipped her anklet to her right leg and sighed, “Why do internal injuries take so long to heal...”

Empress made a small chirp as the woman headed out the back door, each and every step she made ringing in the quiet night. She walked towards the dock and stopped near the water. 

“Okay Eclipse. You can do it. Just think of it like a lake. It’s the only large water source to cast on. You can do it. Just do it and get it over with.” she slapped her cheeks to hype herself up, she took a deep breath before she stepped onto the surface.

The bells on her started to ring louder and louder as she walked along the surface, blue lights starting to glow around her as she began to spin, hands clapping as she created symbols with the ripples on the water and her footsteps. 

Blue threads danced around her hands as she moved. They wove between her fingers before she stopped in the center of the ring. The bell noise continued and rippled across the waves, her eyes both glowing a vibrant blue as she gripped the threads and pulled tightly. 

The water shifted an image starting to appear. It was foggy and hard to make out but it showed the leviathan curled around the inside of the submarine, his glowing features in a deep scowl as his tail thumped the sides.

She looked down at it and sighed, “of course he’s there…” she mumbled, brushing a curl behind her ear as she squinted. The image began to fade, “Why can’t you ever be clearer.” she grumbled. But at least now she knew where he went. She was half glad he was just back at his old home.

She gave a gentle smile and headed back towards shore, blue wisps appearing around her. She laughed as they moved closer and nuzzled her. She reached her hands out and raised them towards the sky, “Alright, alright. I know. I don’t use magic often so I’ll do it right now. Don’t get used to it, little ones!”

The wisps gathered with chiming laughs as she spun around on the sand and raised her arms up, “Stars that shine and guide the night, show these children the path of flight, find the blue threads that lead the way, sparkle and glow your sorrow away!” she sang in a strong clear voice. The wisps spinning around one another and shooting off into the air in a shocking display of color, leaving the werewolf standing on the beach, long silver hair flowing.

Her long ears flicked as her scars momentarily glowed with a blue light, looking out to the ocean with a heavy sigh.

“I’ll have to make arrangements to talk to him…” she sighed as her appearance returned to normal. Her hair was dark at the tips. She sighed, pulling it forward, “Now I need to cut it again…”

\------

“We’re talking to Captain?” Hattie asked as she looked over her shoulder as her mom took off down the road on her bike, “How come?”

“Well I’m sick of tripping over Snatcher’s books so if he’s not going to come home, I’m going to drag him!” she laughed, “it’s been a week and I think he’s pouted enough.” she fibbed. The reality is she was tired of hearing her daughter sob each and every night since Halloween. She sighed, “With Connie in jail still I can’t use his boat, and DJ is busy with the legal work.”

“Oh…” Hattie hugged her bag close, “Mom… I think he won’t help us.” she admitted sheepishly.

“Oh?” he mother frowned, “Hattie Kerrigan nightingale what did you do?”

“Um.. Well! Snatcher did it, not me!” She defended.

Eclipse started to laugh as she drove towards the boat shop, “Hattie--”

“Snatcher sank his paddle boat!” Hattie huffed, “On that day Grandpa was babysitting me and allll of the pecklings!”

“I see!” she laughed as she parked the bike and got off, shaking her hair. “I’m shocked he gave you a boat…” she growled.

“Wellllll.” Hattie scratched her cheek after removing her helmet, “he was asleep at the bar.”

“Ah. So I’m murdering the selkie twins. Got it.” She pushed the door open.

“HEWW--”

“CAN IT SEAL!” Eclipse barked.

Gunnar scowled, “Oh. Is da wolfo. Arooo.” he rolled his eyes and saw Hattie behind her mother, “Hewwo Hattie! Wot can we dew today?”

“Is your father here?” Eclipse crossed her arms. “I want to talk to william.” She walked to the counter and slammed her hand down as she snarled, “Did. you. Give. an. 11. year. old. A. boat?”

If the seal’s skin wasn’t already paper white he would have paled, his dark eyes wide, “H-Hattie! T-that was a s-secrett!” he panicked laughing nervously.

“Gunnar wots da issu?!” Anna came from the back and immediately tried to run but her brother grabbed her, “H-Hewwo Miss Nightingale!” she chirped, “Wot’s up? We dun see yew often!”

“Did you two endanger my daughter?” She hissed, “William. Now.”

Anna gulped and ran to the back, “DAD!!! NIGHTINGALE IS HERE!” she shouted.

There was a low grumbling and the sound of shuffling. From the back, following Anna the large disgruntled man sighed, his moustache a mess and his shirt half tucked into his pants. He stared tiredly as the brim of his hat rested on top of thick eyebrows, “Eclipse. Don’t see you too often pup.”

“I’m cashing in a favor.” she sighed, “Also I apparently owe you for a boat.” she looked down at her daughter who giggled and waved at the older man.

He raised a brow and huffed pulling out a cigar to smoke. He looked at his kids, “well. You heard her. Go get the boat ready pups.”

“Aye Aye captain!” The twins ran as fast as they could, grabbing their furry white coats from the hooks as they took off to the dock.

“What’s this about a boat? And where are we going?”

“The subcon sub.” Eclipse frowned and chewed her thumbnail.

He blew a huge puff of smoke out and put his hands in his pockets, “i see…”

\-------

“You gonna be okay lass?” Captain huffed as he blew smoke from his mouth as he leaned on the boat’s wheel. 

  
Eclipse scowled as she gripped her bag tightly, “No. I won’t but. I’m not letting something like a lack of communication ruin something good.”

“Right!” Hattie agreed from her spot at the front of the boat.

“Lack of Comunicawtion kiwws.” Gunnar laughed.

“Pup, drop it. We ain’t at the shop.” the captain snapped, not in the mood to deal with his children’s baby talk.

He frowned and rolled his eyes, “Fine. Should I put my coat on?” he asked as he looked at the water, “Anna and I can make it there faster.”

“You’d be a snack for him like that,” Eclipse growled as she dug her claws into her bag. The air was heavy and thick as the boat rocked on the waters, “you’re better in human form.” she grumbled. “Besides this is something Hattie and I need to deal with.”

“I can’t believe you guys are SELKIES!” Hattie grumbled as she leaned on the rail. She fussed with the bandage on her head.

“Hattie stop messing with it.” her mother chided her as she looked over the dark ocean waters.

She sighed, “Mom.. do you think he’ll come back…” she spoke softly.

Eclipse chewed her lip and stood up on the boat. Shaking as she knelt to hug her daughter, “I do. Because of you.” she smiled and kissed her head as they passed into the cove.

“Ugh. I hate this.” Anna rubbed her arms nervously, “Dad, is this normal?” she shuddered.

“I feel I’m being watched…” Gunnar grimaced as he looked over the boat’s edge at the dark waters.

“It’s the minions.” Eclipse guessed as she looked at the choppy waters, “drop us at the big rock.”

“You’re getting off?!” The twins gasped in shock.

“It’ll be easier to talk to him face to face.” blood dripped down her chin from where she was digging her fangs into her lip.

The boat rocked as it got close. Eclipse threw her bag onto the rock and climbed down the ladder and tensed as her feet hit the water. She growled as she pushed off the boat, using enough force to land on the rock without swimming.

Hattie climbed down, splashing into the water and getting lifted out by her mother.

“Thanks again, William.” Eclipse smiled.

“You sure about this?” He asked as he leaned over the side. He gave another bellow of smoke from his cigar, “We can wait. See what happens.”

She shook her head, “he won’t come out if you’re here I feel. He’s a pouty moron.” she laughed. She gripped her daughter’s shoulder nervously.

“Thank you, Captain!” Hattie grinned, “Sorry about your boat again.” she scratched her cheek.

“It’s fine, pup. I’m gonna deal with it.” he looked at his eldest kids with a huff, “If ya change yer mind. Just give a holler. If you get service.”

“Yeah. Thank you. Honestly.” she smiled as she sat on the rock. She took a deep breath as she watched the boat fade back over the horizon. The wind blew angrily as she and Hattie sat on the rock. She reached into her bag and pulled out a huge rock.

“Mom. were you just carrying that?!” Hattie laughed. She looked at the water and frowned, “how do we get him up? Is he even there?”

“He’s there,” Eclipse growled a bit as she gripped the rock and looked down at the water. Her eye glowed lightly as she caught sight of the glowing deep below. “Here. WE. GO!” she shouted as she chucked the rock down into the water with great force, sending seawater all over her and her daughter. She coughed as she slicked her hair back.

The water grew darker as the leviathan surfaced, scowling. He jolted a bit seeing the angry woman and little girl standing there.

“Y-You?!” he swam backwards. He snarled, “W-what are you doing here?!”

“Coming to bring your ass home!” Eclipse growled.

“You threw the rock.” he frowned as he looked at them. He jumped in the water as Hattie lept from the rock and swam over.

“K-Kid you shouldn’t!” he fretted as she hugged him. He frowned, “I.. I hurt you…” he mumbled.

“Naw! The building hurt me!” Hattie snickered, “I got a cool bandage tho! And may get a cool scar like mom!”

He scowled and poked it, “take it off.” he licked his thumb and gently brushed it against the wound. He gently held her with his tail as he made sure it healed up.

“Aw... I wanted a scar..” Hattie huffed, “I’d be so cool.”

“It’s not cool. Not when I….” he sighed looking at Eclipse, “I’m sorry I clawed your costume... Are you okay? The blood… I… I hurt you too didn’t I…”

“You did. But we pushed you.” Eclipse bit her tongue as she looked at the water. She grimaced and walked to the edge of the rock, water licking her ankles. “You wouldn’t have freaked out if we listened to you,” she spoke softly.

“I miss you.” Hattie buried her face against his scaled stomach. “Come home please?” she asked as she started to tear up.

“Even after... After… you could have…” he reached around her gently and cupped her in his hands. He lifted her up and she gripped his face best she could. 

“You’re my best friend. Please come home.” she cried, “I’ll stop calling you a dork! I promise! Maybe~!”

He felt tears in his own eyes as he leaned against her. Her presence helped settle the unrest in his heart. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled her gently.

“I just…”

“Come home,” Eclipse spoke up. He looked down as she stood on the water’s edge. She was shaking as she looked up with steely eyes. 

“Home…” he mumbled.

“It’s too quiet. You left books everywhere.” She scowled, “The fridge is packed with foods. I don’t have any idea on how to use them. I also just bought you a damn phone! And a tablet! You know how much that costs?” She gave a shaky grin, “Not to mention, you need to pay off that hole in my wall! You have so many babysitting hours lined up!” she started to laugh, “Don’t think because you can swim off, means you’re out of it!”

He looked down and began to laugh. He set Hattie down as he sank in the water, laying his arms across the rock beside the two.

“Even after I hurt you?” he asked softly, looking ashamed.

Eclipse reached out and touched his face. She pressed her forehead against his gently, “Hey, call us even. I did claw your face up before. Hattie’s going to be okay. Somehow the rubble avoided her.”

“It was the shadow!” She chirped happily.

The merman tilted his head confused. Eclipse sighed heavily as she shook her head.

“Shades do exist, but I highly doubt one just decided to help you.” her mother chided, “we’ve been over this. Besides, a shade with 4 eyes and a crooked smile? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Shade… That’s an undead spirit isn’t it?” Snatcher frowned, “A ghost thing?”

“They can be. Some use the term for shadow demons as well.” She chuckled nervously. She placed a hand between his eyes, “So.. home?” she asked and turned a bit red, “Because otherwise, we live here now.”

He stared at them and began to laugh loudly, he sank into the ocean as he continued to laugh. Eclipse couldn’t help laughing a bit herself. Hattie snickered as she got back into the water. Snatcher resurfaced and swam around a bit. He pushed the kid with the end of his tail smiling.

“I could hurt you again,” he stated seriously.

“And I’ll kick your ass.” Eclipse grinned as she sat on the rock and sneered, “you didn’t do it intentionally.”

“I wouldn’t!” he gasped and turned bright yellow, “I mean. I just.”

“It’s fine. We know your tough guy act is an act.” Hattie giggled as she hugged him again. She gripped the end of his tail as he pulled her around in the water.

He sighed as he pulled Hattie closer with his hands and brought her up to his face once more and pressed against her with a nuzzle. She giggled and kissed his forehead.

“You’re my best noodle.” She beamed, “and you should just come home already. I have so many snacks you’ve yet to try! And! Mom made you something.”

He looked down at Eclipse confused. She put a finger to her lips.

“You have to come home to get it.” she grinned. “I WAS going to give you it on Halloween but…”

He sighed, smiling. “Alright. I’ll go home…” he squinted as he looked up at the sky, the clouds having lightened up some. He sank into the water and looked at Eclipse with a pensive expression, “Are you going to be okay for a swim back?”

She grit her teeth, “I may claw you unintentionally.” she admitted as she stood up. “I um.. Didn’t think this through very well.” she paled as she looked into the water.

“It’s okay mom!” Hattie grinned and clung to his shoulder, “I’ve ridden with him plenty!”

“I know you have,” she laughed, She looked up at the cliff and scowled at it, “Mom just... Has issues... You know this….” She yelped as he reached a hand behind her.

“I’ll be careful,” he promised. He did his best to give a reassuring smile.

She tensed up and moved towards the water, her breathing becoming frantic. He kept his hand under her as she walked over. Keeping her above the water as she gripped his shoulder. He could feel her shaking as she gripped him tightly. He winced feeling her nails dig in but let it go. He lifted Hattie up onto his head as he moved away from the rock.

“Let’s go home.” he smiled as he swam away from the cove.

“Homeward bound!” Hattie cheered. Eclipse just gave a nervous laugh as she tried to not freak out. Focusing instead on the leviathan’s cold skin. She gripped tightly and buried her face against his shoulder.

“You are incredibly warm.” he admitted as he swam, “are you sick?”

“No… I’m always warm…” she mumbled holding tight as he sped up in the water. She choked a bit as she felt her chest tighten. Don’t wolf out. Don’t wolf out. She repeated in her head as she held onto him.

He slowed down and reached his arm towards his shoulder. He gently patted the top of her head, “I’m not going to let you get hurt.” he spoke softly.

She nodded as she kept her face buried on his shoulder, “J-just get home. S-sooner I’m out of the w-water the better.” she stammered, breathing frantic.

Hattie patted his head, “Let’s go! We can get there in ten minutes!!!” she grinned, “Nyroom Snatcher hours!”

“No nyroom hours.” he laughed as he continued to swim, “I don’t think your mother’s heart can handle that.”

“I can barely handle this!” she wheezed as she dug her claws into his shoulder. She could feel her hands trying to shift into paws to better claw in. She bit her tongue, the pain trying to focus her mind.

“I’m going as fast as I can without sending you cascading into the water.” he admitted, “you’re too big to rest on my head like the kid.”

“I know this!” she snapped, “Please just…” she whimpered as he continued to swim.

Snatcher couldn’t help but give a gentle smile. For a monster like him. The kid still loved him. And her mother risked her own fears. He sighed as he glided through the water, face half beneath the water as he swam quickly. 

Home. He had to get home.

He had a thought and raised his head out, “Are… what are we?”

“What do you mean?” Hattie asked as she laid in his hair.

“I just..” he was blushing as he saw the dock approaching, “never mind..” he slowed down and rested his tail on the sea bed as he sat up to let them off.

Eclipse collapsed on the dock. She gripped her arms so bad, they bled. Tears were in her eyes.

Snatcher frowned as he got a good look at her, “Hey. hey….” he reached around her. “You’re okay.” he grinned.

“Yeah mom!” Hattie beamed, “You rode a leviathan!!! That’s awesome!!!”

“I… Just…” she shivered and tried to stand up but fell over. She covered her face in her hands as she sobbed gently, “G-give me a moment…”

Snatcher gave a sad sigh. He curled his tail up and gently poked her cheek. She flinched as she looked at it. He brushed her tears and smiled at her.

“We’re home now. It’s okay.” 

She looked up at him and gave a small chuckle. She leaned against his tail as she was able to get her tears to stop.

“We’re home…”

“Mom! Mom! Can I go get his surprise?” Hattie was bouncing, “Since you can’t move much?”

“I suppose... But don’t run!” she insisted as she gripped her arms.

Snatcher frowned seeing the blood. He pushed her towards him. He licked his thumb and shifted her arms making her flinch as he wiped the blood away.

She turned a light red, “I-It was going to heal fine.” she grimaced.

“I don’t want to add to your scar collection.” he shrugged as he pulled her over the dock some so he wouldn’t land on her as he pulled himself from the water. He lifted his tail out and wrapped around her.

She sighed and leaned against his cold scales. She wondered why this merman seemed to always calm her down. 

She closed her eyes as she rested there, “Thank you.” she mumbled.

“For what?”

“Coming Home.” she smiled softly. 

“Dad! Dad!” Hattie called, “AH WHOOPS!” she gasped as her foot caught the edge of the dock. 

Snatcher’s head turned abruptly towards her yelling and was met with a loud SCHLOP as the cake went flying into his face. Hattie gave a nervous laugh as she laid on the dock looking up at his scowl as the frosting dripped down, landing on the soiled dessert.

“Hattie….” her mother sighed as she tried to stand again. Using the leviathan as an aide to walk over, “there goes my hard work…” she frowned.

“A cake?” he asked as he licked the frosting and blinked, “ah this…”

“Cream Cheese frosting!” She smiled and leaned on his head, “You said you liked it best right?”

“You actually were taking notes?” he snickered as he looked at the ruined cake, “what a waste…”

“I’ll make another. So long as you don’t run off again.” she grinned cheekily.

He lashed his tail, splashing the water some, “I’m not promising anything.” he grumbled.

“I’ll draft you a contract of agreement for staying then.” she giggled and walked off the dock, taking a deep breath. “Because I don’t need my daughter running off to find you if you do run off again.” She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know if my heart can handle another swim like that.” she admitted.

“I would. You vanish again, I'll come for you.” Hattie giggled.

Snatcher snickered and pushed her with his hand, “Kiddo don’t worry your mom.” he grit his teeth as he felt his stomach sink. It wasn’t as intense as normal but he definitely knew what it meant.

“K-Kiddo why don’t you. Urk. head inside.” he bit his tongue.

Eclipse stared at him and realized what he was talking about and scooped Hattie up, “let’s go get him something to wear.” she panicked bright red as she raced them inside. She covered Hattie’s eyes.

“I want to see how he looks transforming!” Hattie huffed.

“Nope. nope. Absolutely not!” her mother insisted and set her inside the house, “Go find him a shirt and pants, I’ll find his boxers.” her heart was pounding in her chest as she went into the living room. She frowned as she stepped over the books around the living room.

“Find him a normal shirt, don’t need to agitate him when he just got back.” she laughed as she brushed her hair back.

“Awww but the shirts I have ARE normal!” Hattie pouted.

“No, find something  _ without his face _ on it!” Eclipse snickered as she looked for the leviathans underwear and grabbed a set, “Honest to god I need to get that noodle a bookshelf.” she sighed as she looked around, “Or a box. Something.”

“I think it’s fun to jump around!” Hattie giggled as her mother took the clothes with a sigh.

“It’s not.” She chuckled and headed outside. She walked onto the dock and held them out to the man who sighed heavily. She did her best to not look at him as he took the clothes and started to get dressed.

Snatcher scowled a bit as he finished, “Help.” he held his hands up, “It’s… been a bit since I walked.”

“About a week.” she snickered and reached down, taking his hands and pulling him up. She gasped, having used too much force as he leaned against her.

He looked at her taking on a similar red tone and pulled away a bit, rubbing his neck. He kept an arm against her as they walked back towards the house.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” he muttered, “For making you worry I just… I figured it was safer if I just… went back to sea…”

She pressed against him, “Mmhm. unfortunately you weaseled your way into a very persistent little girl's heart.” she snickered, “and… it’s not the worst thing a monster has done to our family…”

“Huh?” he frowned as she laughed him off, and rolled his eyes. He leaned against her, “You realize now you really are stuck with this overgrown eel now right?” he snickered.

“It’s fine! It’s how I got my cats too!” she grinned.

He stared and started to laugh, “I AM NOT A PET!”

“No you’re my friend!” Hattie giggled as she moved to hug his legs. He sighed and bent down to hug her back. He kissed her cheek as she nuzzled into his neck.

He stood back up as he saw Eclipse grabbing a sheet of paper. He watched her as she wrote and leaned on the counter, “what are you doing?” he tilted his head.

“Drafting a proper contract.” she admitted with a small frown as she wrote, “For the stipulations of your stay. I don’t need you pulling another run away.” she glared. She turned the page to him.

“Let the lawyer look it over.” he spoke with a smug tone and winked at Hattie who had pulled up on the stool next to her mother.

He cleared his throat, “Due to incidents in which communication is blocked, parties will sit and speak, not run off like an overgrown man child--- hey.” he sneered, “this is NOT a contract!” he laughed.

Eclipse smirked and tapped it, “Oh just keep reading it Aubergine noodle boy.”

He laughed, “Fine fine, I- subcon Snatcher-.” he snickered, “will take over babysitting duties for 4 days a month while Eclipse is at Marcus’s due to the effects of her illness. I will continue to cook at least one meal a day and NOT do dishes unless it is simply hitting the button on the dishwasher.” he gave a loud laugh, “Seriously?!”

“I like your cooking.” she snickered, “you gonna sue me? Consider it payment for what I spend on you!” she leaned on the counter with a big toothed grin, “So what do you think?”

“Give me the pen.” he chuckled and held his hand out, signing away on the bottom. He turned it back, “Now you really ARE stuck with me.” he gave a sharp fanged smirk.

“Good!” Hattie giggled and jumped down to run around and hug him again. He sighed as he held onto her and rested his chin on her head. He flinched when Eclipse patted his head.

“Welcome to the family, Snatcher.” She smiled softly.

He felt his heart race as he started to snicker, “I guess we are huh?”

“We’re familyyy~!” Hattie sang happily and kissed his cheek before he stood back up. He rubbed his neck and looked at the fridge, “So. What do you want for dinner?”

“Let’s just order out.” Eclipse laughed as she leaned on the counter, “I’m too tired to think after our swim.” she gripped her arms tightly looking at the floor.

He huffed and took her hands in his, “hey. Don’t hurt yourself again…” he spoke softly.

Hattie looked at the two and tilted her head, “Hey. Question?”

“What?” Snatcher looked down as he held Eclipse's hand.

“Are you guys going to get married?”

“WHAT?!” the two yelped, looking at each other before bursting out laughing.

“Hattie no.” Eclipse snickered and held her cheek, “We’re… Acquaintances.” she snickered.

“Yeah. just roommates.” Snatcher corrected. He sighed and leaned on the kitchen island, “So. let’s order pizza. I want pineapple. And bacon.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Eclipse smiled and went to get her phone. She stopped, “Ah shit.” she grimaced.

“What?” Snatcher tilted his head as he watched her look sheepishly at him.

“I forgot my bag on your rock.” she admitted.

He stared and started to laugh loudly. He looked down, “well. I guess, want to go for another swim?”

“Yes!” Hattie beamed, “Nyroom Snatcher hours?”

“Nyroom snatcher hours.” he nodded, “That fine, Eclipse?”

She sighed and smiled at him, dimples under her eyes, “yeah. Be safe. I’ll see you when you get home.”

He felt his heart jump a moment and sighed, “well, we’ll be home soon!” he grinned, “kid I'm going first. I’ll shout for you.”

“Okay!” She laughed as he headed towards the dock. She looked at her mom who was smiling softly at him. She grinned.

Operation Parent trap would be her hot topic to share with Beau in class tomorrow; she decided right there.


	27. A Brief Moment: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter of Snatcher attempting to help Eclipse after a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the image isn't the same format I normally use for covers; my brain was in the wrong mode and I didn't realize until I was done I wasn't drawing a "snapshot" cover for my friend's fic (Snapshots covers are done in a polaroid style so square versus my typical letter size)

She choked as she tried to remember where she was. She looked around as she slowly realized she was in her bed. She felt Snatcher’s arm across her stomach and gently moved it off of her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

She rubbed her neck tiredly as she moved to the kitchen. She coughed as she grabbed a glass and turned the faucet on. She sipped on it, mind wandering back to her dream. She rubbed her temples annoyed and set the glass down as she scrunched her face up.

“Eclipse?”

“HI!” she shouted in surprise. She turned to see him chuckling as he walked over, his gills glowing through his t-shirt. He leaned on the counter.

“You okay? You don’t normally get up at night,” he spoke softly in the dark kitchen. The fridge humming as ice fell.

“O-Oh... F-Fine.” she rubbed her neck, “Just had a bit of a nightmare. Sorry, I tried to not wake you.”

“I’m a light sleeper.” he frowned, “do you want to talk?”

She shook her head, “I-It’s nothing for you to worry about.” she laughed as she sipped her water, “I always have them, so don’t wo--” she gasped as he moved to hug her tightly. She squeaked, feeling her face grow warm from the sudden contact. “S-Snatcher?”

“Sorry just… you help with my nightmares… I want to help somehow…” he squeezed her, “Sorry I’m not the best with words…”

She sighed as she gave a small smile and pat his back gently, “it’s fine.” she chuckled, “Honestly. It wasn’t the worse kind, so I’ll live.”

“Worst kind?” he pulled away as he frowned.

She waved a hand, “Yes, sometimes I…” she put a hand to her neck with a sigh, “Have VERY vivid terrors… they feel so real up until I wake up.” she shivered, “sometimes I wake up screaming, sometimes I can’t breathe.” She shook as she recalled some of her dreams, “Some of them… They say you can’t die in a dream. They are wrong.” her voice was laced in venom. “You can. You feel it. All of it. Every cut. Bruise. Scrap. Stab.” she gripped her arm, causing it to bleed. She flinched when his cold hands removed her hands.

He licked his thumb to rub over the cuts she’d made and she laughed, “I can heal on my own.”

“Humans heal slow, even from little cuts.” he grabbed a kitchen towel to wipe the blood.

‘Right…” she frowned with a sigh. She felt her heart race as he held her close again. She closed her eyes tiredly as she leaned into his shirt with a sigh.

“Let’s go back to bed. If you have another nightmare, wake me. I’m right there. Okay?” he offered as they moved back towards the living room.

She frowned as she sat on the couch. Gasping as he pulled her down. She laughed as he smirked in the darkness. His eyes glowed as he gave a wink at her. 

“I’m the Subcon snatcher, I’m sure I’m scarier than nightmares.”

She shuddered and shook her head, “You are by far, the least scary thing.” she teased and poked his nose, “you overgrown eggplant pasta.”

“Oh. we should try that.” he hummed, “Veggie pasta. Cookie sent me a recipe!” he huffed, “can we go to the store tomorrow?” he grinned as he pulled her closer to him, “If you’re close it should ground you right?”

Her heart raced. He was too close. She hadn’t ever consciously cuddled against him at night. She frowned over the fact she rather enjoyed the closeness to the merman. She moved her arms around him and heard his heart race. She snickered a bit.

“It does. I just... Didn’t think you’d want to. You normally get mad if we wake up intertwined.” she spoke softly, “I know it’s not the most ideal sleeping situation.”

He frowned, “no… but I… it’s growing on me… more so with the nightmares…” he sighed, “I wish I could stop dreaming of the ocean.” he pressed his face into her hair.

She smiled, “well, I don’t mind if you need to hug me to ground~!” she teased with a light laugh, “Snatcher.”

“Hrm?” he yawned as he held her.

She shook her head, “Never mind. Sleep well.”

“You too.” he gently stroked her hair as he seemed to doze off.

She sighed as she nestled his chest, his scent filling her head.

Rust, dish soap, salt water, fabric softener with lavender (she made a mental note to pick more up, they did more laundry now), cayenne (her nose crinkled. He must have forgotten to get it off after dinner), and some other faint scents intermingled. It was a mismatch but it wasn’t the worst scent.

She sighed as she dozed off. 

It was cold. Dark. Pressing. Her neck ached.

Her eyes snapped open and she frowned. It was a persistent nightmare it seemed. She curled up, tensing against the man. She bit her lip so it bled. She sighed. She felt Snatcher tighten his grip on her and flinched.

“I’m right here.” he reminded her in a low voice.

“Ah… I thought you were asleep again,” she mumbled, embarrassed.

“I just closed my eyes.” he chuckled, “Eclipse… get some sleep, please. I’m right here.”

She frowned, “it’s… cold..” she admitted, “and dark when I close my eyes.”

He shifted to get off the couch. She sat up confused as he walked into the kid’s room. She heard a small grumble as he returned with a half-awake Hattie and set her beside the werewolf. 

Hattie yawned as she moved to curl up against her mom before the merman got back into bed with a smirk.

Eclipse smiled softly as she held onto her little girl and laughed as Snatcher put his arms around both.

“I guess one thing great about being a string bean of an eel is this,” he mumbled. He smiled as Eclipse and Hattie curled against him and he held them both happily.

“Mmhm… thank you, Snatcher…” Eclipse’s voice began to drift, her daughter bringing a calm sensation to her, combined with Snatcher’s embrace. Her eyes shut and soon her breathing evened out.

Snatcher brushed her hair from her face as he adjusted a little bit and began to doze off. The warmth of the two bringing comfort he’d never find in the sea. He sighed as he fell asleep.


	28. Class-ified meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattie asks her class for ideas on getting Snatcher and Eclipse together as well as a trip to Craft and Sena's for a bit of confirmation and flowers!

“Morning!” Hattie grinned as she set her bag down next to Beau, “You’ll NEVER guess what!” She giggled.

“What? Did Snatcher finally come home?” Beau tilted her head, “Or something else?”

“Both!” Hattie giggled and pulled a fresh notebook out, clicking a pen.

“Ooooh clean book! You have plans!” Beau giggled as she leaned on the desk, “So waht’s the deal?”

“I’m calling it operation parent trap~!” Hattie drew a picture of the leviathan and her mom, “I think they like each other!” she huffed, “So if I can get them together! Then the subcon snatcher becomes my dad! Which is great because he’s already dad material~!”

“I don’t know about that.” Beau snickered as she leaned on her hand, “he’s really whiny.”

“Yeah well! You’ve only met him when he’s sleepy and hungry!” Hattie huffed with a pout, “At home he’s way nicer! Like he cooks food for us and goes swimming with me and plays games! He also helps my homework!” she beamed, “Plus.” she giggled, “he and mom TOTALLY cuddle at night!”

“Ooohhh.” Beau smirked, “so how are you going to get them together anyway? Doesn’t your mom like not date? I know I hear Mama talking about it.” She huffed and leaned back in her chair, “Plus doesn’t your mom not like monsters much?”

“Well. I think she’s getting better.” Hattie scribbled as she worked, “HEY TIMMY!” she shouted at the boy in front of her, “How would you get two adults to smoochin?”

“Huh?” He frowned and leaned back on his chair, “I dunno. My gramps isn’t into dating. I mean.. He and Ander are close but not a couple.” he frowned, “Why?”

“I’m trying to hook my mom up!” she huffed.

“Oh? With who?” He turned fully, straddling his chair as he leaned on the back with wide eyes, “I can ask gramps to brew a love potion!” he teased.

Hattie huffed with a frown, “If he can yes.” she giggled, “with everything I know right now I’d not be shocked he’s actually a warlock~!” she teased.

Timmy scratched his cheek nervously, “right. But who are you trying to get your mom with?” he looked at her notes, “what’s with the purple merman?”

“That’s Snatcher! You’ve seen him!”

“Ah!” he gasped, “the brown-haired guy that picks you up with your mom? Aren’t they a couple already?” he asked confused.

“Nope!” she huffed annoyed, “but they totally act it right?! Right?!”

“I thought they were.” He frowned, “I don’t know I don’t see your mom much unless she’s running around town.”

“Yeah, she’s been healing from the shop’s… explosion.” Hattie frowned, “So she’s not running for a bit right now.”

“That was the worst! I’m kinda glad I had to go get the gum from my hair!” beau fretted, “My mamas and I could have been hurt too!”

“Yeah, but I got to see such a cool monster!” Hattie grinned and started to sketch it, “What do you think? Neat right? They saved me! Mom says it was a hallucina--”

Timmy made a noise looking at the drawing, “T-That!”

“Mom said it was a shade or something if it was real.” she huffed as she scribbled, “But she says there’s no way a shade would save me.”

“Scary…” beau shuddered.

“Much so.” Timmy scowled as he shivered and gripped his arms, “S-So other than a weird shade, you’re okay?”

“Yeah!” she tapped her head, “Snatcher licked my head and it’s all healed, i wanted a scar but he said no.” she pouted.

“Well your mom has enough to share.” beau snickered as she laid on her hand, “Hrm.. I wonder if Miss Winters has an idea.” She huffed, “She’s got a girlfriend right?”

“I think?” Hattie frowned, “I wonder.”

“What are you guys going on about?” another boy asked as he set his bag on the shared table with Timmy, “Cool drawings, Hattie.” he brushed his black hair behind his ears, as he looked at her notebook.

“Morning Yu! Thanks!” Hattie waved, “Trying to get my mom to marry snatcher!”

“Snatcher?” he crinkled his nose, “like the eel?”

“Yeah!” She beamed, “He lives at--MPMH?!” she gasped when beau covered her mouth with a frown.

“He said to keep quiet on that remember!” she chided.

“Oh right.” Hattie frowned, “Point is I have a dad guy at home but he and mom ain’t SMOOCHIN and I need to fix it.”

“Oh! Sounds like my parents!” Yudai laughed, “We could ask my uncle how they got together?”

“Ooooh! Experience! That could be useful!” Hattie giggled, “Maybe. I just have to think, the BEST way to get them together!”

“Maybe they need to sleep together?” Yudai suggested, “That’s how mine wound up together!”

“No that won’t work.” Hattie huffed, “Mom and Snatcher share a bed already.” she sighed, “So that’s not pushing them to smooching.”

“Hmmm.” Beau frowned, “Maybe make them hold hands? Oh what if we trapped them in a room togehter!”

“Oh maybe! But mom hates confined rooms.” Hattie leaned back and balanced her pencil on her lips.

“Sun festival is coming up, what if you make a crown for them and say it’s from the other?” Timmy suggested.

“I would but I’m REALLY bad at making crowns! Mom’s super good!” Hattie groaned as she scribbled all the ideas down.

“Snacks? Maybe food is how they go?” Yudai offered as he leaned on the table.

“No, He does most our cooking already and mom and him fight over how cooked meat is.” Hattie leaned on her hand.

There was a loud clap and the group turned towards the teacher.

“Alright Beansprouts! Roll call!” Celeste laughed, “Timothy stop leaning on your chair like that.” she chided.

“Fine.” He turned back around.

Hattie sighed as the teacher began the lesson. She continued to scribble in her notebook, her mind unfocused. She flinched when a hand slammed a paper down.

“Miss. Nightingale, I understand drawing can help some focus but please listen to the lesson.” the teacher scowled a bit. She looked at the notebook and scowled. She took the cover and shut it. “Stop drawing eels and focus on the lesson please.”

Hattie frowned, “Sorry Miss Celeste…”

\-------

The little girl sighed as she fixed her backpack on her shoulder and walked to her next class, she wasn’t able to focus at all. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go swimming. She wondered if Snatcher was going to make something weird for dinner. She scrunched her nose. While she liked the change he was weird. He was obsessed with Nyanquisine and she wasn’t a fan. She set her bag on her desk and rested her chin on it.

“Someone seems a bit down.”

“Good Afternoon, Mr. Nekoyama.” She looked up at the green eyed man who chuckled.

“I’m used to an enthusiastic, troublemaker!” he teased, poking the corners of his own smile.

She laughed, “I’m just thinking is all!” she huffed. “I want my mom to smooch a guy!”

He stared at her and began to cackle, “Of course you would!” he laughed, “However, that’s her choice, Harriet.” he crossed his arms, “First you need to make sure she likes the fellow. Then he must like her. Then you set the mood, then they smoo---” he paused and laughed, “Are you writing this down?!”

“Yes!” she chirped. “I think they like each other! They share a bed! Granted we only have one bed for them…” she chewed her pencil, “But they were hugging this morning! I know I saw them hugging! Mom was crying!”

He frowned, leaning on the classroom counter, “well. Then maybe it’s best to let time work.” He raised his hand, “Threads bind the world, perhaps their threads are bound.”

“That… makes no sense.” Hattie laughed.

He smiled as he chuckled, “Quite!” he clapped, “alright, Well, Smile Harriet. It’s better than a scowl. I think todayyy~! We’re going to make BOMBS!”

Hattie shut her book excited, “Science time?!”

“It’s science time!” the brown haired man cackled.

“Didn’t you get in trouble last week Mr. Nekoyama?” Maureen snorted, “when we made elephant toothpaste.”

“Eh, as long as no one outs me, we’re fine! Look You kids are smart, I have no reason to teach the names of the planet again or go over tectonic shifts and climate change!” he sneered, “Why waste your time with things you aren’t going to learn from when I can show you chemical warfare to torment your families?”

“Mr. Nekoyama is this safe?” Timmy raised his hand.

“Keep that up I’ll ruin your private lessons after school.” He pointed at the boy, “I’ll up the weight you have to lift by 50%!”

Timmy tensed, “B-But I barely got to the level I’m at!”

“Yup!” The teacher cackled as he grabbed his goggles as he moved to the front of the room. He raised his hands, and rolled his sleeves, “Who wants a magic trick?”

Half the class raised their hands. He smirked as he waved and then threw a silver object through the air, catching it, “This is Cesium! It’s an alkali metal! As you see it’s actually liquid in this tube!”

Hattie watched as he made another tube appear in his hand and beamed, taking notes, “Mr. Nekoyama how do I spell that?”

“Cesium! C-E-S-I-U-M! Now the fun part comes when it contacts water!” he set teh tubes on the counter and reached down to pull up a large glass container with a small container inside.

“Uh oh.” Yudai laughed, “Mr. Nekoyama should we back up?” he asked looking at the tank.

The teacher paused, “Yup! Back of the class Kiddos!” He set grabbed a set of tongs as he moved the lid, “This is going to be a bigger BANG than the gummy bears last week!”

The kids began to scramble, grabbing their books and bags in a panicked hurry. Hattie laughed as she went to sit on the back counter. Beau hopped beside her and pulled her phone out.

“Can we film?”

“Sure! Just don’t show your parents!” He laughed, “ALRIGHT! 3---2---1!!!” as he count down the tongs slowly tipped the tube into the water.

It was instantaneous, the water nearly boiling and spitting all over the tank, the glass cracking slightly. The man laughed as he jumped back and more of the metal dripped in causing another explosion.

“Again! Again!”

“Let me reset!” He laughed as he waited to the reaction to slow. He wiped his chin some, “But this shows how sometimes even water can be dangerous! A single touch and BOOM! Cesium is a case of Volatile when Wet!”

Hattie paused, grinning, “How do you spell that?”

“Spell what?” the teacher shifted his goggles as he fixed his ginger brown hair.

“Volatile when wet!” She had her notebook out.

“V-O-L-A-T-I-L-E. I assume you can spell when wet!” He chuckled and put his goggles back on.

“Ready for round two?”

“Let’s go!” Yudai fist pump the air in excitement, “BOOM!”

\-------

“Moooooommm I had an idea at school!” Hattie giggled as she climbed into the jeep, “No Snatcher?” She frowned some.

“He wanted to take a nap.” Eclipse snickered, “He’s been grilling me all day on modern events.” She sighed, “I’m going to take him to a bookstore next week.” She frowned, “He says reading the tablet hurts his eyes.”

Hattie snickered as she got buckled, “Well that makes this easier. Mom you can still make shirts right?”

“Yes?” Eclipse tilted her head, “I haven’t in a while since I entered the Subcon Snatcher T-shirt contest but…” she covered her mouth, “we won’t tell him that.”

“What that you made the big smile shirt design?” Hattie snickered.

“Shhhh.” her mom laughed. “I prefer him thinking it’s all the mafia!”

Hattie couldn’t help laughing as her mom took off down the road. “So can we design one for him? Custom?”

“I can! What’s in mind Kiddo?” she raised a brow as she shifted gears in the jeep.

“A cation sign! And it says ‘volatile when wet’ under it!” Hattie beamed excited, “Mr. Nekoyama did an experiment at school today, and BOOM! It reminded me of when he gets wet!”

Eclipse snorted and burst out laughing, she wheezed as she tried to stop laughing so hard while driving. She pulled off the road to cover her mouth as she snorted and wiped tears on her eyes, “HE IS!” she agreed, “He’ll HATE that!”

“Yeah! I know!” Hattie giggled, with a mischievous smug little smirk dancing on her lips, “But it’s not his face.”

Eclipse paused laughing and burst out again, “Yes! Okay! I’ll design it when we get home and order it!” she took a deep breath to center and got back to driving, “Oh my moon. He’s going to lose it.” she grinned so wide her lower fangs even peeked out, giving her a very wolfish look, “Oh gods I can’t wait.”

Hattie giggled, “Glad you like the idea~!” She huffed, thinking of her teacher’s words, “Mom do you like Snatcher?”

Her mother sped up, not answering, “I wonder if Connie is getting out of jail soon.” she huffed.

“Mommmmm Do you like Snatcher?” Hattie asked again, “I gotta know!”

“He’s a friend!” She frowned, “well… no, I don’t know if we’re friends…” she waved a hand as she turned onto the dirt road, “He’s nice-ish!”

“Hrm.” Hattie frowned as she hugged her backpack, “Does he like you?”

“I doubt that.” Eclipse admitted, “I think he tolerates me.” She laughed, “why?”

“Oh just thinking about things.” Hattie puffed her cheek up, “I have plans and I’m trying to get them going.”

“Oh? What exactly? Can mom help?” Eclipse parked the car and got out. She ruffled her hair annoyed, “Ugh, almost time for the doctors again…” she frowned, “will you be fine with Snatcher for a few days?”

“I’ll be fine!” Hattie frowned, “You have to go right before the festival don’t you?” 

“Yeah. I have to go a few days before the festival.” she sighed, “I wonder if I should leave my hair long after…” Eclipse chuckled some, “But I should be set for the festival.”

“Are you sure you aren’t going to dance this year?” Hattie frowned, “Did you get flowers from Craft?”

“Ah shoot! I knew I forgot something!” Eclipse sighed as they headed inside, “I’ll go get them tonight after dinner.”

“What after dinner?” Snatcher looked down the hall, “How was school, Kiddo?”

“I saw an explosion. Beau got it on her phone!” Hattie set her bag on the kitchen island and hopped up, “what are you doing?”

“Trying to figure how to make this dough.” he wiped some flour from his cheek. He looked at the printed recipe and sighed as he rubbed his neck, “I can’t get it to hold right.”

“Let me see…” Eclipse looked and frowned, looking at the wet dough, “Issues kneading?”

“It’s so wet! But I added the needed flour!” He sighed as he wiped his hands off, “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Eclipse washed her hands and pushed him over, starting to knead it rapidly, “You most likely haven’t gone long enough!” she giggled as she worked. Slowly the dough came together. It became smooth and she poked it, the dough bouncing back. She huffed as she showed him, “Ta-da!”

He huffed, “Thanks…” he smiled as he took it to wrap up to rest, “I saw a video about this recipe and I thought it was a weird Idea. I knew we had everything so I wanted to give it a shot.” He set the dough bowl on the stove, “Cookies and Bread.”

“That is weird… That’s a snack though isn’t it?” Eclipse frowned, “Did you have plans for dinner?”

“I wasn’t really sure. I woke up kinda foggy.” he admitted, scratching his cheek, “I’m not feeling super great. My legs hurt.” he put a hand on his hip, “Thoughts?”

“What do you think Sweetheart?” She looked at Hattie, “I have to go get those flowers from Craft anyway. So we can go to the store.”

“Can we go to Macky Bee?” Hattie’s eyes glimmered, “We haven’t eaten there in a while, I want to know if he can eat a Gut Buster!” She slammed her hands on the counter.

“Macky Bee?” Snatcher raised a brow, “a restaurant?”

“Fast food chain.” Eclipse nodded and thought about it, “Yeah I guess we can.” she frowned. Her eyes half-lidded, “Yeah okay. But in return Snatcher has to babysit this weekend so I can go to work!”

“Huh?” he sighed, “Why?” he looked at her confused, “do you not have a set schedule?”

“Nope I make my own hours!” she laughed, “Normally I only have to work maybe once or twice a month if it’s a good ‘shift’.” she made air quotes as she spoke, “But that’s just Me and Hattie.” she poked the tip of his nose making him flush, “Someone has added to my expenses.” she teased.

He scowled, “Finneeeee. I get it. I’ll watch the brat.” He grabbed a towel, “so we’re going out?” he grimaced. He crossed his arms, “I don’t want to go out…”

“Oh it’s a drive-through!” Eclipse laughed, “we can stay in the car!”

He tilted his head confused, “oh?”

“Yes!” Hattie grinned, “Macky Bee’s, Macky bee’s!” she chanted excited.

“Let me go call Craft first, so they can grab the flowers.” Eclipse sighed as she grabbed her phone and headed to the living room to hunt down a hair tie.

As her mom left Hattie leaned on the counter, “Hey! Dad! I mean! Snatcher!”

“What? Stop calling me Dad. I’m not your father.” he snorted and began to clean up his mess.

“Do you like mom?” She asked as she watched him clean up.

“She’s friendly. I’d say we’re friends,” he admitted as he started the dishwasher. He turned the sink on to wash his hands and quickly dried off, inspecting his hands closely with a frown. He sighed seeing they remained the normal fingertips with his chipped nail polish.

Hattie frowned, “Just friends? Mom said aquaintances…” She grumbled and grabbed her notebook, “I have my work cut out for me…”

“Did she?” he chuckled, “well considering she pulled a knife on me, I can get she probs isn’t sure…” he chewed his knuckle in thought, “But I think friends at least!” his cheeks took a light pink tone as he recalled her helping his nightmare the night prior. He shook his head back and forth, “Yeah! Friends! Eclipse! We’re friends right?”

She popped her head out, brow raised, “Friends?” she scowled, her cheeks turning a bit red, “Sure…”

He frowned, “Come on! I thought we were friends!” he laughed and moved to lean on the doorway, looking down.

Hattie took her phone out and snapped a photo. She chewed her pencil as she looked at the two adults. She worked on texting Beau when she felt herself get lifted up. She sat on her mom’s shoulder with a giggle.

“Ready?” Eclipse grinned. “Craft’s getting the flowers together, so we can go get food, they want a meal, and then grab those and come home!”

“What did you decide for flowers?” Snatcher grabbed his ipad to play on in the car, “Oh right, when we’re out can we pick up some stuff? I found another recipe I want to try.”

“You know I should just put you in Cookie’s class!” Eclipse snickered. He turned red looking away.

“I don’t have anything else to do really!” He frowned, “It’s productive.” he pouted with his arms crossed.

She snickered, “I know. I’m teasing. I do think you’d enjoy her classes though.” She grabbed the keys as they headed out. She set Hattie in back and poked her nose enticing a giggle.

“Mom!” She laughed, “Oh oh! Snatcher! Tomorrow can we do shakey bake chicken?” She asked as he got in and buckled.

“Shakey Bake chicken?” he frowned, “what??”

“Oh it’s breaded chicken cooked in the oven. I don’t make it much.” Eclipse started the engine. She watched him grip the handle and gave a cackle as she slammed her foot on the gas.

Snatcher screamed as he gripped the handle as they tore off, “WHY DO YOU DRIVE SO FAST?!” he yelled over the winds as she laughed.

“To be honest! Your screaming face is funny!” She grinned wolfishly, fangs jutting as she tore down the road, only slowing down as they got closer to town. Snatcher reached and slapped her arm, causing her to giggle as she stuck her tongue out. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as well.

“Mom’s driving is the best!” Hattie smoothed her now overly curled hair, “mom my hair’s tangled!” she whined.

“I’ll borrow a brush from Craft.” Eclipse slowed as she got to the drive-through, “Snatch want me to pick for you or?”

“Yeah.” He leaned his chin on the dashboard, “I have no idea so.” he leaned back and looked at the little girl, “Hattie come here.” he leaned over the middle console while Eclipse looked at the menu.

She scooted over and laughed as he reached to comb through her hair with his fingers, he stuck his forked tongue out as he smoothed it down with a huff, “There we go. My hair did the same thing when I rode horses.”

She grinned, “Thanks, Snatcher!”

“Of course.” he winked as he moved to sit back normal, “you should try wearing your ponytail higher, it’ll help with that a little bit. Or pull all your hair back.

“I don’t like my ears showing!” she huffed.

“Is that it?” he snickered, “what if I snip those little ear tails off~”

“Don’t you dare!” She gasped, “I’ll buzz your hair!”

“I’d love to see you tr---”

“Hattie do you want nuggets or a burger?” Eclipse slapped a hand over Snatcher’s mouth making him growl.

“Nuggets! With Honey Mustard!” She giggled as she stuck her tongue out at Snatcher, crinkling her nose as she smirked. 

He pulled the wolf’s hand off and stuck his tongue out smirking back.

“Snatcher do you want a soda?” Eclipse laughed, “Children behav---” She squeaked as he pushed her face. She snickered, “Drink!”

“Um whatever you think I’ll like. Soda is weird, so I’m not sure I can pick,” he admitted as he chuckled.

“I want grape!” Hattie interjected.

“I know you want grape. You ALWAYS get grape.” Eclipse laughed as she finished the order and pushed the merman off, “Sit I have to drive.”

“Fine, fine~!” he leaned back with a smug grin. He pulled his tablet out to look at it, “I still want to go to the store. Can you buy some wine for me?”

“I have wine at the house.” She snickered, “it’s in a high cabinet out of reach of tiny hands and rambunctious paws!”

“Ew. mom I’m not going to try and drink it! It smells bad!” Hattie laughed as her mother drove to the window to get their food. She took her meal and drink sipping on it.

“I’m more worried about C.C. or Emps knocking it over. It’s not cheap!” she huffed, “I may not drink much but I like it when I do!” she laughed.

“Sure. you don’t drink much.” Snatcher snickered, “As if I didn’t see you drunk at my brother’s house.”

“I wasn’t drunk.” she shoved the food into his lap, “I told you, my medication makes me loopy!” she hissed and sped out of the establishment towards the suburban house. She slammed on the breaks, causing the merman to slam his face on the window.

He groaned as she parked in the driveway and got out. He rubbed his nose and moved to let Hattie out. Eclipse took one of the bags and drinks and headed towards the door. 

Before she could knock it flung open to the tailor with a big grin. They bent a bit to kiss her cheek.

“Good afternoon my moony~” they teased playfully, “Hey, there’s my sea gremlin!” they picked Hattie up as she came running.

“Sorry about your plants!” She nuzzled them as they kissed her forehead and brought her inside.

“It’s fine, I needed to change the pots anyway, gave me an excuse to buy more. Snatcher close the door behind you please!” Craft laughed as they headed inside. They moved to the back room beneath teh stairs.

“Alright so I gathered a bunch of blossoms up as requested. You’re so lucky I have a green hosue stocked~!”

“That’s why I ask you every single year~” Eclipse sang as she set the food down to look at the flowers. She picked up one sniffing ti happily, “your flowers are best. And with a little help last longest~!”

“That’s Sena!” Craft sang, “He’s napping upstairs right now. His cousin stopped by last night in a bad mood. They stayed up drinking tea and complaining.”

“Oh? How unlike him.” eclipse set the flowers down. She frowned, “Snatcher why don’t you and Hattie hang out a moment. I want to ask him something.”

She moved to head upstairs. Craft tensed, “moony wait I said he’s napping!”

“I know. And I  _ know _ .” She corrected, “Don’t worry, I’ll knock first. I know he gets worried.”

Craft sighed, “Fine.”

Eclipse moved up the steps and gently knocked on the bedroom door, “Sena, It’s Eclipse.”

“Mmhm. The door’s open.” he yawned.

She pushed it open and shut it as she looked at the demon who laid on the bed tiredly. She moved to sit beside him, running a hand on his horns. He leaned into her hand as he yawned again revealing his sharp teeth. 

He cracked his good eye as he smiled, “what do I owe the pleasure.”

“Just wanted to say Hi.” she admitted, “Craft says you were up all night complaining with Kaya.”

“Mmhm. she’s been having a rough time with my mother.” he yawned and shifted to lay across her lap as she pet his head, “Ammy…” he mumbled quietly as he dozed again.

She sighed some as she hummed, “Sena.”

“What is it?”

“Kaya is a shade is she not?”

He frowned as he looked up, “Why?”

“Kaya has four eyes, right?” she scowled, “I think she had something to do with Halloween.”

He gave a heavy sigh and sat up, form flickering as he shifted to human. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed again, “Why?”

“Hattie saw a four-eyed shade.” She whined, “Sena!”

He held his face and groaned, “of course. Of course, she saw Kaya.” He grimaced and pulled at his neck, “Sorry. I can’t say more.” He grimaced, “Damnit mother.” he chewed his thumb. He flinched when Eclipse grabbed his cheeks and gave him a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead and got up, stretching. “Yes, it was Kaya. but I wouldn’t worry, alright? She was working for Prometheus; I think someone tipped her off to an attack on humans. She's still getting a grip on how to keep hidden.”

“Ah. that explains why it was so empty!” Eclipse gasped and gave a sigh of relief, “Alright that’s good. I was worried she was after Snatcher or myself!” she laughed, getting up.

Sena headed towards the door as he laughed, “No worries.” he reached to grab his eye patch from the nightstand and pulled it on, fixing his hair.

She gave a sigh of relief, “I’m a little relieved it WAS Kaya. When Hattie told me a shade with a crooked smile saved her I was worried she was being targeted again…” Eclipse gripped her shirt with a heavy sigh.

Sena frowned and pat the top of her head gently, “I don’t think Hattie is ever going to be stolen by the other side again.” he chuckled, “with a mom like you at her side…” he frowned, “and him.”

She frowned, “Snatcher?”

“Yes. I think things may avoid her if both you and he are around her.” The man chuckled as they headed down the stairs.

“Sena!” Hattie grinned as she was climbing on Craft’s shoulders, “Hi!”

“Hello, my little marigold.” He smiled, taking her from his partner and poking her nose happily, “how is my adorable little sea gremlin today? Making trouble?”

“No, I’m behaving!” She giggled.

“Behaving is not shoving a cactus under me when I try to sit!” Snatcher hissed. He rubbed his back annoyed.

“I thought it was funny, but my poor cactus.” Craft lamented.

“Harriet!” Eclipse snapped, “Didn’t you learn to leave Craft’s plants alone?!”

She puffed her cheeks up, laughing when Sena poked her to deflate it. “I wanted to see if he’d heal!”

“It’s a sharp pain! Not an injury!” Snatcher grumbled as he poked her nose, “little brat.”

She stuck her tongue out as she reached for her mother and was taken. Sena gave a hearty sigh as he put his hands on his hips, noticing the flowers. 

“Ah.” he smiled, “Okay now I really see why you woke me up!” he laughed, “Alright out. I’ll make them last longer.” he moved to shoo them from the workroom.

“I want to see!” Hattie pouted.

“Nope, trade secret!” Sena put a finger to his lips. He shut the door behind him.

Snatcher chuckled, “It’s punishment for the cactus~!” he teased.

Craft chuckled as he watched them, “So you are doing crowns, are you going to need gowns?” Their eyes twinkled and looked at Snatcher, “Does he need an outfit?”

“No, Hattie and I still have our old dresses!” Eclipse smiled, she paused, “Perhaps, but, only if he wants to go.”

Snatcher looked at her confused, “I thought it was decided for me?”

She shook her head with a soft smile, “No, after Halloween, as fun as it’d be to bring you, I won’t if you don’t want to go!” 

“Though you should totally go and get mom to dance!” Hattie grinned, “you’re a prince aren’t you!?” she laughed.

Craft stared at the man and frowned, “Hrm. A prince huh? Your costume was pretty royal.” they teased and huffed, “Moony you should dance~!”

“I’ll dance with Hattie.” she grinned, “Like I do every year.”

Craft huffed, “Eclipse, come on, it’s been like 10 years.”

“Now I’m old and more reason not to!” She huffed.

“You are NOT old.” Snatcher snickered, “Do we need to talk about my age?” he sneered.

“You don’t count you overgrown eel,” she smirked right back at him.

“There’s an adult category and you know that’s not an excuse! Come onnn I haven’t seen you wear your dancing clothes in a decade!! I worked so hard on it!” they whined and pouted at her.

“Love, stop pestering her.” Sena held the flowers in a neat bouquet for travel, “If she doesn’t want to dance we can’t make her.”

“Someone with sense!” Eclipse laughed as she moved Hattie to her shoulder to take the flowers.

Snatcher put a hand to his chin, “Why exactly IS this an issue?” he asked.

Craft and Sena both paled. Eclipse gave a light growl.

“I-it’s just. She’s really good at dancing!” Craft admitted, “And she LIKES dancing!”

“Thank you for the flowers.” She huffed as she moved towards the door, “we have food in the car so we’ll talk later!”

Snatcher looked between Eclipse as she left and at the couple who sighed. He pursed his lips before chasing after Eclipse, “See ya.”

“Goodbye.” Sena waved waiting for the door to shut. He sighed as he swapped to his demon form and leaned on his partner, “You really should drop the dancing thing.”

“No.” Craft pouted angrily, “it’s not fair to her!” They sighed as they leaned against the demon with a heavy sigh, “I just… I know she’d be happier if she let go…”

“That’s not your choice, Love.” Sena pointed out as he took their hands, kissing the backs. “If she chooses to dance she’ll dance. Though…” he squinted with a sigh.

“I think her new friend can help.” Craft sang cheekily making the demon choke a bit.

“Excuse me?!” He gasped.

“Did you see how she looked at him?” Craft beamed, “Whoever this ‘Snatcher’ fellow is--- I think he may be able to get our old Moony back~!”

Sena chewed his lip and sighed, “You may be right. And I despise that, Love.”

\--------

Snatcher sneezed as they headed into the house. He shuddered, “Eclipse where did you put my sweater?” he called heading inside. He didn’t like the cold chill running down his spine. He sneezed again.

“Maybe someone is talking about you!” Hattie laughed as she threw the sweatshirt at him. 

He sighed pulling it over, “Joy.”


	29. Breakfast Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems someone was being sneaky and it almost turned out in her favor but then it doesn't and a certain eel finds a child's plans and isn't pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit to update TTvTT IRL had me hurting bad so I wasn't able to get it done; but things are a bit better so uploads are back!! thank you for your continued support!!

Eclipse jolted upright at the smell of smoke. She flinched as the house sprinkles kicked off. She gave a heavy sigh until she realized Snatcher was still in bed and panicked.

Snatcher gasped as the water hit him and he sat up. He grit his teeth as his eyes grew wide and bit down on his tongue. His body began to prickle and burn.

“No no no no!” Eclipse jolted up as he started to writhe and the sound of creaking and cracking filled the morning air. 

She sighed hearing her daughter shout “oops” in the other room. She tried to push Snatcher off the couch but instead got thrown from the couch to the floor with a heavy thud. She winced as he fell backwards through the dividing wall between the living room and laid on the floor.

“Good morning?” Hattie stood beside him as he tried to get his head to stop spinning. He looked over, attempting to roll to his side and not cause more damage to the house. He tapped his claws on the hallway floor and raised a brow annoyed. He gave a huff of annoyance.

“Harriet Kerrigan!” Her mother gave an exasperated sigh as she moved the merman’s massive tail. She put her hands on her hip and pointed to the damage.

“I--I wanted to make breakfast for you guys!” she laughed.

Eclipse put a hand on her temples and growled, “I just got THAT-” she pointed to the kitchen wall, “Fixed! Now I have to fix this-” she pointed to the dividing wall, “And the couch is broken! My coffee table! My side tables! My lamps!”

“No to mention that you ruined another of my outfits kiddo. And now everything hurts and I’m seeing double.” Snatcher sighed, “I would have cooked if you woke me up.” he grumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut, “I am not awake enough for this.”

“But I wanted to surprise you!” she whined, “I-I didn’t know it’d set the sprinklers off!”

Eclipse gripped her face with a quiet scream. She looked at the sprinklers as they continued to rain down. She rubbed her temples as she groaned. She headed outside the backyard and found the valve and turned it, the rain inside slowly turning off.

Snatcher gave a heavy sigh as he leaned on his arm with another sigh. “Eclipse, can I contract your brat to never cook?”

“No. but maybe to not cook unsupervised.” she surveyed the damages with another sigh. She looked at the wall and rubbed her neck, “I already had to work this weekend… now I’ll have to do my second job too at this rate.” she mumbled and sighed and pulled her phone out. She typed on it as she headed into the laundry room and grabbed a bunch of towels. She pointed at the door, “Hattie outside. I’m going to dry him off.” she sighed, “Go sit on the bench until I get you.”

Hattie frowned, “I-I was just.”

“I know sweetheart. But right now I need to get him back to human. And I really am not letting a child see a naked 227 year old man.” Eclipse shook her head.

“I really don’t want a kid seeing me naked either.”

“How come mom can see you transform but I can’t!” Hattie whined. She puffed her cheeks up, “I bet he looks so COOL!”

“Not really. It’s kinda gross.” Eclipse scratched her cheek, “No Offense, Snatcher.”

“Meh as much as it hurts I’m sure I look like a gross larva or something.” he laughed as reached to take a towel, “Can you get the coffee going while I dry off?”

“Sure.” Eclipse looked, “hattie. Bench. I’m not kidding.” she grabbed a juice box from the fridge and handed it to her, “Go.”

“Finneeeee.” Hattie pouted as she headed outside. She peeked in the door.

“Bench.” her mother stared at her.

“Merg.” Hattie huffed as she vanished outside.

Snatcher snorted some before he laughed loudly. “Too bad we can’t get fabric that moves with me between forms.” he snickered, “But I don’t know how that’d work.”

“Like a wrap for your hips? But your frill may make an issue.” She walked to place towels on top of him and moved to touch the fin. He retracted it a small bit.

“Don’t!” he hissed as she moved to run her hand down it again and he whined, “Eclipse stop! I can’t move much or I’ll ruin more!”

“Sensitive?” she asked curiously as she tapped her fingers, “Sorry I’m just kinda interested; since I never really get a good look at you like this.” she laughed, “in good lighting.”

He huffed, “there’s nothing really great about it.” he huffed and retracted his back fin in his annoyance.

“That goes…?” she blinked, “Huh.” she laughed, “Interesting!”

“It’s more i think for show than function.” he moved to dry his hair as he sighed, “I didn’t always have it. Actually I used to have a proper tail fin like a mermaid would.”

“Really? Not just an eel?” she blinked as she started to help wipe the water off of him, “Ugh I’m going to have to redo all the carpets now. At least I just have painted drywall.” she sighed, “This is going to be fun to repair…”

“Sorry.”

“You’re fine.” she laughed as she lifted the end of his tail to get by, “This goes on one rambunctious child _who should be sitting on the bench with her juice box._ ” Eclipse turned to look at the sliding door, “Harriet.”

“Eep!” She peeked in pouting, “It’s no fair! You’re hogging Snatcher!”

Eclipse sighed, “Look. just...AH!” she gasped in shock.

“What?!” Snatcher turned and hit his head on the hanging light and winced. He hissed and held the spot as he grumbled.

“MY STORAGE ROOM!!” Eclipse’s eyes were wide, “No no no I hope the sprinklers didn’t ruin my storage!”

“Mom, aren't there no sprinklers in there? Cuz no outlets or something?” Hattie offered as she peeked in the door, “Cuz Grandpa’s stuff is there?”

Eclipse stared and thought about it before sighing. 

“You’re right---”

“Kid go to the bench.” Snatcher grimaced, “Eclipse. Can you. Erk. Get my clothes?”

“Oh yeah. Hattie. Bench. Eyes shut.” Eclipse watched her daughter go and moved to grab some new clothes from the dresser. “We should do another shopping trip.” she huffed, “I’m going to need a new couch.” she sighed and rubbed her neck, “I wonder if DJ will let me borrow Conrad’s truck.” She walked over to where the leviathan was moving to get his hair from his face and wipe the remaining moisture off of himself.

“Yeah? To that… mall thing?” he frowned, “There a bookstore?”

“There is.” she laughed. She reached to pull him up as he groaned. She pushed under his arm as he fixed the towel on his hip.

“Okay kiddo! Clear!” he called as Hattie came running inside. She looked at his gills and grinned. He tensed, “No no no NO---EEEE???!?!” he shrieked as her hands made contact with the glowing marks on his torso, “HATTIE!” he hissed.

Eclipse laughed as he tensed up and clung to her. She lifted him up away from her daughter causing him to turn red as he was carried like a princess to the bathroom. She set him down and handed him clothes with a snicker, “I’ll make breakfast.”

“Ugh. Fine.” he blew his bangs from his face and tried to get his flushed tone to go away. He got up to lean on the counter and stuck his tongue out at his reflection. He didn’t look super tired but he really hated the bags under his eyes. He groaned and got dressed, grabbing a hair tie as he walked to the kitchen over the rubble. He looked at the hole and rubbed his neck with a heavy sigh.

“Sorry.” he took the coffee cup handed to him as Eclipse looked at the damage with a shrug.

“Not the first and I have a feeling not the last. Tho my rear is sore from you throwing me to the floor.” she snickered, “I wonder if I have an air mattress in the storage room…” she mused as she went to look.

Snatcher watched her open the door inside the laundry room and huffed, “Is it really a room JUST with storage?”

“Well, technically I guess it’s a bedroom but I don’t have an attic or basement so i need SOMEWHERE for stuff I’m not using right at the moment.” She laughed and clicked the light on. 

Snatcher stared at the mounds of boxes and snickered, “Can’t you build a shed or something?”

“I prefer being able to have it at a moment’s notice, even if I have to search for it.” she winked at him.

He rolled his eyes.

“Mom can I have toast?” Hattie called.

“Yes, just make sure the toaster is dry! Actually let me deal with it!” Eclipse sighed and rubbed her neck.

“Want me to look?” Snatcher asked, “since you said you’d cook breakfast. What is it?”

“Ah. Yeah you can look. An air mattress! Should be in its box so just look for the one that says ‘air mattress’ it may be in a larger box labeled ‘camping’ as well.” she laughed as she headed towards the kitchen.

“Alright.” he gave a nod and walked into the stacks of boxes. He frowned looking at the ceiling high stacks. This was an accident waiting to happen. But the kid was right they had escaped the sprinklers. He wondered if Eclipse would let him sleep in there if there was space to avoid future accidents.

“Alright… camping… air mattress…” he frowned, “Is it a form of magic…? No… must be a modern tech thing since she mentioned it in front of the kiddo.” he mumbled as he moved boxes to look inside them. He frowned as he searched.

He paused in his search as he reached up to grab a box down, the lid open already and a dark shape sticking out. He blinked a few times before he grinned.

Being careful, he pulled the instrument’s case from the box. He knew he had recognized the shape. He unzipped it and gasped in delight, “Eclipse!” he called.

“What?! What’s--- Ah.” She ran into the laundry room to see what he was yelling about and froze. She stared at him as he held onto the old violin in his hands, “Papa’s fiddle…” she mumbled.

“Your father?” He asked as he stood up and held onto it, “Do you play?”

“I don’t.” she scratched her cheek, turning red. “I didn’t have the patience for it. But I couldn’t get rid of it… I had an easier time on the piano.” she moved her hands as if on a keyboard. She watched him rest it upon his shoulder and look at the bow, “Wait. Do you actually?” she covered her mouth in her surprise.

He gave a small grin as he checked the cords and ran the bow across. He frowned and began to tune it, “I do. I was fairly decent as well.” He paused, “Ah right.. Is it fine? If I? I realized I didn’t ask.. But just..” he held it tightly.

“It’s fine. I’m sure Papa wouldn’t mind if it gets some love again.” She folded her hands behind her back. “It’s just been sitting here for over a decade anyway. I think there’s rosin in the same box if you need it.”

“Oh good.” he chuckled, “if it’s sat that long then, yes, I will.” he handed her the case a moment to fish around the box, “oh good. I wonder if it’s still good though.”

“If not, we can go to town after breakfast. I need to talk to a contractor anyway and. Couch.” she gave a shrug as she leaned on the door frame.

He turned red and scratched his cheek, “right. Sorry.” he moved to rosin the bow with a small sigh. 

“Don’t be. It’s not you.” Eclipse laughed loudly. She watched as he tried to play it again, the sound a bit better.

“Oh seems the rosin was alright. That’s good.” he grinned as he messed with the strings.

“What’s dad doing?” Hattie stuck her head into the room, toast crumbs on her face.

“Hattie.” They both sighed. 

“Stop calling me dad, kiddo.” He sighed as he worked on the strings, “I’m not your father. I’m your baby sitter.”

Eclipse bent to pick her up and wiped her face. “He found your Gran-papa’s fiddle.”

“Isn’t this a violin?” He asked as he worked on tuning it some more, he frowned and snickered. “Well. I suppose it is the same instrument. It’s a matter of how you play it.” he chuckled.

“Papa preferred to play more folk tunes, I’ve shown you them before remember?” She admitted, “or I guess maybe it’s been a few weeks and you have a lot on the mind.”

“Really? Ah!” he gasped, “That’s right! The silver-haired musician!” He was actually surprised, “Then again, I can’t count how often I catch you singing. So I don’t find this shocking.” He laughed. 

She huffed, “I sing, I dance. It’s just a comfort. You have your books, Hattie has her corkboards. Granted, my real vice is dancing.” she admitted softly.

He laughed and began to play softly, a lulling and haunting melody. He closed his eyes as he recalled the sheet music he used to play and began to pick up the pace, turning it into a more happy tune as he grinned. He stopped as the girls clapped. He gave a small bow with a smirk.

“Wow! A sea monster AND a musician!” Hattie wiggled down from her mother’s hands.

Eclipse was smiling softly leaning on the doorway. She closed her eyes, having enjoyed the music. It made her want to dance but she frowned looking at the living room and sighed. She jumped when he got closer to her. 

“Can I get out of the closet?” He asked with a snicker.

“Oh right!” she laughed moving out of the way. They walked towards the living room, Hattie grinning madly.

“Oh-oh! What can you play? I should go online and find modern stuff for you! Can you read sheet music?” She asked as she jumped on the remains of the couch. “You should play the devil went to Georgia!! I mean you’re devilish!” she giggled.

“Hattie Kerrigan!” her mother scolded, “No Jumping!” She crossed her arms. “Get off of there!”

“This is just cool!” She grinned, “Snatcher can play the violin! Imagine if the merchandise industry people knew!”

“Well, they won’t. I couldn’t play this as a sea monster if I wanted to!” he laughed, “I’d need a double bass to be able to play something at that size and even then I feel it’s too small. Plus.” he plucked at the strings delicately, “I can’t bend my fingers well as a leviathan and my claws would cut the strings.” he grumbled, “Did you realize I can barely grip things?”

“Really?” Hattie gasped, “Mom can I have the laptop?”

Eclipse laughed, “it’s in its case.” she looked at his hands and frowned, “That makes sense though. Your talons seem fused with your skin, versus nails.” she held her own hand up showing her black claws off, “I bet your joints in the hand are rigid so you can attack without injury.”

Hattie grinned jumping off the couch to go grab the laptop out of the kitchen.

“That sounds logical.” he huffed, “I can bend them slightly but it’s a hassle.” he rolled his eyes as he kept playing lightly and moved over some of the rubble.

Eclipse snickered and grabbed a broom to begin cleaning as he walked and played. His music providing the perfect background noise to clean the broken wall.

Snatcher pursed his lips as he went over the melodies he had memorized, “You dance right?” He asked curiously, as he never had seen her do it. “Care to show me? I can play requests~!” he grinned, curious.

“Eh?” She blinked and turned a little red, “I do but. It’s very freestyle. Well, some of it. I mean. I’ve trained classically thanks to DJ as well but.” she rubbed her neck, “It’s been a little bit. I dance mostly for the moon festival but... That’s tradition…” she played with her fingers sheepishly, “You don’t want to see me dancing.”

“Wait are you serious? You have actual dancing skills? It’s not just random folk dancing like Craft was raving on?” he stared in surprise. He grinned, “Yes! I do want to see it! I asked!”

She frowned a bit, “D-Don’t laugh then okay!”

“I won’t, promise, leviathan’s honor!” he snickered as she touched her neck nervously. She took a deep breath.

She moved to brush her hair over her shoulders, the black curls bouncing. Raising her arms above her head, she took a breath as she clapped her hands to balance herself. Getting closer to him she began to move around him. Her body spun circles around him, her hair shifting behind her as she moved. She ran a hand over his back as she turned to face him and took his hands with a smirk. She let go as she danced away, hips swaying to music that wasn’t there.

He watched as she moved, paying attention to the rhythm she used, he thought of the music he knew and he had an idea. He grinned as he placed the violin back under his chin and began to play a lively tune. She blinked and began to laugh, swaying, and dancing to his rhythm as he went. He grinned widely as he began to move with her, walking around as he played, Keeping close to her but far enough away to not impede her motions in the small living room.

Hattie sat at the island grinning, holding her phone up as she recorded the two as they danced together.

For every step she took towards him he shifted back, the two dancing close but never touching, but always staying near each other. Snatcher snickered as he played spinning around with her as she laughed twirling around as she kept from tripping on books, toys, and broken furniture.

Snatcher finished playing lowering the violin with a huge grin. Eclipse was facing him, hands in the air as Hattie clapped furiously. The two blinked and laughed before giving her a small bow.

“Again! But let’s move the rubble!” Hattie grinned as she went and put the laptop case on the table, “I want to dance too!”

“Alright!” Eclipse laughed as she moved to rearrange the furniture. She pushed it up against the walls and shifted the breakable objects (that hadn’t already been smashed that morning) to go into Hattie’s room on her unused bed. Empress gave a prrptt of annoyance as having her sleep disturbed but purred gently when Eclipse stroked the cat’s hair tuft and kissed her little head.

“Should I try to think of another song this time?” Snatcher laughed as he set the violin down to go find a hair tie. He pulled his hair back as he grabbed it once more, playing fast now that he wasn’t worried about his hair getting caught in the strings.

“How long did you play before the ocean?” Eclipse asked as she shut the door to Hattie’s room, the cats both inside sleeping.

“Well I was 26 right around when I was cursed, so I think roughly… 22 years.” He thought about it as he strummed away, “My parents started me as early as they could on ALL my lessons.” he sighed, “I saved Marcus and Morgan the trouble, but I wonder if I should have let them just do it as well.” he sighed. “I wonder what the point of it was as I got older…”

“Do you dislike it?” Hattie asked curiously, “But you seem happy playing!”

“Oh I LOVE to play!” he admitted with a laugh, “I just hated how infrequently I could play as I got older. More classes on politics, meetings with those of other nobility. Going to war meetings, all while trying to spend time relaxing as well so I wouldn’t go crazy.”

“Sounds like hell.” Eclipse paled, “I couldn’t do that. I’d run out a window into the woods!” She laughed.

“I considered it, so, so, so, so many times.” he chuckled, “Estelle offered to spirit me away on more than one occasion, but I knew if I did that then it’d be Morgon in control, and he was a little…” he tried to think of a child-friendly word for peck neck, “Well anyway, if the fact he cursed me means anything you can get why he would have been a bad king.”

“Well I mean considering you vanished and the kingdom died.” Eclipse mumbled a bit, “Well. At least now you have all the free time to play!”

“Indeed.” he chuckled as he picked up playing once more.

Hattie grinned and grabbed her mother’s hands spinning around with her. She laughed as they danced around with the man, his playing filling the house with song and laughter.

As they wound down he was grinning ear to ear and panting. He watched as Eclipse seemed to be laughing as she looked at him, the two having gotten close in the dance. She gave him a lopsided grin.

“That was fun~! Are you feeling okay?” she asked him as he shook his head, face taking a red tone.

“Fine! I feel fine!” he grinned, “that was really fun! Do you mind if i keep the violin out?”

“Of course!” she moved to scoop Hattie up, “Who’d have thought, the mighty subcon snatcher is such a classical musician~!”

“I have to put this in my book!” hattie grinned, “this is SO COOL! And Mom! You had fun too right?”

“I did! I don’t remember the last time I dance like that!” she giggled as she moved to pull her hair back, “ugh I need a haircut.”

“It has gotten long…” Snatcher put a hand to his chin, “But it’s nice on you. Why don’t you wear it longer?”

She frowned and played with the ends, “I… my illness causes it to grow fast and long. If i do anything to… trigger it my hair gets very long…” she gripped her arms, “so long hair reminds me I’m sick and always will be. So I chop it off and I dye it.”

“So it’s like the dark tips on my hair.” he mumbled, “You should leave it long after you visit my brother!” he huffed, “I want to see!”

She turned red, “I-I just said I dislike it!”

“And I dislike the fact I can’t take a proper bath.” He grinned, “You always cut it choppy. I’m offering to cut it _for_ you.”

“O-Oh…” she turned a deeper red and brushed a curl behind her ear, “I-I guess I can wear it long home then…”

“Mom looks like rapunzel!” hattie giggled. “I wish my hair got that long. I’m growing it out.”

“Are you?” Snatcher snickered as he patted her head, “keep it up I’m sure it’ll get there.”

“Well it would if she brushed it more often.” Eclipse gave a weary sigh, “I have to cut knots from her hair so often because she refuses to braid it at night or swimming.”

“I just don’t like braids!” Hattie puffed her cheek up annoyed, “Why can’t my hair behave?!”

“Story of my life.” Snatcher gave a heavy sigh, “Your hair is the same curl mine is, your mother’s too. Which means no pretty ringlets, just a frizzy nightmare if you don’t care for it.”

“Bleh.” She sighed, “Mom are you driving me to school?”

“OH SHIT!” Eclipse gasped as she checked the clock, “I totally forgot it’s a weekday!” she panicked, “Hattie go get dressed, Snatcher can you make sure she gets ready?! Shit! shit! shit!”

“If I’m a bit late what’s the deal?” Hattie huffed annoyed. She crossed her arms as she looked at the floor.

“Plenty!” Eclipse snarled, “You are not pulling a me!” she moved to grab her clothes and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

Hattie frowned, “I hoped she wouldn’t notice… bluh.”

“You have a test today?” Snatcher sneered, “kid go get dressed.”

She frowned as she hid her face,”S-So what if I didn’t study! I’ve been busy thinking!” she moved to her room as the merman pushed her.

“Sure sure. I told you. Tell me I’ll help you study. Now get ready.” he snickered as she shut the door right in his face. He winced and rubbed his nose.

He looked at the hole in the wall and sighed. At least it didn’t seem too structural to the house. He headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water and moved to place Hattie’s homework into her backpack. He paused looking at her notebook which she left open and began to flip through it. He stopped seeing a drawing of himself. Taking a sip as he read the notes he choked and coughed, slamming the glass down, “KID!” he snapped as she came out with her shorts on and oddly, not a shirt with his face on it, but instead a ufo design with a cow.

“What?” she asked and saw the notebook he had and turned red, “D-Don’t read my stuff!”

“You stalk me!” he growled and looked at it, “Kid. I don’t. Like. your. Mother.”

“I know you don’t like me.” Eclipse scowled as she came out in her leather jacket, zipped just under her bust. He felt his heart raced and looked away.

“Your kid is plotting!” he snarled and set the notebook down, “Operation ‘parent trap’ really?”

Hattie hid her face, “Y-You weren’t meant to find it!!”

Eclipse squeaked and looked at what her daughter had written and turned a bright red as she stared with wide eyes.

“HARRIET KERRIGAN!” she snapped. “Y-You can’t be doing this sort of thing!”

“But you guys---”

“No kid!” Snatcher held his face exasperated. He waved, “go to school.”

“But--”

“We’re going to have a long talk on the drive.” Eclipse held her face and grabbed her bag, “come on Hattie.”

The girl sighed and grabbed her stuff, “see you later Snatcher…”

“Bye kiddo.” he sighed as they headed out. He looked at the notebook and frowned. He didn’t like Eclipse’s tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m tired.” he rubbed his beck as he looked outside. He looked at the hole he made and wrinkled his nose.

“That will cost…” he mumbled as he moved to remove his shirt and took his hair out. He undid his belt heading to the docks. He looked around before he quickly removed his pants and jumped into the cold ocean waters. 

Gasping at the cold he coughed as the pain spread like fire across his body. He pushed away from the dock in an attempt to not hit his head off of it as his body convulsed and he felt tears burning his eyes as he bit his tongue and spat the orange blood into the water. As the changes stopped he laid floating beneath the waves a moment as a minion swam over. 

“You got here fast.” he snickered.

“A few of us have been commuting daily to make sure you’re okay!” the flower wearing fish laughed, “we worry boss!”

“Thank you, Mion right?”

“Yes!” she chirped, “are you hungry? Want to hunt?” she asked as they swam, “or a nap?”

“A nap sounds great, but I actually want to look for something.” he rubbed his neck as they swam deeper, “Kinda broke a hole in the wall this morning.” he admitted sheepishly, “I want to help pay for it, I think I have some coins piled back at the sub, at their age they should be worth something. If not for the metal alone.”

“Oh!” She swam quickly, “there’s a few wrecks off the drop off as well! Want us to look for more?”

“Mmhm that’d be great actually.” he chuckled as he picked up the speed, the pain of changing fading, “I think anything I can give to help. I mean I did break the couch… the lamps… the coffee table…” he sighed, “I’m a mess….”

“You’re boss!” Mion laughed as she zipped towards the sub and into the darkness. Her eye illuminating as eels moved around, “coins?”

“Yes, or jewels. I know you guys have brought me them over the years.” he moved to sit on the seabed and used his hands to walk into the sub some, the whole thing tinted yellow thanks to his night vision, “should be a net too.”

“I don’t think a net will hold.” the fish laughed. “Maybe cloth. I think there’s something here.” she kicked the sediment up as she searched, “hrm. I don’t-- oh! Here’s an old sail!” she sang and brought it to the leviathan. 

He grinned, “thank you~! It’s good to have an actual use for all these things!” he laughed loudly, shaking the water. His stomach growled and he scowled, “ugh. I forgot to eat breakfast.” he chewed his claw as the fish gathered other minions to search for the coins. He rested against the sub and stretched around it with a crack to his back as he stretched out and hung upside down from the broken sub, his hair spread in the soil. 

He frowned as he ran over the morning events, “Why DOESN’T she dance?” Craft’s insistence was bugging him. Eclipse herself admitted she loved to dance. He scowled. He rolled around the sub annoyed. If you had a skill you should show it off. He huffed. He thought of the violin and an idea sparked in his head. He gave a low cackle and chuckled as he thought about it with a large grin over his face.

He had an idea. And he was stubborn.


	30. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher and Eclipse get talking (Snatcher gets one answer to a question he's had but opens more), bonding and it seems DJ has some good news!

“What?” Eclipse blinked as the man sat across from her at the breakfast table. She stared at him confused, “you want me to join the dance competition? Why?” She scowled and leaned on her hand, “Is this Hattie related?”

“A little.” he sipped on his coffee as he flipped through the newspaper, “But I’ve just been thinking, you seem to love to dance, so why don’t you want to do it?” he looked up with a raised brow. “With as excited as Hattie is for this festival I can’t say I’m not intrigued.”

She frowned and sighed, “I just don’t see a point to it. It’s not like I’m good enough to win, and most are partner dance events. Which in case you didn’t notice I’m not exactly the most social person.” She leaned on her hand playing with her hair, “And I… the outfit I wear to dance… I don’t wear it in public. Half the competition is also a beauty competition so you know.” she huffed.

“Is it?” He frowned, “they should base it on skill alone. And why not have your father’s dance with you?”

“Height is too different.” she sighed, “And Craft can’t dance if they were your next thought. And Sena… Well he normally has to go away for the Sun festival. Something about dealing with his cousin. Though this year it seems she’s in town… but...” she leaned back in her chair, “I could do the solo category, sure, but as I said, it’s just. My outfit.”

“Why not another outfit?” He tilted his head as he set his cup down.

“I overheat too quickly.” 

“Ah true. You do get hot easily.” he frowned, “Can I see the outfit?”

She flinched and frowned. Her face grew hotter, “No.”

“Why not?” he frowned, “it can’t be that bad. I mean, I see you in your PJs all the time. How much worse can it be? Plus. you’ve seen me naked so.”

“It’s different! And I don’t look! I try not to!” She huffed as she turned a deep red, “I don’t let people see it! I don’t even know if it still fits!”

“Well then more reason to try it on, if not it’s just taking up space.” he sipped his drink with a smug smirk.

She frowned, “I don’t have to show you even if I try it on.” she growled.

“Sour sport.”

“Bastard.”

“Just settle my curiosity.” He closed the paper as he got up and put his cup in the sink, “After all the talk from Craft and Hattie. Plus your dancing when I play the violin.”

She huffed still red in the face. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, “Will you drop it if I go and put it on?”

“I may.” he snickered as he looked at her with his arms crossed.

She glared, “Either I get a yes or it’s not happening.”

He held his hands up, “Fine, I’ll drop it. Depending on if you try it on.” he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she got up and put her plate and cup in the sink, “Fine. I’ll put it on.”

“Wait really?” he stared at her before laughing, “I didn’t think you’d actually agree!”

“It’s to shut you up! And I need to see if it does fit or not.” she huffed still red in the face. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and headed towards the living room. She pulled open the dresser the TV sat on and rummaged through her numerous black turtlenecks and her few tank tops. She found the shimmering black and blue outfit and pulled it out, the embellishments jingling as she did.

Snatcher peeked into the living room at the noise, “Is... Is that a  _ belly dancer outfit?? _ ” he asked in confusion.

She was bright red as she held it to her chest, “I told you it has a lot of skin showing!” She snapped, “it’s the most comfortable for me to dance in and not get too hot!”

“I just. Actually.” he thought of how she had been dancing the night before, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that. You do use a lot of hip movement.”

“Shut up! I told you I just like to move! I can tango and waltz and cha-cha too but I don’t have outfits for those as I never had a dance partner so what was the point!” She huffed glaring over her shoulder at him.

He walked over and knelt down to look at it closely, “the colors are really nice though. I’m just a little shocked that’s all.” he snickered. He paused in thought, “I can waltz, I’m not as familiar with the others you listed.”

“Of course you can waltz. You’re a prince.” she stood up heading towards the bathroom, “Don’t laugh okay? I know it’ll look weird. I know I’m just a scarred up beast of a woman.” She slammed the door causing the leviathan to flinch.

He stood up and walked over to the mirror on the wall, grabbing the violin from its case. Belly dancing huh. He tuned the strings as he rested it on his shoulder, strumming slowly as he tried to recall the music. He closed his eyes and gasped, that’s right! He could play songs similar to what she sang! He headed towards the kitchen table and opened her laptop, pulling up the internet and looking for sheet music.

“How do I print this again?” he called out. He heard the bathroom door creak and the sound of chiming.

“Control while hitting the P key as well!” Eclipse stuck her head in the door but kept her body out of sight, “what are you printing?” She was still red-faced.

He looked over, seeing she had a couple of hair clips added to her dark hair; a moon and a star. He tried to lean backward to see the outfit but she huffed and vanished into the living room with a jingle. He rolled his eyes as he printed the sheet music off and headed towards the living room to get the print off. He stopped as he walked in. 

She held her arms tightly, her outfit jingling with her breathing and slight movements. Silver disks hung around the skirt on his hips, long trailing blue and black sheer fabric formed layers that cascaded over her hips like waterfalls, her stomach bare. Her shirt rested tightly over her chest, the dark blue color offset by the finely woven silver threads that glinted in the light, long sheer sleeves hung loosely over her arms. Her neck scar was on full display as the shirt hung under her collar bone. She had a few anklets on, made of silver that chimed as she shifted her feet.

Snatcher couldn’t help as he stared, looking her over, “Seriously why don’t you compete? You look amazing.” he finally got out as he didn’t realize he had turned a light red as he looked her up and down, “those colors fit your eyes perfectly.”

She tensed up, glaring, “W-Well yeah! I had it made that way! C-Craft worked hard!”

“It’s custom?” he grabbed the papers from the printer, “isn’t that more reason to wear it?”

“I..” she frowned, “The last time I wore it…” she gripped her arms tightly as she frowned, “I used to enter the dancing competition but I didn’t have as many scars back then. But after I… had a few accidents. I just.. I don’t like how it looks.” she was still very red in the face, she had tears on her eyes as she looked away. “I’m just some brute covered in scars alongside the pretty ladies dancing. No one wants to dance with a beast.”

He frowned as he read the music over and set it against the tv so he could read it while he stood, “I don’t think so. Sure. you are a bit of a brute, but I don’t really think scars are something to be ashamed of.” he picked the violin back up, strumming a few stanzas to get the feeling. “And I definitely think that last statement is false. We danced the other day didn’t we?” he smiled softly.

“Ah, that’s..” She blinked as she recognized the tune.

“Yeah, that Tir Na Nog song you sing a lot.” he grinned, “I figured, I could try playing some of those songs you sing.”

She somehow managed to flush harder as he strummed along, getting better with each attempt until he was fluently playing it to pace. He stopped and smirked, “well you are dressed up so, why not?” he asked sticking his tongue out.

She huffed and moved to her jewelry box and grabbed some bracelet cuffs and put them on, “Just this once. Just. Once.” She puffed her reddened cheeks up.

“It’s a pleasure.” he gave her a bow as he began to play once more.

Eclipse moved near him as she began to dance to his music, the two moving in unison as she swayed and shook, the chiming of her outfit on the beat to his strumming. The two danced around the living room, her outfit trailing around like water in the air, the lights bouncing and reflecting from the silver accents. Snatcher couldn’t help but laugh a bit as they moved around, really getting into the music as they danced together, Him playing the violin, while she twirled and clapped in rhythm.

As he finished she stopped, all the metal on her clinging once as they stood nearly chest to chest, slightly panting, staring at each other’s faces. She despite her sour mood to start was grinning as she steadied her breathing. He shifted the violin off his shoulder as he was grinning as well.

“That was. Really fun.” He admitted. He brushed his hair over his shoulder. He looked at her as she shifted in her outfit. He had never really noticed how. Just shapely she was. With how she often dressed it was hard to tell she was actually not just bulky but her waist dipped in on the sides, her muscles were well defined and her proportions were pretty even. He felt his face heat up as he turned away. He was not thinking of the kid’s mother like that. It was just the adrenaline from dancing and nothing more. He sighed putting the violin away.

“It was.” she sighed, “But... Even so.” she huffed, “I’m just. It still fits. That’s all I needed to know. T-thank you for the dance.”

Snatcher smiled as he walked over towards her. He stood in front of her and gave a small bow, standing up straight, one arm behind his back as he extended his other hand towards her. “I’m curious towards your other dancing as well.” he admitted, “So if you’d give me the honor, may we waltz?”

She tensed as she looked at his posture and frowned, “I-I can put some music on I suppose.” she kept from looking at him as she grabbed her phone, “This outfit isn’t really great for that type of dancing... It’s noisy.” She fumbled as she tried to find a good waltz, “Ah… this one’s called Subcon waltz.” she chuckled putting it on.

She walked back over to the former prince and took his hand gently as he shifted to place a hand on her lower back. She tensed up as his hand met her bare skin, “Why are you so cold always!” She laughed.

“Well I could say the opposite for you.” he chuckled as he began to spin around with her to the music. 

“I’m sorry I’m warm!” She kept close to him as they spun around the living room. He held her hand above her as she spun out and spun back, holding firmly to him as they continued.

“It’s not a bad thing! I’d take being warm over cold!” he laughed, “Honestly, I used to not be this way.” he sighed as they glided around the room, carefully avoiding Hattie’s toys and the furniture. As the song ended he let go and gave her a bow.

Eclipse gave him a curtsey as she stood back up, she messed with her hair, keeping her eyes away from him. “For someone who has issues walking some days... You’re not bad at dancing.”

“I’ll take the compliment.” he laughed as he brushed his hair back and began to look for a hair tie. As he pulled it back he paused in thought, “Eclipse.”

“Hrm?” she turned to look at him with a small scowl still on her face.

“What if. I’m your partner?” he asked, “For the competition? Would you compete then?”

She turned bright red again, “W-What?! I can't, I mean. You. And i. Just! No! I haven’t even told my dads you’re living here!” she held her hands up as she walked backward, tripping on one of Hattie’s coloring books.

“Ah!” Snatcher reached out to get her hand and landed with a thud on top of her. He was red as he stared into her panicked face. “A-Are you okay?” he got off of her and held a hand to help her stand.

She took his hand quietly, red in the face, “I-I’m going to go change!” she squeaked as her voice cracked. She ran towards the bathroom.

Snatcher watched and placed a hand over his rapidly beating chest. He moved to go sit on the couch and leaned his head back. Calm down. Calm down. He tried to slow his breathing as he placed a hand over his mouth. He definitely saw why Craft insisted she join the competition. He closed his eyes as he thought about it. She did have the ability but she seemed so hung up on her scars. 

He shifted to lean on his hand in thought. He scowled as he sat there in thought. She was smiling and having fun while they danced. Why not show it off? He recalled the thrill from his music competitions as a prince. He looked at her phone and walked over to grab it. He opened it and flipped through her contacts, finding the tailor. He opened his phone and put the number in.

He set her phone back as he went to the couch. Would it be odd to text them out of the blue? They also seemed interested in the concept of her dancing for the festival so it was worth a shot. He looked at the bathroom as Eclipse came out, back in her turtleneck and jeans. She had pulled her hair up as well.

“So is the conversation over?” He asked as she moved to pick up the books she had tripped on.

“I thought that’s what we agreed on.” She glared as she held onto the coloring books.

“Verbal contracts are so blase.” He smirked, “Look, you are really great at dancing.”

“Oh zip it.” she frowned, “I’m not good enough for the festival.”

“You looked good in your outfit. I don’t see your issue.” he frowned as he tapped on his phone.

_ Hello, Dear sir/madam Craft (I apologize as I am not quite sure of which your preference towards being called is in modern vernacular) This is Snatcher, the gentleman friend of Hattie and Eclipse. I am writing in order to procure your assistance in convincing Eclipse to join in that dance competition for the festival you had mentioned. After spending some time with her and watching her dance I have to agree with the sentiment of which she would be a wonderful contestant, however, she still refuses due to being ashamed of her looks. I’m requesting your quote for a couple’s ballroom set, myself, and Her. I hope by being persistent I can get her to agree with post-haste! _

_ -Snatcher _

He huffed as he hit send, “Typing on this thing is rather difficult.”

“It wouldn’t be if you didn’t write prose. What are you texting?” She flopped onto the couch and leaned over but he hid his phone from her.

“I’m just looking some stuff up!” he fibbed as he locked the phone, “I just was curious.”

AHAHAHAHAHA the phone screamed making the two of them jump.

“Is… Is that your laugh?” She snickered.

The leviathan held his chest in a panic as he tried to get his breathing back before he freaked out, “The kid must have changed it.” he wheezed. He gripped his chest as he tried to calm down, his heart beating erratically. He opened his phone and stared at the text with a bigger sigh.

_ Y do u txt like a grandma? XD ive been trying 4 years and i cant get her 2 agree. If u can then the outfits are free ;P good luck mate! _

“What does this even…” he squinted trying to decipher the coded text. He sighed as he leaned on the couch arm in thought.

“What’s eating you?” she asked as she got up to go grab her iPad from her bag. “Did you get hurt dancing?”

“No, Honestly I feel quite fine, not as sore.” He paused on that thought, “Actually. I feel pretty good after dancing. Compared to normal.”

“Yeah? Maybe exercise is good for your strength!” she beamed happily. “I’d love it if you could get more used to being on land! I’m sure Hattie will be glad too!”

He smirked as his brain put the thought together, “Then will you keep dancing with me?” he smirked.

She turned a little red, “W-what? I mean I can just.” she bit her lip, “I’m sure you and Hattie could…”

“You’re taller.” he smirked, “Actually our heights matched rather well didn’t you think? Almost like we’d make good dancing partners. More so if we had matching outfits for a competition.” He gave a wide grin, fangs barred as he gave a low chuckle.

She turned bright red, “You--”

“I want to enter.” He grinned maliciously, “What’s a better expression of how much better I am than others than winning? But I need a partner. I don’t exist as a person anymore.”

She puffed her cheeks up angrily, “You’re a cheeky bastard aubergine noodle!” She snarled and covered her face in her hands, “Did Craft put you up to this?”

“No. This is actually my own thoughts.” he admitted as he stuck his tongue out, “Call it my competitive nature. And my insatiable curiosity.” he chuckled, “Once I get a thought, it sticks. Like the kid’s my food slave still, in a sense, picking the best snacks.”

She glared and threw a pillow, “She is NOT a food Slave! Do not call her that!”

He laughed as he put his arms up to defend himself. “Hey! She’s the one who started this whole thing!” He snickered as she laughed, throwing things at him.

“Even so! Be the adult you overgrown eel!” She giggled, looking for another pillow to throw at him.

“I’m sorry I’m not familiar with modern cuisine! I need guidance and she’s been doing great!”

“She’s 11! Almost 12! You peck neck!” Eclipse gasped as a pillow was thrown back at her. She grabbed it with a cheeky grin, “Oh Now you’ve done it, merman!” She jumped across the couch to try and smother him. “Leviathan for dinner!”

“No Stop!” He laughed trying to get her off as she tried to shove the pillow on his face, “Quit it!” he couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Nope! Not in the lifetime you pecker!” She grinned with her fangs sticking out, “Just make me!”

“I will drag you to the depths of the ocean!” he laughed as he pushed against her face.

“You wouldn’t dare! I’ll tell your brother!” She let up on pushing down, frowning some, “Well… I mean most likely not if I’m dead.”

“Eh? I didn’t say I was going to KILL you!” he sat up confused at the dark turn she took. Her hand was on her neck. 

He stared and frowned, “Eclipse… Did. Did you almost drown before?” he asked softly as he started to piece her reactions together. If she almost drowned. It explained why the ocean made her so very tense.

She tensed up and sighed, “Yeah…” she leaned back on the couch, “When I was a kid. I…. well I did nearly drown in the ocean... Haven’t really been able to go in since.”

He frowned and looked out the window towards the bay, “But you want to.”

She tensed up red, “I...I…” she frowned and covered her mouth, “You guys have so much fun but I just…”

He tilted his head and stood up, he took his shirt off, gill marks glowing. He slipped his socks off and held a hand towards her, “Well. Why don’t we fix it then?”

“Eh?” she stared at the half naked merman, confused.

“If you dance with me, I’ll help you get over your fear of the ocean.” He smirked, “After all. If A leviathan is there, what can go wrong?” he held his hand to her again as he grinned, “I’m the biggest safety net aren’t I?”

She stared at his hand, her heart beating loudly, “..why? What do you get out of this?” she frowned. She held her hands to her chest as she looked at him.

“I can dance in front of people and prove I’m superior.” he gave a small shrug as he chuckled.

“Egoist.” she laughed. She brushed a curl back as she looked at the floor.

“I am. Call it the royal in me. And I get to laugh at your terrified face.” he snickered. He shook his hand a bit towards her, “So what do you say? I’m sure Hattie will love it.” he gave a small smile, “It’s my thanks for everything. What’s better than helping a lifelong fear?”

She frowned and chewed on her lip. Taking a deep breath she reached out and placed her hand in his. She made a loud gasp as he pulled her up from the couch. She leaned against him as her heart pounded and he gave a wide smirk, on par with his leviathan grin.

“So it’s a deal.” he chuckled as he held her close.

“I.. want it in writing. No loopholes.” She frowned, looking at the floor instead of his face. “A proper contract. So you can’t pull this again.” she huffed. “I don’t want your ‘verbal contracts are blase’!” she pouted.

He stared down at her red face and began to laugh, “A contract huh? I think I can do that.” He smirked as he let go of her hand to grab a blank sheet of paper from the printer and a pen. He headed into the kitchen and began to write the document out, his script laying in perfectly straight lines, the looping cursive seeming too pristine, “This would nicer if I had a proper quill.” he frowned as he wrote. He signed his name on the lower line and dated it. He handed the pen to her.

She took it as she read it over. She glanced at him and read it again. She sighed and signed it, “There. Now no pulling anything.” she frowned. She took it and hung it on the fridge, “If you do, I’ll actually stab you.”

“I promise I won’t violate the terms of service.” he placed a hand over his chest and the other up with a sly grin.

She looked at him and snickered, “So I take it you wanted to swim now? Since you did strip mostly? You know I don’t own swimwear.”

“Just put something on, let’s just go for a dip.” he scratched his cheek, “As painful as it is, I do still like swimming.” he admitted, “I guess I spent too long doing it.”

“I can understand that.” she laughed. She frowned as she headed back into the living room and riffled through her clothing, “I guess my work out clothes will do for now.” she frowned, “I’m going to change in the bathroom if you want to.. Go change.”

“Right.” he smiled as he headed outside and stared at the bright sky. His mouth kept a large grin as he headed towards the docks. 

He walked along the boards and sat on the edge. He looked around as he took his pants and boxers off, folding them neatly on the dock, he stuck his legs over the edge of the dock as he dropped down into the water. He felt the water rush over his gills as he sunk down, the burning sensation offset by the cold ocean currents as it washed over him. He gasped a bit as he choked back on the biting sensation as he swam away from the dock, body thrashing and contorting in the water, he felt his legs stick together, as he stretched and grew in size, bones melting to reform with a painful popping. He bit down on his tongue as his mouth split up, eyes tinging in yellow as the world grew lighter as his night vision set in. He popped his head from the water shaking it as he finished transforming. He stuck his tongue out as the nausea was dissipating from the shift. He leaned his arms on the dock as he swayed in the water.

He gave a heavy sigh, while it wasn’t as bad going from human to leviathan it still hurt, however, the cold water helped numb the pain. He watched as Eclipse left the house in just her spandex shorts and a tight fighting sports bra. He couldn’t help but stare as she walked over.

She stopped at the edge of the dock on the beach. Staring at him, “I… I’ll be there in a moment.” she stammered as she thought of what she was doing.

“Take your time.” he waved his hand, “whenever you’re ready.”

Eclipse held her hands together as she walked out onto the dock shaking as she did. She could do it. It was the dock. She can walk on the dock. She moved to grip her upper arms as she chewed her lip. She made her way over to where he was resting. She stood in front of his face as he pulled back into the water. He held a hand to her.

“I’ll help you down. If my hand’s below you, you don’t have to worry about sinking right?” He smiled.

“R-Right.” she stared at the water, down at his tail that was resting on the ocean floor and walked onto his hand shaking like a leaf.

He gently lowered her down into the water, stopping when she tensed up. He moved his other hand behind her to help her balance. She gripped his claw tightly. He winced a bit at how hard she grabbed him.

“It’s alright,” he said again, softly as he lowered her in. She gasped as she sat on his hand, up to her chest in water.

“Out! Out I need out! Snatcher!” She gasped afraid. Even with him below her, it was too much. She felt her heart pounding.

He frowned and quickly moved her back to the dock.

She panted as she held her arms together in a panic, breathing erratic.

“Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at the aubergine noodle.” He placed his hands to either side of her, gently using a claw to brush her hair back, “You’re okay. You’re out of the water. You didn’t drown.”

Tears dripped down her face as she sat there shaking, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m just..”

He used a claw to wipe her face. She sniffled as he gently patted her head.

“Baby steps.” he smiled, “You got on the dock. You got into a leviathan’s hand. I think that’s pretty good.” he snickered.

She sniffled and sneezed, “I suppose…” she frowned as she shifted to sit properly, leaning against his hand, “But I guess I’m going to need way more practice than your dancing.”

“Hey! Are you saying my dancing needs work?” He scowled but he laughed.

She smirked a little, “Well. you’re 200 years rusty.”

He narrowed his eyes before bellowing a laugh, “Well then! I hope you’re prepared to dance until you can’t anymore! I won’t take losing as an option!”

She sighed as she brushed her hair back, still shaking. “I guess so.” she gave a small smirk of her own, “If we lose, it’s not my fault.”

“Oh? Is that so?” he sneered and rested his head on the dock. He gave a coy grin as he stuck his tongue out.

“Much so!” she pushed his face as she laughed. She froze and her eyes narrowed. She jolted as she turned her head, “Get down.”

“What?”

“Get DOWN!” she whispered and stood up, running best she could off the dock. Snatcher dove under the dock, keeping out of sight, but enough he could listen.

“Darlin! There you are! I’ve been calling your phone for the past half hour! I was getting worried!” Dj sighed as he came over from the road. He paused taking in her appearance, “Darlin are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” She held her hands up laughing, “I was just sweaty from a workout. Was trying to cool off with the hose.”

“Why not a shower?” he asked, confused. He placed his hand on her head, “Well no warmer than normal.” He huffed when she moved his hand off of her head.

“It’s not important! So what’s the issue?” she asked, staring at the dock nervously.

He sighed, “Well I finally got off the phone with the jail, Connie’s going to get released tomorrow, so I was thinking we should have a big lunch the day after. As a Celebration, wanted to know if you’d go hunt us something.”

“Oh!” She gasped, “Finally? I hope this sobered him up!” She laughed and rubbed her arm. She frowned, “I suppose I can…” She paused in thought.

“We can have Hattie just sleep over if you’re out late.” He chuckled, “So she’s not home alone.”

“Actually..” she chewed her knuckle, “I have a friend who’s coming over and can watch her.” 

“A friend?” Dj raised his brow at her phrasing, “Which? Craft? Cookie? Aiko? Midge? Sarah?” he listed off the possible candidates. He put his hand to his chin in thought.

“You. Haven’t met them yet.” she admitted, “I’ve been trying to figure the best time but with Conrad in jail…”

“Someone new?” he gasped, “Darlin--”

“Hattie met him first.” she admitted and folded her fingers together nervously, “So at the c-cookout, we can introduce you and Conrad at once? And he’s JUST a friend okay!”

“He?” DJ smirked, “Alright, well I’ll do my best to keep Connie calm as a clam. What’s his name?”

“Um... Snatcher?” she chuckled. Her father frowned. “Honestly! That’s his name! His parents were... Cryptid fans.” She fibbed.

“I see. Well, no wonder Hattie took a liking then.” he laughed loudly and ruffled her hair, “Alright, I’m going to head into the city, someone needs to go pick Conrad up. Get us something nice for the lunchin, alright? Don’t worry about butchering, just hang it in our yard, Connie can let out his aggression on it.”

“Alright pappy.” She laughed as she stood up to kiss his cheek. “Sorry I didn’t hear my phone.”

He kissed her forehead as he gave her a big hug and headed back towards his house, “well that’s the good thing about living so close! If I worry I can just fly by! You have fun! Stay safe! Love you!”

“Love you too!” She waved waiting until he was out of sight and let out a huge sigh. She fumbled back to the dock and flopped in the sands, “Clear.” she sighed and laid down in the sand.

Snatcher swam over to the shallows and pulled up next to her with a small scowl, “Well. I guess that will solve the problem of me meeting them.” he frowned, “Didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

“Neither did I.” she admitted and shifted leaning on him. She leaned over his arm with a heavy sigh, “but it gets it done with. I just really hope they don’t misunderstand. I mean. We’re barely friends. I’m worried about Hattie slipping up.”

“Yeah. I’m worried too.” he flicked his tail back and forth in the water as he leaned on his hand, “Well. baby steps I guess.” he sighed and face planted in the beach with a groan, “I’m going hunting. I’m starving.” he stuck his tongue out, “Don’t really want to eat raw but I’m hungry enough to eat a whole shark right now.”

“That’s fine, just be back before Hattie’s out of school.” she frowned looking towards the sun, “I have to go hunting too.”

“Gun or bow?” he asked curiously.

“Um.. neither?” she turned red, “I just. Um. It’s complicated.” she laughed and stood up, “Well good luck on your hunt.” she laughed.

“You as well.” he snickered as he pushed back into the water.

She turned to leave and stopped, turning back towards the ocean, “Hey Snatcher?”

“Yeah?” he turned in the water to face her.

“Thank you for the dance.” She beamed, her smile so wide he could see the dimple under her left eye, “It really was fun.”

“R-Right.” he felt his face grow warm as he dove under the water.

Baby steps. Had to take Baby Steps. The minions joined him as he swam off into the deeper waters, stomach rumbling. He smirked, yeah. They’d win for sure.


	31. ...and GUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad is out of jail and it's time to let the Grooves couple know about Snatcher's residence in the Nightingale household!!
> 
> what could go wrong?
> 
> (lots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gin, and Mouse for beta reading for me this go round!!

Snatcher sighed as he floated in the water. Despite the aching he felt, the cold water wasn’t bad. He rolled over swimming back to the dock. He pulled up and grabbed the bright purple rope that was wrapped around one of the dock posts and pulled his hair up. He squinted at the house, “You good, kiddo?” he called.

“Yeah! Almost ready!” She laughed as she ran from the house, goggles on her head, flippers in her arms. “I couldn’t find my belt.”

“That’s because you keep dropping it when you take it off.” Her mother sighed as she walked towards the beach. She stopped in front of the dock, “Remember, back before dark. I’m going to be making a pot roast in the slow cooker, then we’re walking to my dad’s. You have to make a good impression.” she frowned as she chewed on her claws nervously.

“Hey.” Snatcher leaned back so he could place a hand around her, “It’s going to be fine. I’ll just give them the prince routine. I’m sure it’ll work out fine. I meant that’s why we’re also going to find something cool to win them over right?” he laughed.

She scowled, “I’m just nervous. I mean. Connie and DJ can be... Overprotective of Hattie. I mean.” she sighed, “I am! I pulled a knife on you! I’m just.” she held her face in her hands with a heavy sigh.

He laughed as he flicked his tail in the water. He frowned, “You can come with us. You know.”

She tensed up and pushed away from his hand walking towards the house, “No... No, it’s fine. I’m. it’s too soon....” her hand was on her neck with a scowl, “You have fun. I’m going to pick up the house and stuff.” she was shaking.

“Mom..” Hattie hugged her, “We’ll find something cool okay! Love you!” She grinned.

Eclipse smiled and leaned down kissing her cheek, “Behave okay! If he tells you something, listen.” She sighed as she stood back up, “Be safe.”

“We will.” he smiled and slipped off the dock into the water, “Come on kiddo, it’s a bit of a swim so you’ll wanna hang on for a while.”

“Okay!” She gave her mom one more hug as she ran onto the dock. She sat on the edge to pull her flippers on before adjusting her goggles. “Bye Mom!” She waved before jumping in and swimming towards the leviathan.

“So you know where to go? We going to find some treasure?” Hattie giggled as she clung to his shoulder.

“That’s the idea. Just something fun that we can give them so they don’t think I’m strange.” he sighed as he started to swim out into the ocean. He frowned, “however this idea seems strange to me. Why a treasure to prove I’m normal. I feel this is abnormal.”

“It’s because Mom and Grandpa DJ like to collect weird trinkets. How are you feeling today?” She asked as she bumped her head into his jaw.

He chuckled and nuzzled back, “Better. I still hurt a little, but I definitely hurt less in this form. Most likely as it’s the one I had for 200 years.” He sighed as he swam, “I was half hoping your mother would join us today. She’d know what her father’s like best.”

“Mom doesn’t swim though.” Hattie grumbled, “I’d give up! I’ve tried my whole life to get her to swim!” She huffed.

“Yeah. Granted, She’s letting me help her but. She’s so afraid of it it seems.” he frowned, “I don’t suppose you know what the exact reason is?”

“No, Mom’s always been iffy if the water is deeper than her neck.” She blew bubbles in the water, “and grandpa won’t tell me either. Just ‘your mother just doesn’t swim. Like you don’t like broccoli.”

“Broccoli huh?” he gave a sly grin, “Challenge accepted.”

“What?!” She gasped, “no! Don’t you go putting it on the menu!”

“Too late. It’s in my head.” he shifted to move her with his claw, moving to swim on his back with her on his chest, “You can’t stop me.” he laughed loudly.

She puffed up her cheeks angrily, “it’s so gross! It gets stuck in my teeth and it’s dry!”

“Are you eating it raw or cooked?” He snickered as they floated in the ocean currents.

“Doesn’t matter! It’s disgusting!” She wrinkled her nose, “So don’t bother!” She stuck her tongue out.

“I’m going to make a week-long broccoli themed menu.” he cackled, “Breakfast, lunch, dinner!”

“Mom may kill you if you do that.” she laughed, “She likes her meat!” She patted her hands on his scaly chest, “So how far are we going?”

“Around the other side of the bay. There are a few ships in that area. The minions love to explore there.” He explained, “I’m sure we can find something, and it’s shallow enough for you to dive as well.”

“I see. Are there a lot of sunken ships in the bay?” She wondered, “I know the sub. But what else did you sink?”

“I Didn’t sink them!” he snapped, “something else did. I don’t know what. It looks like they hit a rock or something. That’s all I know. There’s more in the deeper parts outside the bay but I refuse.”

“To leave the bay?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Yes. I just. I get a really bad feeling at the drop-off. I’m sure I’d be fine but.” he shuddered thinking of it. “My stomach knots up really badly. Lately, I’ve been able to go over it without much issue but ugh.”

“I wonder if there’s a bigger monster!” She gasped with bright eyes.

“I doubt that.” he frowned, “Granted. I mean there’s a chance. But, they’ve never come up so I doubt it’s another monster. I think I’m just a homebody.” he sighed as he kept swimming, moving her to rotate again.

“You spin a lot when you swim.” she laughed.

“It’s uncomfortable to stay one way too long; if I’m underwater I alternate how I swim as well.” he laughed as he slowed, “I’m going to dive some, take a breath, you said you can hold it for a bit right?” he noticed some boats in the distance, “hang tight and tap me if you need air.”

“Okay!” she beamed and took a deep breath as he dove under the water. She grinned as he moved even faster and smoother when fully submerged. She looked up at the bottom of the boats as they swam under. She wondered if they even had any idea! She giggled internally and felt the pressure build in her chest. She tapped the leviathan’s cheek. He nodded and slowly returned to the surface, allowing her to take a breather. He kept lower in the water looking at the boats cautiously.

She panted as she took another breath and back under they went. She stared as minions swam around them and waved as she hung onto him. He popped back up safely away from the boats, “You okay?”

“Good!” She was breathing heavy but grinning ear to ear.

“So how come mom decided today’s the day?” Hattie asked as they continued on, the leviathan swimming on his back.

“Ah… well, I was trying to get her to swim yesterday and your grandfather stopped by. Conrad being right out of jail with a cookout. I think she just wants it over with and honestly, it’ll help to not sneak around.” he admitted scratching his cheek with a laugh, “I’ve lived at your house for almost a month now.”

“Has it really been a month?” Hattie laughed as he swam. She held on as he moved through the water.

“Almost. I came in mid-October and it’s almost mid-November. Well. will be. So 3 weeks. Close enough. If we don't count the week I ran away---” he scratched his cheek ashamed.

“Wow!” she grinned, “that’s so cool!” she giggled as she held onto him. He gave a low chuckle as he moved through the waves and started to slow down.

Hattie looked into the water and her eyes sparkled as she looked at the ships half in the silt, “WHOA!!!!!”

“Neat right?” the merman shifted and let her off of him into the water. He dipped down and she watched in awe as he swam around the crystal clear waters and circled one of the ships with his body and tail. He looked up and nodded his head towards the ship.

She giggled and took a deep breath and dove down, a minion swimming alongside to help her get down a little faster. She tried to contain her excitement as she looked up at the leviathan who tapped his claws on the rotted wood.

“Now, don’t rush. Take your time, resurface as needed. Nod if you understand.” he instructed as she gave a small nod. He chuckled, “Alright go wild kiddo.” 

She grinned as she dove around, popping out of the ship now and then to look at the leviathan who was resting his chin on the ship. He stuck his tongue out at her when he noticed and she silently giggled before going to get a breath of air.

She dove back down after a moment to scavenge the ship. She ran her hands in the silt carefully so she’d not ruin her visibility. She frowned and popped back up from the wreck and shook her head. He sighed.

“Shoot I hoped we’d find something here. Well, there’s more wrecks, surface. Don’t need you drowning.” he used his tail to help her rise and held her up. He broke the water surface and huffed as he thought about it, “If I caught a fish if we don’t find something, think it’ll count as a good gift?”

“Yeah!” Hattie giggled as he moved her to his shoulder. She laughed as she held on, “Do you know other wrecks?” she grinned, “it was fun!”

“I do but I don’t trust them. And we should get back.” he sighed, “I wish we had more time to prepare.” he looked at the minions darting, “hey. Go catch a tuna. Don’t over bite. I want humans to eat it.”

“Got it!” they chirped and swam off as he sighed and moved to float on the water’s surface.

Hattie sat on his chest as he floated and she put a hand on his gills making him jolt upright and send the girl into the water. He looked around panicked as she popped up coughing. He put his claws around her with a growl.

“KID!” he snapped, “DON’T GRAB MY GILLS!”

She laughed as she gripped one of his claws and he gave a hearty sigh.

“Seriously, don’t just jab your hands there, I don’t like it!” he scrunched his face annoyed, “Your mother does it enough!”

“It just looked cool! It’s not like normal gills!” she laughed as he lifted her and set her on his shoulder as he started to swim back. He grumbled as she tapped his cheek. He paused.

“You should show me more ships!” she grinned.

He stuck his tongue out, “When your mom goes to my brother’s.” he smirked, “I’ve got to scout for danger, eat any sharks around~!” he snickered.

“Don’t make sharks go extinct!” she mimicked his cackle making him laugh even louder.

\---------

“Okay.” he shifted his body onto the dock and used his tail to pull the fish up, “Eclipse!” he called as she peeked from the house. He beamed, “I couldn’t find treasure, but I got this! Minions caught it for us!”

“It was so cool watching them bring it, mom!” Hattie bounced around in excitement, “they like, swarmed it like ants and a big leaf!!! It was so cool!!! I thought they just ate Snatcher’s leftovers!”

“Excuse you,” he scoffed, “no I feed my minions properly! We hunt together. Normally they do the main hunting and then I do a killing bite.” he clicked his jaw firmly to demonstrate, “that’s how we hunt. They are very competent when they chose to be.” he gave a hearty sigh and blinked, “Dammit I could have just grabbed something from my sub instead of hunting!” he realized with a groan.

Eclipse gave a loud barking laugh, “Yeah you could have!” she snickered, “didn’t you bring stuff home the other day? I noticed a cloth on the deck.”

“Ah that was... I wanted to look it over, but I wanted to sell it if we could use it to pay for the wall.” he rubbed his cheek ashamed, “I don’t think any of it is worth being a gift for your dads. But that’s what this is for!” He slapped the tuna with a huff. He pulled up from the water fully and laid on his stomach. He grinned when she patted his cheek and bumped against her as she grinned.

“We did see a cool ship mom!” Hattie pulled her goggles off and ran to the house, “Should I get towels?”

“Please!” Snatcher grinned, “I’d rather get dressed before we go over.” he sighed and leaned on his hand. Eclipse bent to look at the tuna and huffed.

“What?”

“Surf and turf~!” she grinned, “it’s like our first cookout!” she explained, “I got an elk yesterday after all!” She pulled away and spun, heading towards the house, “Fitting~!”

He blinked and thought about it with a smirk, “Too bad the sharks are gone for winter! I should have gotten a shark! Then it really would be like our first cookout! But I can taste it this time, properly!” he beamed, “Oh the kid mentioned one of your dad’s likes hot sauce. Think it’ll be at the cookout?” he thumped his tail on the dock.

Eclipse crinkled her nose.

“Of course! Grandpa Connie always has hot sauce!” Hattie threw a towel at the merman’s face who grunted.

“Cool.” he wiped his face with a sigh, “Kid inside.”

“But!” She pouted, “I want to see you shift!”

“You see my shift from human to merman. in the house you aren’t looking at me.” he snorted as he rubbed the water from his hair.

“No I don't! You’re underwater! Or in another room!” Hattie puffed her cheeks up. She gasped when he used his tail to splash her with water making her cough.

“Snatcher!” Eclipse snapped and slapped his arm making him wince and scowl. He didn’t like she hurt his arm. He rubbed the spot and huffed.

“Kid, House. I’m not arguing this.” he sighed and wiped his neck, “Honestly. It’s bad enough your mother sticks around.”

“Would you rather be stuck on the ground?” Eclipse huffed, “Don’t worry I’m not looking.” she looked away ashamed, “not on purpose.”

He felt his face heat up, “ugh.” he held his head with a sigh. “Kid if you go inside without issue, I’ll show you another wreck after school tomorrow.”

“Really?!” She beamed, “promise? Can I skip school again?”

“Today was a special case. No you can’t skip school again.” Eclipse sighed, shaking her head.

Snatcher snickered as Hattie pouted. The brown haired girl looked up, “You promise?! Tomorrow after school?!”

“I promise.” he nodded, “That’s fine, right Eclipse?”

She nodded, “As long as you’re safe.” She gave a small smile, looking at the water. She laughed when he poked her cheek.

“You can come with us.” he grinned.

“Not yet. First. Let’s get over the hurdle of you meeting my parents!” She winked as his face contorted. She gasped and ran to grab her daughter to put her in the house, covering Hattie’s eyes.

“Moooommmm!” she whined.

“Not in a million years!” Eclipse laughed.

\----------

“Pappy, Dad, This is Snatcher.” Eclipse laughed nervously as she pushed the merman towards the two men who stared at him.

DJ placed a hand to his chin, “Well. with your history not what I expected--” he paused hearing a metal clicking and looked down and made a sharp inhale.

Conrad pointed the revolver right at Snatcher as he scowled. He furrowed his brow, “What be yer intentions with me daughter and granddaughter?” he hissed.

Snatcher threw his hands up defensively as Eclipse gasped.

“DAD!” she hissed at him as he kept the gun pointed until his husband took it. He pulled a knife and that too was grabbed by DJ who gave an exasperated “DARLING.” at his husband.

“I wanna ‘ear the bean pole’s intentions!” Conrad fumed as he was lifted.

“DAD! YOU JUST GOT OUT JAIL FOR HORIZON’S SAKE!” Eclipse slapped her face and sighed.

Snatcher just stared. He blinked as he processed what had happened.  


“E-Eclipse did…. He just pull…” he paused, “no I’m not surprised--- you pulled a knife on me when we met.”

She turned red and played with her hair as she looked away sheepishly. Hattie laughed as she tackled Snatcher’s legs, “Grandpa isn’t he cool!” She giggled, “You can’t hurt him!” she pouted.

Conrad stared at her then at the man and gave a huff. “Donnie put me down.”

“Are you going to behave?”

“Eh. we’ll see.” Conrad shrugged as he was set down. He narrowed his eye at the leviathan who moved to hide behind Eclipse.

“Dad!” Eclipse snapped and sighed, “Look! He’s the one who caught that tuna for your guys!” She put her hands on her hips, “So Calm down! He’s nice! He’s Smart! And he helps at the house!”

“Does he now?” DJ crossed his arms and huffed, “How long have you known each other?”

“Uh…” Snatcher stood up behind Eclipse, “July I met the kid, August, Eclipse? But I’ve lived with you since October---shit.” he saw the wide eyed glare the two men were giving him and ducked.

“HE’S LIVING WITH YOU?!” Conrad pulled a new knife out which was wrangled from him by his husband.

“I-I’m an adult! I can make my own choices!” Eclipse stammered, “L-Look circumstances are just--- odd okay? S-So for the time being he’s living with us!” She huffed, “Look it works out too! He’s fine with watching Hattie for me when I go to the doctor so you guys can actually relax instead of worrying every month!” she laughed.

“Eclipse, darling, it’s a little odd.” DJ sighed, “can we trust him?”

“We can.” she smiled happily, “Marcus can vouch for him as well.” she winked as the leviathan frowned. “He’s more akin to us than Conrad.”

“What on earth does that mean?” Snatcher mumbled, “Is your dad… ‘sick’ as well?” he added air quotes.

“Oh? He’s sick?” Conrad huffed, “that’s a word I do sapoose.” he scowled, “well anyhoo.” he pulled another knife out and held it to the taller man, “If ya even think about hurting me daughter or grandlassie, I will filet you like an eel and lay you alive for the beeerrrdddsss ta peck.”

Snatcher and Eclipse looked at one another and he gulped as he gave a loud laugh, startling the two gentlemen.

He grinned, placing a hand to his chest. “I promise, if I ever did hurt them, it is not intentional. I owe them too much.” He stood firm and gave his prince perfect smile. 

Eclipse rolled her eyes and jabbed his side making him snicker, “what?”

“Don’t do that face! My friends are one thing!” she laughed, covering her mouth as she continued, “these are my dads!”

He rolled his eyes as he smoothed his shirt, “well I thought we wanted a good impression.” he gave a slight sneer, “I’m trying to make a good impression!”

“Yeah but not being weird.” Hattie snickered as she raised her arms, “Grandpa I want to be tall!”

Dj chuckled and lifted her up to his shoulder, “well now the greeting is out of the way… you’ll be watching Hattie?”

“Ah yeah.” Snatcher put his hands in his pants pockets, “It’s a deal with Eclipse, I help watch the kiddo monthly. I cook a meal daily, though I really tend to cook every meal.” he gave a shrug with a big grin, “It’s fine, I cook better than she does.” he sneered.

She turned red, “I-I cook fine! Y-You just overcook meat!” she pouted and looked at her dads to back her up.

“Naw. Lassie ya undercook it.” Conrad laughed loudly before he crossed his arms with a huff, blowing on his mustache. “well I do enjoy that tidbit. We dun need another hospital trip.”

Eclipse scratched her cheek as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Snatcher raised a brow.

“You poisoned your kid?” he asked leaning into her face.

“I-I didn’t! S-She just tried to mimic me!” She fumed. She chewed her lip as she avoided his eyes.

“If mom does it it’s fine right?” Hattie snickered. She rested her head in her grandfather’s hair. “I mean we eat raw fish!”

“Sushi is a different boat.” DJ laughed loudly as he headed towards the grill. He grabbed some tongs and looked at the merman who was snickering as Eclipse fumed. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. He kept an eye on Eclipse’s movement. He huffed, “So. How’d ya meet?”

“I found him!” Hattie grinned. Snatcher slapped his face. “He saved me after scaring me!” she laughed as she watched her grandfather cook.

“Did he now?” Conrad scowled as he worked on carving the fish. “Hrm.” he threw some bloody tuna onto the plate with a huff. He inspected a section and narrowed his eye with a glare.

“Yes. He did.” Eclipse sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, “and he’s giving me swimming lessons.”

Dj and Conrad both froze. Dj turned and blinked.

“You? Darlin? SWIMMING?” he asked as he dropped the tongs into the grill, “peck.” he scowled as he turned to look at her with wide eyes.

“Yes!” she exclaimed before she started to frown. “W-what’s so weird a-about that? Y-You two have w-wanted me to get over it.” she played with her hair as she looked away ashamed, “H-He’s...a safe instructor…” she gave a soft smile, “If it’s him I may be able to at least get in the water. Maybe.” she gave a quiet laugh under her breath.

Snatcher stared at her and smiled, “I'm glad you trust me enough.” he chuckled as he folded his arms behind his back, “she helps me with getting back in shape after an accident, I teach her to swim. That’s our deal.”

“Accident?”

“He can’t use his legs sometimes!” Hattie stated as she rode her grandfather’s shoulders, “It’s so COOL!” she put a hand to her mouth in thought, “Though he broke our wall.”

“You caused that!” Snatcher hissed angrily, hair raising as he did, “Don’t touch the damn stove!”

The child looked away with a pout, puffing her cheek up.

Conrad gave a boisterous laugh, “Aye bet!” he hummed as he handed the plate of meat to his husband, “Sooo, bean pole.” he turned his attention to the taller gentleman.

“Snatcher.” the man corrected, “I-I’m not a bean pole.” Snatcher crossed his arms. He winced when Eclipse patted his back and he glared, “I’m Not!”

“Well, you’re definitely better than you used to be, but.” she snickered as she gave him a sly grin.

He huffed and looked away annoyed.

“Yer taller than my daughter and a breeze could snap ye. I bet if Eclipse hit ya, ya would snap in two.” Conrad pointed out as he slapped a steak on the grill, seared it, flipped and flopped it onto a plate, “Ere, Eclipse.”

“Thanks~!” she sang as she took it happily. She kissed her dad’s cheek happily as she looked at the steak and drooled.

Snatcher choked, “C-Cook it more!” he gasped running over and took it from her. She whined and reached for it. The merman glared as the werewolf tried to get the steak. She puffed her cheek, annoyed.

“Give me my food!” she whined. she did her best puppy dog eyes as she tried to grab it.  


“No! Cook it more you carnivorous moron!” he snapped at her with a deep set scowl.  


“She’s fine.” Dj sighed, “Wish she wouldn’t but she’ll be fine.” he took the plate and handed it back to Eclipse to Snatcher’s dismay. The merman clicked his tongue.

“It’s 100% safe~!” she sang, moving to the picnic table and setting it down. Snatcher rolled his eyes and followed her as Hattie chatted to Dj. Asking him about a mothman.

“This is… smoother than I thought.” he admitted softly, sitting down beside Eclipse and leaning over.

“Mmhm. well. As long as we don’t mention other things---eel boy.” she giggled as she cut into the barely cooked elk. She shoved it in her mouth happily, juices dripping on her chin. “I honestly Expected DJ to be more violent. So this is a good meeting.” she explained as she ate, “help yourself to salad and stuff.”

“Yeah. In a moment.” he laughed. He grabbed a napkin and wiped at her face to her protests. He smirked smugly as he looked over to Hattie and snarled, “KIDDO DO NOT PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!” he shouted as he watched Hattie attempting to eat a small piece of tuna her grandfather had freshly sliced.

“It’s fine!” Dj waved a hand, “Just Tuna!”

“Yes but I caught it-- Just cook it okay?!” he fretted, pinching the bridge of his nose exasperated. “T-The fish round here can get weird if not cooked.” he frowned.

Eclipse raised a brow as he sat back down red in the face, “you bite it?”

“A minion did, even though I asked them not to.” he grumbled, “Heat will kill the venom. So if it’s cooked, it should be fine.” He rested his head on the table watching her eat. “Seriously you are going to get so sick from that.” 

“I will not.” she huffed and shoved it in her mouth, “You can eat raw fish, I can eat raw meat~! Leave it at that~” She wiped her mouth, “It’s fine, it really is. It’s a part of being sick.”

“I don’t LIKE eating raw fish!” he groaned.

“You liked the sushi.” she pointed out as he covered his face and screamed quietly.

“That’s different!” he looked at Hattie as she sat beside him. He ruffled her hair with a snicker. She set the seared tuna down laughing.

“How so?” Hattie asked, sitting down, “Sushi is raw fish.”

“Sushi is--- it’s different than just straight raw fish!” he stammered, “I-It’s prepared cleanly and not straight from the ocean!”

“He’s got a point.” Dj sat down with a plate of grilled food. He chuckled, “Sushi normally has some preparation to make it humanly safe. Though, Snatcher was it? Why are you eating RAW fish?”

Snatcher bit his tongue and looked away, “C-Circumstances weren’t in my favor is all. I-it’s why Eclipse is helping me.”

“Exactly~!” she sang as she took her daughter’s plate to cut it up and handed it back. 

Snatcher sighed as he got his own food and started to cut it. He bit down with a big grin. He chewed quietly as he grinned. Eclipse watched him a bit and smiled as she looked back at her dads with a wink.

“So do you do anything for work?” DJ asked as he cut into his food, “Hobbies?”

“Well. Right now I’m just trying to figure some things out. A lot of my documents got wrecked when I..ran from my ex-fiancee.” Snatcher gave a weighted sigh, “So I have to get those redone. I would like to finish my law degree if I can. Mostly, right now. I just read and help the kid with homework.”

“And cook!” Hattie added with a grin, “and swim!”

“Yeah and that.” he snickered, “I'm  _ very _ good at swimming.” he boasted proudly.

“We should go for a dip after lunch!” DJ cackled. “I’d love to see your form!”

“Er. Maybe not today.” Snatcher looked at Eclipse, furrowing his brow, “I’m not sure my legs can handle it.”

“Yeah. We did... Swim yesterday. A lot.” She filled in, “well he did. I sat on the dock.” she laughed nervously, not looking at her fathers.

Conrad raised a brow as he stabbed his steak. 

“P-Plus he and I have to… Practice! That’s right we have to practice!” She folded her fingers together as she turned red, “Since we need to see Craft later.”

DJ slowed eating, “Why do you need to see them?” he raised a brow with another huff.

“Well… To get sized.” she mumbled. She kept her gaze away from her fathers.

Snatcher smirked, “we’re entering the Festival together.” he stated quite proudly, “Craft offered to make us a set of outfits for free.”

DJ Choked on his food as Conrad stabbed the table and stood up, “YOU’RE WHAT!?” both shouted.

She recoiled some and pressed against the leviathan who moved an arm around her with a smug grin. She felt her face grow hotter as he chuckled. “I convinced her to join the contest with me~! It’s part of why I’m teaching her to swim.”

“I knew you’d do it dad!” Hattie beamed. 

He slapped his face as her grandfathers growled. He gave a sigh and dragged his hand down his face and looked at the girl with a shake of his head.

“Hattie….” her mother sighed as she held onto Snatcher, who’d yet to let go. She grinned at her dads and their expressions softened seeing it.

Dj Sighed, “hey when we’re done, I want to take a walk, show ya the school.” He grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth, that seemed a little bit sharper than Snatcher thought teeth should be (but he had venom fangs and Eclipse had bone crushing fangs, what did he know about normal teeth?).

“Oh Um… Sure…” he frowned as he finally let go of the woman who moved to fix her hair and shirt. He grabbed his fork, “That’ll be cool.”

“Indeed.” Dj smirked as a chill ran down Snatcher’s back.

Conrad gave a small snicker as he watched the merman pale as he ate. He looked at his daughter and huffed, “Well, Maybe it’s for tha best. But if ya do anythin. I’ll kill ya.”

Snatcher blinked, “hah?”

“I’ll kill ya.” Conrad repeated as Eclipse sighed.

“Dad….” she shook her head. Hattie laughed loudly.

\-------

He fell on top of Eclipse as she was reading and screamed quietly against her stomach.

“What’s the matter?” she laughed and played with his hair as he looked up at her annoyed, “What?” she pouted, tilting her head.

“Why on EARTH do your parents think we’re DATING?!” he snapped and held onto her stomach and buried his face again, “holy PECK I thought the knife was it but NO!”

“Oh moon… what did DJ say on your walk.” She gave a tired sigh and dog eared her book. “What on earth happened?” 

He sighed and waved his hand and her eyes grew wide grabbing it.

“W-wha--AHH?!” he gasped seeing the tips had turned purple and sharp.

She scowled and looked at him worried. He frowned and brought his hand to his mouth and sighed, “I guess I should go outside.”

“Well.. it seems slow… slower than your normal go… I wonder…” she frowned, moving him up to his disgruntled protests. She put a hand to his chest, “Nope heart rate is only slightly elevated which I think is annoyance.”

“Put me down.” he frowned.

She laughed and let him lay back down and he folded his hands on her stomach, looking at his fingers. The purple seemed to recede. He frowned, “I hope that doesn’t become an ongoing issue.” he closed his eyes, “I want to nap.”

“Then nap, I’m not going to stop you. Hattie’s doing homework.” Eclipse pat his head gently as he relaxed more, “you didn’t say, what did DJ say?”

“Oh he just. Started subtly threatening me. Putting his arm on my shoulders, telling me I should make you happy, if you cry, no one will find my corpse. So on so forth.” he gave a small grin, “I told him, I don’t think I could since our relationship isn’t like that.” he snickered, “still, the… tone he used made me uncomfortable.”

She pinched her nose with a groan and leaned back as she put her hands on his back, “Ugh. I knew they’d overreact. I knew it.” she grumbled.

He shrugged as he closed his eyes and sighed, “and tomorrow…”

“We deal with Craft.” she chuckled, “but we can go to a bookstore, you’ll like that.”

“Yes!” he grinned and perked up, “I had a few things I really want to get, and just. Physical books are so much easier on my eyes!”

“Old man.” she poked his nose making him scrunch his face up. He stuck his tongue out at her and laughed.

“Dad’s Back!” Hattie opened her door and moved to jump on his back making him whine.

“Stop calling me that!” he snapped and attempted to roll over to grab at her and pulled her cheeks, “I. Am. Not. Your. Father!”

Eclipse burst out laughing and leaned to poke her daughter’s nose. Snatcher turning red from how close the woman got to his head with that movement.

“He’ll only be your father under two conditions, sweetheart, one he adopts you, or two I date him. And I don’t think he wants either.”

“Exactly!” he stuck his tongue out and frowned. “I’m. not a father.” he sighed and shifted as Eclipse leaned back against the couch and looked at the ceiling, “but I am exhausted. It’s a snatch nap time.”

“Booo.” Hattie frowned, “I want to swim.”

“Let me sleep.” he sighed, “we can go swimming after I nap. Your grandparents… ugh.”

She puffed her cheek up annoyed, “Fine.” She laid on his stomach and frowned, “You said you aren’t a father, but do you want to date my mom?” she grinned.

He sighed and covered his face screaming, “I do not want to date your mom.”

“He doesn’t want to date me.” Eclipse repeated with a red faced sigh, “I think that’s very clear.”

Hattie groaned, “But then I could have a leviathan parent!!! Even if you don’t want to dad! You dad! You act like mom!” She pouted as she laid on the man’s stomach.

“I do not! I just have experience with kids because my brothers are ten years younger than me and my parents were very hands off!” he groaned. He gasped as Eclipse covered his eyes with her hands and he snickered. He put his over hers and sighed. 

“Crabby eels should take a nap.” she stated, “Hattie, drop the subject. Honestly. Just be glad he stays as a family friend!” she laughed. “I think someone is also crabby and needs to nap.” she moved one hand to tap her daughter’s nose.

“I’m 11 mom I don’t need a nap.” She pouted, cheek puffed up.

“Mmhm, but naps are so nice~” her mother snickered, “nice naps in the sunlight, warm and basking.”

“That does sound nice.” Snatcher admitted, “I love the flat rocks for that. Your dock is also good for sunbathing.” he sighed content as he relaxed. He moved to hug Hattie as she frowned and closed her eyes despite her protests, dozing off as her mother played with Snatcher’s hair.


	32. A Brief Moment: Dream Walk Mind Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Eclipse has found herself in a rather odd situation; what could it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight cross over to my comic AU I have going on but it has a purpose here I promise! you do NOT need to know that AU for this chapter! Just know it ties into "Lost Minds" bad route in terms of how it occurs! 
> 
> All you need is Eclipse works for Snatcher and they have a complicated relationship! Much like TLC---
> 
> Big thank you to my friend Mouse for Betaing this chapter for me!

“Hello?” She called as she walked along the forest, “Snatch? Hattie?” the young woman pursed her lips as she paused. Small serpentine creatures floated around as she reached for her phone. She frowned as she patted the long coat down, “where’s my phone…” she growled and removed her gloves with a sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to think about what she was doing last.

She took a deep breath and looked around better. It was definitely a wooded area, but it wasn’t the Horizon Woods. Far from it. In fact, it seemed familiar but she couldn’t place it. She ran a hand over a tree as she walked along, looking at the snowy ground as she got near a broken bridge. She pursed her lips confused.

“Snow?” she mumbled as a little hooded child ran past her giggling. She jumped and crinkled her nose at the smell of mildew and cotton. She began to run after it, as it was the first person she’d come across. 

It jumped over the bridge with relative ease and she growled as she imitated, her heels clicking on the stones as she landed. It looked back revealing the single glowing eye. She felt a shiver down her spine, it looked like one Snatcher’s little fish minions. She shook her head as she ran after it stopping when she stepped into a ring of thorns. She stared in shock as everything darkened and she heard a thumping in the distance. She saw the vines growing and clawed them down with a snarl.

“FOOOO-- oh. It’s you.” the ghost started as he pulled up and looked down at her, “Eclipse, I’ve told you not to run into my traps. Honestly. You know this is a strain on my voice. I don’t even have any contracts for you to sign.”

“S-Snatcher?!” she gasped recognizing that unmistakable reverb, “What?!” she fell back in shock as she looked him over. The purple fuzzy...was it fur? Was it not? She couldn’t tell from the way the light hit him. She couldn’t help comparing the version in front of her to the town mascot.

He frowned, the darkened area vanishing as he bent over to look her in the face, “What’s wrong with you? Drink too much swamp water again?” he gripped her face with his two-fingered hands and squished her cheeks lightly, “You seem fine. Not any warmer than normal.”

“I-I’m confused.” she squeaked as he messed with her face, “W-why do you look like that?! Did Marcus’s work backfire? Where’s Hattie?! Where are we?!”

The shade frowned, “Marcus? Hattie? What are you blathering about now? I always look like this. You know. Being a ghost and all that.”

“A GHOST?!” she tensed up in shock. She gripped his hands tightly, “W-what do you mean with Ghost?! Last I knew you were still alive! Sure a little sore from changing from leviathan to human but!”

“Levia---” he shook his head, “You really did drink too much swamp water again. Stupid mutt.” he sighed as he scooped her up, enticing a yelp as she gripped to him. It was a fur of sorts. But not quite actual fur. She frowned.

“I wonder.. If this is another dream.” she mused as he flew towards a hollowed-out tree and threw her down into the big chair. She buried her face in the scarf on her neck and looked around as he sat at the table, pulling out a book.

“You rest until whatever is in your system is out. I don’t need to trying to perform tasks and getting more messed up. It’s a hassle to find decent help.” he had a small glow to his face as he instructed her.

She frowned as she felt her heart racing. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, “Where is this anyway?”

“What? My house?”

“The woods. It’s not the Horizon---” he slammed his book in shock.

“What about the Horizon?” he slithered up into her face with a scowl. Ah, that’s the face she knew best.

“The horizon woods.” She finished her thoughts, “Where your brother lives?”

“I’m an only child.”

“Huh?” she blinked, “But Marcus and Morgan… you told me about them yourself!” she huffed, “The eldest of 3, crown prince of Solgario!”

He went wide-eyed, “H-How do you…”

“You literally told me!” She huffed, puffing her cheeks up, “After we met! When I threatened you with a knife!”

“You.. You didn’t. You were cowering in my traps.” He snarled.

She blinked, “Eh?” she shook her head, “No, No. I distinctly recall, Hattie got in trouble at school when she bit another kid. I grounded her and she got mad I said monsters don’t exist. So she jumped off a dock and there you were! Purple and Bastard!”

“Well I can agree on the last bit, but I don’t understand anything else you’re saying.” The shade frowned and shifted her up so he could sit with her on his lap.

“Hey!” She snapped and pushed against his face. She frowned at how soft he was. She began to pet him, “Wow..” she grinned, fangs jutting out, “you’re softer than a horizon wolf!”

He tensed up again at that term.

“What?” she frowned.

“Why do you keep bringing up the horizon?” he spoke softly and caressed her face with a claw. He stopped when she tensed up.

“I’m not really?” she tilted her head, “I’m just comparing you to what I know!” she huffed, “because right now… I’m very lost and confused.” she slumped her shoulders tiredly, she pinched the bridge of her nose, “I.. We went to bed. I remember that. Then I’m walking in some woods. There was a child, who reminds me of your weird cursed minion fish. Then you.”

He frowned as he put a double fingered hand to his mouth in thought. It slowly turned to five fingers as he shrank down, taking on his prince form as he thought, “So how’s this?”

She stared in shock and grabbed his face, “What the peck??” she stared as she ran her hands on his cheeks, “What the peck!?” she repeated more in shock.

He laughed, what a good reaction, “You don’t feel anything? No need to console?” he asked cheekily.

“Why would I?! I’m more worried the curse is acting up!” she huffed, hair fluffing up. She bit down with her teeth making a clink noise as she ground them in agitation.

He snickered and ran a hand over her face, “Stop scowling, it doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m annoyed and angry!” She huffed and tensed as he pulled her forward and kissed her.

She felt the heat rush to her face as she pulled back in shock, eyes wide.

  
  


\---

Eclipse shot up in bed red in the face as she looked over at the sleeping leviathan. She held her head as she tried to get that image from her head. She made a small noise as his hand reached up to pull her back down.

“It’s too cold…” He grumbled as he pulled her close.

She sighed as she let him hold onto her. She wrapped her arms up around him and rolled her eyes. The tv was playing some old horror flick. She looked at it in the darkened living room and smiled. She just had a weird dream because of the movie. She was stressed from the cookout. The movie had messed with her. That was all it was! It meant nothing more! 

She chuckled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the cold sensation the merman gave off. They were friends. She felt her face heat up as she recalled the ghost version of him kissing her and squeaked as he pulled her closer.

“Warm…” he mumbled half awake as he smiled in his sleep. He rested his chin on top of her head as he cuddled her.

She frowned and brushed a strand of his hair from his face pouting. It wasn’t fair. He wasn’t allowed to be pretty. She sighed as she laid there in the faint tv glow. 

She moved to touch her lips gently with her fingertips and felt her heart racing. She was not thinking of weird spooky versions of him kissing her because she liked him! She couldn’t! She looked at him as he slept and sighed. It was just another weird dream. That’s all. It had nothing NOTHING to do with anything she felt towards him. 

She gulped as he moved one of his arms and it rested on her side. She looked at his face and poked his nose. He snorted but didn’t wake. She looked at his face with a very heavy sigh.

“We’re friends.” she whispered quietly. She held a hand to her chest as he nuzzled her neck. She snickered, “Just friends...”


	33. A Gift and a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are in motion for the dance competition at the festival, feelings are mush and it's time to zip line with a bit of leviathan and leviathan enthusiast bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gin and Mouse for Beta reading for me!

Craft squealed as they moved around the young woman who gave a hearty sigh. She stretched her arms out as the tailor took measurements. She flinched when they wrapped the tape around her chest.

“Careful!” She hissed.

“Damn girl.” They whistled, pulling the tape taut to get an accurate reading. “I swear if you actually dressed up you’d get every man and woman in the area.” they snapped the tape back to its roll and scribbled the notes down.

Her face turned red, “S-Shut up Craft. I didn’t ask for it.” she frowned, “My father was just.” 

She flinched as they touched her waist, “YOUR HANDS ARE SO PECKING COLD!” she shrieked as they laughed. She growled as they tapped their fingers on her scarred stomach and moved back.

“Forgive me, I have poor circulation!” they laughed as they jotted notes down. “You can put your clothes back on now.” they snickered as they scribbled, “I’ll need to remeasure Snatcher as well. I noticed he seems to have put on a little weight since last month.” they tapped their pencil to the mouth in thought.

“Yeah, I think he’s about 15 pounds heavier last I picked him up, not a lot but it’s good.” she sighed, “I think it’s a little mix of just eating and muscle.” she chuckled. She thought of his leviathan form, “he’s just filled out as well. He was so thin when I met him. Spoiled eel.” she snickered.

“Oh?” Craft raised a brow confused by their friend’s remark.

“Well, he’s exercising a lot at home, to be able to not use his cane. He’s determined to win this competition.” she laughed loudly as she pulled her turtleneck on, “Something something royal ego and so on so forth.” she sighed, “He’s not bad at dancing though.” she pouted a bit, her face gaining a warmer tone. She laced her fingers together as she thought about it. “it’s… nice to dance with someone again.”

“Keith was an asshole.” Craft huffed as they stuck the pencil behind their ear, “Honest to goodness dickwad. I’m glad he got what he got. I regret. N O T H I N G.” they hissed.

“Mmhm…” Eclipse frowned as she looked in the mirror and touched her face. She touched the large scar beneath her eye. “I’m just… I’m worried.” she sighed and brushed her hair back, “I just. I don’t know Craft. I. He’s.” she screamed into her hands as she tried to articulate.

The violet haired tailor stopped smirking. Their smile turning to a frown as their eyes went wide. “Moony.” they processed her words and reactions. They held their notebook to their face, a grin growing. “Are you… crushing on Snatcher?” they snickered.

Her face lit up, “I-I Am NOT! I-I can’t! Not w-w-w-with my sickness and just… I mean. I know. He’s just. Hattie. Me. I’m. He’s..” she covered her face and leaned against the mirror, “Please shut up.” She whined. “Love For the love of the moon don’t say it. Please.” she sighed heavily. She gave a hearty sigh, “I-It’s not like that. I just… I had another weird dream okay.” she admitted. She leaned her cheek to the mirror with a huff, “One of my stupid dreams.”

They began to cackle loudly, “Oh my MOON! I can’t wait to tell Sena! More so if a DREAM got you this way” They coughed and wiped their mouth on the back of their hand, “Oops.” they continued snickering and giggling. “Was it a good dream~?”

“What? Are you okay?” She turned around concerned. She got up to walk over to her friend and reached to grab their face with a frown. She huffed, “it was… a weird one. I told you. Another of my nightmares really…” she touched her lips and turned red thinking about it and shook her head.

“I’m fine just. That was so funny I almost went loose.” They snickered as a black sludge dripped on the corner of their mouth, “But’s fine. 100% fine.” they wiped again, “But oh my gods, you and Snatcher.” they sighed, “Honestly he is dreamy. But It may be the fact he reminds me of Sena.”

“Sena didn’t seem to like him when we stopped by before Halloween.” She recalled, “He got really pale and shaky.”

“Did he now?” Craft furrowed their brow, “I’ll ask about it when I get home.” they sighed, “But anyway!” they went back to a big smile, “I think you too are cute! So are you going to tell him about…” they gestured to her, “You know.”

She frowned and bit her lip, “I… I can’t… I just… I want to but… I’m… I may have.. Said things that… will make it… awkward and...hypocritical…” she laced her fingers together ashamed, “I may have lashed out at him when we first met and it’s been 4 months now I’m just…”

“This is going to wind up like Hattie you know.” Craft sighed, “Just sit him down and be like ‘hey are you a furry in any way?’ and go from there!”

“CRAFT!” she snapped and laughed, “Don’t be an asshole!!!”

“Hey the furry life chose you.” they snickered.

She pushed their face as she grabbed her bag, “Well I’ll go see if he’s done looking around the bookstore and be right back.” She grinned as she headed out of the shop. She pulled out her phone typing away. She smiled as he seemed to text right back and headed towards the escalator. She turned into the shop with a laugh as he stood with a stack of books on the shelf near him. His chestnut and black hair pulled back from his face as he seemed engrossed in the book he was holding.

She snickered and walked slowly up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his sides with a squeeze.

“AHH?!” he jolted, shouting and dropped the book, fumbling to get it as he looked around and frowned looking down. “Pleased with yourself?” he asked with a sneer.

“A little.” she grinned, “Let me see.” she held her hands out as she let go.

He put his hand in hers, “Looks fine.” he sighed, “well I think we can safely rule it’s not a heavy racing heart that does it. What were you planning to do if I did transform here?”

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t.” she shrugged as she looked at the stack. She scrunched her nose, “these are kids books?”

“Some. Hattie’s been asking a lot of questions for her homework lately, I want to be able to help without using the computer or my phone.” he rubbed his neck, “So I figured the only way was to study up?”

“Smart.” she frowned with a sigh, “I wish I could help her more so you’ve been a real help. Normally we just sit at the laptop and look it up. I can normally help for the most part, but sometimes I just struggle.” she put a hand to her neck, “that happens when you drop out.”

“And that’s what these are for.” he pointed to a second stack he had of more advanced books, “I figured we should get you up to speed too.” he snickered, “After all, It’s not like I’m doing much else. Why not study? I’m mostly doing this for myself since it’s been a while since I was on land I need to get myself to speed. All these cars and planes and phones and such. I’m sick of not knowing.” He pouted.

She stared and started to laugh, “I don’t need to study!” she smirked as she looked at them, “My line of work needs math and history and I’m wonderful at that.”

“Yes but your writing is horrible.” he sighed, “Honestly your handwriting needs work. I thought at first I imagined it but it’s sloppy.”

“That’s because I never use my dominant hand.” she rolled her eyes.

“What?”

“I’m left-handed.” She held her hand up, “However.” she rolled her sleeve down to show the scar down her forearm. “I got injured last summer so I’ve been using my right hand to get used to it in case I get hurt again.”

He frowned and took her arm, tracing his cold fingers on the pinkened skin, “I honestly can’t tell which of your scars are new or old. They all look the same.” he admitted quietly.

“Yeah that’s because I’m sick.” she sighed, “I heal for the most part but my scars stay the same.” she sighed hand to her neck. “They always stay pink and fresh. No matter if I got them last month or.. When I was 6.” she sighed, “anyway Craft wants to measure you.” she pouted.

“Oh do they now?” he frowned, “I thought my measurements from before worked.”

“You put on weight.” she poked his side, “So They need to make sure to get it right. Unless you want to look bad when we dance.” she sneered.

He scowled, “if anything I will look MAGNIFICENT!” he laughed loudly, “can we get these books?”

“Yeah, come on bean pole.” she snickered and took the stack. She brought them to the counter to pay and pursed her lips, “Snatcher. Do you think it was stress?” she asked as she signed the receipt.

“Huh?”

“Halloween. You were stressed out. When my dad shouted at you. Do you think that’s what? You know?” she shrugged as she took the bags to head back towards Craft’s shop. “Stress-induced transformation.”

He paused thinking about it, “Ah… that could make sense. I was a bit… overwhelmed with everything.” he scratched his cheek ashamed, “Hrm. Maybe. Is that a thing?”

“It can be. Somethings can definitely trigger with stress.” she frowned and gripped her arm tightly. She sighed recalling when she had clawed his face. 

“Then I need to not stress out. Okay.” he frowned, “easier said than done.”

“You do seem naturally high strung.” she snickered as she headed into the dress shop.

“I am NOT!” he huffed, “I’m just… I like things to be certain ways!”

“High-strung.” She repeated.

“I think meticulous is a word.” Craft quipped, “huh. You do look heavier.” they looked the man over, “long time no see~! How you feeling? Heard you were pretty sick after Halloween.”

“F-Fine.” Snatcher rubbed his neck, “I’m fine. Better.” he gave a small smile, “So what do you need from me exactly?”

“I’m gonna strip you raw and measure you out.” Craft explained, “also I need to know if you guys are doing a theme. If not I can pick.”

“Ah? A theme? I hadn’t thought about it.” Eclipse frowned, “it’s been so long… aren’t men’s outfits a bit duller?”

“For a formal competition maybe but this is a festival so I get a little liberty~!” Craft clapped, “honestly I have so much to do but I’ve been DYING to get you to dance again so I’ll gladly take more work! And Sena is going to help!” They gave a laugh, “He was beaming hearing you were going to dance again!”

Eclipse covered her face a little red, “it’s not that big a deal…” She rubbed her arm, “How about just, a prince and guard?” she looked at Snatcher, “Make me drab.” she grinned.

Craft clicked their tongue, “VETO’D!” they crossed their arms annoyed, “Snatcher your thoughts?”

Snatcher put his hand to his mouth as he thought about it and looked at the woman and gave a soft smile. “Why don’t we do the sun and moon?”

“H-Huh?” She turned confused.

“As a theme.” he winked. He put a hand to his chest, “I’m from a religion who worshiped the sun after all, and you call my eyes like sunshine. So I can be the sun, and with your eyes, you’re like the moon.” he grinned. “Much better than a prince and guard!”

She turned bright red as Craft began to cackle. Snatcher snorted and crossed his arms.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nail on the head is all, her nickname is ‘Moony’.” Craft wheezed, “She always chooses a night theme.”

“W-well sorry I happen to be tied to the moon and stars!” she huffed annoyed, her face a deep red.

“This works out well, I have so many designs of her drawn for that theme, so I’ll just need to work on you.” Craft frowned, “Wonder if Sena has ideas.”

“Why would he?” Snatcher raised a brow.

“Well, he says based on your costume and you reminding him of an old friend…” craft shrugged, “he’s been drawing. I also guess his cousin mentioned something.”

“She’s been pretty active huh.” Eclipse frowned, “I thought she was busy?”

“Naw, she’s half crashing at our place, half at her dad’s right now.” Craft shook their head, “I guess Sena’s mom is punishing her for something she did a long time ago. Something, something, burned to the ground.” Craft waved a hand with a sigh. They brushed their hair back, “Honestly I like her, but she’s been driving me nuts because she keeps getting my name wrong.”

“Oh.” Eclipse laughed, “Craft is Craft~!” She sang as they smiled.

“Indeed, but for now, let’s strip prince boy down~!” They snickered and grabbed Snatcher to bring to the back, “I’m not feeling great so I want to get this done and go home and become a lump of jello on the couch.”

“Craft! You shouldn’t veg out!” Eclipse laughed, “you may actually become jello!”

Craft winked before moving into the back.

“Okay, strip,” they ordered.

Snatcher tensed up and frowned, “Do I have to?”

“What’s the matter? Hiding something?” Craft grinned, “I don't care if you have a binder or something.”

“I-it’s not that.” he frowned, “J-Just a moment.” he covered his mouth, moving to leave a second. Eclipse was standing in front of a mirror, holding a dress to her chest. He felt his heart race a small bit as she smiled and twirled. She paused seeing him and sheepishly put it back.

“W-what’s up? Done already?” she asked and rubbed her neck.

He tilted his head, “did you like that one?”

“I-it’s too much for someone like me!” she laughed and frowned, “it’s fine.” she messed with her hair as she looked at him.

He sighed, “anyhow, my um… they're gonna see…” he tapped his side. She stared, blinking, and gasped.

“Your gill vents!” she realized, “Um--- just tell Craft it’s a tattoo okay?” she scratched her cheek, “They’ll most likely just… think they are tattoos anyway.”

“Oh. okay.” he nodded and headed back with a huff. Craft raised a brow. Snatcher frowned as he caught the look, “what?”

“All good? Get permission to strip from your girlfriend?” they snickered, hand covering their mouth, “So bashful.”

“W-What?! No! We aren’t dating! Where do people get that idea?! The other day her dad’s, you today, and I think Cookie thinks it as well!” Snatcher scowled and removed his shirt. Craft stared at the slightly glowing marks with wide eyes.

“Interesting tatts…” they reached to poke them, making the merman flinch. Craft smirked and ran their hands up the merman’s sides, tapping lightly and making him shiver. “Oh sensitive boy!” they teased making Snatcher turn red.

“Q-Quit it! J-Just measure me and get it over with!” Snatcher huffed, “I Do not like being touched!” he hissed and looked at the full-length mirror with a scowl. He didn’t like seeing himself. He hated seeing those stupid glowing marks. Though he was glad to see he didn’t look quite as sick as when he left his brothers. He huffed.

“And you live with Moony.” Craft snickered, “one of the most touchy women ever.” they sang with a big grin. “She and Hattie both are incredibly touchy. I would know. I’m her best friend of over a decade!”

“W-well she and the kid are different. I don’t care if they do.” Snatcher grumbled. He clicked his tongue, “Eclipse knows when to stop and the kid’s a kid…” he felt his face growing warm, “Eclipse is gentle and she’s really warm so I don’t care when she hugs me or holds my hand and crap….” 

Craft began to give a wide grin, their perfectly white and flat teeth showing as they did. The reaction from the merman giving them an idea to play with.

“Hey do you like wolves at all?” they asked quietly. They already knew Eclipse’s feelings, so why not help their best friend? They snickered some at their own genius.

“Eh?” Snatcher frowned as he was measured, “I mean depends on the wolf. Why?”

“Oh just curious. I mean I think they are pretty animals. Really family-oriented. Sweet, gentle, protective---” They listed off, “You struck me as dog type. Okay, I’m done.” Craft grabbed their notebook to write the measurements down and opened the curtain as Snatcher put his shirt back on.

“He has put some muscle on. A little chub on the gut, but that’s not bad, he seemed pretty thin last time.” Craft explained, “Also says he likes wolves depending.”

Eclipse turned bright red and beat her friend’s chest making them laugh. She growled in her throat as the tailor continued laughing at her adorable reaction.

“W-Why are you talking about wolves?! I hate wolves! I hate them! Hate them! H A T E T H E M!” she pouted and hit on Craft’s chest until they grabbed her hands to stop her. She huffed and pulled her hands free with a frown, crossing her arms.

Snatcher frowned at her reaction, “I don’t think they are that bad. But a wild animal is a wild animal.” he sighed and rubbed his neck, “I know I liked Estelle and she was a wolf, but that.. Nightingale that took me to my brother’s…” he grumbled, “oooo If I get my hands on her! I’ll rip her a new one!” he hissed, fangs barred in his agitation, “I’ll give her my exact thoughts on wolves like her!”

Eclipse paled as Craft looked between them confused. Craft frowned in their confusion. Eclipse gulped as she saw the exact train of thought going through her friend’s head.

They opened their mouth but Eclipse stepped on their foot making them scream. While they rubbed the spot, she grabbed Snatcher’s hand. She pulled him towards the door to his perplexion. He looked at the tailor then the werewolf as she laughed, voice cracking as she did.

“I’ll text you later~! Love you, Craft!” she laughed nervously as she pushed the merman and grabbed his books.

“Uh-- Bye!” Snatcher attempted to give a wave as they left.

Craft sighed and stuck the pencil behind their ear. A bit of black dripped down their cheek and they wiped it with a grumble. They felt their face itch and scratched, grabbing their phone to text Sena. Three extra eyes opened on their face as they watched the couple running down the mall hallway. They moved to lean on the door and watched the two as Snatcher pushed over a display of Subcon Snatcher merch and the two bolted as the mafia chased them. They snickered and sighed. Looking at the shop they shook their head and moved to the work area. They had a lot of work to do it seemed. Both on gowns, suits, and their best friend.

\----------

Eclipse sat on the floor as the flowers laid around her. She moved to weave them together as she smiled softly. She frowned looking at the crown as she held it up and huffed. She set the child-sized crown down and looked at the flowers around her. She itched her neck with a sigh.

“Will he wear it?” she asked.

Marcus tilted his head, “who? My brother?” he asked floating over and picked up a flower, “I mean he may, to be polite.” he shrugged. He handed the flower back as she sighed and leaned back. He tilted his head, “does it matter?”

She turned red, “N-No not really. I mean.” she sighed as she laid on the floor and flailed a bit, “IT’S JUST STUPID!” she pouted angrily, “THE MOON HAS MY BRAIN AS MUSH! THAT DAMN DREAM TURNED MY HEAD TO MUSH!”

“Yeah, as normal.” the ghost snickered as he floated to grab a book, “hey if you’re mushy brained, can you go gather some plants for me?” he tore a page out to write on it, “I’m trying to make a new potion. The last one blew up on me.” he sighed.

“I guess, fresh air may do me some good instead of thinking about your brother.” she frowned and took the paper and scratched her neck. 

She gnashed her teeth as she read it over, “Garu Berries, Nemu leaves and …” she squinted, “thistlewart?” she put a hand on her hip, “Marcus thistlewart doesn’t grow in the woods!” she frowned, “I’m not running all the way to the ocean for thistlewart!”

He pouted, “Come onnnnn I just need some!! Can you ask a fae? They don’t always bring the right one when I ask! I want the violet thistlewart! Eclipseeeeee!” he begged, hands clasped, “I really want to get this potion right!”

“What are you even making?” she sighed heavily and took her shirt off and folded it up, her long hair shifting with the motion.

“Antivenom,” he explained, with a huge grin. “Ever since Ru asked me about it when he was here last month, I’ve been trying to find a way to neutralize his venom.” he gave a sigh and chewed his knuckle, “but everything I try explodes.”

“Your potions normally explode.” she snickered and frowned, “should I get more venom from him?”

“If you can.” he nodded. He watched her thinking, “what’s up.”

“Ru?” she asked with her head tilted. Marcus frowned. Her eyes sparkled a little, “His name is Ru?”

“Well. No, it’s a nickname.” Marcus waved a hand, “he’s stupid. He told me not to tell you his name. But you don’t tell him nightingale so.”

She pouted, “well. He hates Miss nightingale.” she looked at the floor, “a wild animal is a wild animal after all.” she sighed, “alright I’ll be back.” she headed out the door with a sigh.

Marcus rubbed his neck and looked at the flowers she’d left on the floor. He picked up the finished crown she’d made and sighed. 

The werewolf let the magic alter her appearance as she walked, her silver hair fluttering as she took a more elven look as the fae started to gather. She sighed and held her hands up, “okay, the forgotten prince has a mission for us, we need purple thistlewart! Who wants to travel to the isle of the guardians to fetch it for us?”

“What’s in it for us?” A snarky aerial asked as she floated around, her feathers ruffled, “Daughter of the Grim.”

“I’m not giving you Hattie.” She sighed as the fae scowled, “I told you that a decade ago and it still stands!” She snarled, face half morphing to her wolfish appearance, “Pick another price.”

“Fine. How about blood?” the fairy spun around and pressed against her face, “A bit of enchanted blood for us to fetch your plant?”

Eclipse sighed and used her claws to pierce her arm along the long scar, blood bubbling up.

The aerial kissed the wound, drinking a bit of the blood. She flew up licking her lips happily. She giggled and kissed the werewolf’s cheek.

“Payment Accepted, so purple thistlewart from the guardian’s island?” she reaffirmed.

“Yes, please, I have other items I will go fetch with the little ones of the earth.” She lifted her arm to lick the remaining blood as the wound healed up back to the fresh scar. She frowned, “I hope Snatcher doesn’t ask me how I got a new scar.” she laughed.

The fairy laughed, “I doubt the lost prince would even notice! Not like he’d care.”

“You’re right. He won’t.” Eclipse sighed and brushed her hair back. She nodded, “take care.”

“May you be blessed, oh cursed one~!” the fae laughed, zipping off.

Eclipse sighed and scratched her neck before she grit her teeth. Her flesh tearing as she let the transformation take. The fur pushing through her skin as her body bloated and contorted as it turned from human to large white wolf. She shook her fur out and began to walk into the woods with a huff. 

\-------

“Okay!” Snatcher clapped, “I’m in charge now kiddo!” he cackled.

She grinned as she stood next to him in the kitchen, “And?”

He stuttered, “A-and that means you have to listen!” he exclaimed, “Your mom left a list for the next four days!” he snorted as he read it over again. He rubbed his neck, “Ooookay it’s actually our same daily stuff. But I’m going to make sure, first and foremost! Homework! We’re not putting it off!” he grinned.

She frowned, “B-But I don’t want to do homework! I just got home!” she frowned.

“Yes, but the sooner it’s done, the sooner we can go do other stuff.” he winked, “Like go look at a cool island I found.”

“What?!” she gasped, “i-island?!” she grinned. She put her hands on the kitchen island excited, “you found an island?!”

He nodded and crossed his arms, “after your mom left this morning I went for a swim, found a small island a bit out past the bay. I think it’d be fun to go explore some. I even made a picnic. But homework first.”

She nodded in her excitement as she moved to get her papers out, “Help me okay!” She grinned.

He snickered, “why did I know you’d ask me to?” he raised a brow as he looked at her with a loud laugh, “Yeah! Let’s power through this and then we explore! I think you’ll love it~!”

“Yeah!” She grinned as he moved behind her to look at her assignments.

\-----

“How much farther?” She asked as she clung to his shoulder. She groaned some as she poked his cheek. He stuck his tongue out. She whined as she touched his face, “Snatcherrrrrr!!!!”

“Not much longer.” he paused and moved to ‘stand’ in the water, “I can see the sandbar forming already so the island is close!” he cackled, “What’s the timer say?” he shifted the bag he had strapped to his neck some, “I need to find a better method to carry this.” he huffed.

“An hour and a half!” she slipped a bit down his shoulder as he moved to swim again. He gasped when he heard her enter the water.

“Kiddo!” he used his tail to lift her out. He scoffed, “stop scowling.” he poked her cheek gently. She whined. He chuckled, “almost! I told you it was a bit of a swim!”

“I know but---! I want to see it NOW!” she moaned as she hung to his tail, “I’m so bored.”

He rolled his eyes and whistled, a minion swimming over. He set Hattie down.

“Okay. hold onto… Fir right?” he raised a brow.

“Y-yes sir!” the fish saluted best they could, “I am Fir!”

“Alright, Hattie, hold onto Fir’s dorsal fin tightly. We’ll speed up. I just don’t want to go too fast you get hurt.” he explained, “Your mother would kill me.”

She giggled, “what are you actually afraid of mom now? What happened to the leviathan who laughed at her knife threats?”

He felt his face glow and snorted, “I-I am not afraid of her. I just. Look I don’t want her angry at me so let’s go!” he dipped down as he led the way. The minion darting quickly at pace.

Hattie kept a firm grip as she was dragged through the water and saw large rocks peaking with colorful banners attached. Her eyes sparkled as they drew closer and closer to the island. Thick trees sprouted and gave it a lush appearance with bright glowing flowers decorating the earth. She looked at the peaks and colorful banners that draped them. She blinked seeing movement as small people used the bannered ropes to get from one rock to the other and grinned.

“DAd! Dad Look! Look! Ziplines!!!” she grinned.

He huffed, “Yeah? Tha-- don’t call me dad.” he frowned, “Anyway, ziplines? I hadn’t noticed them much earlier.” he frowned, “Now I wonder if we should visit…” he flinched as he heard a rumbling and a low laugh.

“WELL LOOK HERE!” the billowing voice chuckled.

The two looked to see a large horned man snickering and chuckling. His belly shaking from the action. Bells on his hip rang out and Snatcher swore it sounded familiar. Hattie moved off of Fir to swim and pressed against Snatcher.

“DON’T OFTEN SEE BIG OL MERFOLK ROUND HERE! WATER’S TOO WARM!” he laughed.

“You are very loud,” Snatcher mumbled as he put a hand protectively around Hattie as she clung to his side. He curled his tail in the water and narrowed his eyes, “You don’t seem shocked.”

“WHY WOULD I? I AM GREGORY BUT MOST CALL ME GOAT!” he cackled, “I AM THE HEAD GUARDIAN OF THIS MAGIC VEIN.” he declared as he moved his hands to his hips as he gave another loud laugh.

“Snatcher does this mean we came all this way for nothing?” Hattie huffed, “So much for your picnic.”

The merman sighed and rubbed his head, “look, when I swam by earlier no one was around.” he frowned, “Sorry to bo--”

“IF YOU WISH TO STAY AND PLAY WITH YOUR DAUGHTER THAT IS NO ISSUE!” the man chortled, “WE DO NOT MIND VISITORS WE GET THEM OFTEN! OUR ISLAND HAS MANY FUN THINGS AND YOU CAN WATCH FROM THE SHALLOWS!”

“Okay first off she’s my kid but she’s not my daughter.” Snatcher huffed, “Secondly I can go on shore.”

“THEN WELCOME TO THE ISLE OF GUARDIANS!” The man laughed, “AS I SAID I AM GOAT I CAN GET YOU A GUIDE OR YOU CAN FREELY WANDER!” 

“Snatcher-- can we?” Hattie asked, “I wanna try a zipline! Mister Goat can I zipline?”

“OF COURSE CHILD!!” he gave another loud laugh. His eye glinted beneath his shaggy bangs as he crossed his arms.

Snatcher used his tail to move her to the shore and handed her the bag. He pulled up on the beach and rested his chin down with a huff. “Kid go play in the bushes for a bit.”

“Even now I can’t?!” She frowned. She stomped her foot, “Oh come Onnnnn!!!!”

She threw the bag at his face making him wince.

“Mr. Goat.” He rubbed the spot.

“JUST GOAT IS FINE LONG ONE.”

“Snatcher. Anyway, I’m gonna transform back to human as soon as I dry off. Can you watch my brat a second?”

“I CAN INDEED! I CAN LET HER FEED THE CROWLINGS! COME HITHER CHILD!” he moved to usher her.

“SNATCHER!” she whined, “really?! you got mad when I talked to mom but a strange yelly guy can take me!?”

He rolled his eyes, “I’m not THAT stupid kid.” he frowned and leaned on his claw, “I was trying to figure it out, but, You’re William’s husband aren’t you.”

Hattie gasped, “NO WAY!”

“Oh you remembered!” the man’s voice dropped to a much softer tone. He brushed his bangs back, “Good memory, Snatcher.”

“The yelling threw me off I do admit.” He huffed as he curled his tail around, “but then I realized why those bells were driving me nuts.”

Goat gave a hearty chuckle, “yes, I wear them to help me see the unseen..” He smiled down at Hattie, “Hell-oo~!” 

She huffed, “No way!!! Captain’s married to a demon guy?!”

“Oh I am no demon!” he chuckled, “I am a goat. A nature spirit.” he chuckled, “Willy and I met when he first adopted Gunnar and Anna. Ah they were such cute lil pups and he was so confused but the sea favors him tenderly.” he touched his cheek fondly, “So do not fear little Hattie, it is fine.”

She puffed her cheek annoyed, “Who ELSE isn’t peckin human….”

“LANGUAGE!” Snatcher snapped at her and lashed his tail, “Seriously kid…”

She stuck her tongue out and took Goat’s hand as he led her towards the greenery. “So Goat, what’s a crowling? Is it like a crow?” she asked as she held to his hand.

“Yes! Somewhat, but it’s a crow very fat on magic greens. They are closer to chickens than crows.” he laughed loudly as they walked towards a set of coops. She gasped seeing large, ROUND, birds hopping around with glowing eyes. She let go of his hand to run over to pick on up and hugged it tightly, getting a squeak.

“Oh.my.god.” she gasped in a single breath, “I LOVE TH--OW!” she gasped when it pecked her and she dropped it with a huff.

Goat laughed, “they can be a bit finicky with those who touch them, overall friendly lil birds!”

“Can they fly?” she asked, chasing a few around.

“No they cannot. Their wings are too small to lift their lil fat bodies up.” he moved to grab a scoop of feed when an aerial flew up. “Oh hello little one~!” he greeted.

“Hello keeper of the isle!” she sang, “I’m on a mission for the daughter of grim---” she paused seeing Hattie and her face lit up, “OH IT IS A GOOD DAY I LISTENED TO THE MUTT!” she beamed and flew into the child’s face in excitement, “OH IT IS THE LITTLE ONE OH LOOK AT YOU I WANT TO---” she gasped when the man grabbed her wings and pulled her back. She huffed and crossed her arms annoyed.

“I am very aware of your relation to the grim; do not make it worse like your sister did.” he scolded as she pouted, “what is it you seek?”

“What’s a grim?” Hattie asked. She picked up another bird.

“It’s a protective spirit, normally takes the form of a big dog.” Snatcher sneezed as he walked over and pulled his hair back. He had the bag slung over his shoulder as he fixed his pants.

“Where’s your shirt?” Hattie asked.

“I guess I forgot it.” he sighed, “it’s no big deal, I can deal being topless.” he shrugged, “Why ask about a grim?”

“Oh just because I’m doing an errand for a stupid mutt.” The fae shrugged, “I need the violet thistlewart old man.”

“Ah. I see, go to the northern peak, ask Eliza to give it to you.” he let go of her wings and she flew off and he sighed. Hattie was staring in awe, “Little one, should that type of being ever get near, do not listen to her sweet words.”

“H-Huh?” she blinked as she was lifted by Snatcher. She held the crawling with a huff, “Snatcher can we get one?” the bird chirped.

“No.” he sneezed, “I’m almost positive your mother would eat it.”

“They are not pets!” Goat laughed and crossed his arms. “But you can play with them when you visit.”

“C-Can we come back?!” Hattie beamed.

Snatched shifted her in her arms and nodded, “Well if Goat says it’s fine, I don’t mind swimming us back.” he frowned and sighed. “I hope I can get your mom to come along too.”

“Eh? Eclipse?” Goat asked.

“Oh right you would know her if you’re William’s husband.” Snatcher frowned, “um I’m sure this goes without saying, the whole giant sea monster thing is kinda a--”

“Secret yes. I assumed.” he chuckled, “with the monster hunts is not good to go blathering, even to other monsters.” he shook his head, “Prometheus is working to make it easier but… With the death of the King it’s been difficult.”

Snatcher frowned, “what?”

“The Demon king was working on equality. But she passed away a century ago.” he explained. “So it’s a bit harder without her to rely on. A lot of magic was lost when she sent everyone to the Horizon and to other pastures. Those who stayed had to relearn. That’s why I protect this vein much like my father, and father before him. Keeping the traditions alive.” he smiled warmly.

“Oh… that’s too bad.” Snatcher frowned, “I was wondering if she was around still or not.” he sighed, “but from what my brother told me, perhaps it’s best…”

“Mmhm.” Goat nodded somberly.

Hattie frowned. She let go of the crowling so she could poke Snatcher’s nose. He snorted and raised a brow.

“What?” he asked.

“Want to try a zipline?” she grinned, “Mom’s taken me on one before! It’s really fun!” She asked, breaking the tension.

He shifted on his feet and looked up at the banners and ropes, “is it safe?” he noticed people moving, “they all seem more. Your sized than mine.”

“They will hold!” Goat chuckled, “Come now!” he ushered them forward with a laugh.

\-----

Snatcher gulped as he gripped the line. He looked at the ground so far below and his heart raced. He looked at his hand and snarled some.

“No. No, I’m not stressed. Nope. I can do this. Come on Arulius….” he mumbled to hype himself up. He gulped. He looked at Hattie who was getting strapped in and she gave him a big smile.

“Ready?” she asked as she was lifted by him and hooked to the line.

“A-As I can be. I admit, I’ve never been one for hei---GHTTSSSSS???!” he screeched as he was shoved and gripped tightly to the girl as they started careening down the zipline. He gasped as the air blew their hair all around.

Hattie gave a big laugh and held tightly as she screamed in enjoyment. He gasped and tried to slow as he saw the end of the line coming. He gulped and put his feet out as they landed. He gasped, panting as he looked back to where they had come from. His golden eyes glinted.

“A-Again! We have to do that again!” he gasped in excitement.

“Yeah!” Hattie grinned and gasped, “your fingers!”

He frowned and looked at them. He took a deep breath and the color receded, “look. Look, I’m fine kiddo. I was just. A little stressed out.” he grinned, a big toothy grin, “But let’s go again!”

“YEAH!” she beamed as they moved to climb up the peak. Snatcher held firmly to Hattie as he walked and huffed.

“What a work out I’m getting. I’m going to be so sore.” he sighed.

“Are you going to be okay to dance with Mom?” she asked as they got to the landing.

He huffed, “of course. What’s a little pain for some gain?” he frowned, “That’s the saying right?”

“No pain no gain.” She corrected with a snicker. He rolled his eyes as they hooked onto the zipline. 

He grinned so wide his fangs jutted over his lower teeth, “Ready?”

“Yes!” She laughed as he kicked off and they went careening down the zipline screaming the whole way.

  
  


\-------

He swam slowly as the stars sparkled over the ocean. Hattie slept on top of his head as he glided through the water. He was really sore but he was happy. He hummed lowly as he saw a shooting star fly overhead. He closed his eyes briefly and made a small wish. He grinned as he saw the dock getting closer and gave a content sigh.

\-------

“Here you are.” The fae dropped the flowers into the ghost’s hands as he sat on the cabin’s roof. He watched the stars in the sky as the fairy zipped away. He saw a falling star and smiled. He held the flower to his face and made a gentle wish as he heard the howling deep within his house. He closed his eyes and sighed. Red threads tightened around his neck and he frowned.


	34. A Brief Moment: In her Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash to the past to a younger Eclipse and Craft (and Eclipse's sister, Bertie!)!  
> Eclipse is excited for the festival while Craft gets a new do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's first half was originally posted on tumblr but it's been edited some with an extra bit!

“Well. When you said something happened to keep you from getting your homework, this isn’t what I expected.” Craft stared at the wolf as she covered her face with her paws.

“I-I grabbed something I shouldn’t have,” she whined as they set the notes down. She huffed and rolled onto her back, “Pappy says I should be able to shift back to human in a week.” she sighed, “this is pecking shitty.”

“I don’t know, you could bite a guy’s head off!” Craft laughed and moved to rub her belly. Her tail thumped, “I’ll photocopy the notes. Did DJ tell the school?”

“As far as they know my illness has flared back up.” she huffed, sniffing, “you smell weird.”

“I’m trying cologne.” they frowned, “I’m not sure if I’m feeling it or not. I just know I don’t feel… right. But…” they sighed, “oh but my binder is almost here! I’m excited to try that!”

“That’s great!” Eclipse rolled over and stuck her tongue out as she panted some, “I hope that helps you!!! I can only imagine how it feels not feeling… right. In your own body.” she looked at her paws, “I know it’s not the same but… beast… human… I don’t know where I fall.” she sighed and placed her head down. She laughed as Craft began to pet her head.

“Eclipse is Eclipse.” they smiled and hugged the giant wolf’s head, “you’re my best friend.”

“Craft is Craft; You’re my best friend.” She lifted her head to rub against the black-haired teen.

“Oh, I’m thinking to dye my hair, do you think your sister can help?” Craft asked as they sat beside her, “I want to go lighter but I’m afraid because of how dark my hair is.”

“Bert may be able to. Let’s ask.” Eclipse stood up and shook her fur, sending some flying, “ugh I’m shedding.”

“Do you have a big brush?” Craft snickered.

“I do at the doctor’s. He brushes me out some nights because I guess werewolf fur is used in some medications. Weirdly.” she shuddered as she stood on her legs to reach the second story window, “Beeerrrtttiiieeeeeeeee!” She tapped her claws on the siding, “Berrrtttiiiieeeeeee question.” she barked.

“What?” The young woman threw the window open, her spikey blonde hair pulled back in a rather fluffy ponytail, “Wha’s the issue ‘clipse?” she asked as she let her younger sister give her a wolf kiss. She laughed, “Quit that.” she reached to stroke the wolf’s muzzle, “I ain’t gonna giv ya an extra steak cuz ya cute. Pa would have me head.”

“Noooo not that.” Eclipse laughed as her tail swished, “Can you help Craft with her… his? Craft what pronoun are you using today?” she peeked down.

“I’m trying “his” today. It’s better than she.” He laughed, “I have no idea if it’s right for me but, what was it DJ said, ain’t gonna know if I don’t try?” he shrugged, “I wanna dye my hair like. Pink. Can you help?”

“Hrm. I think I ‘ave some bleach I can use.” Bertie chuckled as Eclipse barked happily. “Lemme check, you can head inside if ya want. Or we can use the shop since miss meat fer brains canne fit in the house right now.” Bertie sneered.

Eclipse flattened her ears with a huff, “it’s not like I asked to be a giant wolf.” she huffed and pushed back from the house to stand on the ground. She hung her head sadly.

“Let’s use the school so Eclipse can be included!” Craft grinned widely as he put his hands behind his head, “I bet this is a change of pace!”

“Ye! Normally Aye’m dying her hair dark! Now that’s a thought…” Bertie put a hand to her chin, “Wounder if we could dye yer fur.”

Eclipse blinked, “we can try?” she offered, “we have a week of me like this.” she snickered, “I can be a Lisa Frank wolf!”

“Now that’d be a sight!” Craft cackled as he headed around, trailing alongside the wolf.

“I think I have enough dye. Nen wanted green hair so they brought a bunch ova last week.” Bertie chuckled as she headed inside to gather supplies. Eclipse laid outside the diving school and rolled onto her back with a big stretch. Craft grinned and flopped onto her belly making her gasp and laugh as he began to pet her. She thumped her tail as her sister returned with a small folding table.

Bertie scoffed, “now that’s unfair! He gets belly access?”

“Craft is my bestie, of course he can!” Eclipse laughed as her sister began to scratch her chin.

“I’m your sister I should get access too you big lug.” She cackled loudly as Eclipse huffed.

“If you ask nicely maaaybbbeeee.” the wolf grinned.

“Can I pet the softest fur on tha planet?” Bertie asked with a big grin.

“Yes!” Eclipse giggled as her sister pet her. 

“Some days I’m so jealous of ya.” Bertie sighed, “But not this week.”

“I’m not exactly proud of myself.” Eclipse huffed.

“What did you grab anyway?” Craft shifted to sit on the wolf’s stomach as her front paws pulled him down. She was quiet. Craft snickered, “Moony what did you grabbbb.” he teased and leaned on his arms.

“It was a little wolf statue.” She admitted with a whine, “Mister Marcus says that it would have turned a normal human into a werewolf. But since I’m already a werewolf….”

“You got stuck. That’s hilariously you.”

She whined as her sister laughed and shifted to finish setting up.

“Are you parents going to be okay with me dying your hair, Craft?” Bertie asked with a scowl, “I know they can be…”

“I’m staying with my aunt now.” Craft scratched his cheek, “my parents aren’t super happy with me right now, so she offered to let me stay there until I’m a little older.” he gave a heavy sigh.

He laughed when Eclipse licked his face.

“If ya need, Pa and DJ are sure ta let ya chill here as much as ya need.” Bertie hummed as she prepared the bleach, “You can keep meat fer brains on a leash.”

“Nooooo.” Eclipse whined. She shifted as Craft climbed down and used his shirt to wipe the wolf drool off his face.

“Go wash yer hair in the sink, I put some of pa’s shampoo there.” Bertie instructed, “Also if ya need help with any stuff, ya know you can talk to me an Nena. They can introduce ya to a good doctor, friendly towards trans folk.”

“Thanks Bert.” Craft rubbed his cheek, “Maybe. Right now I’m gonna just. Try and figure myself out.” he huffed, “I don’t know if I’m even right. I just. Ugh.” he sighed and ruffled his hair, “it’s hard.”

She pat his head with a sigh, “Yea, but ya got ya network here. And if anything I’m sure meat fer brains can help you. Ya can’t be any weirder than her ya know?”

“I take offense to that but you’re right.” Eclipse barked.

Craft snickered as he went to wash his hair, “thanks guys. Really.”

“Crrafftttt!” Eclipse called as he stepped in the door. He turned confused.

“Love you!” she stuck her tongue out with a big grin.

“Love you too meat for brains!” he laughed as she gasped.

“Don’t you call me that too!” she whined and covered her face ashamed. He laughed loudly.

Bertie snickered, “Well. Maybe you’ll learn your lesson about running head first into things.” 

“Maaaybbeee. I dunno.” Eclipse barked and rolled to her back. She frowned, “Bertie will you do my hair for the festival?”

“Of course! You going to keep it long? Who’s your partner this year? Keith right?” Her sister chuckled and pulled gloves on.

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Eclipse wagged her tail happily, “I-I may even tell him the truth. About me.” she spoke softly, “He’s so nice and says such sweet things. He called me his dancing fairy the other day.”

“Well. I’m glad it’s workin out for you. Look at my little sister, falling in love. How long have you been together now?”

“About 6 months!” Eclipse rolled to her stomach as her tail wagged, “He smells so good and he’s a great dancer. He’s like a prince charming.” her tail swished, “Bertie… am I---”

“You can be the princess. 100%. Clearly! You two are so happy!” Bertie grinned.

Eclipse beamed happily as her tail thudded the building, “And Craft made me a really pretty dress too!! It’s sparkly and blue and it moves well!”

“That’s the kinda chiffon I used.” Craft spoke proudly as he held the towel around his shoulders, “I think I did a great job myself! It’d be better if you wore your hair silver with it but!”

“I love it!! I can’t wait to show it off!” She beamed happily, “then everyone can see how skilled you are!”

“I’m still an apprentice. But Ms. Green says I’m getting better. She loved my hand sewing on this order last week!” He sat on the ground as Bertie started his hair.

“I’m glad that’s working out. The Greens are a lovely couple.” Bertie hummed. She began to apply the bleach, “tell me if it burrrrrrns or somethin.”

“Will do!” Craft snickered and beamed, “It is working great! I’m learning a lot about the industry and it’s really fun! Plus I get to get some cash to save for my own place!”

“I’m so glad it’s working out!” Eclipse stuck her tongue out, “A dress maker and a treasure hunter.” she grinned.

“What a duo we are~!” He laughed, “Though did you consider it? That thing Mr. Kwalski suggested?”

“The dog training?” Eclipse huffed, shrugging. “I mean I did. But I don’t exactly get along with dogs.”

“That’s the point though!” Craft pointed out, “you can always try, see where it goes.”

“I suppose. But I LIKE treasure hunting.” she huffed.

“It ain’t a good career. Ya need a side gig.” Bertie pointed out, “Ya pa helped with the diving school.”

Eclipse laid her head down with a sigh. She looked at the ocean.

“I know.” she sighed, “L-Look I’m only 16 I’m allowed to have some time to think right?!” she pouted and howled, “For now! I like going hunting with Pappy! It’s fun! It’s exciting! I get to see such cool things!!!”

“I wish I was sturdier; I’d love going on one of your hunts.” Craft winced, “Bertie you’re pulling!”

“Oops. Sorry bout that.” she apologized and loosened her grip, “and ya don’t. They just make stupid jokes and over worry. She spends half her hunts naked.”

“I’m shifting from human to wolf and back again! Who needs clothing I’m going to damage!” she huffed, “if anyone sees me they think I’m a ghost anyway with how the wisps cling!”

“Ya. but still. Modesty. Ya jus a kid.”

“You’re only like. 8 years older.” Eclipse huffed.

“I’m 24, Eclipse. I’m an adult. With a fiance. And a career.” Bertie stated with a flat stare, “Ya a kid.”

Eclipse huffed and crossed her paws as she pouted. She jolted when Craft grabbed her side and her tail began to wag.

“I’ll work on it! Something to change with you!” He grinned, “Someday! I’ll figure something out for you!”

“I’ll hold you to it!” She cackled.

\-------

Craft smirked as they worked on sewing the rhinestones down on the gown. They held a few down as their inky fingers moved to fasten them down. 

“Think they’ll win?” they asked as their partner laid sleeping on their lap. Sena cracked an eye and yawned.

“I can hope.” he chuckled and looked at the dress, “want some help?” he took a few gems and black threads wrapped around his hands.

“It would help, I need to work on Snatcher’s outfit as well.” Craft grumbled as they opened their eyes all up.

“Oh. You gained another.” Sena traced fingers on their partner’s face with pursed lips.

“7.” Craft huffed, “it’s fine, I don’t mind, they are itchy as peck though when I keep them closed. How does Kaya deal with having multiple eyes?”

“She’s naturally inhumane. I knew it was a bad idea to bring you through the Horizon.” Sena sighed as craft shrugged.

“I don’t mind, really.” they kissed the demon’s cheek, “Honestly and truly. I mean, now I kinda get what Moony goes through.” Craft cackled and handed the dress to Sena who began to sew the gemstones onto it. They went to get the white outfit from the table. They wiped the black ink from their hands, waiting for it to absorb before they grabbed it and returned to sitting beside Sena.

“Still, Horizon sickness is so unpredictable,” Sena grumbled as he worked. He smiled, “She’s going to look so pretty!”

“I know!” Craft hummed as they sewed, “I’m so glad she found a better prince this time.” they gave a malicious smile, “If he even so much as pulls a similar stunt I will make sure he suffers far worse than I made Keith suffer.” they growled.

Sena frowned and looked at the outfits and gave a smile, “No… I don’t think that’s something to worry about. He’s… I think they’ll be fine. Most definitely.”

“I hope so.” Craft chuckled, “but if not.” they snipped the thread with aggression in the movement, “I will make sure no traces are found this time.”

Sena chuckled, “I’ll feed him to the horizon.”

“Perfect!” Craft sang and leaned to give Sena a kiss and leaned against him as they both worked on the dancing gowns.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613105) by [gingersanps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersanps/pseuds/gingersanps)




End file.
